Join Hands
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor musikal yang baru saja mendapatkan seorang tetangga baru bernama Kim Ryeowook; seorang dosen yang kurang-lebih memiliki hidup yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun saat ini. FF WookKyu, Super Junior.
1. Chapter 1

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 1**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowok**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter masing-masing pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin _fanfic_ cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Perkenalan Karakter:**

 **-Kim Ryeowook, 30 tahun, seorang dosen di Seoul National University yang baru saja kembali ke Korea Selatan.**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun, 28 tahun, penyanyi terkenal yang sudah debut sejak usia muda. Sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai actor musical juga play tertentu.**

 **-Kim Kibum, 28 tahu, teman lama Ryeowook juga Kyuhyun, editor utama bagian fashion di sebuah majalah elit di Korea Selatan.**

 **OooooO**

 **Seoul, Jumat siang.**

"iya ahjussi box yang itu dan yang selanjutnya di masukkan ke kamar yang kedua ne"

"baiklah, kamar yang dikiri ya?"

"iya betul, kamsaheyo…"

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang sejenak sambil berkacak pinggang mengawasi 3 orang petugas kurir bulak-balik membawa belasan boks-boks yang baru saja tiba dari jarak yang bisa dibilang relative cukup jauh.

Hari ini adalah hari pidahannya Kim Ryeowook memasuki apartemen barunya kembali di Seoul, tempat dimana pria berusia 30 tahun ini berasal. Ya, setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di luar negeri, baru sejak seminggu lalu Ryeowook kembali ke Korea untuk menetap, setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan di posisi yang cukup fit untuknya.

Ryeowook membeli sebuah apartemen di pusat kota Seoul ini dengan tabungan gaji nya sendiri, walaupun cukup mahal, tapi akan menjadi investasi yang bagus dan juga efisien untuk ditempatinya dimasa sekarang ini.

Karna apartemen yang ia beli cukup luas dan elit, di setiap lantai hanya ada dua unit apartemen. Sambil masih mengawasi, Ryeowook melirik pintu apartemen tetangga sebelah-nya yang terlihat tidak terlalu biasa.

Tidak terlalu biasa? Ya, karna didepan pintu ada beberapa _notes notes_ dan surat surat berserakan, beberapa kardus kecil-kecil entah isinya apa juga tertinggal disana. Ryeowook tau itu bukan sampah, kardus dan surat surat itu adalah pemberian orang-orang entah siapa karna ada banyak tulisan tangan didalamnya.

Yap, walaupun sudah tiga malam menginap di apartemen ini, Ryeowook belum pernah berkesempatan bertemu tetangganya sama sekali, kadang memang terdengan suara orang masuk dan keluar jadi ia tau apartemen tersebut masih berpenghuni, walaupun Wookie belum sempat melihat secara langsung sosok tetangga baru-nya tersebut.

 _Apakah dia adalah orang yang sangat terkenal sampai banyak mendapat surat-surat seperti itu? Hmmm.._ Ryeowook jadi melamun sekilas sembari penasaran memperhatikan pintu apartemen satu itu.

"Tuan, sudah semua ya. Bisa di cek dulu apakah semuanya sudah lengkap" sampai, seorang ahjussi kurir pun membangunkan Kim Ryeowook dari lamunannya beberapa detik kemudia.

"oh iya iya, coba ku cek dulu ahjussi" Wookie tersenyum ramah walaupun ia cukup lelah hari ini. _Well_ , setidaknya sekarang semua barangnya sudah tiba, jadi tinggal bongkar dan rumahnya akan segera siap, huffftt.

OoooooO

 **Minggu siang**

Ryeowook yang masih mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana tidur sedang duduk dilantai sibuk mengeluar _kan_ puluhan buku dari boks-boks dan menatanya satu-persatu di rak buku saat _handphone_ milik nya yang tergeletak di meja makan berdering.

 **Kring kring**

 _"Yeoboseyo"_ jawabnya pria bermata sipit ini langsung.

 _"Wookie hyung!"_ Sapa sebuah suara ramah dari jauh sana yang membuat Ryeowook tesenyum sekilas.

 _"Oh… Kibum-ah!"_

 _"Hyung, otte? Bagaimana,, apakah sudah selesai berberes di apartemen barunya?"_

Ryeowook pun akhienya jadi sekalian mengambil air di dapur sembari menjawab pertanyaan Kibum melalui telepon.

 _"Ne, sudah hampir selesai Kibum-ah, tinggal dibersihkan oleh ahjumma besok. Semoga hari ini aku bisa selesai membongkar semuanya."_ Jawab Ryeowook dengan santai.

 _"Apa masih banyak tersisa, perlu kah kubantu Hyung?"_ ujar Kim Kibum diujung telepon sana reflex menawarkan bantuan.

 _"Ani gwenchanayo Kibum-ah,,, gomawo. aku akan menyelesaikannya. Harus selesai bagaimanapun juga.. hehe"_ ujar Ryeowook tidak ingin merepotkan sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan tissue.

 _"Yakin? Baiklah hyung, besok hyung sudah mulai kerja kan? Kapan kita bisa makan bersama ditempatmu?"_

 _"Em… Jumat malam? Apa kau bisa? Karna aku kan kerja senin hingga jumat.."_ balas Ryeowook dengan cepat lagi.

 _"Jumat malam? Ne tentu sajaa aku bisa! Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak tetanggamu juga hyung, Kyuhyun-ie… apa hyung sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

 _"Aniyo, belum Kibum-ah, belum ketemu sama sekali, mungkin temanmu sedang sibuk.."_ Ryeowook kembali menata satu persatu bukunya sebelah tangan menahan handphone untuk ngobrol dengan Kibum.

 _"Ah ne.. dia memang sedang sibuk untuk pertunjukkan terbarunya akhir-akhir ini.. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun sedang bisa, dia ikut boleh kan hyung?"_

 _"Geurae tentu saja, bagus malah kalau kau bisa mengajaknya. Sekalian house warming juga.. Gomawoyo Kibum-ah"_ ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis.

 _"Ne hyung, gwenchanende.. Oke deh, semangat beberesnya hyungie!_ Ujar Kibum dengan nada cerianya lumayan membuat mood Ryeowook kembali naik lagi. Temannya satu ini memang selalu sangat bisa menghibur.

 _"Ne.. gomawoyo Kibum, ah. Geurae, bicara lagi denganmu nanti ne.."_

 _"Oke… see you hyung. Annyong!"_

 _"Annyong~~"_

OooooO

 **Selasa Pagi**

Kim Ryeowook merapikan kemejanya, merapikan belahan rambut hitamnya yang terbelah samping rapi dengan sisir sebagai sentuhan terakhir, meraih tas kerjanya, mematikan lampu kamar, dan terakhir berjalan santai menuju pintu masuk apartemen setelah meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja depan.

Hari keduanya berkerja _full time_ di Seoul, seperti biasa ia masuk cukup pagi, dan hari ini Ryeowook mengenakan _blazer_ cukup formal karna hari ini adalah hari pertamnya akan mengajar di sebuah _lecture_ besar di _Seoul National University_.

Merasa _Nervous_? Tentu saja. Walaupun sudah terbiasa mengajar selama 4 tahun terakhir, tapi tetap hari ini adalah lembaran awal barunya mengajar di SNU. Murid nya kali ini adalah orang-orang Korea sendiri yang Ryeowook tidak bisa tebak seperti apa. Apa mereka akan berminat dengan materi yang akan Wookie bawakan selama 50 menit tanpa henti? Oke, mari kita lihat nanti!

Ryeowook mencoba menelan rasa _nervou_ snya dengan terus mengemut permen seperti biasa, salah satu tabiatnya di pagi hari. Ryeowook butuh _supply_ gula untuk bisa bersemangat dan berpikir positif.

 **Ting**.

Wookie menekan tombol lift tersebut dan berdiri menunggu sambil berdiri tegap dengan santai.

Ceklek ceklek. Di pagi yang sunyi senyap tersebut pria maskulin ini pun reflex menengok ke pintu apartemen tetangga sebelahnya yang menimbulkan suara.

Seorang pria ber-rambut _brunette_ pendek dengan _cardigan oversize_ rajut berwarna krem melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari unit apartemen tersebut.

Ryeowook maupun pria tersebut sama-sama terkejut saat mata mereka bertemu.

"oh annyonghaseyo…" ujar Kyuhyun –Ryeowook sudah tau namanya dengan pelan sambil membungkuk sopan.

"ah ne annyonghaseyo…" Ryeowook pun juga balas membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"perkenalkan aku sekarang tinggal disini.." Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan sambil menunjuk unit apartemennya sendiri "namaku Kim Ryeowook"

Wookie menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh pria tersebut.

"ah ne annyong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

 **Cling**. Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Ryeowook mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk duluan. _Kamsaheyo.._ gumam Kyuhyun kecil karna perlakuan Ryeowook yang sangat sopan dan _gentle_.

"ahh… Ryeowook ssi… Anda itu teman yang baru pindah dari luar negeri yang dimaksud Kibum yaa?"

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Kyuhyun duluan memulai pembicaraan.

Ryeowook reflex tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"ne benar Kyuhyun ssi. Kibum adalah teman SMA-ku, dia juga yang merekomendasikan aku untuk pindah kesini"

Bibir tipis Kyuhyun langsung membentuk oooo mendengar jawaban Ryeowook tersebut.

"ohhh…. Iya iya aku ingat! Sejak kapan anda sudah pindah Ryeowook-ssi? Maaf aku baru tau anda sudah pindah hari ini.. hehe"

"animnida, gwechanayo Kyuhyun ssi… Aku tiba minggu kemarin tapi baru Senin ini semuanya sudah beres juga.. masih sangat baru" balas Ryeowook dengan ramah.

Satu menit kemudian keduanya tiba di lantai _basement_ gedung parkir untuk menuju mobil masing-masing.

"ah… baiklah kalau begitu.. emm geurae, sampai bertemu lagi kalau begitu Ryeowook ssi…." Kyuhyun berpamitan karna mobilnya terparkir tepat didepan gedung lift.

"ne, senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun ssi. _Have a good day!_!" balas Ryeowook dengan senyum khas nya dan pria itu menghilang ke sudut lapangan parkir lainnya.

Kyuhyun membuka kunci mobilnya dan duduk manis dibelakang setir mobil sambil masih sambil mengulang-ulang peristiwa pertemuannya barusan yang terjadi begitu cepat.

 _Omo jadi itu temannya Kibum yang dia maksud? Jadi dia dosen SNU yang 10 tahun tinggal di Inggris itu?_

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun langsung menutup matanya sejenak untuk mengingat-ngingat lagi sosok pria yang dilihatnya tadi. Hahh… Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun sedikit merasa terpukau saat melihat penampilan Ryeowook yang sangat rapi dan juga _manner_ nya yang sangatlah sopan. Haish.. Rambut hitamnya yang terbelah rapi.. _style_ pakaian yang sangat oke.. hufttt. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak lega mengetahui tetangga barunya ini adalah orang yang sangat 'normal'.

Bukan, bukannya Kyuhyun sudah menyukai Kim Ryeowook di pandangan pertama dan membuatnya merasa berdebar.. Tapi sepertinya normal bagi semua orang untuk terkesima saat bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mapan dan tampan di pertemuan pertama bukan?

Ya, itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Ia kira teman Kibum itu adalah dosen yang sangat membosankan tapi ternyata.. _Wah jinjja daebak_ … pikirnya sendiri dalam hati.

OoooO

 **Jumat Sore**

Di unit apartemen satunya yang berlantai sama dengan milik Ryeowook, sebuah apartment yang bertema lebih minimalis dan hanya bertema putih hitam, Cho Kyuhyun sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tumpukan bantal sendirian, menerawang ke luar jendela dimana matahari mulai turun dengan perlahan menuju senja.

Semua lampu di _apartment_ tersebut tidak ada yang menyala sama sekali. Walau sudah gelap gadis ini tidak berminat untuk menyalakannya sama sekali, menikmati kegelapan dan kesendiriannya.

Rambut pendek Kyuhyun sangat berantakan tidak beraturan, tidak ada _make up_ sedikitpun di wajahnya karna ia belum keluar rumah sama sekali hari ini, panci bekas ramen yang menjadi makan siangnya belum dicuci.

Kyuhyun merasa bosan. Hari sudah gelap dan seharian dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ck.

Hampir saja pria ini menyeret tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur kalau ia tidak teringat sebuah janji yang dibuatnya dengan Kibum malam ini.

Yap, Kibum sudah menyampaikan undangan _house warming_ nya Ryeowook ssi Rabu kemarin kalau ia tidak sibuk. Hemm.. tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak sibuk.

Kalau sedang tidak ada latihan atau f _itting_ atau _script reading_ , tidak ada hal lain yang ia bisa lakukan selain berdiam dikamarnya seperti ini.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 dan hari sudah benar-benar gelap saat akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangun dan menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan membersihkan diri, mengeringkan rambut dan mengaplikasikan krim perawatan wajah rutinnya serta _make up_ tipis.

Ya, kembali ke Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa. Untuk bertemu Kibum dan Ryeowook ssi, Kyuhyun harus kembali menjadi "dirinya sendiri" lagi. Untung juga ia masih ada kegiatan hari ini; Kalau tidak.. mungkin Kyuhyun hanya akan meringkuk di kamar hingga esok pagi datang lagi.

OooooO

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Kyuhyun memotong buah-buahan segar dengan telaten untuk dibawa nya kerumah Ryeowook ssi nanti. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah figura dan _dessert_ buah ini sebagai hadiah, tentu saja ia menyiapkan buah tangan karna sudah diundang makan malam.

Kim Kibum adalah teman kuliah Kyuhyun dulu, Kibum mengambil jurusan jurnalisme dan _art_ sedangkan Kyu sendiri mengambil kuliah dengan jurusan di _vocal_ dan _drama_.

Pria berkulit putih itu sekarang berkerja sebagai _senior editor_ di sebuah majalah _fashio_ n terkemuka, sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun sendiri juga cukup sukses merintis karir sebagai aktris _musical._

Kyu hanya bisa tersenyum setiap kali mengingat pertemanannya dengan Kibumie. Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, tapi karna sebuah kebetulan dan konsistensi pertemuan, keduanya mengenal satu sama lain dengan cukup baik dan terus _keep in contact_ hingga bertahun-tahun hingga sekarang.

Mungkin karna sama-sama bergulat di bidang seni, jadi Kyu dan Kibum masih bisa nyambung dengan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua bertemu beberapa bulan sekali untuk sekedar _coffee date_ dan memastikan keadaan masing-masing, tanpa pernah menyentuh masalah yang terlalu pribadi.

Di _coffee date_ mereka yang terakhir, Kyuhyun bercerita akhirnya tetangga selantainya pindah dari apartemen Ryeowook yang sekarang, karna ia sempat bertengkar panas dengan orang tersebut.

Tidak disangka Kibum menyampaikan informasi tersebut kepada temannya lagi dan benar temannya lah yang membeli apartment tersebut.

Sebenarnya dari awal bukannya Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mau pindah walaupun ia tidak betah karna bertengkar dengan tetangga sebelumnya, -tapi keadaan Kyuhyun adalah, ia sudah membeli _unit_ tersebut jadi ia yang rugi kalau harus ia yang mengalah pindah sedangkan orang itu masih sewa bulanan.

Untung Ryeowook ssi sepertinya orang yang cukup baik –well, setidaknya Kyu berharap tidak akan ada masalah diantara mereka dan ia bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Hmm.. Ryeowook ssi tinggal dengan siapa ya? Apa dengan istrinya? Sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah mendengar dari Kibum apa temannya itu akan tinggal sendirian atau tidak..

Kyuhyun bersenandung pelan sambil seperti biasa melatih olah vokalnya sambil merapikan _fruit box_ nya yang sudah siap untuk dibawa.

OooooO

Sekitar pukul 7 malam kurang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun berdiri tegap didepan _elevator_ diantara _apartment-_ nya dan _apartment_ Ryeowook untuk menunggu Kibum datang. Ya, Kyuhyun hanya mau datang berdua dengan Kibum untuk menghindari suasana _awkward_. Bagaimanapun baru sekali ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook ssi ini.

 **Ting.**

"Kyuhyun-ah… aigoo lama tidak bertemuu" Kim Kibum dengan penampilan-nya yang _simple_ namun juga mengesankan seperti biasa akhirnya tiba di lantai 15 gedung apartemen tersebut.

"annyonngg.. Kibum-ah…" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu langsung bercengkramah akrab dengan teman-nya satu ini sekilas; sudah beberapa minggu mereka hanya sempat mengobrol di telepon atau lewat _text_ saja dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing.

"ayo masuk! Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Ryeowooie hyung?" Kibum langsung bergerak cepat menekan bel lalu menunggu sebentar untuk dibukakan pintu oleh sang empunya rumah

"ne aku bertemu dengannya Selasa pagi kemarin." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, dan tidak lama kemudian..

 **Ceklek**

"oh Kibum-ah! Kyuhyun ssi!" Pintu _apartment_ Ryeowook tersebut akhirnya terbuka, Ryeowook dengan ramah menyambut kedatangan dua pria ini ke-kediamannya. Dalam sedetik Kibum langsung menyembur ke pelukan Ryeowook begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun bengong sendirian.

"hyungiieee" sapanya dengan nada tinggi hampir seperti berteriak, hehe.

Ryeowook yang mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana _khaki_ coklat pun langsung menyambut pelukan Kibum dengan akrab juga.

"aigoo aigoo… lama tidak berjumpa ne?" Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku teman lama nya satu ini.

Kibum mulai mengeluarkan aegyo nya seperti biasa.

"terlalu lama hyung…. 3 tahun kau tidak pulang ke Korea!" keluhnya sekilas dan Ryeowook hanya bisa cekikikan sendiri saja.

Selesai bercengkramah akrab, Ryeowook tidak lupa menyapa Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakang sana.

"oh, annyong Kyuhyu ssi! Terima kasih sudah datang! Ayo masuk masuk" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mempersilahkan kedua tamu formal pertamanya ke apartemen tersebut. Ya, selain kedua orang tuanya sendiri dan ahjumma yang membersihkan rumah, belum ada yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan sandalnya dan memakai slippers yang disediakan Ryeowook. Sejak langkah pertama memasuki unit apartemen tersebut, terasa sekali konsep _modern_ minimalis kediaman Ryeowook ssi ini. Rapi, _simple,_ tidak terlalu banyak barang, khas standa penginapan laki-laki.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kibum menyusul menuju dapur dan ruang tengah.

"oh ini Ryeowook ssi.. Aku membawa sedikit buah dan hadiah untukmu"

Hampir Kyuhyun lupa untuk menyerahkan kantong di genggamannya sembari mengamati apartemen Ryeowook tersebut.

"ah ne Hyung! Aku juga membawakan wine dan hadiah untukmu! Chukkae! _Welcome back to Seoul_!" Kibum juga menyerahkan buah tangannya dengan _smiley eye_ yang sangat khas darinya.

Ryeowook langsung merasa sangat tersentuh dengan teman lama dan tetangganya tersebut. "aigoo kalian berdua ini repot-repot! Gomawoyo Kyuhyun ssi, Kibum-ah.."

Ryeowook kembali berkutat didapur untuk menyiapkan minum

"kalian duduklah, makan malamnya sebentar lagi siap walaupun hanya seadanya, hehe"

"ne hyung gwenchanayo…." Kibmum dan Kyuhyun pun menurut duduk di ruang tengah mengamati hiasan dan dekorasi yang masih sangat rapi tersebut. Walau hanya tinggal sendiri rumah ini sudah tidak kosong, sudah banyak hiasan dan bingkai-bingkai foto yang menjadi pelengkap, kebanyakan foto keluarga dan foto sang pemilik rumah bersama para rekan kerja terjejer lengkap di lemari kaca.

Kyuhyun mengamati beberapa foto tersebut dan membaca keterangan dibawahnya. Departemen _Accounting and Finance Management School_ sebuah universitas di Inggris.

"Kibum-ah.. Jadi Ryeowook-ssi dulu adalah pengajar di Inggris?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang baru saja kembali dari mengobrol berdua dengan Ryeowook didapur semenit yang lalu.

"ahh.. iya, Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowook hyung dari dulu sekolah disana hingga tingkat Doktor, lalu mengajar disana juga hingga pertengahan tahun ini" jawab Kibum sambil menggaet leher Kyuhyun akrab. Keduanya masih mengamati sosok Ryeowook yang terselip diantara para orang-orang yang kebanyakan berkulit putih dari kebangsaan lain yang berjejer disana.

"waaaw….." Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya

"memang pintar sekali ya, temanku yang satu itu. Ryeowook hyung memang pintar tapi tidak pernah terlalu menonjol di sekolah dulu, taunya dia malah jadi yang paling lama menetap di luar negeri dibanding semua senior ku yang lain" tambah Kibum lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kibum-ah, Kyuhyun ssi, makanannya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!"

Suara khas Ryeowook mengundang kedua tamunya untuk segera menyantap makan malam mereka sebelum dingin.

OoooO

Ketiga pria tersebut pun menyantap makan malam mereka sambil mengobrolkan satu dan dua hal lainnya dengan akrab. Untungnya Ryeowook dan Kibum tidak ngobrol berdua saja, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak melupakan Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Sebenarnya kalau Kyuhyun tau Kibum dan Ryeowook ssi sedekat ini, mungkin ia akan mencari alasan untuk tidak datang karna takut dicuekkin. Tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali, obrolan Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook bisa terus mengalir dari satu ke topik lainnya dengan gampangnya.

"jadi kalian berdua satu SMA ya, Ryeowook ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyantap _brownie_ dan buah-buah yang dibawanya sebagai hidangan penutup.

"hahah ne.. Kibum adalah junior ku dulu di kelas musik.. Kami kebetulan _keep in contact_ dan sering bertemu saat aku kembali ke Seoul…" jawab Ryeowook langsung.

"ahhhhh…" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti

"Kyuhyun-ah, panggil Ryeowook hyung dengan sebutan hyung saja, kalian kan sudah menjadi tetangga!" Kibum mengusulkan setelah melihat keduanya sudah cukup nyambung dengan satu sama lain. Aneh sekali kalau keduanya masih menjaga keformalan diantara satu sama lain, menurut Kibum sendiri.

 _Oh iya, Ryeowook ssi dua tahun lebih tua daripada aku dan Kibumie ya.._ batin Kyuhyun sekilas

"ne Kyuhyun-ah, kamu bisa memanggilku hyung, dan aku bisa memanggilmu dengan nama saja, bagaimana?" Ryeowook ternyata setuju dan menanyakan langsung kepada Kyuhyun.

Tidak sempat berpikir lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba tersebut, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada salahnya berteman akrab dengan tetangga kan?

Obrolan ketiganya berlanjut membicarakan pekerjaan, proyek terbaru Kyuhyun yang akan _play_ pertama dua minggu lagi, dan dia akan memesankan dua tiket khusus untuk Kibum dan Ryeowook untuk datang.

Kibum sendiri juga sedang sibuk mengurusi beberapa proyek majalahnya didalam dan luar negeri, dan juga tak lupa Ryeowook yang baru saja memulai karir barunya di SNU juga.

Kibum juga menceritakan lebih lanjut soal Ryeowook, bagaimana ia melanjutkan sekolah di Inggris hingga 8 tahun lamanya lalu mengajar disana selama 4 tahun terakhir. Hampir setengah hidupnya pria ini habiskan diluar negeri membuat Kyuhyun kagum saat mendengar dan mengetahui latar belakang Ryeowook tersebut. Sejak dulu ia ingin sekali belajar di luar negeri tapi tidak pernah kesampaian..

 _Pantas saja Ryeowook juga bersikap sangan gentleman tidak seperti pria lainnya,_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Lama diluar negeri, dan walaupun sudah menggapai gelar Doktor dengan karir yang bonafit, pria dihadapannya ini tetap tidak terlihat sombong sama sekali. Malah seperti sosok yang sangat ramah dan mudah diraih. _Hahh,, beruntung sekali murid-murid yang diajar oleh Ryeowook hyung seperti ini.._ Pikir Kyuhyun sekilas lagi, hanya numpang lewat dipikirannya.

OooooO

Setelah makan, Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga melihat 2 ruangan lainnya di apartemen tersebut: kamar tidur dan ruangan kerja Ryeowook. Kamar tidurnya normal, bersih, rapih, minimalis, tidak banyak barang. Yang _special_ adalah ruang kerja Ryeowook: satu dinding rak buku penuh dengan buku-buku tebal berbahasa inggis, dan file-file berisi ratusan kertas _research_ didalamnya.

"hehehe… aku memang lebih banyak mengirim buku daripada barang lainnya saat kembali kesini…" ujar Ryeowook saat melihat Kibum maupun Kyuhyun ternganga melihat koleksi bukunya.

Mulai dari yang koleksi pribadi hingga yang menyangkut bidang yang diajarnya.. Akumulasi keduanya menghasilkan buku yang tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Setelahnya, saat Kibum lebih tertarik mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah dari jendela di ruangan tersebut, perhatian Kyuhyun justru tertuju pada sudut lain di ruangan tersebut. Di salah satu tembok, terdapa sebuah papan dimana banyak kartu Ryeowook pajang disana. Kebanyakan bertuliskan ' _thank you'_ dan kartu-kartu minimalis lainnya, hampir semua dituliskan dengan bahasa Inggris.

Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah mengamati deretan kartu tersebut selama satu menit terakhir. "ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"ani… ini.. apakah kartu dari murid-murid hyung semua?" Tanya Kyuhyun perlahan.

Ryeowook langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"ne.. ini adalah pemberian dari mantan murid-murid ku disana.." jawab Ryeowook sambil masih tersenyum.

Kibum yang berada tidak jauh dari sana ikut berbincang tentang ini

"apakah mereka murid yang kamu bantu lulus, hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"aniyo.. sistem disini dan sistem disana beda… Kebanyakan aku hanya mengajar satu semester dari setiap angkatan setiap tahunnya.. tergantung pelajaran yang mereka ambil.." Ryeowook mulai menjelaskan, "kebanyakan kartu disini dari murid yang aku ajar di kelas kecil.. ada juga beberapa yang dari _lecture_ besar selama tahun terakhir aku berkerja disana"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun mengangguk da masih terkesima saat melihat dan memperhatikan-nya satu persatu. Ryeowook menata satu persatu kartu tersebut dengan rapi. Sesuatu yang _simple_ namun berarti, baik Kyu maupun Kibum bisa ikut merasakannya.

"waaahh banyak sekali jumlahnya hyung….." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"aniyeyo… ini adalah semua murid yang kuajar sejak masih jadi mahasiswa _doctoral_ Kyuhyun-ah… Jadi sudah hampir selama 6 tahun… Makanya jumlahnya bisa jadi sebanyak itu hehe" lagi-lagi Ryeowook merendahkan diri dan tidak _terlalu membanggakan apa yang diraihnya._

Walaupun begitu, tetap setelahnya hingga menit terakhir Kyuhyun hengkang dari apartemen Ryeowook, mata bulat pria ini masih tertuju pada _backboard_ dimana semua kartu terima kasih itu tertata disana. Secara tidak sadar dan tanpa Ryeowook dan Kibum sadari, Kyuhyun sedikit merengut sedih melihat semua ucapan terima kasih yang ditujukan kepada Ryeowook tersebut.

Satu hal yang membuat pria ini merengutkan bibirnya walaupun malam itu terlewatkan dengan sangat menyenangkan, berkumpul dengan Kibum dan tetangga juga teman barunya, Ryeowookie hyung.

OooooO

 **(mungkin) TBC~**

 **(yang sudah familiar dengan cerita ini, iya ini memang versi lainnya** ** _Not Alone_** **alias fanfic saya yang lain lagi sebelum nulis TLP. Kemarin ada** ** _reader_** **yang** ** _review_** **nanyain cerita ini, jadi** ** _author_** **sendiri pun baru tau, ternyata ada yang baca toh~** ** _author_** **kira cerita** ** _Not Alone_** **gak ada yang baca selama ini karna gak ada yang komen, hahah.**

 **Jadi..** ** _author_** **berniat melanjutkan cerita ini karna ide nya sudah cukup matang.** ** _Author_** **juga iseng ubah karakter nya jadi Kyuhyun, kali aja ada yang jadi berminat baca (kalau enggak ya gapapa, hahah) Tapi tetep yaa. Kalau ada comment silahkan tinggalkan jejak, karna** ** _chapter_** **ini masih awal sekalii.**

 **~Fanfic baru (versi WookKyu) silahkan** ** _review_** **untuk opini kritik saran dan kalau mau lanjut. Gomawoo..**


	2. Chapter 2

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 2**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowok**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Pairing: WookKyu**

 **Perkenalan Karakter:**

 **-Kim Ryeowook, 30 tahun, seorang dosen di Seoul National University yang baru saja kembali ke Korea Selatan.**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun, 28 tahun, penyanyi terkenal yang sudah debut sejak usia muda. Sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai** ** _actor musical_** **juga play tertentu.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, masing-masing karakter pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin _fanfic_ cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Yang fans berat nya Kyuhyun… disarankan jangan baca ff ini ya kalau tidak siap, atau setidaknya jangan membenci** ** _author_** **karna sudah menjatuhkan harkat dan martabat** ** _idol_** **favorit kalian… cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka kok (hahahah)**

 **Makasihh yang sudah baca dan review, di chapter ini lah baru perlahan masuk ke inti cerita dan masih banyaaak lagi nanti kedepannya. Jadi, tetap** ** _review_** **untuk kritik opini saran kalian nee ^^**

OooooO

Ryeowook memasangkan sebuah syal abu-abu tebal di lehernya lalu meraih jaket yang tergantung rapi di balik pintu bersiap mengunci pintu apartemennya dari luar.

Jumat malam di bulan November. Hari ini setelah pulang kerja dan mandi serta beberes, Ryeowook berpakaian santai tapi tetap rapi untuk keluar rumah lagi. Pria satu ini sudah ada janji dengan Kibum untuk menonton drama _musical Moon that Embrace the Sun,_ yang pemeran utamanya adalah Kyuhyun. Yap, Cho Kyuhyun yang tinggal selantai dengannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun sejak dulu memang merintis karir di bidang ke artisan yaitu menyanyi dan _drama musical_ , dan pria ini ternyata sudah merintis karir nya dari bawah sejak usia belia.

Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun sudah bisa dibilang sukses dibidangnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun termasuk aktris musikal yang cukup terkenal, perannya selama 4-5 tahun belakangan selalu Kibum pemeran utama dan meraih banyak kesuksesan. Begitu juga Kibum, sebagai editor majalah tidak jarang pria ini jadi sibuk bulak-balik keluar negeri untuk menghadiri acara satu dan lainnya.

OooooO

 **21:30**

Para penonton di sebuah teater berukuran cukup besar tersebut bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut penutupan musikal yang baru saja berlangsung selama 2 jam tersebut. Penata layar, _music, acting_ , kostum, dan semuanya sangatlah bagus. Saat para _actor_ membungkuk memberi terima kasih, Ryeowook dan Kibum yang menyelip diantara ratusan penonton pun tidak ketinggalan tersenyum lebar dan tidak kalah terpukau dengan pertunjukkan yang baru saja mereka tonton, apalagi _actor_ utamanya adalah teman mereka sendiri, Kyuhyun.

Kibum sempat melambai-lambai dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kibum dan Ryeowook duduk di _seat_ yang memang ia pesankan tiketnya.

Ya, tiket mereka malam itu adalah gratis dari Kyuhyun sendiri, sebagai gantinya Ryeowook pun mengirimkan bunga dan kartu selamat untuk tetangga nya tersebut.

Saat turun panggung, Ryeowook melihat banyak fans yang mengerubungi Kyuhyun, memberikan banyak hadiah kepadanya. Tadinya ia dan Kibum mau sempat menyapa-nya di _backstage_ , tapi niat mereka tersebut tidak terlaksanakan karna banyak sekali fans yang sudah mengantri untuk bertemu para _actor_.

Kibum dan Ryeowook pun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk langsung hengkang malam itu, makan malam bersama sebentar sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

ooo

 **Cling.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 _Ryeowook hyung, terima kasih sudah datang kemarin! Dan terima kasih juga untuk bunganya! Sudah kuterima dan bagus sekali! Gomawo!_

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis membaca pesan terima kasih tersebut dan membalas nya singkat

 _Cheonmanayo, sama-sama!_

OoooO

Hari-hari setelahnya kehidupan mereka pun berlanjut seperti biasa, berminggu-minggu kemudian kadang Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bertegur sapa saat bertemu di area parkir atau kadang di sekitar lift gedung.

Ryeowook juga sekarang menyadari kalau ternyata para fans lah yang meninggalkan hadiah didepan apartemen Kyuhyun. Maklum, tentu saja karna status nya sebagai actor terkenal tidak aneh kalau ia mempunyai banyak fans, sampai suatu hari di satu malam…..

ooo

 **Duk! Duk! Duk!**

Ryeowook yang baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang mendengar sebuah suara gaduh yang cukup keras dari pintu depan apartemennya.

 **Duk. Duk. Duk.**

"Yaa! Keluarlah jalang!"

Ryeowook menajamkan telinganya dan mendengar suara teriakan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut samar-samar. _Ada apa sih didepan?_ Batin Ryeowook penasaran, lalu pria ini pun terbangun, segera meraih _sweater_ nya untuk menengok keluar.

Selagi Ryeowook keluar kamar, suara itu bukannya berkurang malah semakin membesar dan terdengar jelas.

"ya jalang! Keluarlah! Dasar artis murahan! Kamu itu tidak pantas untuk oppa kami! Yaaa!" suara seperti pekikan anak remaja yang semakin lama semakin keras terdengar itu sungguh membuat Ryeowook penasaran.

Dan… ternyata benar, ada beberapa orang yang sedang bergerubung dilantai apartemennya tersebut, walaupun bukan didepan pintu rumah Ryeowook.

Yang tidak biasanya lagi.. dipintu apartemen Kyuhyun tersebut masih tertutup rapat, tetapi sudah banyak coretan disana dan ceplokan telur busuk yang meninggalkan noda.

Pelakunya sudah jelas saja masih ada disana, 3 orang anak SMA dengan seragam sekolah mereka hanya dilapisi jaket dan topi untuk menutupi wajah mereka agar tidak bisa dikenali.

Salah satu dari gadis itu masih terus teriak-teriak dan menggedor-gedor dengan kasar tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yaitu Ryeowook disana.

"ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Hentikan tidak!" bentak Ryeowook dengan cukup tegas sebagai ultimatum pertama. Sungguh ia tidak tau menau ada urusan apa sebenarnya mereka berada disini, tapi Ryeowook bisa menilai perbuatan tersebut sudah sangatlah mengganggu.

"kyaaa. Unni! Ada yang melihat kita!" ucap si gadis satu yang sejak tadi diam saja menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya.

"hahhh? Aduh sudah biarkan saja! Cepat habiskan lempari semua telurnya!"Si gadis kedua dari gerombolan malah cuek setelah sekilas melihat Ryeowook, lalu lanjut melempari telur yang ada di genggamannya ke pintu apartemen tersebut.

Tidak dihiraukan, _spanning_ Ryeowook langsung naik melihat tingkah 3 remaja ini yang tidak ada takut-takutnya dengan peringatannya.

"YAA! Kalian itu belum tuli kan! Kuperingatkan sekali lagi hentikan!" ujar Ryeowook setengah berteriak dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"ya ahjussi, apa yang kau lakukan, ini hak kami tau!" akhirnya si gadis kedua berbalik dan menyahuti Wookie.

"Hak kalian darimana. Kalian itu masih dibawah umur dan merusak properti pribadi orang lain tau! Aku bisa melaporkan kalian ke polisi!" Ryeowook mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah ketiga gadis remaja itu dengan baik. Walaupun disana ada CCTV, Ryeowook tau wajah mereka tidak terekam karna tertutup topi, makanya mereka berani melakukan hal seperti ini.

"YA! Ahjussi tidak tau apa yang penyihir sudah lakukan pada oppa kami! Dia layak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini!" dua gadis lainnya hanya diam saja saat satu orang ini berdebat dengan Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kalaupun dia layak menerimanya itu menjadikan kalian pantas untuk melakukannya?!

Kalian ini masih dibawah umur! Mau kulaporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan merusak properti pribadi orang lain, iya?! Kalian itu bisa masuk penjara atau setidaknya mendapatkan peringatan!" ujar Ryeowook dengan jelas dan lantang, dengan nada yang benar-benar serius mengancam.

Karna.. setelah dilihat lebih dekat, core-coretan di pintu tersebut dengan spidol permanen itu pun kata-kata terror yang kasar penuh kebencian, membuat Ryeowook benar-benar emosi melihat mereka remaja-remaja tersebut yang bisa-bisanya berbuat senekat ini.

"ahh.. ahh.. otokke unni! Bagaimana kalau kita dilaporkan.. bagaimana ini…"

Selagi gadis yang tadi menyahuti Wookie diam, temannya yang lain sudah mulai terdengar panik.

"ssst sst diaam!" setelah beberapa detik gadis itu mencoba tenang setelah ditatapi tajam oleh Ryeowook tanpa henti "Sudah deh ahjussi! Kami tidak takut atas tuduhan ahjussi! Lebih baik anda beritahu saja kepada penyihir itu agar berhenti bersikap menyebalkan! Ancaman kami tidak lah main-main! Ingat itu!"

"YA!" Ryeowook yang terus dibantah oleh anak-anak tersebut sudah akan siap lanjut beradu mulut kalau ketiga gadis itu tidak langsung kabur masuk ke lift setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan.

Mereka sudah siap-siap kabur sejak tadi dan langsung gerak cepat pergi sebelum debat lainnya mulai terjadi lagi.

Ryeowook mengelus pelipisnya sejenak menghadapi anak SMA ababil seperti itu.. _Ck… anak jaman sekarang.. bisanya mengurusi artis.. saja. Mening kalau berbuat yang baik! Merusak dan meneror orang lain pula! Ck!_

Pikir Ryeowook saat melihat pintu rumah Kyuhyun dihadapannya saat ini.

Keadaan pintu masuk tersebut yang masih polos beberapa jam yang lalu sudah terlihat sangat mengenaskan sekarang.. Lengket dengan telur,, coretan,, notes notes yang ditempelkan,, dan satu box mencurigakan berisi entah apa yang ditinggalkan mereka.

Hffft… Ryeowook melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak telur lalu menenan tombol bel apartemen tetangganya tersebut.

 _Ting tong.._

Sekali…

 _Ting tong.._

dua kali…

"Kyuhyun ssi…" panggil Ryeowook pelan saat ia menekan tombol tersebut untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia cukup yakin Kyuhyun sedang ada dirumah.. Tadi sore mereka bertemu saat kembali kerumah masing-masing, dan sekarang sudah tengah malam. Apakah dia benar-benar sedang berada diluar?

Ceklek.

Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang menunduk langsung mendongak kedepan saat mendengar suara pintu tersebut dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusut dan mata bengkak berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"waee hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar.

Ryeowook yang melihat pria itu terlihat begitu lusuh langsung kaget dan tentu saja khawatir.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook pun reflex mendekat, dan ternyata hal tersebut malah membuat Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras.

"huaaa.. hiks hiks hiks.. hyunggg….."

OoooooO

 **00:15**

Tuk.

Ryeowook menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya dari lamunan lalu menyodorkan satu mug cokelat hangat kepadanya.

Cho Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terduduk diam di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergumam tipis melihatnya

"gomawo hyung" ucap-nya sangat kecil hingga hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali sambil meraih mug tersebut sekalian menghangatkan telapak tangannya disana.

Ryeowook pun hanya balas tersenyum melihatnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu ia meminta batuan pengurus gedung apakah bisa membersihkan semua kekacauan yang remaja-remaja itu lakukan secepatnya malam itu juga setelah menenangkan Kyuhyun sendiri dan membawanya untuk menenangkan diri di apartemennya ini.

Ryeowook sendiri sebenarnya agak syok barusan, semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, dan Cho Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat mengenaskan dan berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya ia kenal. Tidak ada _make up_ setipis apapun diwajahnya, ditambah mata yang bengkak, dan terlihat _shock_ dan tertekan.

Wookie tidak tau ada apa sebenarnya, dan ia tidak ingin menganggu Kyuhyun langsung karna pria ini pun pasti butuh menenangkan diri dulu.

Untungnya proses pembersihan dan pembuangan sampah-sampah tersebut tidak berlangsung terlalu lama, sekitar satu jam kemudian setelah memastikan coretan tersebut sudah hilang, Ryeowook mengantar Kyuhyun kembali kerumahnya untuk istirahat.

Kyuhyun hanya terus bisa mengucapkan 'gomawo' malam itu dan Ryeowook mengerti. Ia pasti sangat lelah… Ryeowook hanya mengajaknya bertemu besok sore kalau Kyu ada waktu, dan mereka sepakat untuk pergi makan malam bersama.

OoooooO

 **Esok harinya**

Sore itu untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akan bertemu berdua. Ya, hanya berdua karna Kyuhyun tentu saja berhutang penjelasan pada orang yang sudah banyak membantu nya kemarin malam itu.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, saat melangkah keluar gedung menuju mobil nya yang terparkir, aktor berwajah imut ini menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sejenak menikmati udara sore yang cukup menyegarkan. Sejak semalam Kyuhyun belum keluar rumah lagi, ia menghabiskan ¾ harinya didalam kamar, terjebak dan malas untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun tiba duluan di restoran dimana ia berjanji untuk bertemu Ryeowook. Ryeowook belum datang karna Kyu datang duluan lebih awal, ia memesan jus dan memandangi taman area _outdoor_ restaurant hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Wookie, sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Oh, hyung"

Ryeowook mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna coklat dan scarf abu-abu polos, tersenyum simpul dan Kyuhyun pun membalas senyum sederhana tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Wookie yang membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah sekilas

"Hemm. Baik hyung. H.. hyung apa kabar juga?"

"Baik, sama sepertimu"

Ryeowook adalah pria yang sangat _gentle_ dan dengan sendiri nya membuat Kyuhyun sering tersipu malu. Mungkin karna lama tinggal di luar negeri, pembawaan Ryeowook sangatlah tegas, santau tapi sopan, selalu menanyakan apa kabar dan lainnya, membuat pria ini cukup berbeda dengan pria Korea lainnya. Kyuhyun tau memang ini adalah sifat dan _manner_ standar Ryeowook kepada semua temannya mungkin, tapi masih saja mengagumkan untuknya sendiri.

Setelah memesan menu makan malam mereka masing-masing, barulah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mulai mengobrol.

"Apa kamu tau siapa yang melakukan itu terhadapmu? Kau bisa menggugatnya kalau memang itu sudah sangat mengganggu" ujar Ryeowook memberikan saran.

"Ne hyung, mereka… Hanyalah anti fans saja, tidak usah dipikirkan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Eung, aku baik-baik saja." Kyu mencoba kembali tersenyum lagi untuk meyakinkan "Terima kasih hyung. Oh ya, aku membuatkan ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku hyung!"

tangan Kyuhyun meraih sebuah kantong yang sejak tadi diletakkan disisi sampingnya, lalu disodorkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Woww makasih!" Ryeowook membuka isinya dan menemukan satu loaf _brownie_ cokelat almon yang sangat wangi didalamnya.

Pria ini langsung menarik nafas lega saat melihat mata Ryeowook yang berbinar-binar

"Hehe. Kau tidak alergi almon atau cokelat kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Gomabda Kyuhyun-ah, harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot" ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sangaat lebar.

Ya, seharian dirumah Kyuhyun hanya melamun hingga akhirnya kepikiran membuat _brownies_ untuk Ryeowook sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Ryeowook sangat baik semalam hingga memanggilkan orang untuk membersihkan pintu apartemennya yang hancur kotor sekali.

"Yey aku sudah punya makan pagi untuk beberapa hari kedepan! " gumam Ryeowook girang yang membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa lagi.

Makanan mereka pun tak lama sudah sampai dan Kyuhyun pun mulai berbicara soal masalah yang dihadapinya. Ia bercerita pada Ryeowook tentang karir nya menjadi penyanyi, sejak dulu mulai dari bawah hingga sekarang ia sudah terkenal dan merambah dunia musikal.

Masalahnya tiba saat akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun menemukan kejenuhan di karir nya, disusul dengan perpecahan tim, yang membuat emosi nya semakin kacau.

"Para anti fans yang meng-kritik _performance_ dan _attitude_ ku pun bertambah banyak hyung.. dan itu semua membuatku gila"

Ryeowook masih mendengarkan.

Lucu memang, mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain terlalu baik tapi Kyuhyun pun mau tak mau jadi menceritakan semuanya pada Ryeowook, walaupun entah bagaimana nanti Ryeowook akan menilainya.

"Jadi anak-anak SMA yang semalam itu juga adalah anti fans mu?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tenang tanpa ada nada _judgemental_ sama sekali.

"Aniyo. Itu beda lagi, Ryeowook-ssi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mata mereka bertatapan.

Satu lagi kebiasaan Ryeowook yang belum Kyuhyun terlalu terbiasa. Ryewook terus menatap matanya langsung saat berbicara. Sopan memang… Tapi.. lagi-lagi sukses membuat Kyuhyun deg-degan sendiri saat menatap mata teduh Ryeowook.

"Lalu?"

Ryeowook sejak taditidak berkomentar banyak karna ia sendiri juga baru tau kalau menjadi artis juga seberat ini… Ia kira tugas mereka hanya tampil dengan baik diatas panggung saja sudah cukup, ternyata para fans jaman sekarang banyak sekali yang terus mengikuti kehidupan pribadi mereka, bahkan sampai meneror seperti kemarin.

"Mereka.. Adalah fans mantan pacarku, namanya Minho."

"Oh, dia juga artis?"

"Ne, dia adalah seorang _idol_ hyung. Makanya dia.. Mempunyai banyak fans remaja"

Ooooo bibir Ryeowook langsung membulat mendengarkan.

"Wow, apakah kau sudah mengadukannya pada Minho itu?"

"Tidak hyung, kami sudah putus beberapa bulan lalu dan tidak pernah kontak lagi"

Ryeowook menepok jidatnya sendiri karna menanyakan hal yang tidak diperlukan _. Jelas-jelas tadi dia sebut mantan Ryeowook_. _Ah_ _aku_ _tidak_ _dengar_.. batin Ryeowook.

"Oh iya. Mian Kyuhyun-ah, aku salah dengar tadi"

"Gwenchanayo hyung"

"Tapi… tetap saja, kalau ini terus berlanjut, kau harus melaporkannya ke manajer atau siapapun. Jangan sampai hal ini terus menghambat karir mu.. Kyuhyun-ah. Himnaeyo! Semangatlah!" ujar Ryeowook memberikan semangat, dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

 _Kau tidak tau hyung.. Karirku sudah terlanjur terhambat karna mereka_ …

Salah satu penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan, Cho Kyuhyun sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini mengalami depresi ringan. Disatu sisi ia ingin terus lanjut berkerja dan berkarya, tapi.. karna konflik dan para antis yang membuat hidupnya semakin mengerikan, itu semua mengganggu aktor tampan ini hingga membuatnya jarang tersenyum.

"Kami pacaran saat aku sedang dilanda masalah.. Aku butuh teman dekat dan kami merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain" ujar Kyuhyun menyambung bercerita lagi.

"Seharusnya kalian me-rahasiakan hubungan kalian.. Jangan sampai para fans tau.."

Obrolan keduanya terus lanjut mengalir.

"Kami sudah merahasiakannya hyung, tapi setelah beberapa bulan para reporter itu menemukannya dan hal tersebut tidak bisa dirahasiakan lagi" ujar Kyuhyun dengan lirih

"Dan bukannya makin membaik, _haters_ ku malah bertambah banyak, dan bertambah gila karna kebanyakan mereka adalah masih pelajar" keluhnya dengan jujur mengungkapkan semuanya, dan Ryeowook pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan fokuslah dengan karirmu saja. Terus lah berhati-hati saja dengan para antis seperti itu"

Lagi, Ryeowook pun hanya bisa memberi saran sebagai pendengar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk teh hangat nya sambil menunduk, baru tersadar kenapa malah dia jadi mengungkapkan semua permasalahan dan aibnya didepan Ryeowook hyung. _Huhh. Bodoh…_

Ryeowook menyadari ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit tidak enak.

"Kamu pun tidak perlu merasa tidak enak denganku, Kyuhyun-ah"

Pria yang namanya barusan disebut ini pun langsung mendongak dan juga karna Ryeowook yang seperti bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Kalau ada masalah, tentu saja kita harus membaginya diantara teman. Aku tidak akan menilaimu. Kalau aku punya masalah pun aku akan menceritakannya, agar bisa merasa sedikit lega. Begitu juga pun denganmu, oke?!"

Ujar Ryeowook bijak yang membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap.

Ya, Ryeowook hyung ada benarnya.. Dengan bercerita seperti ini saja ternyata bisa membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ah beruntung sekali ia bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Ryeowook.

"Ne, gomawoyo Ryeowook ssi"

Dengan teh mereka yang sudah hampir habis dan sudah sama-sama mendingin karna cukup lama dan banyak mengobrol, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun menutup makan malam mereka dengan meminta _bill_ lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masihg setelahnya

OooooO

 **15 hari setelahnya.**

Ryeowook baru saja mengeringkan rambut nya dengan _hairdryer_ malam itu saat seseorang menekan bel rumahnya.

 ** _Ting tong._**

Mata tajam Ryeowook melirik ke jam dinding ditembok kamarnya. Sudah jam 9 malam. Ryeowook cukup lelah karna seperti biasa, setiap hari Jumat di semester ini ia mengajar banyak kelas; ia mempunyai kewajiban untuk berbicara hingga 6 jam sendirian hari ini.

Wookie berjalan keluar menyelusupkan _sweatshirt_ nya dengan rambut masih setengah kering.

 _Ceklek_.

Setelah membuka pintu, ternyata Cho Kyuhyun-lah yang datang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung saat melihat ekspresi wajah tetangga-nya ini yang terlihat sangat gelisah. Ia bisa mencium sesuatu yang agak tidak enak dari ekspresi tersebut.

"hyung… Bisakah kau membantuku hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara agak parau, membuat Ryeowook langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir lagi.

Ada apa dengan dia? Orang ini… Ryeowook sudah tau tentang betapa _fragile_ Kyuhyun sebenarnya didalam sana, tapi ada apa lagi kali ini yang membuat ia tiba-tiba menghampirinya malam-malam seperti ini?

OooooO

Ryeowok hanya bisa mendecakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang saat melihat keadaan naas sebuah mobil sedan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Ck.

Untuk kedua kalinya Ryeowook dibuat terkesima dengan kelakuan fans Kyuhyun lagi dalam 2 minggu berturut-turut. Ya, Kyuhyun ternyata memanggil Ryeowook lagi karena.. Dalam beberapa jam saja, saat memakirkan mobil nya di parkiran luar bukan dalam gedung, kendaraan pribadi milik tetangganya tersebut ditemukan dengan keadaan cukup naas, dicoret-coret lagi, dilempari telur busuk lagi, spion nya dicopot sebelah agar alarm mobil tidak bunyi, dan habis di hujani surat berisi ancaman dengan kata-kata kasar.

"hyung jinjja jinjja mianhaeyo tapi sungguh aku tidak tau lagi harus bicara dengan siapa" ucap Kyuhyun tadi saat ia dan Ryeowook berada didalam lift hendak turun kebawah.

"Gwenchana… Kau meng-asuransikan mobil ini dan masih menyimpan surat-suratnya kan?"

Ryeowook tau kalau Kyuhyun masih _shock_ berat dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya, Ryeowook sangat mengerti keadaan seperti itu dan bersedia menolong tetangganya ini.

Kyuhyun masih lebih banyak terdiam; antara kesal, marah, sedih, murka dan juga malu memperlihatkan satu sisi lain kebobrokannya lagi dihadapan Ryeowook, tapi dia sudah tidak tau lagi harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa yang terdekat. Otaknya sungguh kosong tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jadilah mau tak mau dia mencari Ryeowook (lagi) malam-malam seperti ini.

"Dan juga.. Hubungi manajer mu Kyuhyun-ah.. Dia harus tau tentang masalah seperti ini…" Ryeowook ingat Kyuhyun belum memberitahu masalah teror dari fans mantan pacarnya kemarin tersebut kepada sang manajer karna hubungan diantara mereka juga sepertinya tidak terlalu baik.

Kyu memang sudah bercerita soal kerapuhannya, tapi Ryeowook tidak tau jelas alasan dibalik semua itu, karna dia sendiri tidak pernah bercerita dengan jelas.

"Ne… Ne hyung…" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan hanya bisa mengikuti Ryeowook saja sebagai tempat bersandarnya untuk sementara.

 _Kasihan sekali orang ini,_ pikir Ryeowook dalam hati. Padahal Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus artis musikal berbakat, tapi ternyata kehidupan pribadinya sangat tidak tenang seperti ini.. Ckck..

Kembali ke lantai atas, Ryeowook membantu menghubungi perusahaan asuransi mobil Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tutup si jam segini, dan di rekomendasikan langsung membawa mobil tersebut ke _showroom_ perusahaan pembuat mobilnya.

Saat menghubungi _call centre_ yang 24 jam, lagi-lagi Ryeowook dihadapkan dengan peraturan yang bertele-tele karna mereka tidak bisa mengangkut saat itu juga kalau kendaraan tidak _stop_ di jalan atau sangat _emergency_.

Setelah menceritakan keadaan mobil milik Kyu tersebut, kesepakatan terbaik yang bisa Ryeowook raih hanyalah pergi ke kantor bengkel tersebut dulu untuk memperlihatkan foto dan mengisi surat-surat prosedur agar bisa meminta pengangkutan dan perbaikan secepatnya besok pagi, itupun setelah melewati banyak sekali persuasi yang disampaikan oleh Ryeowook.

"besok.. Kalau besok mobil itu masih disini… Bisa bisa terlihat wartawan atau fans lainnya hyung… Berita ini bisa menjadi besar.." Bujuk Kyuhyun khawatir beberapa menit yang lalu membuat Ryeowook sedikit ngotot dengan sang petugas _operator_ yang bicara dengannya hari itu.

Setelah beberapa menit terjepit diantara Kyuhyun disisi kirinya sedangkan ditelefon masih tersambung dengan petugas operator tersebut, akhirnya Ryeowook mengerti kalau manajemen Kyuhyun tidak akan menyukainya kalau sampai berita ini bocor, jadilah ia yang bantu membicarakan proses tersebut untuk bisa berjalan secepatnya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Algesemnida.. Kamsahamnida.. Ye.."

Ryeowook akhirnya menyentuh tombol merah di layar _handphone_ nya tersebut setelah setengah jam berbincang.

"Kyuhyun ssi, ganti bajulah. Kita akan ke kantor mereka untuk mengisi _form_ dan lainnya agar mobilnya bisa diangkut besok pagi"

Penyanyi bersuara indah ini langsung menghela nafas lega dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih saat Ryeowook melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

Ryeowook tidak bisa pergi sendiri karna akan dibutuhkan tanda tangan Kyuhyun sebagai pemilik mobil, sedangkan kalau bukan ia yang pergi langsung.. Wookie tau Kyu juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan keadaan ini sendirian, apalagi disaat ia masih berniat untuk menutupi hal separah ini dari pihak manajemen nya.

"Jinjja? Gomawoyo hyung! Geurae tunggu sebentar ya… aku ganti baju dulu"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil memijat pelipisnya sekilas dan duduk menyadar di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berada di apartemen tersebut sejak Kyu mencari surat-surat mobilnya dan Ryeowook yang mewakilkan bicara melalui telepon membantu tetangganya ini.

Hahh… Harusnya ia sudah tertidur pulas sekarang.. Tapi ternyata masih ada hal yang ia perlu lakukan lagi…

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mencoba tenang, menganalisa, dan berpikir dengan sistematik. _Oke setelah ini begini.. Begini… Dan begini._

Kim Ryeowook menghelakan nafas panjang lalu mengamati sekitarnya dengan seksama di apartemen milik Kyuhyun tersebut. Ha.. 10 menit terlewat lagi tapi orang ini belum keluar-keluar juga. Ryeowook membalikkan badan menatap pintu kamar tidur Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

 _Dia tidak apa-apa kan didalam? Kenapa ganti baju saja lama sekali?_ Batin Wookie saat memasuki menit ke-20 pria ini menunggu. Kalau dia yang ganti baju, 5 menit juga selesai lengkap dengan sepatu dan jaket tinggal siap berangkat. Tapi pria satu ini.. Hmmm….

Ceklek.

Ryeowook menarik nafas lega saat akhirnya mendengar suara pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu hyung…" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambut dengan jari-jarinya. Ryeowook yang melihat penampilan pria tersebut sukses dibuat bengong sendiri sejenak saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah merasa diperhatikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Neo… Kenapa harus rapih sekali?" Gumam Ryeowook spontan secara langsung.

Ya, Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar sudah lengkap dengan _make up_ tipis, rambut tertata, kemeja, jaket dan sepatu dengan warna yang senada atau _match_ semua, membuat Ryeowook sedikit mengernyit saat melihatnya.

"Ne hyung.. Aku mengeramas poniku dulu tadi, dan meng- _blow_ rambut juga makanya agak lama.. mianhae…"

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti kalau Ryeowook tidak menanyakan soal itu.

"Kita kan hanya ke bengkel _showroom,_ kenapa kau harus memakai _make up_?" Tanya Wookie lagi selagi mereka menunggu _elevator_ turun agar tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi.

"Tentu saja aku harus memakai sedikit _make up_ hyung _.._.. Aigoo, mungkin aku keluar rumah dengan penampilan kurang dari ini, Ryeowook-ssi.. Banyak orang yang melihat, dan konsistensi penampilanku sangatlah penting untuk dijaga"

ujar Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan lugas, lagi-lagi membuat Ryeowook sedikit tercengang saat mendengarnya..

 _Waa jinjja Ryeowook tidak menyangka kalau seperti inilah ternyata kehidupan seorang artis…_ Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook keluar dengan Kyuhyun (karena hal _emergency_ ) dan pria ini langsung dibuat tercengang dengan menunggui Kyu untuk bersiap, bahkan untuk melakukan hal se- _simple_ ini saja.. Ckck

 **TBC**!

 **Review yaa,, gomawoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 3**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowok**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, masing-masing karakter pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin _fanfic_ cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Pairing: WookKyu**

 **Perkenalan Karakter:**

 **-Kim Ryeowook, 30 tahun, seorang dosen di Seoul National University yang baru saja kembali ke Korea Selatan.**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun, 28 tahun, penyanyi terkenal yang sudah debut sejak usia muda. Sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai actor musical juga play tertentu.**

 **Mari kita balas review ne:**

 **~michhazz: gak ada arti apa-apa, cuma warning aja ya kali ada yang marah Kyuhyun di bully disini hehe (siap siap aja)**

 **~sophie857: makasih sudah baca. Haha author main ambil nama aja Kibum gak kepikiran yang lain, mian ne. update cepet karna ini recycle dari cerita sebelumnya. ^^**

 **~cho kyuna: hahah iya namja. Makasih untuk koreksinya. Author usahain gak ada salah lagi ne kedepannya**

 **~kalunakang61: semua review nya hampir selalu masuk kokk dan author baca, gomawo nee ^^ hhah iyaa makasih, author bikin cerita emang begini begini aja hehe**

 **~hyunnie02: halooo makasih sudah baca nee ^^**

 **Maaf kalau banyak pengulangan, typo, bahasa berantakan, sialhkan kritik dan saran di review ne. Selamat Membacaaa!**

OoooO

Selesai melaporkan administrasi ke perusahaan bengkel mobil selama beberapa menit di-proses, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akhirnya sudah bisa duduk manis di dalam mobil lagi setelahnya, menyetir kembali ke pusat kota Seoul untuk kembali lagi ke gedung apartemen mereka masing-masing. Untungnya semuanya berjalan lancar, dengan bantuan Ryeowook, mobil mewah Kyuhyun dijanjikan untuk dijemput besok pagi dan semua biaya akan di klaim asuransi.

"Apakah kamu sudah memberitahu manajermu soal ini?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi ditengah kesunyian sejenak yang mengisi diantara mereka. Ia sibuk menyetir dan Kyu sibuk mengamati pemandangan malam kota keluar jendela.

"Emm. Aniyo.. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahu mereka.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Wae?!" Wookie langsung menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalau mereka tau soal ini, manajer ku hanya akan lebih mengetatkan jadwalku untuk memperbaiki _image_ hyung… Menambah iklan, model, dan job lainnya... Aku tidak mau memperbaiki _image_ dengan menambah pekerjaan dan semakin berpura-pura… Para _sasaeng_ fans itu tidak akan berhenti…" jawab Kyuhyun langsung.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini?" Ryeowook masih belum terlalu mengerti.

"Nan.. molla… Tunggu saja sampai kontrakku selesai nanti! Aku tidak akan mengambil _job_ ataupun rekaman lagi.. Dan kalau masih ada yang menggangguku.. Lihat saja.. akan kulaporkan ke polisi nanti!" omel Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook hanya terbengong diam mendengarnya.

 _Wahh namja satu ini ternyata jauh lebih rumit dari yang sebelumnya ia kira.._ _Fandom_ _artisnya masih sangat kental, tapi sepertinya disaat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan, manajemen ataupun fans nya.. Ckck.._ Ryeowook hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya lagi saat menengok kearah tetangganya yang satu ini kadang masih agak tidak bisa percaya.

Mana pernah Ryeowook kepikiran sebelumnya… akan mendapatkan tetangga artis terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Melihat wajah Kyu yang masih muram dan kesal, Ryeowook melirik jam di _dashboard_ dan ber-inisiatif mengajak makan sebelum kembali pulang.

"Kyuhyun ssi, apakah kau sudah makan malam?"

Kyu sedikit terhentak saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. _Omo, apa dia mengajak untuk makan bersama lagi?_

"Belum hyung" Kyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu bagaimana? Apa kau ada rekomendasi tempat makan yang enak disekitar sini?"

Tanya Ryeowoook datar sambil masih konsentrasi menyetir memasuki wilayah tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Oh,, ne hyung, ada satu tempat daging yang enak tidak jauh dari sini.."

"Geurae, kita makan dulu kalau begitu, bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook. Disusul Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk setuju tanpa sadar

"Eung, boleh hyung"

OoooO

 **23:00**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk berhadap-hadapan menyantap barbeque daging mereka sambil menenggak beberapa botul soju dalam jumlah yang masih ter-kontrol.

"Hmmm.. Mian hyung... Sejak tadi aku yang bicara... terus... Ryeowook ssi sendiri tidak sempat bercerita jadinya..." Kyuhyun baru sadar dan merasa sedikit tidak enak karna setiap kali mereka bertemu, kebanyakan hanya membicarakan dirinya sajaaa melulu, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tau banyak soal Ryeowook sendiri.

"Hahahha. Gwenchanayo.. tidak masalah... Aku lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa terlalu banyak bicara, suaraku sudah hampir habis, hahahah. Lanjut ceritalah.. " ujar Ryeowook setelah menengguk 1 shot soju lagi.

"Uaaa oh iya, kau banyak mengajar hari ini hyung?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Eung, setiap Jumat aku ada mengajar kelas pagi, dan ada banyak kelas kecil, agak melelahkan, hahah"

"Oo…" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Setiap hari selalu se-sibuk itu... Ryeowook ssi?"

Kyuhyun sendiri saja sebenarnya tidak tau Ryeowook mengajar apa di SNU.

"Ahh tidak, hanya hari Jumat saja banyak mengajar di hari ini. Biasanya hanya sedikit.. Hanya _office hour_ dan lainnya" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Oohh. Jadi pekerjaan hyung, tidak full mengajar saja?"

"Eung, sambil mengajar kami masih menjalankan _research_ juga. Aku baru mengajar satu pelajaran tahun ini dan sisanya hanya _office hour_ untuk mahasiswa bertanya dan menyelesaikan _paper_ yang sedang aku buat"

"Ohhhh"

"Hal-hal membosankan... Kau tidak akan menyukainya.. Hahaha"

"Aniyo... Menjadi dosen itu keren sekali hyung.. Apa kamu mengajar tingkat awal.. Atau tingkat akhir di universitas?"

"Em.. Tingkat dua dan tingkat akhir"

"Ohhh.. Aku mengerti" Kyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau memutuskan... Untuk menjadi dosen hyung? Apa sudah suka mengajar sejak dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"emm.. Tidak sih... Sebenarnya tidak ada keinginan ku untuk berkarir di bidang akademik seperti ini.. Kebetulan saat aku selesai kuliah.. Sedang ada kesempatan untuk aku melanjutkan _study_ di tingkat _doctoral_.. Jadi ya semuanya mengalir saja" jawab Wookie dengan santai.

"Ohhh... tingkat _doctoral_ itu...?"

"S3. Biasanya menjadi _researcher_ atau pengajar di universitas" jawabnya Ryeowook dengan cepat di-ikuti senyum lebar. Ia mengerti kalau bertemu orang baru apalagi di Korea, banyak yang penasaran dengan karirnya di akademia seperti ini.

"Ohhh... Keren hyung.. Padahal kamu masih muda..." Usia Ryeowook baru 30 tahun tapi sudah ada 4 tahun pengalaman mengajar sebagai _full time lecturer_ di Inggris, dan menjadi salah satu pengajar termuda saat ini di SNU. Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya dari Kibum.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya "aniyo... Karna aku langsung melanjutkan belajar terus baru berkerja sampai usia 26 tahun.. Langsung S1, S2, lanjut S3"

"Ohhh.. Kenapa saat itu.. Kamu melanjutkan _doctoral_ lagi,hyung? bukannya jenjang itu sangatlah sulit untuk dilewati ya?" Lanjut Kyuhyun bertanya terus karna penasaran.

"Hemm. Saat itu, tema _research_ S2 ku cukup menarik untuk dijadikan bahan lanjut _study doctoral_ ku di satu universitas yang berbeda, _supervisor_ ku dulu langsung merujukkan ke satu Professor di departemen dan sang Professor tertarik dengan topik ini" Ryeowook pun mulai bercerita

"Heeh.."

"Maka aku pun diberikan beasiswa penuh _doctoral_ untuk melanjutkan pembahasan tentang topik tersebut sampai lulus, lalu lanjut berkerja penuh dengan mengajar"

"Hooo..."

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak "dan saat itu, keluargaku sedang menetap di Inggris karna appa sedang sakit, kalau aku kembali ke Korea dan berkerja, akan jauh dari mereka, sedangkan adik-adikku juga jauh dari Inggris,"

"Ohhh..."

"Jadi yasudah, setelah aku pertimbangkan tidak ada salahnya juga lanjut _doctoral_ , jadilah aku berkarir di bidang ini"

"Wuaahh... Jadi orang tua mu juga tinggal di Inggris hyung?"

"Dulu sempat.. Karna appa berkerja dan sedang ditugaskan disana.. Hanya beberapa tahun.. Dan saat itu appa ku sakit, jadi harus menunggu beberapa tahun untuk kembali lagi ke Korea"

"Ohh.. Jadi mereka sekarang tinggal disi...ni?"

"Ya.." Ryeowook mengangguk santai "kalau mereka tidak menyuruhku pulang, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul.. Hahahah"

Cho Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lagi mendengar cerita Ryeowook barusan. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia tau lebih banyak dari pria ini lagi, tapi tentu saja tidak enak kalau sekalian ditanyakan semuanya secara langsung... Ternyata latar belakang Ryeowook hyung sangat menyenangkan seperti dugaannya terdahulu. Ia bisa melihat pria dihadapannya ini memang bukan datang dari keluarga biasa. Dari perabotan dirumahnya.. Dari mobil dan cara berpakaiannya... Hanya saja Kim Ryeowook adalah sosok yang sangatlah sederhana dibanding orang lainnya..

ooo

Besok paginya mobil Kyuhyun dijemput bengkel tanpa memberitahukan perusahaan _management_ nya sendiri. Tanpa mobil tersebut, pria ini pun jadi tidak bisa keluar selain akivitas berkerjanya yang diantar jemput oleh manajer.

OooooO

 _ **Beberapa hari setelahnya:**_

 _ **Ting**_ _ **tong**_

Ryeowook menekan tombol pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dan berdiri tegap menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk keluar.

"Oh.. Annyonghaseyo hyung!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Ryeowook dihadapannya yang cukup tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri sedang hanya mengenakan kaus rumah biasa dipadukan dengan sebuah kardigan _oversize_ ; sederhana tapi tentu saja tetap menawan seperti biasa.

"annyong.. Ini ada paket untukmu Kyuhyun-ah, kemarin rumahmu sedang kosong makanya dititipkan ditempatku"

"Uaa. Kamsahamnida hyung! Maaf merepotkanmu" ujar Kyu sambil tersenyum.

"Gwenchanende.." balas Ryeowook santai menanggapinya.

Kyuhyn mengamati sekilas Ryeowook yang juga sudah berganti baju rumah biasa sore itu.

"Apa kabarmu hyung? Sedang sibuk?" Tanya Kyu berbasa-basi.

"Ne.. Berkerja seperti biasa.. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana mobilmu? Sudah selesai?"

Kedua nya melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Eum.. Belum.. tapi sepertinya minggu depan hyung.. Baru bisa diambil..." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, aku sedang membuat kue. Masuklah dulu hyung. Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

"Oh ya? Kau sedang buat kue lagi?"

Ryeowook sedikit terkesan dengan Kyuhyun yang ternyata cukup betah berada dirumah. Ia kira artis seperti Kyu lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diluar..

"Ne... Maka itu.. Masuk lah.. Coba dulu okee" bujuk pria ber rambut _brunnete_ ini lagi dan Ryeowook pun akhirnya bertamu ke apartemen Kyuhyun sore itu.

"Waaa rumahmu bersih sekali... Hahah" ujar Ryeowook saat melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun sontak tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian tersebut "Aniyo... Biasa saja hyung... Tentu saja kalau aku yang banyak menghabiskan waktu disini lebih enak kalau bersih dan rapi.. Makanya aku jadi terbiasa bersih-bersih"

"ohh.. Waaaw mashigetta. Terima kasih!" Mata Ryeowook langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat _cinnamon roll_ buatan Kyuhyun yang tersaji didepannya dengan segelas teh panas.

"Cobalah. Kuharap kau menyukainya hyung" ujar Kyu dengan senyuman khas nya lagi.

"Emmm. Enak! Waaa kau suka sekali membuat kue ya Kyuhyun ssi?" ujar Ryeowook jujur saat baru mencoba potongan kue _home made_ tersebut.

Dan yang diajak berbicara pun menjawab setelah mengangguk sekilas "ne.. Aku hanya coba-coba resep saat ada waktu luang..."

"Hooo.. Pantas aku jarang melihatmu keluar akhir-akhir ini"

"hehe, Ne... Tidak banyak pekerjaan minggu ini… jadi aku lebih banyak dirumah Ryeowook ssi" jawab Kyu sambil memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan mengamati Ryeowook mengunyah sambil mereka berdua ngobrol santai berhadap-hadapan.

"Ohh. Kau tidak keluar? liburan?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban saat ditanyakan seperti itu. "Mobilku kan sedang rusak... Aku tidak bisa meminjam mobil perusahaan juga" jawab Kyukyu.

"Lalu? Kau kan bisa keluar dengan taxi atau dengan teman?"

Setelah beberapa kali pertemuan, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah semakin merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain.

"Aniyo... Terlalu banyak wartawan dan orang yang melihat kalau aku naik taxi hyung..."

Oke... Ryeowook tidak pernah berteman dengan artis sebelumnya jadi dia tidak tau apa Kyuhyun yang berlebihan atau memang semua artis seperti itu. _Memang mereka tidak bisa menyamar seperti yang ada di film-film ya?_ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Jadi kamu tidak keluar selama tidak ada mobil?"

Dan pria ini entah kenapa masih merasa agaka penasaran.

"Tidak"

"Huaaa.. Jinjja.. Tidak bosan?" Ryeowook mulai mengecakkan bibirnya mendengar cerita Kyuhyun barusan, ditambah disaat Kyu lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"lalu darimana kau membeli bahan-bahan makanan ini?" Tanya Wookie saat mengamati dapur Kyu yang banyak dengan bahan makanan segar dan suplai makanan lainnya.

"Beli _online_ dan diantarkan kesini"

"Huaa.. Kau harusnya banyak keluar setidaknya sehari sekali... Tidak sehat mengurung diri seperti ini kalau kau tidak sedang tidak enak badan" ujar Wookie dengan santai tanpa ada nada suruhan sama sekali.

"Iya aku mengerti hyung.. Kamaheyo atas sarannya..." Kyu tersenyum tipis walaupun dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa bergumam miris. _Hidupku memang selalu seperti ini hyung.. Membosankan..._

Sunyi sejenak sekitar satu menit mengisi diantara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. belum lama kan kamu tidak keluar rumah seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook iseng memecahkan suasana _awkward_ diantara mereka juga.

"Sejak... Mobilku.. Diperbaiki.." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Waaww... Keluarlah jinjja Kyuhyun ssi... Tidakkah kau butuh hiburan? Atau kau memang lebih suka dirumah?" ujar Ryeowook lagi mengulang pertanyaannnya, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Ia sadar kalau tadi ucapannya terlalu menusuk dan mungkin tetangganya ini bisa merasa tersinggung.

"Em.. Bosan juga sih memang kadang.. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan hyung... Mobilku sedang tidak adaa... Dan temanku sibuk semua..." jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

Oke bagian kalau temannya sedang sibuk semua itu sebenarnya hanya karangan Kyuhyun belaka sih, karna Kyu hanya tidak ingin Ryeowook tau kalau dia-tidak-punya-terlalu-banyak-teman.

"Tetaplah... Jalanlah keluar hanya untuk ke ngopi didaerah yang sepi... Jangan karna mobil itu jadi menganggu kehidupanmu Kyuhyun-ah..."

Wookie bicara blak-blakkan saat mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak masuk akal tersebut. Ia hanya sedikit gerah melihat tetangganya ini yang selalu dilanda masalah dan menjadi terganggu karna orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengambil tindakan sama sekali, dan bahkan sekarang pun merasa tertekan karna efek samping kejadian ini juga? Ryeowook hanya merasa iba saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisa hyung... Aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana dimana orang tidak akan memperhatikan.. Aku tidak suka menjadi bahan perhatian..." balas Kyuhyun langsung, membuat Ryeowook akhirnya jadi mengerti keadaannya. _Rumit sekali hidupnya... Ckckck._

Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, Ryeowook tiba-tiba kepikiran satu ide unik yang jadi membuatnya tertawa kecil sendiri.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyu melihat Ryeowook tersenyum senyum seperti itu.

"Aku tau tempat dimana kau bisa keluar tanpa diperhatikan orang banyak" ujar Ryeowook langsung hendak mengeluarkan idenya.

"Dimana?"

"SNU. Wilayah universitas.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum selebar lebarnya.

"Maldo andwae hyung..." Balas Kyuhyun dengan serius.. berbeda sekali dengan Ryeowook.

Suasana diantara keduanya tiba-tiba mencair ditambah Ryeowook yang juga masih tertawa-tawa kecil sendirian.

"Waeee?" Ryeowook mulai meminta penjelasan kenapa lagi-lagi pria ini menolak ide yang ia cetuskan.

"Diwilayah kampus pun masih.. masih ada banyak orang yang mengenaliku... Sama saja hyung..." ujar Kyuhyun langsung.

 _Duh... Kau tidak tau saja betapa terkenalnya aku dulu Ryeowook hyung…_ Beberapa tahun lalu setelah Kyuhyun debut dulu, popularitas pria berwajah tampan ini terus meningkat dan dia banyak mengambil peran di drama, OST dan juga iklan. Akhir-akhir ini saja Kyuhyun lebih selektif dan lebih fokus ke musikal karna lebih berkelas seiring dengan kedewasaannya dan juga level keartisannya yang sudah lebih tinggi. Ck... _Mestinya kalau kau sudah tinggal disini sejak beberapa tahun lalu.. Kau akan tau kepopuleranku hyung..._ pikir Kyuhyun, jadi merasa ingin membuktikan kepopulerannya dihadapan Ryeowook sesegera mungkin.

"Aniyo... Kau belum tau kan? Memangnya kau pernah masuk wilayah kampus SNU? Di akhir pekan dan hari biasa wilayah kampus sangatlah sepi.. Hanya ada pelajar dan staff... Memangnya pelajar disana juga fans mu? Mungkin saja kalaupun mereka mengenalimu.. Tapi orang-orang disana tidak akan mengganggu ataupun menilaimu... Jinjjaro..." Ryeowook pun mulai berargumen untuk meyakinkan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Ani... Darimana hyung bisa yakin juga? Kalau foto-foto ku di SNU beredar bagaimana? Akan ada lebih banyak orang yang lebih menilaiku" Kyuhyun masih tidak mau kalah.

"Kau sendiri tau darimana disana tidak seperti yang aku rekomendasikan? Wilayah SNU sangatlah membosankan... Murid-murid disana tidak akan terlalu peduli denganmu.."

Teori Ryeowook, hanya remaja remaja dan grup orang itu-itu saja yang tertarik dengan kehidupan artis seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Dan mereka –orang orang seperti itu, kebanyakan beredar di tempat yang itu-itu saja, dimana para artis sering pergi kesana. Han river, Gangnam, Itaewon, Yeuoido, dan lainnya.. Jadi, kalau tidak mau diganggu mereka.. Ya pergilah ke tempat yang berbeda. _Simple_ , kan?

"Memangnya ada yang bisa aku lakukan disana?"

"Geromyeon. Ada banyak kafe di setiap fakultas.. Di tempat tertentu pemandangan nya juga cukup bagus untuk melihat Seoul dari atas bukit" jawab Ryeowook langsung.

"Ck... Kau seperti sedang mempromosikan kampus tempatmu berkerja hyung..." Kyuhyun berdecak kecil mendengar ucapan persuasif Ryeowook yang seperti itu.

Walaupun awalnya Wookie hanya iseng menyebut SNU, setelah dipikir-pikir, ide tersebut ternyata tidak buruk juga. Tidak sembarangan orang sering masuk kewilayah universitas yang sangatlah luas tersebut.

"Aniyo.. Jinjja.. Jinjjaro aku tidak mengarang Kyuhyun ssi" ujar Ryeowook sambil masih menahan tawa lagi saat mendengar balasan Kyuhyun barusan; dan melihat Ryeowook tertawa sendiri sejak tadi, hal itu jadi menular membuat Kyu jadi ikutan tertawa juga tanpa tau kenapa.

Keduanya tau itu ide yang sangat aneh dan unik.. Wookie masih mencoba meyakinkan tempat rekomendasi nya, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya kalau ia tidak akan dikenali sama sekali saat berada di wilayah SNU.

"Tapi aku tidak tau wilayah disana hyung..."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan mencari alasan lain mengikuti permainan Ryeowook.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu tempat yang asik. Belilah buku atau bawa tabletmu. Duduklah disana untuk minum teh sambil membaca.. Kau pantas menerima waktu lebih banyak sendirian selain di apartemenmu sendiri seperti ini"

Dari gayanya berbicara, dari hari ke hari Kyuhyun semakin menyadari kalau Ryeowook adalah orang yang sangatlah peka dan pintar. Seringkali ia tidak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal, pria ini sudah bisa membaca dan menebak keadaannya dengan tepat.

"Tetap saja... Aku tidak suka sendirian ke tempat asing..." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah, dibawah sadarnya memancing perhatian lawan bicaranya tersebut untuk…

"Geurae... Pergilah denganku. Kita buktikan pendapat mu atau pendapatku yang benar, oke?" Dan.. Kyuhyun pun langsung mendongak menatap kedua mata bulat Ryeowook saat mendengar dua kata itu tersebut terucap: _pergilah denganku_.

"Call! Kapan hyung? Besok?"

Besok adalah hari Minggu. Dan saat ini sudah Sabtu sore menjelang malam. Saking semangatnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Ryeowook lagi secepatnya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut baru ia kepikiran. _Aigoo bagaimana kalau dia sudah ada janji besok? Kau terdengar terlalu frontal Cho Kyuhyun!_ Pikir Kyu dalam hati.

"Boleh, aku ada waktu senggang besok sore"

"Benar hyung punya waktu? Tidak menggangu jadwalmu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum; membuat Kyuhyun bersorak sendiri dalam hati.

"okee!"

Tidak pernah ia sangka akan sedekat ini dengan Ryeowook hyung. Huaaaa... Bahkan setelah Ryeowook pulang sampai saat hendak ter-tidur pun Kyuhyun masih merasa tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari besok datang. Huuu...

OooooO

 **Sore Esok harinya**

Dua gelas kopi yang hampir kosong. Disebuah kafe di kompleks Seoul National University. Selama beberapa jam terakhir hingga matahari hampir terbenam dihabiskan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berdua untuk mengobrol ringan tanpa ada sepasang mata pun yang tertuju memperhatikan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekitarnya saat Wookie permisi untuk mengangkat telfon dari seseorang sejenak. Saat sang hyung kembali ia pun jadi iseng bercanda..

"Hyung... Ini kan tempat kerjamu.. Tapi kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang kau kenal disinii? ahahahahh"

"Eyyy. Ini kan di gedung _engineering_ , bukan fakultas tempatku berkerja Kyuhyun-ah" Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan cukup serius walaupun Kyu mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ne ne... Aku hanya bercanda hyung... Heheheh" balas Kyuhyun.

Suasana diantara keduanya sudah sangat cair hari itu. Sesuai rencana Kyuhyun berangkat bersama Ryeowook ke SNU, tempat yang cukup familiar bagi pria satu ini.

Saat turun dari mobil, Ryeowook mengajak sang tetangga sekaligus sang actor satu ini berjalan berkeliling untuk membuktikan hipotesis mereka. Disekitar mereka ada beberapa murid berlalu lalang. Kyuhyun memakai _make up_ tipis seperti biasa, dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengenalinya dan memberitahu teman disampingnya dengan berbisik, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengambil fotonya ataupun meminta tanda tangannya.

Jadilah ternyata Ryeowook yang benar dan itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat Ryeowook terus menggodanya. Mereka bahkan berjalan lebih banyak dan jauh memutar kampus untuk melihat apa benar-benar tidak ada yang tertarik dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana, dan nyatanya tidak.. sama sekali.

Bahkan saat Kyu secara sengaja membuat _eye contact_ dengan beberapa orang yang menyadari identitasnya, tidak satupun dari mereka meminta foto ataupun tanda tangan.

Menyadari hal tersebut, walaupun Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa karna reputasinya terasa jatuh padahal ia masih berada di Seoul, disisi lain tentu saja ia juga tidak bisa tidak senang karna berkesempatan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ryeowook hyung dan jalan bersama tanpa gangguan seperti ini.

Dengan Ryeowook percakapan mereka terus mengalir, ia bisa tertawa lepas, menghirup udara segar, mengetahui tempat-tempat yang ia belum ketahui sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook datang dari dua dunia yang cukup berbeda. Makanya banyak yang mereka bagi dengan satu sama lain, membuat bahan percakapan diantaranya terus tersedia hampir tidak ada habisnya sembari menikmati kopi masing-masing.

"Jadi… bagaimana, kamu ingin mengambil studi teater di Austria?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang terputus tadi.

"Ne hyung... Aku baru mencari-cari sedikit.. Uhhh peraturannya banyak sekali.. Aku harus menguasai banyak bahasa untuk belajar disana"

"Pengantar kuliahnya dengan bahasa Inggris kan?"

"Ne.. Tapi bahasa Inggris ku tidak bagus hyung.. Dan tidak ada waktu untuk kursus sampai kontrakku berakhir"

"Kapan kontrak mu berakhir?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung. Ia bukanlah tipe pria yang bertele-tele, dan Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

"Juli tahun ini"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bisa mengambil kelas bahasa langsung disana?"

"Eung. Sepertinya bisa hyung" Akhir-akhir ini di waktu luangnya Kyuhyun mencari-cari info tentang sekolah vokal dan akting di Austria yang sejak dulu memang sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak kecil.

"Kalu begitu kau bisa belajar bahasa saja dulu, lalu baru mengambil program yang kau inginkan"

"Apakah itu akan lebih efektif, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Studi teater adalah sesuatu yang di idam-idamkan Kyuhyun sejak dulu. Tinggal di Eropa... Belajar disana... Ia selalu iri pada orang yang berkesempatan belajar teater langsung di Austria saat ia remaja dulu; karna Kyuhyun memilih fokus menjadi _trainee_ lalu _debut_ terlebih dahulu, mengubur cita-citanya tersebut. Makanya sekarang saat kontrak nya akan berkahir. Kyuhyun merasa lelah dengan dunia ke-artisannya dan berencana mewujudkan satu mimpinya itu.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin akan sulit diawalnya, tapi asalkan kau sudah bisa _basic_ bahasa inggris, kalau mengambil program bahasa _full_ setahun lagi, itu akan menajamkan _skill_ bicara maupun tertulis bahasa inggrismu bersamaan. Akan lebih mudah saat menjalani program _Master_ nantinya" Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan cermat soal bidang yang sudah tidak asing baginya ini.

"Ahhh... Baiklah nanti akan kucari informasi lagi..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya "Geundae... Tapi kadang aku masih ragu juga hyung.."

"Wae? Kau merasa takut?"

"Hem.. Antara takut.. Dan aku masih merasa bimbang apakah ini yang benar-benar aku butuhkan.." ujar Kyuhyun jujur dengan senyum khas nya yang mampu meluluh lantakkan ratusan fans seorang Cho Kyuhyun diluar sana.

"Kalau menurutku sih tidak ada salahnya dari mempelajari sesuatu yang baru. Entah kamu membutuhkannya dalam waktu dekat atau tidak, tetap saja, dengan menjalani nya akan memberikan banyak pelajaran dan pengalaman baru untuk dirimu sendiri.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengarkan.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa percaya dengan ucapanku begitu saja karna aku adalah seorang dosen, jadi tentu saja aku mendukungmu untuk lanjut sekolah. Jadi ya... Kembali lagi ke dirimu sendiri Kyuhyun ssi"

Kyuhyun sontak tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang sangat jujur lagi seperti barusan, menarik kembali suasana serius diantara mereka dengan caranya tersendiri, khas seorang Kim Ryeowook seorang.

"Ne... Gomawo hyung.. Terima kasih atas sarannya..." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis lagi seiring dengan matahari perlahan turun di ufuk barat menutup perbincangan santai mereka di hari itu.

 **OooooO**

 **Shopping Mall di Seoul, di satu akhir pekan**

"Selamat datang. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Seoran pelayan toko menghampiri Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko dan melihat-lihat disalah satu butik ternama tersebut.

"Ah ne... Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat dasi.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju bagian yang dicari pria berwajah manis ini; memperhatikan dengan cermat warna-warna koleksi dasi kemeja yang terjejer dihadapannya.

"Apa anda sedang mencari warna tertentu, Kyuhyun ssi? Kami ada koleksi spesial untuk warna-warna tertentu di belakang" sahut sang pelayan toko dengan sopan menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Ohh. Kau mengenaliku?" Kyu refleks tersenyum saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama langsung.

"Ne.. Tentu saja Kyuhyun ssi.. Aku adalah fans mu sejak dulu. Anda sangat tampan sekali" ujar sang pegawai toko sambil sedikit malu-malu.

"Ahhh.. Kamsahamnida.." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan berterima kasih kepada salah satu fans nya tersebut. _Haa… memang inilah dunia dimana aku berada.._ batin Kyu merasa lega saat ada yang mengenalinya. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak pergi ke tempak publik sendirian, jadi tentu saja ia merasa sangat senang saat dikenali dan dipuji seperti ini, menambahkan _supply_ kepercayaan diri yang memang ia butuhkan sebagai seorang _entertainer_..

"Oh iya.. Aku tidak punya _preference_ warna tertentu.. Hanya mencari sesuatu untuk hadiah.." Kyuhyun pun juga lanjut menjelaskan apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Oh... Kalau untuk hadiah.. Apakah anda mencari warna netral atau yang lebih mencolok?"

Kyuhyun kembali terlihat befikir.

"Hemm.. Sepertinya warna netral.. Aku suka dengan warna biru ini sebenarnya... Apakah biru adalah warna dasi netral untuk dipakai sehari-hari?"

"Ne.. Tentu saja.. Biru adalah warna yang sangat netral untuk hadiah.. Warna biru yang ini adalah koleksi kami yang paling populer Kyuhyun ssi. Teksturnya berbeda dan sangat unik, tapi tidak mencolok dan warnanya juga mudah dipadukan dengan kemeja biasa lainnya"

Sang pegawai satu set khusus dari belakang dan memilih satu dasi berwarna biru yang cukup unik, membandingkannya langsung dengan beberapa contoh warna kemeja yang juga di _display_ disana.

"Ahhh, ya... Warnanya sangat bagus dipadukan dengan yang lain.. Apakah bahan dasi ini adalah salah satu yang terbaik?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil merasakan langsung tekstur dasi mahal tersebut.

"Ne, tentu saja Kyuhyun ssi. Ini adalah salah satu koleksi _limited edition_ kami, warna nya pun sangatlah spesial"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan sang pegawai toko barusan. Tanpa melihat label harganya lagi ia langsung bisa membuat pilihan dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, aku ambil satu dasi yang ini kalau begitu. Tolong dibungkus"

"Ah ne tentu saja... Akan kuambilkan yang baru dan akan kami bungkuskan Kyuhyun ssi"

Kyu mengangguk dan tersenyum puas setelah akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

 _Ryeowook hyung pasti akan menyukai hadiah dari nya ini_. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

OooooO

 **TBC!**

Review ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 4**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Jongjin**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, masing-masing karakter pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin _fanfic_ cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Pairing: WookKyu**

 **Perkenalan Karakter:**

 **-Kim Ryeowook, 30 tahun, seorang dosen di Seoul National University yang baru saja kembali ke Korea Selatan.**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun, 28 tahun, penyanyi terkenal yang sudah debut sejak usia muda. Sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai** ** _actor_** **musical juga play tertentu.**

 **Np: Epilog TLP masih in progress, ditunggu ne ^^ next habis ini** ** _author update_** **secepatnya.**

 **Lagi suka sama YeWook akhir-akhir ini gara-gara YEGIT, hahah.**

 **Silahkan** ** _review_** **untuk kritik opini dan saran. Maaf kalau banyak pengulangan, typo, dan…. Lainnya. Selamat Membaca!**

OoooO

 **Saturday night**

Sekitar 2 minggu setelah terakhir Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertemu, Kibum mengajak keduanya untuk makan malam bersama karna ia sendiri sudah 3 minggu terakhir berkerja di luar negeri, dan sudah cukup lama sejak ketiganya bertemu; tanpa Kibum ketahui kalau Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun cukup sering bertemu berdua tanpanya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun-ah, aku membawakanmu wine dan chocolate truffle dari Roma. Semoga kalian menyukainya" ujar Kibum dengan _smiley_ _eye_ dan nada ramah khas pria ini.

"Waaaa gomawoyo Kibum ah daebakk kamsaheyoo" Ryeowook tentu saja senang dibawakan oleh-oleh jauh-jauh dari teman lamanya tersebut.

"Kibum ah. Gomawoyo…."  
Kyuhyun dan Kibum bercengkramah ria sembari Ryeowook mengecek wine miliknya.

"Cheonmanayo hyung, Kyhyun-ah. Kemarin adalah rekor terlama ku di Eropa untuk berkerja. Rasanya sudah bosan sekali, ingin segera pulang ke Korea" keluh Kibum sambil bercanda.

"Geuromyon,,, tapi acara nya bagaimana Kibum-ah? Semua lancar kan?" Tanya Ryeowook seperti biasa.

"Ne... Aku dengan tim ku dari awal hingga penutupan meng _cover_ Paris Fashion Week, lalu ke Roma dan Milan karna _weekend_ nya kami liburan disana"

"Ne... Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Ahhh aku jadi kangen jalan-jalan" susul Ryeowook lagi sembari menunggu pesanan mereka untuk tiba

"Eyyy kau sudah terlalu lama di Eropa hyung! Sudah saatnya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disini... Hahahahahha"

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook pun ngobrol santai malam itu seperti biasa ditemani dengan banyak tawa diantara ketiganya. Bercerita tentang kesibukkan masing-masing dari satu ke sekian hal lainnya hinggal waktu terlewat dengan sangat cepat. Sekitar pukul 11 malam, Ryeowook mengajak Kyu untuk pulang bersamanya karna searah dan juga agar tidak merepotkan Kibum untuk nengantarnya pulang lagi, mengungat saat berangkat Kibum lah yang menjemput Kyuhyun.

Setelah berpisah jalan, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun kembali ditinggal berdua, dan selama di perjalanan Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara dimobil; dalam hati ia masih sibuk merutuki diri nya sendiri karna satu box dasi yang baru ia beli masih rapi tersimpan didalam tas miliknya.

 _Hahh.. Kyuhyun bodoh... Kibum saja memberikan hadiah karna ia baru pulang dari luar negeri. Kalau aku memberikannya pada Ryeowook hyung, pasti dia bertanya dalam rangka apa? Hahhhh menyebalkan…!_ Keluhnya tanpa henti dalam hati.

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi langit Seoul lagi malam itu, Ryeowook menyalakan _wiper_ agar tidak menghalangi jarak pandangnya dalam berkemudi, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih duduk menyender dengan tenang melihat keluar jendela sendirian. Hanya lagu yang tersetel didalam mobil tersebut yang mengisi jarak diantara keduanya.

 ** _Neon, eottaenneunji, ajik yeoreumi nama_**

 ** _Waenji nan jogeum jichyeotdeon haru_**

 ** _Gwanghwamun garosu enhaengip muldeul ttae_**

 ** _Geujeya gogael deuressonnabwa_**

 ** _Nuni busige banjjagideon uri dereun_**

 ** _Imi name doeeotjanha_**

 ** _Ni pun aneseo sesangi nae geosieotdeon_**

 ** _Cheoropdeon sijeoreun annyong_**

Ditengah Kyuhyun masih sibuk sendiri dengan pikiranya. Sudah dua bait dari satu lagu yang terputar di _playlist_ mobil Ryeowook barulah sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun sedikit membesar lalu sontak menengok kearah sang hyung yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Hyung! Bagaimana kau tau lagu ini?!" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung dengan semangat.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyu tersebut.

"Wae? Aku suka lagunya.."

Ya, lagu yang terputar tersebut adalah lagu solo dari mini album terakhir Kyuhyun satu tahun yang lalu, lagu terakhirnya yang hits selain _ost musical_ dan ost drama lainnya.

"Ahh jinjjayo hyung.. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kau mendengarkan lagu-laguku!" Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah mendengar lagunya diputar kencang kencang bahkan Ryeowook bersenandung mengikutinya, karna cocok dengan cuaca sendu menyetir ditengah hujan.

Wookie hanya terkikik saja menggoda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku mencari lagu-lagu mu di internet, dan aku menyukainya. Hey lain kali kau harus mengadakan solo konser untuk ku dan Kibum _live_ berdua!" Ujar Ryeowook sambil bercanda lagi setelah lagu tersebut selesai.

"Hahaha... Uaaaa aku tidak tau kalau kau suka musik hyung!"

"Tentu saja aku suka. Tidak banyak tapi ya yang _easy listening_ saja"

Obrolan keduanya pun jadi menyambung lagi

"Oh ya? Genre apa yang kau sukai hyung?"

"Emm.. Pop? Ya pop general, ballad kadang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

 ** _Nan haengbokhae. Oneul yeogin geu ttaecheoreom areumdauni_**

 ** _Gwaenhi babocheoreom_**

 ** _I jarie seo inneun geoya_**

 ** _Biga nerimeyon heumppokjeojeumyeo_**

 ** _Oji anneun neoreun gidaryeo_**

 ** _Na neun haengbokhaesseo_**

 ** _Gwanghwamun I gireul dasi hanbeon dwidora bwa_**

 ** _Nega seo isseulkka bwa ~~_**

Sebenarnya setelah berpikir sedikit, Kyu baru menyadari juga kalau lagu yang diputar di mobil Ryeowook selama ini hampir tidak ada yang lagu Korea. Biasanya lagu bahasa inggris atau mandarin, tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah berkomentar akan hal itu.

 ** _bi shang yan jing wo hao xiang dai ni dao wo de xing xing_**

 ** _kan wo kan de feng jing shu shang chang ai qing he shui xi hui yi_**

 ** _shi me du ke yi zhi yao ni yuan yi_**

 ** _ping zhu hu xi wo hao xiang dai ni li kai zhe li_**

 ** _ni bu yong fei qi zhi yao fang si huan ling yi wan ge mei li_**

"Penyanyi ini adalah salah satu musisi favorit ku. Apa kau tau siapa dia?" Tanya Ryeowook saat sebuah lagu mandarin diputar setelah lagu Kyuhyun sudah selesai.

Kyu menimbang-nimbang saat ditanya seperti it.

"Emmm. Khalil?" tebaknya kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Kali ini gantian Ryeowook yang sedikit kaget dan langsung membalas jawaban Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Ne kau benar! Waaa bagaimana kau tau Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya-nya sangat kagum karna Kyu ternyata tau tentang salah satu penyanyi favorit nya juga.

"Haaha.. Suaranya cukup khas hyung... Kau suka lagu-lagunya?"

Khalil Fong adalah penyanyi yang sudah lama berkarir di dunia musik. Sudah sekitar 8 atau 10 tahun.. Jadi Kyuhyun sedikit sekilas tau tentang artis yang berdomisili di Hong Kong dan China tersebut.

"Yap. Lagu-lagunya bagus, dan kebanyakan dikarang oleh ia sendiri, aku sangat menyukainya!" jawab Ryeowook dengan semangat  
"Bulan depan aku akan menonton konsernya di Seoul..!"

"oh ya? Jinjja? Kau suka nonton konser hyung?"

"Hahahah.. Tergantung artisnya! Seperti Khalil ini konsernya keren karna banyak aransemen dan dia memainkan semua instrumennya secara _live_ jadi aku sangat ingin nonton langsung saat dia sedang kesini Kyuhyun-ah"

"Waaahhh" Kyu semakin tidak mengira Ryeowook bisa se-musikal ini.

"Ahhh. Aku tidak tau kalau dia akan datang kesini. Hemm.. Aku juga jadi ingin nonton kalau hyung berkata seperti itu.." Gumam Kyuhyun sebagai balasan tanpa sadar dan tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu ikut nontonlah, kalau kau mau! Kita bisa pergi bersama!"

Dan.. **Woot!** Kyuhyun langsung terdiam sebentar, dalam hati sedikit girang karna lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan _jackpot_ yang tidak disangka-sangka, langsung mengubah _mood_ pria ini seratus delapan puluh derajat saat Ryeowook hyung berkata seperti itu.

"ohh.. ide yang bagus! Okelah tentu saja... Nanti kalau aku sudah dapat tiket, akan kukabari ya hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oke!"

Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hati akan langsung menyuruh manager nya membeli tiket konser Khalil Fong besok apapun yang terjadi. Hahah.

OooooO

 **Satu Minggu pagi di Gangnamgu, Seoul**

Di pusat kota Seoul, didalam sebuah rumah elit khas Korea yang juga bergaya modern, kedua putra sang pemilik rumah sedang sama-sama berada disana hari itu. Dua pria berwajah besar itu berada diruang tengah walaupun keduanya sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing; baik Kim Jongwoon si sulung maupun Kim Jongjin yang baru berusia 25 tahun.

"Hyung! Ryeowook hyung sudah kembali ke Seoul loh!"

Disaat matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya, Jongjin yang memiliki garis wajah lebih halus daripada sang kakak tiba-tiba teringat satu hal dan langsung buka suara, memberi tahukan satu hal yang sukses menarik perhatian kakak satu-satunya itu saat ia menyebut nama Kim Ryeowook.

"hah? Apa?!" Jongwoon yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan laptop nya langsung menutup setengah layar _computer portable_ tersebut untuk melihat kearah Jongjin.

"iya! Kamu tidak tau hyung?" Tanya Jongjin balik bertanya.

"tau dari mana, Jongjin-ah?"

"dari appa. Kemarin appa nya Wookie hyung bertemu appa di kantor, saat ngobrol Kim ahjussi mengabarkan kalau Wookie hyung sekarang bekerja di SNU. Hyung tidak tau?!" cecar si bungsu langsung lagi kepada kakaknya yang berkarisma ini.

"ohhhh… geurae, arraso" Jongwoon hanya menggumam sebagai balasan dan langsung meraih _handphone_ nya, mencari _contact_ seseorang. Jongjin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya melihat reaksi hyung nya yang sangat bisa ditebak seperti ini.

"apa kamu akan mencari Wookie hyung lagi hyung?"

Jongwoon hyung ternyata masih belum berubah, masih saja semangat setiap ia mengungkit nama mantan kekasihnya satu itu.

"geromyeon."

Mantan kekasih? Ya, Kim Jongwoon adalah mantan pacarnya Kim Ryeowook. Sudah lama memang.. sudah hampir 10 tahun berlalu. Tapi tetap saja, bagi seorang Kim Jongwoon yang ambisisius dan perfeksionis.. tidak pernah ada yang terlambat, kan?

Pria bersurai hitam ini hanya tersenyum tipis sendiri setelah selesai mengirim pesan untuk seseorang, minta tolong pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari alamat Kim Ryeowook sekarang juga. Sekarang yang ia perlu lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan akan segera mendapat respon secepat mungkin.

Dalam hati Jongwoon berharap Ryeowook masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya, agar ia bisa dengan leluasa menemui pria bermata indah itu. Tapi _.. well, mau ia tinggal dimanapun.. Aku akan tetap menghampirimu, Kim Ryeowook_. Ujar Jongwoon dalam hati.

Jongjin sendiri yang sejak tadi masih memperhatikan sang hyung pun tau benar apa yang Kim Jongwoon lakukan. Ia sendiri pun juga jujur cukup senang saat mencuri dengar percakapan ayah mereka dengan Kim ahjussi kemarin.

Mengetahui Ryeowook hyung sudah pulang ke Korea.. Jongjin sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan salah satu hyung favorit nya satu itu.

Bisa jadi lebih baik lagi kalau mereka bisa menjadi sedekat keluarga lagi seperti dulu, oh?

Dua bersaudara ini hanya bertukar tatap penuh arti, tanpa perlu banyak bicara lagi pun keduanya sudah sama-sama tau apa yang akan segera mereka berdua lakukan, dan sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu seseorang.

OoooO

 **Satu Sabtu pagi di Seoul- gedung apartemen Kyuhyun & Ryeowook.**

Cho Kyuhyun berdiri sendirian didepan lift yang sudah terbuka tapi ia masih belum masuk. Artis tampan ini hanya terdiam didepannya sambil menahan tombol lift dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhya kekiri karna ia sebenarnya sedang…. Menguping pembicaraan yang terdengar dari flat Ryeowook.

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Apa kabar?"_

 _"_ _Baik-baik saja"_

 _"_ _Boleh aku masuk?"_

 _"_ _Ani"_

 _"_ _Wae? Aku datang sebagai tamu"_

Kyuhyun terus menajamkan telinganya mencoba mencuri dengar lebih banyak tapi sayangnya tidak bisa.

Hanya bisik bisik setelahnya yang bisa ia tangkap, pertama kalinya Ryeowook hyung bicara dengan seseorang. _Omo? Siapa itu?_

Sepertinya suasana diantara mereka tegang sekali, membuat Kyu sedikit penasaran.

 _Ahh.. Mungkin hanya teman lama Ryeowook hyung…_

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi duluan, mulai beraktivitas pagi itu.

OoooO

 **Ting tong**

Ryeowook yang sedang konsentrasi membaca sedikit kaget saat mendengar bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi di pagi hari seperti ini. Wookie menyesap sisa kopi dinginnya satu tenggukan _lagi lalu bangkit berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Tukang pos kah?_

 **Ceklek.**

Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna saat bertemu tatap dengan pria dihadapannya saat ini. Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa kaki darinya, dengan pakaian kasual rapi berdiri didepan pintu dan mata keduanya bertatapan langsung.

30 detik saling terdiam, Ryeowook akhirnya berinisiatif duluan untuk membuka suara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada datar.

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik-baik saja"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan tenang.

"Ani" jawab Ryeowook ketus. Tidak ada setipis senyum apapun yang terukir sejak Wook melihat orang ini datang kehadapannya dengan tiba-tiba; kejutan yang tidak terlalu ia harapkan.

"Wae? Aku datang sebagai tamu"

"Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan dan tidak bisa diganggu. Mian, lain kali saja belum sempat" Ryeowook hendak menutup pintu setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi sayangnya sudah ditahan duluan oleh tangan Jongwoon yang mengehentikkan gerakan tersebut.

"Kau pulang cepat karna tidak banyak tugas dan tidak membawa pulang laptop agar tidak berkerja dirumah lagi kan? Oh well kalau memang kau ingin beristirahat, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Ryeowook sempat berdigik sekilas mendengar ucapan Jongwoon barusan walaupun ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Wookie tau orang seperti apa pria dihadapannya ini, Jongwoon selalu bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang inginkan saat dia mau, secara sepihak pun akan ia sukseskan sendirian.

Tidak menjawab, Ryeowook hanya berdehem cukup keras dan menarik kendali atas pintu tersebut kembali dari kuasa Jongwoon.

"Geurae, annyong"

Dan **blam**. Pria tinggi yang sangat berkarisma tersebut pun kembali lagi dihadapkan dengan pintu yang tertutup, dan ia sendiri belum bisa berbuat banyak untuk sekarang. Ya, hanya belum sekarang. Pertemuan pertama setelah sekian tahun harus terlewatkan secara kurang baik diantara keduanya.

 **Last love, last kiss, last dream.**

 **My heart that only knows you, only remember you..**

OoooooO

Minggu depannya sejak kedatangan Jongwoon yang tidak diundang tersebut, tidak pernah Ryeowook dengar lagi tentang dia dan Ryeowook sendiri pun tidak perduli –ia sendiri sudah tidak mau untuk berhubungan dengan orang bernama Kim Jongwoon lagi, terutama didalam waktu dekat.

Disatu Jumat malam lainnya lagi, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun tadinya sudah berencana untuk makan bersama; tapi tiba-tiba Kibum tidak bisa karena ada pekerjaan mendadak, jadilah Kyu dan Ryeowook berubah pikiran, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan dirumah saja, dan kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang memasak hidangan pasta sederhana untuk makan malam mereka malam ini.

"Gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah, masuklah" ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum saat membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun; seperti biasa sudah bisa ditebak saat berkunjung; Kyuhyun membawa buah tangan yaitu makanan penutup buatannya untuk dinikmati bersama.

"Hehe, sama-sama hyung, santai saja"

Masih Ryeowook menahan pintu masuk terbuka lebar untuk Kyuhyun masuk, tidak disangka-sangka ada langkah orang lain yang mendekat kearah mereka dan berdehem sekali dalam agar sang pemilik rumah menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ehem!"

"Oh…"

Baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun pun jadi mendongak langsung melihat wajah orang dibelakang Kyuhyun tersebut yang adalah.. Kim Jongwoon. Lagi.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah sedikit dari terkejut berganti sedikit kesal saat melihat kehadiran Jongwoon tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, dan gerak Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook pun jadi terhenti sejenak karna kemunculan satu orang ini.

"Kau bisa lihat aku sedang kedatangan tamu" jawab Ryeowook pada sang tamu tidak diundang dengan nada datar.

"Bolehlah aku bergabung menjadi salah satu tamu mu?" Tanya Jongwoon langsung tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun didalam kalimatnya, sangat _straight forward_.

Kyuhyun yang bertatapan mata dengan Jongwoon sekilas mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir sejenak, lalu ikut kedalam perbincangan walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ada niat untuk memotong pembicaraan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon sama sekali.

"Cheogiyo.. Anda.. Anda Kim... CEO Kim corp kan?" Tanya Kyu selagi masih berada ditengah tengah Ryeowook dan Jongwoon.

"Ya itu betul." Perhatian Jongwoon pun jadi teralih bertatapan muka dengan Kyuhyun. "hmmm… rasanya kita pernah bertemu ya.. Oh geurae! Kau benar! Kyuhyun ssi, dulu anda dengan… hmmmm.. Changmin ssi kalau tidak salah… sempat menjadi _brand ambassador tablet_ perusahaan 3 tahun yang lalu kan?" sambil menunjuk dan bertanya untuk memastikan, Jongwoon juga ingat.. ah iya pria ini kan.. seorang penyanyi terkenal yang pernah dikontrak perusahaan dulu.

"Ne... Daepyonim. Kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali di acara _launching_ " ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis ramah mengenali wajah Jongwoon juga.

Kim Jongwoon adalah CEO muda Kim electronic, satu dari dua cabang perusahaan yang berkerja di teknologi dan energi internet di Korea Selatan milik keluarga Kim.

"Ahh... Kebetulan sekali. Jadi ini tamu mu Ryeowook-ah? Kalau begitu bolehkah aku bergabung? Atau kalian sudah punya acara yang..." Yesung lanjut bertanya setelah mereka bertiga ternyata sempat kenal dengan satu sama lain.

"Ani aniyo eesanim, Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah dan Ryeowook hyung mengajak makan malam bersama saja tapi teman kami yang satu lagi tidak ikut" Kyuhyun refleks menjelaskan sambil sedikit merendah dihadapan mantan bos nya terutama Ryeowook juga. "kalau Ryeowook hyung tidak keberatan.. tentu saja eesanim bisa bergabung"

"Oh begitu.. Geuromyeon, jika kau mengijinkan, bolehkah aku bergabung Ryeowook-ah?" Menggunakan kesempatan, langsung saja Yesung bertanya pada Ryeowook lagi.

 _Kenapa eesanim bisa menggunakan banmal pada Ryeowook hyung?_ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Geurae masuklah" Ryeowook pun akhirnya menyerah, dengan setengah hati mempersilahkan tamunya yang bertambah jadi dua orang ini untuk masuk agar tidak berlama-lama lagi mengobrol di pintu, disusul dengan _smirk_ kemenangan terukir dibibir Jongwoon tanpa Kyu maupun Ryeowook ketahui sama sekali.

"Jadi... anda kenal dengan Ryeowook hyung, eesanim?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Emm.. Ya kami satu kuliah dulu di luar negeri.."

Jongwoon dan Kyu bercakap cakap sebentar sembari melepas sepatu mereka.

"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan secara formal" ucap Jongwoon saat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tengah apartemen tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenalkan ini kenalanku, namanya Kim Jongwoon" Ryeowook beinisiatif sebagai konektor diantara keduanya sembari membawakan dua gelas air minum.

Jongwoon dengan _gentle_ menyulurkan tangannya duluan.

"Annyonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Oh nama aslimu juga Kyuhyun?"

"Emm ne..." Kyu hanya mengangguk saat ditanyakan seperti itu.

"Ah mianhae, aku hanya tidak menyangka. Karna biasanya artis kan banyak yang memakai nama panggung mereka untuk pekerjaan"

"Hahah, gwenchanayo.."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun ssi. Namaku Kim Jongwoon, mantan kekasihnya Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Jongwoon ssi saja. Toh kita sudah tidak sedang berkerja sama untuk pekerjaan saat ini, iya kan?" ujar Jongwoon dengan ramah, jelas dan penuh karisma, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tercengo bahkan hampir tersedak sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat mendengar ucapanya tersebut. Bukannya mereka benar-benar baru saja kenal, ya?

 _Apa maksud orang ini dengan bicara seperti itu?_ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Berhentilah membicarakan tentang masa lalu" bukannya berbincang berdua, malah Sang empunya rumah yang jadi nyeletuk saat mendengar perkataan Jongwoon barusan.

Jongwoon mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya lagi saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. _Gotcha baby._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Itu adalah kenyataan" tungkas Jongwoon dengan cepat.

"Kenyataan di masa lalu" ujar Ryeowook dengan ketus sambil berlalu kembali kedapur. Meninggalkan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun dengan keadaan _awkward_ diantara keduanya.

Seperti yang bisa ditebak, malam makan mereka hari itu berjalan cukup alot. Mood Ryeowook sedang tidak terlalu baik, dan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook hyung bisa seketus itu. Dari semua pertemuan mereka baru kali ini Wook hyung terlihat agak marah, membuat Kyu sendiri jadi bingung. _Apa Ryeowook hyung kecewa Kibum tidak ikut lagi? Apa karna hyung bosan melihatku? Atau… karnaa…? Orang ini?_ Batin Kyuhyun melirik Jongwoon ssi sekilas yang masih-selalu-hanya memperhatikan Ryeowook hyung seorang.

"makanannya enak sekali" puji Jongwoon ssi tapi tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Ryeowook. Suasana _awkward_ menyelimuti ketiga orang ini dengan sempurna.

Seperti yang sudah disebut tadi, Jongwoon ssi adalah direktur perusahaan yang sempat merekrut Kyuhyun sebagai model nya dulu. Mereka bertemu diacara _launch product_ sekali dua kali karna kontrak Kyu cukup lama saat itu. Jongwoon adalah salah satu chaebol di Seoul, pria ini terkenal tampan, karismatik, dan kaya raya.

Jelas kaya raya karna ia lah pewaris perusahaan raksasa tersebut. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin grup perusahaan milik keluarga besar mereka. Jongwoon ssi juga terkenal handal, mempunyai reputasi yang baik karna tidak pernah ada berita miring sedikit pun tentang orang ini. Sampai kemarin, tidak pernah Kyu kepikiran sedikitpun akan bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jongwoon langsung se informal ini. Selama ini, sang CEO hanya sosok yang dilihatnya dari jauh karna dunia mereka yang berbeda. Lebih anehnya lagi, sekarang mereka makan satu meja dikarenakan koneksi dari.. Ryeowook hyung. _Dan apa,,, jadi mereka jadi sempat berpacaran sebelumnya? Omo… aku semakin tidak mengerti._. _dan tidak menyangka. Ck_. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setengah jam selanjutnya terlewatkan dengan bahasan basa-basi diantara ketiga orang ini, mereka menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing dengan cepat lalu Kyuhyun duluan pamit merasakan suasana tegang dan tidak enak menjadi orang ketiga ditengah Wook hyung dan Jongwoon ssi.

Ryeowook pun bahkan berjanji akan mengontak nya lagi kalau urusannya dengan satu tamu tidak diundang ini sudah selesai.

"untuk apa lagi kamu kesini Kim Jongwoon ssi" kembali dari membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun, Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya dan segera meminta penjelasan kepada mantan pacarnya ini –agar Jongwoon pun bisa segera pergi.

"aku hanya ingin bertamu. Menjengukmu. Tidak boleh?" Kim Jongwoon yang duduk tegap di sofa menjawab dengan tidak kalah angkuhnya.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang menahan kesal.

"kenapa kamu kembali ke Seoul tapi tidak mengabarkanku?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"kenapa tidak tinggal bersama Hyunno, abeonim dan omonim? Jelas jelas rumah mereka masih didaerah sini juga." tambah Jongwoon dengan nada meng-dominasi dan masih tidak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook.

"bukan urusanmu Kim Jongwoon." Wookie tidak merasa ia punya kewajiban untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut, jadi ia pun tidak ingin cari ribut dan hanya memilih untuk diam.

"kenapa menghindar dariku? Jawab aku Kim Ryeowook" Jongwoon akhirnya bangkit dari duduk nya dan menarik lengan Ryeowook yang berdiri membelakanginya di pantry dapur. Tapi baru dua detik tangannya bersentuhan dengan Wookie, sudah buru-buru terlepas karna Ryeowook langsung menariknya kembali.

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Aku tidak menghindar. Tidak ada kewajiban untuk aku mengabarkanmu kalaupun aku sudah kembali ke Seoul kan" jawab Ryeowook dengan ketus lagi, kali ini bertatapan langsung dengan Jongwoon yang menggeretakkan giginya dalam menahan kesal.

"Kamu tau jelas Wook, aku akan tetap mencarimu, sejauh manapun kamu pergi."

"sudah kubilang untuk keberapa kalinya. Jangan ikut campur dalam kehidupanku lagi, Kim Jongwoon." Sungguh… Ryeowook hanya ingin orang dihadapannya ini untuk mengerti. Jebalyo..

"tenang saja Ryeowookie.. aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu.

Kalau kamu membutuhkan waktu sendirian, baiklah aku mengerti. Asalkan kamu tidak berbuat yang macam-macam dengan siapapun.. aku tidak akan menganggumu baby"

Jongwoon hendak membelai sebelah pipi Ryeowook dengan tangannya, tapi lagi-lagi gagal karna Wook sudah menepisnya duluan.

Ya ya ya…. Ia belum lupa kalau mantan kekasihnya ini mempunyai reflex yang sangat cepat… Dan sangatlah tidak menguntungkan baginya disaat mereka terjepit dalam suasana seperti ini.

Ryeowook langsung mengernyitkan dahinya, semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan orang dihadapannya ini barusan, tapi ia sendiri pun sudah tidak berniat menjawabi lagi. Wook tau jelas seperti apa karakter pria dihadapannya ini. Semakin ditanggapi, semakin Jongwoon tidak akan berhenti.

"geurae, kalau begitu kau bisa pulang sekarang juga. Kim Jongwoon ssi" usir Ryeowook dengan halus sambil masih melipat kedua tangannya tidak menggubris sedikit pun ucapan Kim Jongwoon.

"arraso, aku akan segera pulang. Sampai bertemu lagi, Ryeowookie"

Jongwoon mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya lalu pamit keluar dari unit apartemen tersebut.

 ** _The point of no return, we cannot go back anymore_**

 **** ** _I guess you cannot see how I was stabbed in my heart with this knife_**

 ** _There is no second chance_**

 ** _Our love was crashed and burned_**

 ** _I wonder if our positions were reversed, would you be able to endure this?_**

ooo

Selesai beberes Ryeowook langsung mengirim pesan singkat pada Kyuhyun, merasa tidak enak tentu saja.

 **"** **mian Kyu, karna temanku pertemuan kita jadi kurang enak tadi"**

 **"** **gwenchana hyung. Aku juga kebetulan kenal dengan dia. Lain kali kita bisa ngobrol lagi"**

 **"** **eung geuromyeon. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah"**

 **"** **oh iya Hyung! Aku dapat tiket konser Khalil kemarin, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama?"**

 **"** **oh ya? Tentu saja! Ok! Sampai bertemu lagi kalau begitu!"**

 **"** **eung, ok hyung. Goodnight~"**

 **"** **good night!"**

OooooO

 **Minggu minggu depannya**

Jumat malam satu bulan kemudian, sesuai janji mereka, Kyu benar-benar mendapatkan tiket konser Khalil juga dan tepat dibagian _standing_ bagian depan yang sama dengan Wook Hyung. Walaupun Ryeowook sempat khawatir kalau Kyu terlihat oleh fans dan merasa kurang nyaman, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun ingin pergi dan sudah memberitahu manajer hyung, jadi ia hanya akan memakan masker untuk menutupi supaya tidak terlihat terlalu mencolok.

 **Ting tong**

"oh hyung wasseo! Masuklah!" Kyuhyun langsung mempersilahkan masuk karna ia sebenarnya belum terlalu siap untuk langsung berangkat." Sebentar ya hyung, aku mengeringkan rambutku dulu. Tadi aku baru pulang _rehearsal_ soalnya"

"eung, geurom.. santai Kyu, masih banyak waktu kok. Take your time" ujar Ryeowook santai sambil tersenyum. Disusul Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan pakaiannya sementara Ryeowook menunggu diruang tengah.

Baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun sudah tidak aneh lagi bertamu ke apartemen masing-masing, keduanya sudah merasa cukup familiar dan nyaman; bahkan sudah bukan seperti bertamu lagi tapi lebih seperti ke berkunjung santai. Unit apartemen Kyuhyun ini pun masih bersih seperti biasa. Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sedang menulis atau mempersiapkan mini album terbarunya. Kadang pria ber rambut _brunette_ ini menghabiskan waktunya di studio mencari inspirasi, atau kadang dirumah saja. _Musical_ Cho Kyuhyun juga tinggal sisa dua _performance_ lagi, Ryeowook ingat hanya tinggal minggu depan Jumat dan Sabtu Kyuhyun mengisi peran disana. Hari ini ia tidak _perform,_ makanya mereka bisa nonton konser bersama.

Dari sekian banyak sudut di apartemen tersebut, perhatian Ryeowook iseng terarah pada satu box yang diletakkan disebelah rak sepatu Kyuhyun, yang belum pernah ia perhatikan sebelumnya. Didalamnya terdapat banyak hadiah dan amplop surat. Jumlah nya cukup banyak seperti jarang disentuh.

Wook menghampiri kotak tersebut dan berjongkok untuk melihat isinya. Puluhan surat itu dikirim ke alamat ini, dari para fans untuk Cho Kyuhyun oppa. Kyuhyun oppa. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunie oppa.

 _Ah.. geurom, sebagai idola tentu saja dia punya banyak fans. Tapi… kenapa semua surat ini tidak dibuka sama sekali?_

Tangan Ryeowook semakin mengorek kebawah dan menemukan kartu yang sudah dikirim sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Banyak sekali yang menuliskan kata kata positif.

 **Oppa performance nya sangat bagus malam ini! Daebakk saranghaeyooo!** Dikirim dari Busan. Ucapan selamat untuk musical Kyuhyun sebelum ini, sekitar 6 bulang yang lalu.

 **Cho Kyuhyun oppa kami menunggu konsermu! Kapan rilis album lagi? Himnaeyo oppa.. hiks hiks hwaiting hwaiting**

 **Kyunnie oppa pakailah bantal ini agar kamu bisa tidur di pesawat dengan nyaman. Kami semua menunggu comeback baru mu segera oppa. Love love.** Dari Jepang.

 **Kyunnie oppa selamat 9 tahun debut anniversary! Terus lah bernyanyi dan berkarya kami menunggu comeback mu secepatnya oppa hiks hiks saranghae. Love love.** Sebuah scrapbook yang isinya foto Kyuhyun semua. Sepertinya jarang dibuka. Karna lekukan kertas nya masih rapi jarang terlihat.

Ryeowook semakin mengernyit bingung melihat semua surat-surat ini. Memang yang Ryeowook lihat hanya yang bagus-bagus nya saja sih. Ada juga beberapa lainnya yang isinya _negative_ seperti..

 **Cho Kyuhyun kamu itu tidak bertalenta! Jauhi oppa kami!** Bla bla bla. Oke Ryeowook sendiri pun sampai sudah malas membacanya.

 _Tapi.. dari sekian banyak haters, kebanyakan dari ini semua juga dari fans nya, apa dia tidak pernah sama sekali membacanya? Ck…_

"hyung!"

Ryeowook yang sibuk sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"oh, sudah?!" melihat Kyu sudah siap barulah Ryeowook bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang sedang berjongkok tadi.

"eung. Hyung sedang apa?!"

Kyuhyun dihadapannya sekarang sudah memakai topi, masker dan jaket hitam, tidak terlalu mencolok. Sesuai dengan Ryeowook yang juga berpakaian biasa, mereka hanya seperti orang biasa atau teman yang pergi nonton konser berdua.

"ani, hanya melihat… isi boks hadiah dari fans mu itu saja. Mianhae… hehe" Wook merasa tidak enak mengcampuri urusan pribadi temannya satu ini.

"eyy. Gwenchana hyung. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat! gajja!" tapi sepertinya.. Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak terlalu perduli akan barang-barang tersebut.

"eung!"

ooo

"Kyuhyun-ah" Ryeowook mulai mengajak Kyuhyun bicara sembari ia sendiri focus menyetir.

"hem?"

"tadi aku melihat surat-surat dari fans mu itu.. Kamu.. tidak membacanya?" tanya Wook dengan hati-hati.

"hemm? Yang dikirimkan kerumahku, maksud hyung?"

"iya.. yang di boks itu tadi.."

"ah… emm kadang hyung.. tidak semuanya.. isinya positif. Jadi kebanyakan aku hanya menerima yang dikirim ke manajemen ku saja langsung" ujar Kyuhyun jujur dengan pelan.

Ryeowook mengerti maksudnya, memang ada beberapa kartu yang dikirim oleh antis sih..

"hehe, tapi kebanyakan juga dikirimkan dari penggemarmu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya saran saja… kamu bisa melihatnya saat sedang ada waktu, untuk memberi semangat" ujar Ryeowook dengan santai karna memang niatnya tidak mau memaksa.

"eung, algesso. Gomawoyo hyung"

"ne, himnaeyo Kyuhyun-ah." Ryeowook melirik ke Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum sekilas selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut.

"hehe, iya hyung" mendapat lirikan seperti barusan, entah kenapa pipi Kyuhyun malah jadi sedikit memerah, tersipu malu, mendengar kata semangat dari Ryeowook langsung seperti itu. Untungnya hari sudah malam jadi wajah nya tidak terlihat jelas oleh orang yang ada disebelahnya ini. Aigoo… memalukan sekali kalau sampai ketahuan…

OoooO

Saat tengah malam sudah tiba, selesai menonton konser yang sangat seru tersebut, Ryeowook mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diranjang mencoba memejamakan mata sejenak.

Sesuai rencana, acara malam ini untungnya berjalan seru dan lancar. Khalil Fong, penyanyi idola nya me-aransemen banyak lagu dengan sempurna dan live performance nya pun sangat mengagumkan. Baik ia maupun Kyuhyun dan penonton lainnya semua menikmati pertunjukkan tersebut bersama-sama, bersenandung dan bernyanyi bersama selama ber jam-jam. Tidak ada terlalu banyak orang yang mengambil foto Kyuhyun secara berlebihan, hanya beberapa penonton yang mengenali Kyuhyun selagi lokasi masih terang dan beberapa dari mereka pun hnaya meminta tanda tangan Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

Ryeowook sendiri pun hanya bisa tersenyum, cukup senang rasanya melihat Kyuhyun berinteraksi dengan fansn ya seperti itu. Mungkin karna selama ini, kalau mereka bertemu dan membicarakan pekerjaan, Kyu hanya bercerita tentang anti fans nyaaa saja. Sedangkan disisi lain, Ryeowook percaya kalau penyanyi satu ini masih banyak dicintai oleh banyak penggemar nya, hanya sepertinya Kyuhyun saja yang tidak terlalu menyadari, menghargai atau perduli pada hal tersebut. Dari melihat sambutan fans Kyuhyun saat musikal perdana yang ia tonton bersama Kibum, dan juga dari semua surat-surat dan hadiah itu yang sama sekali tidak disentuh.. Semuanya sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas menunjukkan perhatian banyak orang kepada penyanyi satu ini. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghargai atau membanggakan hal tersebut? Kenapa seakan dia hanya selalu melihat dari sisi buruknya saja?

Ryeowook jadi dibuat bingung sendiri kadang, memang separah apa sih tekanan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun? Apa ada hal lain selain karna fans mantan pacarnya? Pasti ada hal lainnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tertekan, tapi Wook belum tau itu apa hingga sekarang.

Iseng karna belum bisa tidur, Ryeowook meraih _handphone_ nya dan mencari nama Kyuhyun di internet. Sekitar setengah jam sendirian pria ini masih terus terbangun membacar sejarah singkat karir Cho Kyuhyun dari awal debut sampai sekarang.

 _Ahhhh…. Jadi dulu Kyuhyun pertama kali menyanyi sebagai grup, dengan dua orang lainnya…_ Changmin dan Jonghyun namanya. Lalu… 2 tahun yang lalu Changmin keluar karna isu masalah internal.. hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkarir solo; Dan sejak itu lah kontrak Jonghyun juga selesai lalu ikut keluar dari perusahaan manajemen-nya saat ini, hanya tinggal sisa Kyuhyun yang berkarir disana sekarang. Entah kenapa semakin banyak tau, malah membuatnya semakin penasaran, _ada apa dengan Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya…._

Tak hanya disitu, Ryeowook pun jadi lanjut menonton beberapa _performance_ lama Kyuhyun bersama grup nya, dan juga turuuun kebawah membaca beberapa komentar para fans disana. Satu hal yang Ryeowook temukan hampir disemua video performance itu adalah… komentar yang menyebut Kyuhyun semakin kurus, semakin tidak banyak bicara, dan semakin terlihat lesu dibanyak promosi acara dari bulan ke bulan tahun ke tahun.

 **Kyuhyun oppa is so quite now hiks hiks. I need the old Kyuhyunie oppa to be back please *sob sob**

 **I don't know what's happening with Kyuhyun oppa now but he doesn't seem to look well and healthy from day to day.**

 **Look at 'that' obvious distance between the members. I've had feeling that this will be their last promotion and it turns out to be true *sob sob**

 **Kyuhyun oppa is getting skinnier and skinnier nowdays. He sings well but I simply miss seeing oppa's smile like before.**

 **I'm not a fan but I noticed the change in Kyuhyun oppa's face when he is around Changmin. Do they have a problem or what even since before Changmin left?**

 **We fans know yes Kyuhyun and Changmin must've had a quarrel before. They don't even look at each other's eye anymore. It's been quite heartbreaking to know this *sob sob**

 **I understand that maybe both Kyuhyun and Minho oppa just want to be happy by being closer next to each other's presence, but the story turns unexpectedly to be this way. :'( I feel bad for both of them especially Kyu oppa. He seem getting worsen off ever since the scandal is out.**

 **I can imagine being him though. Being bashed by your ex's crazy fandom, burdened by your group's separation, had a quarrel with your long bestfriend and even worse, now keep being pushed by company to keep making money. We don't blame you for being this way oppa, but please start gaining weight as soon as possible. We sincerely miss your earnest smile Cho Kyuhyun. Fighting!**

250 likes untuk komentar terakhir ini. Waaaawww. Bibir Ryeowook membulat sempurna membaca semua komentar diatas. Ohhh… Jadi ini kenapa Kyuhyun jarang keluar rumah.. Dan.. ya.. spekulasi semua fans ini memang sepertinya benar adanya. Dari semua _fancam_ acara selama dua tahun terakhir, jarang sekali Kyuhyun senyum dan terlihat menyapa fans dengan tulus.

Ryeowook perhatikan hanya ada senyum terpaksa yang terukir diwajah actor sekaligus penyanyi tersebut. Saat kamera sedang menyorotnya, Kyu memang masih tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, ia tetap menyanyi dengan sempurna begitu juga di panggung musikal. Tapi kalau sedang diluar kamera utama, dari semua _fans taken photo_. Perubahan besar memang sangat terlihat.

Ryeowook pun makin lama malah jadi semakin dan semakin ingin tahu lebih dalam. Bukan ini Kyuhyun yang ia kenal sebagai tetangganya. Ia memang pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis, mengisak, mengobrol akrab dan tertawa terpingkap pingkal saat bercanda dengan Kibum, sampai Cho Kyuhyun yang berbeda 180 derajat saat ia berakting dengan _professional_ di atas panggung. Tapi… Ryeowook tidak menyangka ada satu sisi Kyuhyun lagi yang ia belum kenal sebelumnya. Sisi Cho Kyuhyun dimata fans yang angkuh, depresi, menyedihkan, dan juga menyebalkan karna jarang menghargai para fans yang meneriakkan namanya.

Hmm memang tentu saja, selain komentar diatas yang Ryeowook perhatikan, banyak fans lainnya yang bukannya mendukung tapi lebih menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Mereka mempertanyakan kediaman dan ketidak profesionalan Kyuhyun yang kadang tidak bisa menjaga ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak santai saat masih berada diatas panggung. Beberapa juga menyalahkan dan berdebat soal kontroversi keluarnya Changmin dari grup.

Ada yang bilang versi begini, begitu, Changmin bertengkar karna ingin solo, Kyuhyun yang egois lah, berspekulasi bla bla bla … Tanpa tau bagaimana cerita sebenarnya. Intinya, ternyata banyak juga fans lain yang membully Kyuhyun, menghujat ketidak pantasannya sebagai leader, dan lain lain, tidak hanya fans dari mantan pacarnya saja. Hahhh…. Sekarang Ryeowook tau kenapa jumlah antis Kyu tidak pernah berkurang.

Tapi selain dua kubu itu, Ryeowook meng scroll lebih jauh dan menemukan komentar lain yang tidak kalah populer dan menarik nya, yaitu… banyak komentar bernada kecewa ditujukan untuk sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini: ekspresi Kyuhyun yang datar, jarang tersenyum lagi, lebih sering menghilang dan bahkan hingga sekarang sudah beberapa bulan vakum dari dunia menyanyi. Single terakhirnya pun ber-genre ballad dan ekspresi pria ini sangat datar walaupun ia merajai banyak chart dan menjadi nomor satu selama beberapa minggu diberbagai acara. Kyuhyun sangat jarang sekali, hanya sedikit…. menunjukkan rasa senangnya kepada fans lewat social media atau cara lainnya apapun itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun, usaha yang dilakukannya untuk lebih dekat dengan fans, dan Cho Kyuhyun juga menjadi sosok yang sangat tertutup.

Fans seperti kecewa dengan pembalasan Kyuhyun atas semua perhatian yang mereka berikan.

Selesai membaca semuanya, Ryeowook akhirnya mengerti situasi kedua belah pihak yang ternyata seperti ini. Hemmmm…. Bisakah ia melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah Kyuhyun? Apa benar yang dikatakan fans Kyuhyun yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Kyuhyun yang berbeda dengan yang dulu?

Melihat perbandingan dari semua komentar, deskripsi fans semuanya hampir sama; Sebelum pertengkarannya dengan Changmin, adalah Cho Kyuhyun lebih ceria dan berani bicara banyak di publik, lebih terbuka tidak hanya berkarya saja tapi juga menghibur.

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berubah seperti ini? Apalagi Ryeowook pun tau betapa kesepiannya Kyuhyun. Beberapa bulan berteman dengannya, Wook bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang selalu datar saat mereka sama sama terdiam disaat sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan; satu dari sekian pertanda kalau Kyuhyun tidak merasa tenang atau bahagia dengan keadaannya saat ini. Otak Ryeowook berkerja menggabungkan kedua logika: satu yang ia tangkap dari berhadapan dengan Kyuhun langsung dan satu lagi melalui opini para fans.

 _Haish.. Ani…. Hubungan kedua nya benar-benar sudah tidak sehat_! Batin Ryeowook setelah mengingat-ingat semuanya. _Dan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu terlihat menyedihkan. Kalau hipotesis semua fans nya itu benar, disini berarti Kyuhyun sendiri juga lah yang salah. Hanya saja pria ini tidak pernah menyadarinya!_

Sudah menemukan sedikit titik terang, tapi analisa Ryeowook belum berhenti disitu saja.

Ya ya.. hem… sebelum ia bertindak, pertama-tama tentu saja…. Diatas semuanya, Ryeowook tetap harus membuktikan terlebih dahulu kebenaran isi komentar yang dikatakan oleh fans yang sudah mendapatkan ratusan like itu. Pria ini benar-benar merasa harus melihatnya dengan langsung dahulu.. baru setelahnya bisa mengambil tindakan lebih jauh lagi.

Hmmm… Walaupun ia juga tidak tau apakah ini akan membantu atau tidak… Tapi jujur Ryeowook hanya ingin membantu Kyuhyun keluar dari masalahnya yang sangat unik dan sudah terlalu berlarut-larut ini.

 _Kenapa selama ini tidak ada yang peduli padanya? Kenapa baik asisten maupun manajer Kyuhyun tidak ada yang bantu meluruskan depresi Kyuhyun, sama sekali? Hemmmm…._

 **TBC!**

 **Review yaa,, gomawoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 5**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Jongjin**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, masing-masing karakter pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin _fanfic_ cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Pairing: WookKyu**

 **Perkenalan Karakter:**

 **-Kim Ryeowook, 30 tahun, seorang dosen di Seoul National University yang baru saja kembali ke Korea Selatan.**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun, 28 tahun, penyanyi terkenal yang sudah debut sejak usia muda. Sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai** _ **actor**_ **musical juga play tertentu.**

 **Halooo. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review dan minta lanjut ne: leny chan, hyunnie02, sophie857, park rinhyun-uchiha ^^**

 **Maaf author update nya lama kali ini dikarenakan satu, dua, dan tiga hal lainnya, hehe.**

 **Yang minta jelasin masa lalunya Kyuhyun,** _ **chapter**_ **depan ne jelasnya. Author ngejar yang ini untuk publish dulu. Emm iya, gak tau gimana komen kalian tapi tetap review ne, Dan bagian ini juga cuma sebagian dari inti cerita yang author punya sebenernya, (mana pernah author bikin cerita fokus ke Kyuhyun, hahahah) jadi author butuh opini jujur kalian untuk beneran lanjut atau tidak dari chapter ke chapter (?)**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian di setiap review neee ^^**

 **Maaf kalau banyak pengulangan, bahasa berantakan, typo dan lainnya, Selamat Membaca!**

OoooO

Setelah mencari tau banyak hal tentang Kyuhyun di internet, esok harinya Ryeowook lanjut berinisiatif membeli tiket pertunjukkan musikal Kyuhyun walaupun sudah _last minute_. Untungnya Ryeowook masih menemukan satu tiket untuk masing-masing acara: di Jumat dan Sabtu malam dimana Kyuhyun lah pemeran utamanya. Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ia hanya akan datang diam-diam untuk mengamati Kyuhyun dengan lebih jelas tanpa pria ini ketahui.

Ryeowook ingin melihat apa benar yang dikatakan fans selama ini… Kalau Cho Kyuhyun yang ia kenal diluar kamera adalah Kyuhyun yang berbeda dengan idola yang mereka kenal diluar sana.

Pada hari Jumatnya, akting dan _performance_ pertunjukan secara keseluruhan sangatlah memuaskan seperti yang bisa ditebak. Ryeowook sangat menikmati _show_ sampai menahannya jadi tidak langsung pulang, berharap bisa bertemu Kyuhyun dulu di _backstage_ kalau ia bisa walaupun mendadak.

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kyuhyun-ah, aku baru selesai menonton show mu di Coex. Bolehkah kita bertemu sebentar**?

Ryeowook masih berada di lobi gedung tidak jauh dari puluhan orang fans yang sedang menunggui para pemain terutama Kyuhyun untuk keluar menyapa para penggemar.

Tidak sampai satu menit Ryeowook menunggu, sudah ada pesan masuk balasan dari Kyuhyun.

 **Oh? Ne hyung! Tentu saja! Masuklah ke belakang. Hyung sedang berada dimana? Biar manager ku menjemputmu.**

Ryeowook lanjut mengetik balasan:

 **Oke aku menunggu di lobby utama.**

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan datang menyapa Ryeowook, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai manajer Kyuhyun karna mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, lalu lanjut membawa Ryeowook menuju ruang tunggu pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Annyong Kyu. Chukkae." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas saat mereka bertemu, disambut Kyuhyun yang juga tidak kalah cerianya saat bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi.

"Waaaw hyung gomawoyo sudah berkunjung! Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku hyung akan datang. Aku bisa memberimu tiket kalau hyung sudah memberitahu sebelumnya" Kyu baru saja selesai menghapus make up tebalnya dan berganti baju. Para _stylist_ dan manajer nya pun sudah bersiap untuk segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing karna malam pun sudah semakin larut.

"Gwenchanayo… Aku hanya iseng saja, haha"

"Hyung sendirian?"

"Eung.." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kami ke mobil duluan ne, 10 menit lagi kita jalan" ujar sang manajer mengingatkan sembari mengangkut tas peralatan mereka keluar ruangan, tidak lupa juga tersenyum pada Ryeowook dengan ramah.

"Oke hyung!" Perlahan dengan hengkangnya para staff, sekarang jadilah cuma Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Senyum lebar tidak sedikitpun luntur dari wajah Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Ryeowook hyung akan datang lagi bahkan menghampirinya malam secara pribadi hari ini?

"Penampilan mu malam ini sangat stabil. Bagaimana, apa kamu merasa lelah, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di sofa.

"Hahaha. Lumayan hyung. Tapi hanya butuh istirahat saja. Besok masih ada pertunjukkan ku yang terakhir"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh arti. Setelah menonton musical Kyuhyun barusan, pria ini akhirnya sudah menyadari dengan jelas perbedaan Kyuhyun dihadapannya dengan Kyuhyun yang ada didepan sana. Malam ini sudah Ryeowook lihat sendiri secara langsung bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak banyak menyapa penonton ataupun tinggal lama dipanggung setelah pertunjukkan selesai. Langsung setelah _standing applause_ untuk para pemain, Kyuhyun segera bergegas kembali ke belakang layar. Padahal ia adalah salah satu aktor utama, dan juga adalah seorang idol; dimana mungkin setengah dari penonton datang hanya untuk melihat Cho Kyuhyun sendirian. Lihatlah semua fans yang menunggu di lobby depan itu.. Semua hal ini pun makin membuat Ryeowook merasa tergerak untuk membicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin.

"Bagaimana dengan album mu? Lancar?"

"Hehe, ne hyung. Baru saja rekaman seminggu ini. Masih ada banyak tahap lainnya, semoga bisa selesi secepatnya" jawab Kyuhyun kesenangan karna merasa diperhatikan.

Sejak pertama bertemu sampai saat ini memang kontak antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak pernah putus sedikitpun. Mereka terus membicarakan ini, itu, nonton konser bareng, bahkan sempat nonton film sekali berdua. Entah Ryeowook hyung memang terlalu baik dan bersikap seperti ini kepada semua orang, atau hanya pada dia saja Kyuhyun masih tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti semakin hari Kyu semakin menyukainya. Dalam artian suka dengan semuanya: interaksi mereka, pertemanan mereka, kedekatan mereka, dan yang paling penting juga: sosok Ryeowook hyung sendiri yang semakin hari semakin mengesankan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Emm.. Arraso. Baiklah, apa kamu langsung pulang setelah ini?"

"Ya hyung. Kamu juga kan?!"

"Yap, tentu saja. Tapi kamu dan manajer akan keluar lewat lobby depan kan? Aku memakirkan mobilku di parkiran belakang"

"Emm.. Kami juga lewat lift ke lapangan parkir belakang hyung. Kenapa harus lewat lobby?" Balas Kyuhyun langsung.

"Bukankah kamu harus mengambil hadiah dari para fansmu dulu? Mereka sudah menunggu sejak tadi Kyu." Tanya Ryeowook langsung sedikit bingung mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Ani hyung, managerku yang sudah mengambilkan hadiah dari mereka. Aku akan menghindari fans dan langsung naik ke mobil saja" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan sedikit bergumam menghindari ' _judgement'_ dari Ryeowook hyung. Ia tau diluar sana sudah ramai dengan ber puluh-puluh fans yang menanti dengan kamera. Tapi Kyuhyun sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melewati kerumunan fans lagi. Ia tidak mau foto-foto terbarunya tersebar luas di internet lagi.. Diikuti komentar jahat dan bernada miring dari berbagai macam orang yang ia tidak kenal siapa.

"Hah? Kamu benar-benar tidak ingin menyapa fans mu dulu?" Ryeowook hampir tidak percaya dan hanya bisa mengulang untuk yang kedua kalinya, diikuti hening diantara keduanya dan membuat Kyuhyun berpikir sendiri dalam hati. Ryeowook hyung perduli tentang ia dan fans nya? Sejak kapan? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu kaget mengetahui aku yang seperti ini?

 **Ceklek**. Baru beberapa detik sama-sama terdiam, manajer nya Kyuhyun ternyata sudah kembali dan memanggil.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang, mobilnya sudah siap."

Kyu maupun Ryeowook pun jadi langsung bangkit berdiri dan keluar ruangan bersamaan atau berbarengan karna satu arah. Manajer Kyu jalan didepan duluan memberikan mereka _privacy_ untuk ngobrol berdua, walaupun suasana diantara keduanya pun jadi sedikit _awkward_ juga.

Dalam hati Ryeowook semakin bingung dengan _attitude_ Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk menanyakan kenyataan apa sih yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kamu harus menghindari fans mu seperti ini, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada pelan saat mereka berjalan berdua di koridor gedung yang sepi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak mendengar Ryeowook bertanya dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu kepadanya.

Ryeowook yang menengok kebelakang menemukan Kyuhyun tertegun memberikan instruksi agar terus berjalan saja agar sang manajer yang sudah didepan mereka tidak menyadari apa yang mereka diskusikan. Ditambah juga mereka bicara dengan _volume_ relatif kecil dan tidak ada orang lain disana selain kedua pria ini berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"A… Apa maksud hyung bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan _nervous_ karna Ryeowook menodongnya dengan nada yang cukup serius. Well Ryeowook memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda sih, tapi Kyu tau dengan nada bicaranya kali ini Wook hyung tidak hanya bertanya biasa. Dia seperti sudah mengetahui sesuatu, sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyapa fans mu diluar? Kenapa kamu cepat sekali kembali ke belakang panggung saat pertunjukkan selesai? Kenapa kamu seperti menjaga jarak dengan fans mu? Koreksi aku kalau aku salah, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang cemberut terus. Itu hanya membuat haters semakin senang, Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Ryeowook dengan tenang tapi sangatlah tajam.  
Hingga mereka sudah sampai ujung pintu pun, Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa menjawab; pria imut ini hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri antara malu, kesal, tidak menyangka Ryeowook hyung bisa bicara dengannya seperti itu.

"Ayo Kyu mobilnya sudah menunggu kita harus pergi sekarang"

Diluar sana hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

Manajer Kyu sudah menyiapkan payung dan mobil mereka sudah bergerak mendekat.

Kyuhyun terdiam selama 5 detik seperti berpikir terjepit diantara dua sisi ini. Ani.. Ia harus bicara dengan Ryeowook hyung dulu. Ia harus meluruskan semuanya. Kenapa hyungie bisa bicara seperti itu kepadanya? Kyuhyun butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

"Hyung, bolehkan aku pulang dengan Ryeowook hyung saja? Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan. Aku minta tolong" ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara bicara pada Minhyuk –sang manajer.

"Hah?" Manajer Kyuhyun langsung memandangi Kyu dan Ryeowook bergantian mendengar jawaban seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memang belum minta ijin dulu sebelumnya, tapi melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sangat sangat datar, Kyu tau hyungie tidak akan keberatan untuk mengantarnya, mengingat mereka perlu bicara.. berdua, saat ini juga.

"Yakin? Ryeowook ssi, apakah kamu tidak keberatan?" Tanya Minhyuk pada pria bersurai hitam ini diikuti anggukan kepala langsung oleh Ryeowook yang cepat tanggap.

"Ne, aku tidak keberatan. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Kyuhyun pulang karna sekalian searah juga, Minhyuk ssi." Ujar Ryeowook dengan sopan pada sang manajer.

Walaupun Lee Minhyuk -manajer Kyuhyun tentu saja bingung dengan permintaan mereka yang cukup tiba-tiba tersebut; tapi melihat ekspresi Kyu yang cukup _desperate_ dan juga Ryeowook yang sudah ia 'tau' sebelumnya dari cerita Kyuhyun, akhirnya supaya tidak jadi lebih panjang lagi sang manajer pun langsung membuat keputusan ditempat.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar ya Kyuhyun-ah. Kamu harus kembali kerumah secepatnya." Ujar sang manajer mengingatkan "Ryeowook ssi, tolong pastikan Kyuhyun pulang dengan aman, ne"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti -sama-sama tau apa arti dari ucapan sang manajer. Bukan hanya aman dalam artian biasa, tapi juga aman dari sorotan orang banyak ataupun media karna Kyuhyun adalah seorang publik figur. Tapi Minhyuk percaya Ryeowook bisa diandalkan dan sudah mengerti keadaan mereka. Maka dari itupun ia memutuskan untuk setuju memberi Kyu dan Ryeowook waktu berdua sesuai permintaan keduanya. Ryeowook juga sudah ia dengar adalah orang yang membantu Kyu disaat penyanyi ini kesusahan, membuat ia sedikit banyak semakin tidak terlalu khawatir menitipkan Kyu pada Ryeowook.

"Peganglah payung ini. Biar kubawakan tasmu, jangan pulang malam-malam, ne!"

Setelah mengambil tas Kyuhyun, sang manajer pun menyodorkan paying, lalu beranjak masuk kedalam mobil setelah berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ssi juga.

Setelah keduanya sudah benar-benar berdua lagi, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menghadap dan menatap Ryeowook langsung, hendak melanjutkan percakapan mereka barusan.

"Ryeowookie hyung. Darimana Hyung bisa berbicara seperti itu, secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah tertunda selama beberapa saat.

"aku mengamati gerak gerikmu dan menyadarinya, Kyu. Kamu bersikap aneh kalau sedang ditempat umum dimana fans mu sedang mengamati. Bukannya biasanya artis sepertimu sangat lah dekat dengan fans kalian?"

Tepat dihadapannya, Kyuhyun masih mencoba tenang dan tertawa getir kecil sambil mencoba bercanda.

"Bukannya hyung sendiri yang bilang aku tidak lah terlalu terkenal seperti saat di SNU dulu? Dan hyung juga sudah melihat sendiri kan berapa banyak hatersku diluar sana…" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan tapi Ryeowook tidaklah tergeming atau tertawa sama sekali.

"Animnida, sekarang aku sudah mengerti berapa banyaknya jumlah fans mu diluar sana Kyu. Aku tidak bercanda, jinjjaro kenapa _attitude_ mu didepan kamera harus seperti itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun yang aku kenal sangat lah berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang fans mu sekarang ketahui?" Nada bicara Ryeowook masih sama stabilnya seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak marah, nada bicara Ryeowook tidaklah tinggi atau terlalu menuntut, tapi Kyuhyun tau ia sedang berada didalam masalah sekarang. Semua hal yang ia harap tidak akan pernah Ryeowook hyung sadari, sekarang semuanya sudah terbongkar.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam, berfikir sejenak, baru setelahnya mulai menjawab.

"Geurae, aku tau aku salah hyung. Tapi..."

Pria ber-rambut _brunnete_ ini semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam baru melanjutkan.

"Kamu tidak tau beban yang aku tanggung hyung. Dulu aku meraih kimpiku, sekarang semuanya jadi terasa sia-sia" Ryeowook masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama, melihat bola mata Kyuhyun perlahan mulai berkaca-kaca. 

"Kamu lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka menerorku. Kalau aku menyapa mereka diluar sana, mereka akan saling mendorong hanya untuk memberikan aku hadiah, hyung. Mereka menginjak kaki satu sama lain hanya untuk mengambil video atau foto ku, yang ujungnya untuk apa? Hanya untuk mereka kritik kalau aku tidak tersenyum!"

Mendengar balasan Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah seperti ini, Ryeowook mulai melembekkan hatinya sendiri.

Lagi dan lagi; Sebagai seorang teman, Ryeowook entah mengapa merasa perlu bersikap sejauh itu pada pria ini. Karna Wookie tau kalau sebenarnya kepribadian Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Hanya ditempat kerja atau sebagai idol Kyu bersikap menyebalkan dan semakin membuat orang tidak menyukainya, karna tekanan yang diterimanya dan pasti karna alasan tertentu.

Tugasnya hanya adalah mengingatkan Kyuhyun, agar citra pria ini tidak sebagai rusak, agar Kyuhyun tidak semakin merusak apa yang sudah ia usahakan dengan tekun sejak dulu. Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, ramah, mudah senyum; tidak hanya bersuara emas mampu ber akting dengan bagus.

Tapi, Ryeowook juga terpikir dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri disaat yang bersamaan; kalau sekarang bukanlah saat yang baik untuk dia menghakimi Kyuhyun. Pria ini masih ada show lagi besok sore, tidak seharusnya Ryeowook memecah konsentrasi Kyu walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah untuk kebaikannya sendiri juga.

Walaupun keadaannya sangat _awkard_ , dan mereka juga hanyalah teman, tapi sebagai laki-laki Ryeowook pun refleks meraih Kyuhyun mendekat untuk menenangkannya.

"Geurom, baiklah…. Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir untuk saat ini.. Jalanilah kamu bisa jalani sekarang. Asalkan kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kamu lakukan, tidak perlu ada penyesalan lagi..." Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada jauh lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Aku hanya mengingatkan. Hargailah fansmu Kyu.. Masih banyak dari mereka yang mengorbankan waktu mereka hanya untuk melihat wajahmu secara langsung."

"Yang terbaik?" Gumam Kyuhyun dari balik pundak Ryeowook saat mereka bercengkramah sekilas, sebelum menjaga jarak lagi diantara keduanya.

"Ne... Mungkin kamu merasa tidak nyaman karna kamu juga ingin melakukan hal lain selain di bidang ini. Jadi jujur lah pada dirimu sendiri. Tapi untuk apa yang sudah berjalan saat ini, aku hanya memberitahu karna aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyesal nantinya" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada masih saja datar.

"Hmmm ne hyung" Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan lagi; ia tidak ingin semakin merusak mood Kyuhyun, tidak sekarang. 

"Hyung"  
Kyuhyun mendongak melihat mata Ryeowook lagi secara langsung.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana caranya sih kamu bisa menjadi pengajar yang sangat disukai oleh murid-muridmu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti.. Kalian?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak langsung disukai begitu saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Tentu saja ada usaha dibalik itu sebelumnya, tapi saat ada yang mengapresiasi, aku pun jadi semakin semangat untuk memperbaiki diri. Fokuslah pada mereka yang mengapresiasi karyamu dan tersenyumlah untuk mereka. Jangan terlalu larut pada para haters, mereka malah semakin senang melihatmu seperti itu."

Mendengar suara Ryeowook yang tegas berdampingan dengan suara hujan, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak merasa terenyuh saat mendengarnya. Diantara semua temannya hanya Ryeowook hyung lah yang dewasa dan tidak men- _judge_ pria ini begitu saja. Selalu hanya dia..

Karna sudah terlalu lama mereka berdiri berdua disana, dan cuaca pun sudah semakin mendingin; walaupun Kyu masih saja terdiam, Ryeowook akhirnya mengambil payung di genggaman Kyuhyun duluan, mengisyaratkan agar mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka disini, membuka payung besar tersebut dan bergerak maju keluar.

Tanpa sadar entah karna apa, walaupun raut wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat sebal, memerah, sedikit berkaca-kaca. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi pria ini tanpa banyak bicara tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan Ryeowook begitu saja sebelum mulai berjalan dibawah payung tersebut.

Ryeowook sedikit terhentak kaget tapi tidak menolak. Dengan tangan kanan masih menyangga payung mereka, tangan kiri Ryeowook menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lagi sekilas.

"Himnaeyo. Kyuhyun-ah" 

Lalu segera menggiring pria ini berjalan menembus hujan; dan Kyu hanya mengikuti arahan pria yang berusia lebih dua tahun darinya ini menuju mobil milik Ryeowook ditengah hujan yang semakin menderas dan jalan yang becek.

"Gomawoyo hyung" ucap Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook membukakan pintu untuk nya masuk sambil masih dipayungi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyalakan penghangat mobilnya maksimal karna sedikit banyak ada sisi tubuh mereka seperti lengan yang terkena cipratan hujan. Tanpa banyak bicara ia juga menyalakan radio lalu mulai menyetir dengan hati-hati menuju apartemen mereka.

Selama di perjalanan Ryeowook konsentrasi menyetir agar bisa tiba dirumah dengan secepat dan seaman mungkin ditengah jalanan yang licin. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah, Ryeowook hanya ingin mengantarkan dia pulang sebenarnya agar Kyu bisa istirahat secepatnya. Sangat gentleman, ne?!

Sedangkan Kyuhyun.. Selama diperjalanan pria berwajah kecil ini hanya memandangi hujan lebat diluar yang masih membasahi jalanan kota Seoul... Disaat angin bergemuruh diluar sana.. Jalan yang tergenang terlampau basah...

Dalam hati Kyuhyun meruntuk dalam hati sambil berusaha kesal menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

 _Hyung bodoh.. Tidak tau kah selama ini aku menyukaimu hyung... Tidak sadar kah selama ini aku memperhatikanmu...  
Tapi kenapa hyung harus melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.._ Kedua mata Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin berkaca kaca lagi.

 _Tidak bisakah Ryeowook hyung hanya menyukai aku yang sekarang? Kyuhyun yang ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal.. Aku hanya menyukai hyung.. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu, tapi bukan begini caranya...  
_  
Kyuhyun kesal saat Ryeowook mengetahui semua _image_ artisnya yang sebenarnya. Ia malu, ia takut Ryeowook akan menjauhinya. Apalagi setelah barusan... Ryeowook hyung dengan jelas-jelas menegur dan mengeritiknya habis-habisan..

Kyu benci itu.. Ia kaget dan Kyuhyun tidak mau Ryeowook mengetahui semuanya.. Ia takut Ryeowook jadi menjauhinya.. Kyu tidak mau Ryeowook hyung jadi benci kepadanya... _Aku menyukaimu hyung... Tidak bisakah kamu mengerti perasaanku..._

Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya dan juga menahan hidungnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Walaupun sulit.. Apalagi di dalam mobil yang dingin ini. Kyu tidak mau Ryeowook hyung tau ia menangis lagi... Menangis karna dirinya sendiri.. Karna satu orang bernama Kim Ryeowook yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang setiap dengan hanya memikirkan satu orang ini.

ooo

Setibanya di apartemen gedung mereka, masih tanpa banyak bicara kedua nya naik keatas, hingga akhirnya saat sudah tiba didepan unit apartemen masing-masing, sebelum membuka pintu, Kyuhyun mendekat dengan cepat untuk mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih lagi baru setelahnya segera masuk kedalam apartemennya sendiri.

"Gomawoyo hyung"

Ryeowook hanya terpaku selama beberapa detik menonton Kyuhyun sudah menghilang, tapi ia sendiri masih terdiam, dikarenakan tindakan Kyuhyun barusan yang terjadi dengan cukup cepat.

Baru pertama kali Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya seperti ini. Baru pertama kali Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya seperti tadi dari sekian kali mereka pergi berdua. Sikap pria ini jujur membuat Ryeowook semakin bingung dan semakin bimbang, semakin bercampur aduk dengan rasa penasaran. Seperti ini kah hubungan seorang teman? Hanya teman… atau lebih?

OoooO

Esok harinya yaitu hari Sabtu, tanpa kontak lagi dengan Kyuhyun Ryeowook datang lagi menonton show terakhir-nya sesuai jadwal. Pertunjukan malam ini bahkan lebih ramai dari kemarin, semua kursi penuh dan sejak sore para fans sudah terlihat menunggu kedatangan mobil Kyuhyun.

Kali ini, sekitar setengah jam sebelum show dimulai Ryeowook mengirimkan pesan kepada Kyuhyun dulu kalau dia akan datang dan minta bertemu di _backstage_ seperti kemarin. Bahkan Ryeowook juga mengirimkan bunga sebagai tanda selamat, mendukung Kyuhyun dengan sangat suportif.

Ryeowook tau Kyuhyun adalah orang baik. Bohong kalau ia tidak perduli pada pria ini. Wook pun tidak terlalu menyadarinya juga sebenarnya sejak kapan, tapi bisa dibilang dari kedekatan mereka selama inilah, rasa simpatik dan perhatian itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Membuat Ryeowook bergerak tanpa ditanya. Kedekatan mereka memang tidak menghasilkan perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walaupun keduanya masih sama-sama belum tau apa yang sebenarnya menunggu didepan mereka nantinya.

Pertunjukkan berjalan dengan lancar dan sangat sangat luar biasa –lagi seperti biasanya.

Walaupun terlihat lelah Kyuhyun tetap total dalam bernyanyi dan akting. Bahkan Kyu juga mencoba lebih banyak tersenyum walaupun belum terlalu lebar, tapi Ryeowook bisa melihat usaha-nya. Para pemain tinggal di panggung lebih lama dari biasanya menyapa dan membungkuk pada semua fans, tidak terkecuali dengan Kyuhyun.

Ya, hanya Kyuhyun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang Ryeowook perhatikan, ia menyadari semua perbedaan setelah perbincangan singkat mereka kematin. Tapi.. hal tersebut pun tidak akan membuat Ryeowook jadi membela semua sikap dan sifat Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Satu jam setelah semuanya selesai, Kyu kembali ke ruang tunggu setelah sudah berganti baju biasa lagi. Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan manajer pun jadi ditinggal lagi berdua dengan Kyuhyun untuk bicara empat mata, disediakan waktu selama beberapa menit.

"Chukkae Kyu, bagaimana, apakah setelah ini kamu ada rencana untuk musikal atau drama lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook santai memulai pembicaraan, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun lagi tepat ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Yang berneda kali ini hanyalah ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun tidaklah sesantai biasanya.. Dikarenakan pembicaraan mereka yang menggantung kemarin.. Membuat Kyu semakin _nervous_ saat berada disekitar Ryeowook.

"Aniyeyo hyung, aku hanya akan meyelesaikan proses pembuatan album, lalu mempromosikan album seperti biasa. Kemungkinan besar tidak akan berpartisipasi di _musical_ lagi dalam waktu dekat" jawab Kyuhyun sebisanya dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengarkan. Ya, dia masih ingat kalau kontrak Kyuhyun baru akan berakhir tahun depan.. Masih ada beberapa bulan dimana pria ini harus aktif menjadi penyanyi.

"Sebenarnya.. Ada hal lainnya yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu Kyu"

"Ada apa… hyung?"

"Masih tentang persoalan kemarin. Aku bicara seperti ini sebagai teman,dan juga terutama karna akhir akhir ini kita cukup dekat"

Senyum paksaan Kyuhyun langsung memudar saat Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimat diatas. Ekspresi wajah penyanyi bersuara khas ini kembali menegang menanti Ryeowook hyung akan membicarakan apa dengannya saat ini juga. Bisakah ia menolak? Bisakan mereka tidak membicarakan hal seperti ini lagi?

"Ne hyung"

"Akting dan _performance_ mu sangat bagus, Kyu. Sangat sempurna. Tapi.. saat aku mencari tentang Cho Kyuhyun di internet ahir-akhir ini, aku sangat terkejut melihat foto fotomu yang diambil fans selama ini. Hanya hitungan jari dari sekian banyak foto tersebut dimana kamu terlihat tersenyum. Hanya sedikit saat kamu menyapa fansmu. Wae?"

"Hyung... Aku.."

"Aku tau kamu sangat terkenal Kyu. Aku tau banyak sekali fans mu walaupun banyak juga yang mengeritik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sudah baca semuanya. Sejak grup mu terpecah dan masing-masing ber karir solo... Semakin banyak antis yang menghujatmu sebagai leader, iya kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya bungkam seribu bahasa, mendengarkan Ryeowook mengungkapkan semua isi pikirannya. Apa Kyuhyun merasa terkejut?  
Bukan terkejut lagi, Kyuhyun merasa sangat syok mengetahui Ryeowook hyung mencari namanya di internet dan semua.. Semua yang dikatakan pria ini semuanya benar. Kenapa Ryeowook hyung harus tau semua nya sampai selengkap ini? Kyuhyun tidak mau dia mengetahui masa lalu nya, Kyuhyun tidak mau Ryeowook kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang ada diatas panggung dan dikenal oleh fans. Keringat dingin tidak terhindarkan mengalir di dahi Kyuhyun mendengar semua ucapan Ryeowook yang tidak juga selesai sampai sekarang.

"Aku membaca puluhan komentar, banyak orang berspekulasi tentang bubarnya grup kalian. Tapi selain itu, mereka juga memuji solo album terakhir mu, dan juga kemampuan akting mu di musikal. Tapi apakah kamu tau semua ini, Kyu? Apakah kamu tau, kalau disamping itu, para fans juga mempertanyakan _attitude_ mu yang berubah selama 2 tahun terakhir.  
Kyuhyun oppa sekarang jarang senyum, ia selalu terlihat lelah, tidak sering muncul untuk promosi acara, dan kalaupun muncul, kamu hanya bicara seadanya, itu lah isi komentar mereka, iya kan?"  
Ryeowook terus berusaha mengontrol nada bicaranya agar tidaklah terdengar terlalu _judgmental_ ; tapi ia tetap-harus mengungkapkan semuanya dihadapan Kyuhyun saat ini juga, untuk meluruskan semuanya.

"Hyung. Aku.."

"Biar aku selesaikan dulu, Kyu." Ryeowook meminta ijin untuk memotong duluan.  
"Jujur saat membaca ini semua aku kaget,Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak tau semua masalah bubar nya grup mu walaupun aku melihat langsung perlakuan para antis yang membully mu langsung.

Tapi tadinya aku kira kamu adalah artis yang seperti ini. Seperti Kyuhyun yang adalah temanku. Kamu ramah, _easy going_ , enak diajak bicara, dan sangat berbakat.  
Tapi aku bingung kenapa kamu selalu dirumah kalau tidak ada pekerjaan. Wae? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah membaca pesan dari fans yang dikirim kerumahmu?

Kenapa Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapanku sekarang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang disorot reporter, direkam oleh banyak _fancam_ penggemarmu. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang itu, sangat dingin dan angkuh Kyu?

Aku tau masalah dan bagaimana kamu merasa tertekan. Tapi.. Kalau aku boleh memberi saran saja. Bersikaplah lebih ceria, perhatikanlah dan cintai juga fans mu Kyu. Dengan begitu mereka pasti perlahan lahan tidak akan membencimu lagi.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak baru setelahnya mendongak-kan kepalanya; melihat raut wajah dan ekspresi Ryeowook hyung yang sangat sangat serius, menatap langsung kedua bola mata pria dihadapannya ini dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya baru menjawab.

"Memang aku yang salah… dengan ber-reaksi seperti itu dibelakang kamera hyung? Mereka duluan yang membenciku. Mereka menyudutkan aku, memfitnah dan memojokkan ku. Semuanya yang aku lakukan selalu salah hyung! Mereka hanya menyukai suaraku, akting ku, disaat aku sedih karna tingkah mereka, para fans itu pun masih menyalahkan ku dan tidak pernah berhenti, iya kan?  
Lalu aku harus bagaimana? "  
 _  
_"Aku tau kamu tertekan dengan hujatan mereka Kyu, tapi yang aku ingin katakan disini adalah jangan hanya memperhatikan anti fans mu saja!"

Entah sejak kapan tensi diantara mereka jadi semakin menegang.

"Jangan membaca komentar yang buruk-buruk saja. Lihatlah semua surat dari fans mu, tidak pernah kamu baca lagi kan? Apa kamu tau isinya berapa banyak dari mereka yang mendukungmu? Kalau kamu membacanya, kamu akan merasa terhibur. Itu saja yang aku minta.

Dan akan berhenti menekuk muka selama di belakang layar seperti itu. Fans mu menonton semuanya Kyu, mereka mengambil banyak foto setiap detik. Setahun ini _attitude_ mu sangat tidak ramah, itulah yang membuat mereka semakin menghujat mu!

"Berhenti lah cemberut dan bersikap angkuh. Bacalah juga semua dukungan orang yang memujimu! Mereka mau melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa di balik layar dan dibalik kamera! Kalau kamu merubah sikapmu sedikit demi sedikit, mereka pun akan sadar nantinya, kalau, oh... Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah se-sombong yang aku kira. Ternyata Kyuhyun itu adalah orang yang ramah dan memiliki _attitude_ yang tidak buruk.

"Peranmu adalah seorang publik figur Kyu. Para fans mempunyai banyak fantasi tentang sosok dan semua kepribadianmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu selamanya bersedih, murung, bersikap seolah terpaksa bertemu dengan fans, sedangkan banyak dari mereka yang mengagumimu Kyu. Mereka menyukai suaramu,aktingmu. Jangan sampai mereka kecewa hanya karna melihat foto foto _candid_ mu beredar, dari _image_ mu yang dibangun dari semua foto itu yang sama sekali tidak benar." 

Mata Kyuhyun semakin berair mendengar semua ucapan Ryeowook barsan. Dalam hati egonya membenci semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Wook hyung; Kyuhyun tau Ryeowook bukanlah pria yang bermulut manis. Ryeowook tidak pandai merayu apalagi berbohong; Membuatnya selalu sulit untuk menebak apa Ryeowook juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Tapi sekarang.. Ditambah dengan keadaan seperti ini, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Kalau dia harus seperhatian ini denganku? Tentang karirku?

"Aku hanya ingin orang bisa melihat kalau itu bukan lah Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin orang melihat Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Tapi kamu tidak... Kau berubah 180 derajat Kyu.. Saat keluar rumah Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi arogan dan _ignorant_ , dan itu bukanlah _image_ yang baik. Jinjjaro..

"Aku cukup yakin kalau aku mengenalmu yang sebenarnya. Tidakkah kamu lelah bersikap seperti itu?  
Masih banyak orang yang mendukungmu Kyu. Mereka menunggumu tersenyum. Tidak bisakah kamu menghargai usaha mereka dan membalas dengan menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apakah itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan?"

ooooo

 **10 menit kemudian**

 **Blam**. Seorang pria berwajah kecil dan bersurai hitam dengan langkah tegap keluar dari salah satu ruang tunggu pemain utama, berjalan menuju lapangan parkir dibelakang untuk kembali ke mobil yang dikendarainya sendiri.

Ya, Ryeowook keluar dan hendak pulang seorang diri kali ini. Setelah melewati suasana yang cukup menegangkan diantara mereka, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pamit duluan karna ia sendiri pun merasakan tensi yang tidaklah enteng selama mengatakan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Kebimbangan itu dirasakannya sendiri secara langsung, tidak hanya oleh Kyuhyun seorang. Ryeowook hanya ingin yang lebih baik untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi disisi lain, Ryeowook juga jadi tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun menangis karna perkataannya seperti barusan. Tidak ada niat dari Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun jadi sesedih ini. Kalau dipikir lagi juga, siapalah dia bisa mengatur seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu? Bahkan manajer nya sendiri saja tidak berani menegur sang aktor.

Setelah melewati tahap ini, Ryeowook sendiri juga jadi bingung dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ia kira hanya dengan mengungkapkan semuanya, sejujur jujurnya semuanya akan selesai, tapi nyatanya sekarang tidak seperti itu. Melihat Kyuhyun sedih karna perkataannya malah membuat Ryeowook juga ikut sedih dan merasa bersalah lagi. Salahkah dia berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun?

OooooO

 **Ceklek**. 5 menit setelah Ryeowook pergi, Minhyuk -manajer Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan tunggu mereka.

"Oh.. Ryeowook ssi sudah pergi duluan?" Tanya pria berusia 30 tahunan ini celingak celinguk sendirian; sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat duduk nya tidak banyak bicara.

"Biar aku mengambil semua hadiah dari fans mu dulu ya Kyu, baru setelahnya kita pulang" tambah Minhyuk ssi hendak pergi lagi setelah tidak mendengar balasan dari Kyuhyun, yang ternyata segara ditahan oleh panggilan Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambil semua hadiah itu langsung hyung" ujar Kyuhyun pada sanga manajer dengan nada datar.

"Hem?"

"Kita keluar lewat lobi saja sekalian aku mengambil semua hadiah dari fans secara langsung. Bisa kan?" Pinta Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tidak seperti biasanya, membuat Minhyuk semakin bingung.

"Oh? Geuromyeon, tentu saja bisa kalau kamu memang mau melakukannya."

Malam itu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke mobil melewai mobil utama sambil dibukakan jalan oleh sang manajer. Para fans memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun kesenangan melihat akhirnya oppa favorit mereka keluar juga setelah berhari-hari. Kyuhyun mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya dan melambaikan tangan kepada semua kamera _smartphone_ yang merekam pergerakannya.

Satu persatu Kyuhyun ambil langsung semua hadiah dari fans walaupun semakin kedepan keadaan semakin ricuh dan senyum Kyuhyun semakin memudar secara sendirinya. Semakin kedepan, para fans terus maju berdempet-dempetan hanya untuk mengambil fotonya, sampai membuat manajer nya sendiri harus mendorong sesopan mungkin para fans tersebut agar Kyuhyun terus bisa berjalan maju menuju mobil didepan.

Ini.. ini lah yang Kyuhyun tidak sukai. Ryeowookie hyung memang benar, sudah lama sekali ia tidak berinteraksi dengan para fans nya secara langsung. Banyak hadiah pun tidak ia buka karna Kyuhyun sudah murka dan kesepian selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Selagi berjalan ditengah fans yang terus mengambil fotonya, Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar dengan pandangan kosong tanpa seorang pun tau Kyuhyun hanya memikirkan semua ucapan Ryeowook padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentang sarannya, tentang _attitude_ nya. Benarkah yang dikatakan hyungie kalau banyak fans masih menunggunya? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tau menau soal itu karna jujur selama beberapa bulan terakhir Ini Kyuhyun sudah seperti hampir tidak perduli akan hal tersebut. Ia hanya lanjut bernyanyi karna masih terikat kontrak. Kalau semua yang dikatakan Wook hyung benar, kalau memang ia yang salah. Sudah terlambatkah untuk bagi Kyuhyun untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Apa ia bisa merubah _attitude_ nya?

Dengan hal seperti ini saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal -lagi. Ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini kalau tidak karna saran Wook hyung.

Kadang tidaklah mudah menjadi artis. Apalagi setelah memasuki tahun ke 8-9 seperti ini. Menjadi pusat perhatian, terlalu banyak opini sepihak yang dicap orang kepadanya. Ditambah masalah pribadi semuanya bukan semakin baik malah semakin memburuk. Ya, semuanya terasa semakin memburuk sampai ia berkenalan dengan seseorang bernama Kim Ryeowook.

OoooO

Malam minggu itu setibanya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan tubuhnya diranjang dan berniat untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Ya, hanya niatan saja. Karna pada kenyataannya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan mudah begitu saja, karna perasaannya belum tenang.

Mulai besok.. bagaimana hubungannya dengan Ryeowook hyung akan berlanjut? Apa mereka tidak akan bicara lagi? Saat pergi tadi Wook Hyung terlihat masih marah.. Memasang wajah datar karna mereka tidak mencapai kesepakatan. Kyuhyun masih menjunjung tinggi egonya dan menolak untuk menjawabi semua perkataan -pertanyaan Ryeowook padanya. Bisakah ia bicara jujur pada Wook hyung? Bisakah ia mencurahkan semua perasaan jujurnya kepada pria ini?

Kyuhyun terus merasa bimbang dan berpikir dalam sampai kelelahan, hingga terlelap tanpa sadar dengan sendirinya.

Disisi lain, tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang terus kepikiran sendirian; Di lantai yang sama esok paginya Ryeowook juga tidak sedikitpun merasa lega. Ryeowook sudah melihat postingan fans dari semalam, dimana Kyuhyun keluar lewat lobi, dari awal ia masih senyum sampai terakhir penyanyi ini sama sekali tidak tersenyum lagi, malah raut wajahnya terlihat lebih seperti sedang menarah amarah yang tidak bisa tersampaikan.

Ryeowook bisa melihat mata Kyu yang masih memerah –karenanya; Ia yang membuat Kyu menangis hari itu. Selain itu, fans juga semakin lanjut berspekulasi atas kemunculan Kyuhyun semalam. Ada yang memujinya, ada yang menyadari kemarahan Kyuhyun pada fans yang saling dorong mendorong. Setelah membaca semuanya; Membuat Ryeowook sendiri semakin sadar kalau memang tidak mudah mengubah Kyuhyun apalagi reaksi dari banyak orang tersebut. Semuanya butuh proses dan pengorbanan.

Tapi.. Diatas semuanya, yang terpenting, Ryeowook juga tidak akan merasa lega kalau belum meminta maaf langsung kepada Kyuhyun juga.

Jam 10 pagi setelah membersihkan diri, tanpa menunda lagi Ryeowook akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari unit apartemennya, memencet bel apartemen milik Kyuhyun dan menunggu.

 **Ting tong**

 **Ceklek**. Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen nya dan menemukan Ryeowook hyung berdiri tegap dihadapannya saat ini.

Kedua pria ini terdiam selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Ryeowook duluan yang berbicara.

"Kyu aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin." Ujarnya dengan pelan "aku terlalu mencapuri urusan pribadimu... Dan tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu" tambah pria ini sambil menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Ia sungguh menyesal sudah membuat Kyu menangis semalam.

"Masuklah hyung" tidak menjawab, Kyu malah mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam apertemen nya.

"Hem?" Ryeowook sedikit bingung meminta pengulangan.

"Masuklah.. Kita bicara didalam"

Ryeowook pun akhirnya menangguk dan mengikuti sang empunya rumah masuk kedalam menuju ruang tamu.  
 **  
**Apartemen Kyuhyun polos seperti biasa. Hanya ada piano dimana disana terdapat banya kertas berserakan disekitarnya. Sepertinya pria ini sedang berkerja menulis lagu sejak tadi..

"Kyu kalau kamu merasa tidak nyaman, aku mengerti kalau mungkin kamu lebih ingin agar intensitas pertemuan kita.. Bisa melonggar sedikit." Ryeowook menjelaskan lagi karna Kyu belum sedikitpun membalas semua ucapannya.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu.. Bukannya aku ada niat untuk menyakitimu Kyu.. Aku harap kamu menger..."

 **Pluk**. Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi sudah dipotong duluan oleh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghapus jarak diantara mereka, memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Gwenchana hyung... Aku tidak marah.. Aku malah bersyukur karna Ryeowook hyung.. Masih peduli padaku..." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan pelan sambil masih memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat. Ryeowook sendiri pun masih tertegun karna sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Pelukan mereka kali ini berbeda dari pelukan sekilas biasanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menumpukan tubuh dan dagunya bersandar di dada Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook dengan tangan terbuka menerimanya, walaupun ia sendiri masih tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Semua yang hyung bilang itu benar... Aku terlalu kesepian dan egois hingga melupakan banyak orang yang menyayangiku..  
Tapi hyung.. Aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu. Bolehkah?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan jelas tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun lagi tersisa didalamnya. 

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban

"Mulai sekarang... Bolehkan aku bersandar pada hyung saat aku merasa lelah? Bolehkah aku menemuimu... Saat aku sedang merasa sedih dan sendirian? Aku menyukaimu, hyung.

"Bisakah kamu memperhatikan ku? Bisakah hyung mencintai aku... Supaya aku pun bisa mencintai orang lain?" Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan sebenarnya. Semua kata-kata tersebut mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kontrol lagi. Entah kenapa Kyu tiba-tiba saat ini saja. Ia tidak ingin berpura-pura lagi. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau menyembunyikan isi perasaannya lagi dan jatuh kelubang yang sama. Akankah Ryeowook bisa mengerti isi perasaannya, yang sebenarnya?

"Ini mungkin terdengar egois, aku tau.. Tapi aku lelah dikecewakan hyung. Aku lelah diteror oleh kebencian dan saat semua orang perlahan meninggalkanku satu persatu." Kyuhyun berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Ryeowook, dengan kedua tangannya mengcengkram kardigan yang dikenakan oleh Wookie.

"Katakan hyung peduli padaku. Katakan hyung memperhatikan aku. Katakan hyung mencintaiku. Karna aku... Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun mulai terisak kecil dengan mata berkaca-kaca lagi.

Mata Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terus terkait dengan satu sama lain sejak tadi, saling mengunci. Dari suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar saat pria ini mengutarakan perasaannya, sampai Kyuhyun mencengkram bajunya semakin kuat dengan air mata keluar dari kedua mata indahnya; Ryeowook hanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Barulah beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut, barulah pria imut ini tiba-tiba tersontak kaget dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya rapat-rapat. Meresapi wajah Ryeowook yang saat ini tepat berada tepat dihadapannya, nafas teratur dari hidung Ryeowook hyung dapat ia rasakan, dikarenakan jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat saat Ryeowook mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Ryeowook menyegel bibir tipis, tangis Kyu yang sudah hampir meledak dan suara gemetar-nya melalui sebuah ciuman. Ciuman pertama mereka yang sangatlah tulus dan _natural_ , menghentikan dunia Kyuhyun selama beberapa detik, atau menit ia sudah tidak tau lagi; diakhiri dengan tangan Ryeowook yang dirasakannya membelai sebelah pipi Kyu sembari Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"  
Ryeowook menggerakkan jarinya diwajah Kyuhyun dengan pelan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sekujur wajah Kyuhyun.

"Uljima." Jangan menangis.

Ujar Ryeowook singkat dengan nada menenangkan yang sukses membuat jantung Kyuhyun semakin tidak karuan berdegup semakin, semakin kencang.

 **Cup**. Dikecupnya terakhir artis papan atas tersebut tepat dikening, lalu Kyu langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan Ryeowook, tidak mau melepaskan kontak mereka lagi; memeluknya dengan sangat, sangat erat.

Minggu pagi di apartemen milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, rumah itu tidak terasa dingin lagi seperti biasanya. Dengan sang pemilik rumah yang mendapatkan kehangatan dengan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, kehangatan dan perasaan damai tersebut seperti mengalir, menyebar menambahkan aura positif walaupun hanya ada dua orang disana.

Selalu, selalu hanya dengan kehadiran Ryeowook hyung saja disampingnya. Hal tersebut sudah cukup, sangat cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk merasa tenang, senang, dan mampu tersenyum lebar.

Semakin lebar saat ini saat akhirnya Kyuhyun tau kalau ia sudah tidak perlu mengantungkan perasaannya pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti lagi keberadaannya. Baru saja Ryeowook hyung juga berkata kalau ia mencintainya, kan? Walaupun hyung sudah mengetahui semuanya, tapi seorang Kim Ryeowook masih menyukainya juga, iya kan?

Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat seperti takut kalau semua ini hanya lah mimpi atau khayalan belaka. Tapi tidak, untuk saat ini, untuk hari ini. Kyuhyun menemukan titik terang, seseorang yang ia sayangi dan juga bisa ia harapkan. Hanya Kim Ryeowook seorang lah jawabannya.

 _ **-But only love can say**_

 _ **Try again or walk away**_

 _ **But I believe for you and me, the sun will shine someday**_

 _ **So I just play my part and pray you'll have a change of heart**_

 _ **But I can't make you see it through**_

 _ **That's something only love can do-**_

 **TBC!**

 **Jangan lupa review ne~ gomawooo ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 6**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Jongjin**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer** **:**

 **Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, masing-masing karakter pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin** _ **fanfic**_ **cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..**

 **Pairing: WookKyu/Ryeohyun**

 **~Akhirnyaaa. Upload chapter ini lebih berasa kayak habis bayar hutang, hehehe. Seperti yang author udah bilang kemarin, beberapa minggu terakhir author lagi gak bisa nulis dan update, sekarang baru balik rutin lagi.**

 **Makasih yang sudah review:**

 **-Cuttiekyu94: iya jadiannn. Semoga yaa, silahkan dibaca, hahahah.**

 **-hyunnie02: makasih untuk input nya. Mian ne berantakan dan lama update…**

 **-Brimarc286: masih ^^ dibaca yaa**

 **-Sophie857: terima kasih ~ iya author tau kok gaya penulisan author memang gak pernah konsisten. Kadang bener kadang ngaco kadang maksa (?) hehe. Makasih sudah baca yaa ^^ iya akan lanjut kok mudah-mudahan silahkan dibacaa**

 **-leny chan: Yesung merasa terpanggil jadi dia muncul kembali di chapter ini, hahah. Gak deh memang dari awalan akan ada Yesung sebagai pengganggu :p**

 **Makasih sudah baca nee. Oke fighting fighting. Silahkan dibacaa**

 **-Kalunakang61: iyes, pertama maaf dulu karna update nya lamaaa *facepalm. Terus, semoga pertanyaannya terjawab semua di chapter ini nee. Terus, Yesung.. hemm sayangnya dia yang jadi pengganggu hahah.. Terima kasih, tetap semangat juga. Silahkan dibaca..**

 **Terakhir, untuk chapter satu ini agak gak mudah bagi author, diubah-ulang-ganti-tambah berkali-kali hahahaha sampe capek sendiri. Jadi tetep, please please review nee kalau kalian baca untuk kritik, saran, apapun itu. Akan sangat berharga sekaliii. Selamat membaca!**

 **OoooO**

 **Hari Yang sama di apartemen Kyuhyun**

"Aku memulai debutku diusia muda hyung. Di umur 18, setelah 2 tahun _trainee_ aku debut sebagai penyanyi dengan Changmin dan juga Jonghyun didalam satu grup. Menjadi _idol_ bukanlah perkara yang mudah.. Apalagi dulu sebelum terkenal kami harus terus berlatih, rekaman, promosi, berlatih lagi, dan lainnya."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan berdua, mendengarkan Kyu bercerita.

"Saat itu aku menikmatinya karna itulah yang aku inginkan sejak kecil. Aku suka menyanyi, tampil, orang tuaku juga mendukung dengan manajer yang baik, bos yang baik dan juga rekan kerja yang baik.  
2 tahun kemudian grup kami mulai meraih popularitas karna satu _single_ dan dari sanalah boom, semua kerja keras kami terbayarkan. Jumlah fans kami bertambah ratusan kali lipat dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Dengan itu pun kehidupan kami berubah. Tour konser, kami jadi lebih ambisius untuk lebih berlatih, lebih banyak hoobae dan reputasi kami pun terus menanjak seiring dengan berjalannya waktu..."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah 6.. Memasuki 7 tahun, aku dan member lainnya pun sudah tidak lagi hanya promosi sebagai grup. Perusahaan kami juga memberi kebebasan untuk melakukan apa yang kami mau lakukan masing-masing secara pribadi. Jonghyun.. Dia menjajal akting dan merasa nyaman disana, jadi dia secara berkala pun lebih fokus ke akting. Lalu Changmin, Changmin juga adalah _main vocal_ selain aku hyung"

"Ne" Ryeowook masih mendengarkan

"Jadi Changmin juga fokus bernyanyi mengisi OST kadang, walaupun.."

"Walaupun tidak seaktif kamu solo kan "

"Ne. Bagaimana hyung tau?"

"Ani, lanjutkanlah."

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak baru melanjutkan lagi  
"Ne hyung benar, Changmin juga menjadi _designer_ dan dia membuka _clothing line_ nya sendiri karna dia juga tertarik dengan dunia _fashion_. Intinya.. Setelah 6, 7 tahun berkerja bersama-sama. Kami menjalani _training_ bersama semuanya dari awal hyung.. Tapi tetap saja terlalu banyak hal yang berubah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua adalah salahnya dia saja sih, ne mungkin benar aku juga yang egois"

Ryeowook masih mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Intinya... Sejak itu, tadinya Changmin berniat vakum dari menyanyi, tapi lalu karna satu dan dua hal, berubah lagi karna dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan akhirnya. Dan pindah ke Entertaiment lain lalu menjadi penyanyi solo.

"Disitulah setelah pertimbangan panjang... Aku tidak bisa lanjut hanya dengan Jonghyun saja dengan membawa nama grup, hyung. Posisiku adalah sebagai _leader_ ; dan Changmin maupun Jonghyun juga punya porsi yang sama penting nya dengan aku di sini. Dengan Changmin pergi, setengah dari kami juga hilang. Aku menolak lanjut sebagai grup dan disitulah semua fans harus menelan kekecewaan kalau kami bubar. Dan aku sebagai _leader_ lah.."

"Yang disalahkan." Wook sudah bisa menebak situasinya seperti apa

"Ne. Mereka semua tidak tau cerita sebenarnya hyung. Terlalu banyak spekulasi diluar sana.. Dan semuanya tidak ada yang benar"

"Tapi spekulasi tentang kamu merasa sedih sejak perpecahan grup mu itu benar kan?"

"Ne.. itu benar sih" Kyuhyun menelan ludah sambil menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mollayo... Semuanya terasa sulit saat itu hyung. Aku, Changmin, manajemen, dan Jonghyun bertengkar dengan satu sama lain. Mereka sahabatku, manajemen adalah rekan kerjaku tapi semuanya berantakan saat itu. Changmin memutuskan pergi saat kontraknya berakhir. Perusahaan semakin marah dan memaksa kami putus kontak, masalahnya semakin tidak terselesaikan."

"Di _reality show_ aku harus berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku pura-pura dekat dengan Johghyun padahal tidak. Kami tidak dekat lagi. Sampai akhirnya Jonghyun pun keluar tahun lalu juga untuk fokus ber akting dan berhenti bernyanyi." Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang keluar.

"Kau tau hyung.. Setiap aku melihat kebelakang.. Sejak aku remaja.. Hidup ku sepenuhnya didedikasikan hanya untuk menjadi penyanyi. Teman terdekatku hanya mereka. Tapi semuanya sekarang pergi, aku bahkan tidak punya nomor mereka lagi sekarang. Kami semua sama-sama diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan pers kalau ditanya tentang hubungan antara mantan member -aku Changmin dan Jonghyun.  
"Disaat yang sama, fans grup kami juga.. Panik. Saat Changmin pergi, bukan cuma aku yang panik tapi para fans juga langsung menyadarinya. Kekecewaan mereka membuat aku merasa semakin bersalah, hyung. Posisiku sebagai _leader,_ dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyalahkanku apalagi fans nya Changmin..  
"Dan fans nya Changmin itu tidak sedikit! Talenta nya sangat luar biasa hyung. Sejak dulu Changmin lah yang punya fans terbanyak dibanding aku dan Jonghyun. Makanya saat dia solo album, membuka clothing line, semuanya meraih kesuksesan karna... Karna dia terlalu berbakat."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Lalu.. Lalu apalagi. Ya, akupun juga lanjut menjajal musikal dan ternyata _performance_ ku tidak buruk dalam pertunjukkan musikal seperti ini hyung. Dengan musikal aku juga ingin menunjukkan kemampuan ku yang sebenarnya. Aku juga meninggalkan cap _idol_ dan hanya membuat solo album, kebanyakan _ballad_ karna sebenarnya aku... Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk perform total, selain berdiri saja diatas panggung sendirian hyung. Tanpa Changmin, tanpa Jonghyun. Aku tidak bisa membawa _title track_ lagu _dance_ seperti Changmin. Aku tidak terlalu berbakat dalam dance, yang aku punya hanya suaraku.  
"Menjadi soloist itu terasa sangatlah menyedihkan.. Terutama di awal setiap berada diruang tunggu, rekaman, latihan, semuanya terasa sangat aneh. Aku tidak terbiasa, aku belum siap tapi manajemenku terus menyuruhku mengeluarkan single, album, OST karna hampir semua nya sukses. Aku tidak tau kenapa."

"Karna suaramu bagus."

"Ne.. Ani hyung, ya, jadi.. Pokoknya ya itulah.. Pokoknya aku jadi menutup diriku sendiri dari semuanya. Aku jarang membuat teman lagi atau apapun itu hyung... Sudah hampir tidak ada seorang pun yang aku bisa percayai selain..."

"Termasuk Minho?" Tiba -tiba Ryeowook juga teringat mantan pacar Kyu yang pernah diceritakannya dulu.

"Minho.. Hah... Hubunganku dengan Minho itu lain lagi hyung. Ditengah kekacauan yang kemarin itulah.. Kami dekat sebagai hoobae dan sunbae dan dia menyukaiku. Kami menjajal untuk menjalin hubungan. Aku mencari seseorang yang bisa aku andalkan, tapi...  
"Tapi ya seperti hyung tau saat kamu pertama pindah kesini. Beberapa bulan aku dan Minho menjalin hubungan, para media menangkap kami jalan berdua dan beritanya menyebar.  
"Minho dan aku berada disatu perusahaan hyung. Dia adalah idol di grup junior kami. Dan saat berita itu turun.. Manajemen ku sama sekali tidak menolak ataupun membantah walaupun biasanya jarang sekali idol boleh berpacaran."

"Karena pacarnya adalah kamu."

"Ne... Manajemenku menggunakan berita itu untuk menaikkan popularitas grup nya Minho juga. Mereka dengan tenang bilang kalau reputasiku tidak akan rusak karna aku pun sudah punya fans ku sendiri, aku punya track record karir yang bagus. Maka itu manajemen ku malah menggunakan kesempatan, dan mereka tidak tau betapa aku tertekan karna anti fans hyung."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Para fans nya Minho itu gila, hyung lihat sendiri kan. Tapi bos ku tidak perduli. Pada akhirnya aku ditinggal sendiri lagi hyung. Semakin banyak yang benci padaku dan apa yang aku dapatkan? Hanya uang, tidak lebih. Mereka hanya mau aku terus berkerja dan kerja. Album, single, musikal, video baru, iklan, semuanyaaa dilimpahkan kepadaku. Keputusan untuk memperpanjang kontrak dengan mereka 2 tahun yang lalu terasa seperti kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan hyung."

"Kyuhyun" ulang Ryeowook lagi kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi

"Hyunggg" Kyuhyun masih saja mau melanjutkan sendiri

"Dengarkan aku."

"Geurae. Apa?"

"Aku tau kamu lelah. Aku tau kamu tertekan. Tapi ketahuilah kalau semuanya yang kamu lalukan itu tidaklah sia-sia. Suaramu bagus, akting mu bagus, lagu-lagu yang kamu tulis semuanya berarti dan menghibur orang lain. Walaupun kamu melakukannya setengah hati karna semua masalah pribadi tersebut. Aku tau, aku mengerti. Tapi poin ku disini adalah.. Sadari juga kalau masih banyak yang mendukungmu. Kami menyayangimu. Fans mu dengan setia menunggumu, apa kamu tidak kasihan pada mereka.. "

"Hyung... Itu tidak mudah." Kyuhyun masih mem-pout kan bibirnya, menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

"Aku tau tidak mudah.. Tapi setidaknya cobalah. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi Kyu. Bukan hanya untuk orang lain, ini juga sepenuhnya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Percayalah padaku." Ryeowook meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun untuk menenagkan pria ini.

"Apa kamu yakin? "

"Cobalah. Hanya itu yang aku bisa yakinkan padamu. Cobalah untuk keluar Kyu. Hadapi mereka. Lakukan yang apa sebenarnya ingin kamu lakukan. Kamu ingin menulis album -mu sendiri kan? Tunjukkanlah lagu-lagumu pada produser. Proses lah itu untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berarti bagi fans. Lakukan apa yang kamu suka... Jangan takut terus  
"Kamu sudah berjalan sejauh ini Kyu. Dan sampai Juli nanti pun tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kamu lakukan juga kan untuk keluar dari hal ini? Kamu tidak bisa berhenti jadi penyanyi sampai kontrak selesai. Maka itu aku hanya ingin melihatmu senang. Jangan cemberut terus, jangan menangis terus. Percayalah padaku Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menangguk sekilas lalu menjawab "Gomawoyo hyung..."  
Setelah mendengarkan semua ucapan yang dikatakan Ryeowook barusan, entah kenapa sebuah senyum langsung bisa terukir di bibir Kyuhyun dengan sendiri nya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum lagi setelah lega menceritakan semunya pada Ryeowook. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang ia perlu tutu-tutupi.. Dan Kyu senang Ryeowook hyung tetap bisa mendukungnya... Bahkan pria ini juga membalas perasaannya.

Tidak Kyu sangka Ryeowook masih mau bicara dengannya lagi pagi ini. Ia kira kemarin Wook sudah marah dan mereka tidak akan bicara lagi. Walaupun ia mengikuti saran Ryeowook untuk menyapa fans... Semua itu tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan.. Kyuhyun butuh dukungan dan... Dan pria bersuara emas ini lebih dari senang mengetahui Ryeowook masih bersedia untuk membantunya keluar dari itu semua.

Dengan erat sekali lagi Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya, menyenderkan kepalanya didada pria ini dan dirasakannya tangan Ryeowook yang khas membelai rambutnya beberapa kali.

 _Geurae kamu harus keluar dari perangkap seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup bersedihnya.. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun menekan perasaannya sendiri secara terus menerus... Cho Kyuhyun fighting!  
_

OoooO

"Biasanya aku hanya suka dengan orang yang pandai berbicara hyung"

Ck.. Ryeowook ber-chuckle dan tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan jujur Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Jinjjaro aku tidak bercanda... Semua pacarku sebelumnya pasti pandai merayu.. Karna aku menyukainya. Tapi hyungie... Walaupun kamu jarang berkata apa-apa, aku tetap menyukaimu" tambah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, masih menyender dan memainkan jari nya di kancing kardigan Ryeowook. Pria dibelakangnya ini pun akhirnya hanya bisa tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sambil masih memeluk kekasinya satu ini dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kamu maunya aku seperti apa?" Balas Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mengadahkan wajahnya keatas untuk melihat Ryeowook langsung.

"Katakan hyung mencintaiku, katakan kalau aku yang paling tampan didunia ini.. hehe." Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tercengar cengir lagi penuh arti mendengar permintaan dari Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyu tau Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu -yang bisa menjanjikannya banyak hal hanya untuk menghiburnya. Dan biasanya Kyu tidak suka orang yan seperti itu -hanya untuk Ryeowook lah satu pengecualian itu berlaku. Prinsip Kyu berubah dari suka yang gombal sampai suka yang _cool_ seperti ini. Kyuhyun suka bermanja-manja kepada Ryeowook sebagai gantinya. Ia haus kasih sayang dari siapapun itu termasuk Ryeowook yang tadinya bukan orang seperti itu.

Hari-hari minggu-minggu setelahnya pun terlewat dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berjalan seperti biasa tanpa perubahan yang terlalu signifikan. Tentu saja komunikasi diantara keduanya menjadi lebih intens. Semakin hari juga Kyuhyun semakin sibuk dalam sisi positif tapi pria ini tetap senang, sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang hubungan mereka, Kyu dan Wook lanjut date berdua dengan aman dan tapi tanpa banyak yang tau tapi keduanya tetap masih bisa menikmati _quality time_ tersebut diantara sela kesibukkan keduanya.

Kadang kalau Kyuhyun pulang cepat, ia akan makan malam berdua dengan Ryeowook dan mereka bisa cerita banyak tentang ini dan itu untuk mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik lagi.

Kyuhyun masih lah seperti dulu. Ia adalah pria yang suka bicara, agak manja menurut Ryeowook karna sindrom ke artisannya, tapi tidaklah menyebalkan didalam artian yang negatif. Ryeowook sendiri pun tidak berbeda; Pria ini masih saja _cool_ seperti biasa, _straight forward_ tapi tetap perduli kepada orang lain. Tidak ada yang keduanya coba tutup-tutupi dari satu sama lain. Wook hanya membawa santai hubungan mereka sedangkan Kyuhyun lah yang lebih sering posesif dan aktif ingin tau banyak hal tentang Ryeowook. Tapi Wook pun juga tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ia cukup menyukainya dan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Memang kalau sudah merasa cocok dengan satu sama lain dan ada perasaan yang tumbuh diantara keduanya, hal lainnya kadang bisa dengan mudahnya pun langsung terbuat mengerti oleh pasangan masing-masing seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Kyuhyun itu pribadi yang manja, cemburuan, posesif, sangat rapuh didalamnya. Ryeowook mengerti akan hal itu makanya ia tidak akan main-main kalau memang ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Wook bisa merasakan ketulusan dari setiap pelukan atau manjaannya Kyuhyun. Dari yang belum terbiasa sampai membuatnya sudah terlampau biasa. Mendapat _ppo ppo_ dari Kyuhyun, mengatakan _saranghae_... Cinta itu tidak boleh egois, kan? Sedikit banyak Ryeowook pun juga secara tidak langsung terubahkan oleh... Cho Kyuhyun yang disukainya.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun jadian diawal Bulan Januari saat masih baru proses setengah jalan.

Selesai dengan musical terakhirnya, Kyuhyun saat ini fokus mengelola album terbarunya. Beberapa lagu sudah ia rekam dan beberapa masih dalam proses. Mengikuti saran Wook hyung, Kyuhyun mencoba menuangkan warnanya sendiri didalam mini album kali ini. Lalu dalam sebulan, diawal Februari, konsep album Kyuhyun sudah mulai matang dan ia mulai shooting MV dan lainnya. Kyuhyun pun berbuah cukup drastis sekarang. Dia dengan serius dan dengan segenap hati menyiapkan proses perampungan mini album terakhirnya ini sebelum kontrak berakhir. Setelah beberapa rapat dengan manajemen, mereka mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali aktif berpromosi memanjakan fans disana sini. Karna respon yang positif juga, Kyuhyun bahkan ditawarkan untuk fan meeting solo karna ulang tahunnya ada dibulan tersebut dan juga sebagai event post-peluncuran album. Kyu sempat meng-diskusikan tawaran tersebut dan Ryeowook hyung langsung mendukungnya. Walaupun di awal Kyu sempat ragu... Akhirnya dengan serius penyanyi ini menerima tawaran tersebut dan mulai berlatih lebih lagi dalam meng-aransemen lagu, dance, membuat medley lagu-lagu yang paling populer dan disukai fans. Selain itu, deretan schedule lainnya juga masih menunggu untuk dijalankan oleh Kyuhyun: mulai dari live event melalui streaming app, promosi album di acara musik, bintang tamu di reality show, solo konser kecil di Seoul dan terakhir rencananya Kyuhyun juga akan mengadakan solo concert tour Jepang.

Semangat Kyuhyun berubah karna mendapat dukungan dari Ryeowook dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia aktif dalam memilih urutan lagu, cover jacket, design album, jadwal aktivitas sampai 6 bulan kedepan. Semuanya dipikirkan dengan hati-hati untuk menyiadakan lebih banyak _space_ untuk berinteraksi dengan fans.

Tidak hanya didalamnya saja, diluar atau didepan kamera pun _attitude_ Kyuhyun cukup banyak berubah. Mungkin karna mood sehari-harinya juga sudah jauh membaik karna ada pacar, Kyu bisa dengan mudah mengikuti saran Ryeowookie hyung. Walaupun lelah ia mengambil semua hadiah dari fans dan semaksimal mungkin masih mencoba tersenyum didepan kamera. Perubahannya terasa cukup signifikan. Kyuhyun yang sekarang mau melambaikan tangan pada ratusan fans yang menunggu didepan kantor manajemen nya.

Perlahan tapi pasti hal tersebut pun mulai disadari oleh fans nya sendiri. Jumlah pujian dan dukungan yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin banyak jumlahnya. Berat badannya bertambah, Kyu jadi terlihat sehat lagi dan sejak manajemem mengumukan _comeback_ album nya segera, respon nya di pasar pun sangat sangat baik lebih dari perkiraan dan terus berlanjut bahkan sampai beberapa minggu setelahnya.

OoooO

 **Satu Sabtu sore di suatu kafe di Seoul**

"Ryeowook hyung!"

Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan menunggu kopi pesanannya tiba-tiba mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. 

Saat berbalik badan, ternyata sudah ada seorang pria berwajah familiar dihadapan-nya. Ryeowook sempat merasa terkejut tapi tidak lama-lama.

"Ho. Kim Jongjin"

"Ne... Hyung apa kabarrr?!" pria ini langsung membuka tangannya lebar menyambut orang yang sudah lama dia tidak bertemu.

"Baik lah... apa kabarmu. Lama tidak bertemu oh"

Ryeowook dan Jongjin langsung bercengkramah akrab terutama Jongjin yang sampai lompat-lompat kegirangan bertemu dengan hyung favoritnya ini. Wook sendiri hanya tertawa sendiri sambil merangkul pundak sang dongsaeng.

"Ah hyung kau kejam sekali tidak pernah mengabariku kalau sudah kembali ke Seoul! Bahkan Jongwoon hyung sudah bertemu duluan denganmu daripada aku" ujar Jongjin bercanda pada Ryeowook seperti biasa pria ini sudah dianggap seperti dongsaeng kandung sendiri oleh Wook. Mereka sudah akrab sejak dulu.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Jonngjin barusan. Siapa juga yang mua bertemu dengan Jongwoon.. Kalau bukan orang itu yang datang sendiri pun Wook tidak akan mau bertemu dengan kakak kandung Kim Jongjin tersebut

"Aniyo... Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu sekali saja. Hey, kau sendirian? Ayo kita ngobrol lah kalau begitu"

"Ne hyung... Hyung juga sendirian kan? Oke aku bergabung dimejamu yaaa hahahaha"

"Geuromyeon..."

Siang itu pun Ryeowook jadinya tidak jadi berkerja dan malah mengobrol panjang lebar berdua dengan Jonjin hingga berjam-jam setelahnya. Jongjin berusia 3 tahun lebih muda dari usianya sendiri. Sejak dulu mereka sudah dekat, dan Wook juga selalu membantu Jongjin dalam study nya, dalam memilih universitas hingga mereka jadi sudah seperti kakak adik sendiri, sampai akhirnya Jongjin kembali ke Korea untuk berkerja sedangkan Ryeowook masih berada di Inggris sana.

"Hyung mainlah kerumah... Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertanding game atau minum bersama lagi..." Bujuk Jongjin ditengah percakapan mereka lagi.

Ryeowook masih hanya bisa membalas ajakan dongsaeng nya satu itu dengan senyum saja. Ia tidak bisa mengjanjikan datang kerumah Jongjin seperti dulu lagi.. Karna sekarang ada Jongwoon disana. Mereka pasti tinggal satu atap, berbeda dulu saat Jongjin masih menjadi mahasiswa dan tinggal sendirian jadi Wook tidaklah keberatan terlampau dekat dengan pria muda berwajah kecil ini walaupun saat itupun ia sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Jongwoon.

Bukan karna Wook takut bertemu Jongwoon, bukan karna Wook mau membuat batas dengan Jongjin dan sudah tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi..

Ryeowook masih menganggap Jongjin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri hingga detik ini, tapi ada hal-hal tertentu yang sudah tidak bisa dilakukan seperti dulu lagi. Karna Ryeowook bukanlah calon anggota keluarga Jongjin lagi.

"Geurae... Kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Ryeowook dengan enteng.  
Mengetahui sang hyung tidak menanggapi ajakan main kerumahnya, Jongjin tidak kehilangan akal untuk menarik Ryeowook kembali ke lingkaran permainannya sekarang

"Atau hyung. Kalau kamu sempat Sabtu malam ini, keluarlah bersamaku kita nonton race di Dongdaemun. Pasti sudah lama kan hyungie tidak balapan!"

"Eyyy sejak kapan kau jadi ikut balapan lagi sih. Apalagi di Seoul. Jaga dirimu sendiri baik-baik Jongjin-ah.!"

"Heheeh sudah 2 tahun hyung. Datanglah, kau harus menontonku bertanding!"

"Ck.. Kim Jongjin..." Ryeowook memberi ultimatum dengan nada meninggi kepada sang dongsaeng satu ini. Sejak dulu memang Jongjin suka bermain. Balapan motor, mobil, party, sampai sempat ditahan polisi karna mabuk dan bertengkar di negeri orang. Wook kira sekarang ia sudah berubah, tapi ternyata..

Ekspresi Ryeowook menunjukkan tanda tidak senang saat menegurnya langsung membuat Jongjin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia tau Wook hyung tidak pernah menyukai hobi nya yang satu ini. Tapi somehow Jongjin suka saat ia bisa menarik perhatian pria ini sekalipun dengan melakukan apa yang ia larang atau membangkang dari semua nasihat Ryeowook. Dan sebenarnya alasan dibalik semua itu sangatlah sederhana: karna Jongjin haus kasih sayang seorang kakak. Seseorang yang dekat seperti keluarga.

Kadang untuk membuat orang memperhatikan kita, tidak jarang bahkan kita sampai melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya salah, iya kan? Ryeowook tau jelas hal itu makanya ia sendiri pun tidak menjauh dari Jongjin sekalipun pria ini tau konsekuensi nya akan ada Jongwoon yang mendekat.

Wook menyayangi Jongjin seperti dongsaeng. Seperti keluarga. Dan ia tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga hanya karna mantan pacar.

"Eyyy tetaplah Hyung. Datang yah. Yah yah yah. Nonton aku balapan lagi... Jebal.. Minggu depan aku pasti menang!" Jongjin malah mulai mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

Pluk. "Selesaikan semua pekerjaan mu dulu di kantor baru kelayapan.." Ryeowook mememukul kepala Jongjin sekilas dengan gulungan kertas digenggamannya.

"Awww hyung!"

"Kamu itu masih kecil. Masih saja keluyupan setiap malam. Kalau semua tugas dari ayahmu sudah selesai baru bersenang-senang Kim Jongjin"

"Aww hyung!" Ryeowook masih lanjut menasehati sambil menyingkirkan satu pak rokok yang baru pria dihadapannya ini baru mau ambil. Daritadi Jongjin memang sudah merokok; maka itu dengansigap Wook melarangnya lanjut batang kedua. Satu saja sudah cukup. Cuma Kim Ryeowook memang yang bisa mengatur Jongjin tanpa mendapat penolakan.

"Berapa pak per hari konsumsi rokokmu sekarang? Sudah berapa lama kamu stuck di posisi yang sama di perusahaan Kim Jongjin. Berkerjalah dengan serius. Yaa!"

"Ahhh hyung. Jangan memarahiku terus.. Kenapa dengan bertemu Jongnwoon hyung sekali saja langsung membuat Wook hyung malah jadi seperti dia?"

Cetek. Jongjin menyalakan puntung rokoknya lagi yang didapatkan dari pak yang ada disaku celananya sendiri. Ahh anak ini benar-benar.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak pernah berubah selama 5 tahun! Kamu kira hyung tidak tau berapa banyak jumlah mantan wanita mu yang dibuang begitu saja olehmu."  
Ryeowook sudah dengar dari adik kandungnya -Hyunno kalau Jongjin terkenal sebagai player sejak kembali di Seoul. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berpacaran serius dengan satu orang pun walaupun usianya sudah 27, tahun ini.

"Hyung..."

"Berhentilah bermain Kim Jongjin. Jinjjaro. Aku tidak bercanda. Setidaknya berhentilah membuat masalah." Ulang Ryeowook lagi dan lagi secara blak-blakan membuat yang diajak bicara jadi serius juga menanggapinya. Jongjin sedikit terhentak, mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menjawab

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? Aku harus jadi orang seperti Jongwoon hyung yang bisanya hanya kerja cari uang dan tidak punya kehidupan, iya?"  
tantang nya dengan nada datar.

"Asal hyung tau hidup Woon hyung tidak lebih baik daripada aku selama kamu pergi Wookie hyung. Hanya bedanya aku menyebabkan masalah kecil, kalau dia menyebabkan bertambahnya jumlah pemasukan perusahaan. Sudah. Itu saja."

"Untuk apa aku susah susah menambah untung perusahaan terus? Memang kurang banyak uang yang keluarga kami sudah buat? Sampai 10 tahun pun jumlah uang itu tidak akan pernah habis hyung... jadi buat apa aku capek-capek berkerja tanpa mendapatkan hasil yang sepadan"

"Kim Jongjin..."

"Biar aku selesaikan dulu. Hyung tau kan isi kehidupan dan apa yang ada pikiranku itu seperti apa? Sekarang aku tanya pada hyung. 5 tahun aku bersikap brengsek tidak ada yang rugi kan. 5 tahun Woon hyung sama brengsek nya dengan aku tidak ada yang salah kan dengan hidup kami? Kami berdua sudah hancur hyung. Kau tau sendiri semuanya. Kami sudah sama-sama tidak tau harus bagaimana."

"Dengarkan hyung. Kalau kamu masih menganggap aku penting. Dengarkan aku Kim Jongjin"  
Tensi diantara kedua pria ini tiba-tiba meninggi tapi Ryeowook masih berusaha bersikap tenang semaksimal mungkin.

"Ck."

"Tidak ada yang rugi dengan kamu bersikap seperti ini. Iya. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu sendiri. Pikir kedepan Kim Jongjin. Tubuhmu itu sendiri yang rusak dengan semua alkohol, rokok, seks dengan sembarangan wanita, semua adu jotos mu selesai party hampir disemua klub setiap minggunya."

Belum Ryeowook selesai, Jongjin sudah menaikkan dagunya dan memotong lagi secara sepihak.

Nada bicara keduanya semakin lama hanya semakin meninggi saja.

"Lalu apa yang hyung harapkan dari aku...?" Belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan Jongjin sudah memotong lagi duluan.

"hyung sendiri yang meninggalkan aku kan. Hyung sendiri yang membuat kakakku semakin menderita."

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dalam-dalam menahan amarah.

"Semuanya tidak akan selesai hyung. Aku tidak punya motivasi untuk berubah. Keluarga ku tetap berantakan. Tidak ada yang perduli mau besok aku masih hidup atau tidak"

"Yaa!"

"Itu kenyataannya hyung. Kenyataan sejak hyung meninggalkan kami berdua."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Kim Jongjin"

"Sebut aku anak kecil tapi semua yang aku sebutkan ini benar... Hyung sendiri yang tega meninggalkan aku dan Jongwoon hyung. Kalau Hyung menikah dengan Jongwoon sejak dulu. Aku maupun dia tidak akan seperti ini hyung."

"Hyung bukanlah siapa-siapa diantara kalian. Tapi aku peduli padamu sebagai dongsaeng Jongjin-ah"

"Dongsaeng. Dulu aku dongsaengmu hyung. Sekarang bukan lagi sejak hubungan kalian kandas. Itu kan yang mau Hyung katakan padaku? Aku disini untuk bertanya sekali lagi. Tidak bisakah hyung kembali kepada kami?"

"Kamu lihat sendiri apa yang aku lalukan kalau aku ada didekatmu hyung. Hanya hyung yang tau apa yang aku butuhkan supaya aku tidak mencari perhatian diluar. Apa terlalu berlebihan kalau aku meminta hyung mencintai Jongwoon hyung lagi? Aku tidak perduli dengan kakak kandungku sendiri sebelum kalian berdua bertemu hyung. Aku hanya perduli padanya sejak dia menyukaimu. Sejak kalian saling menyukai lalu hidup kami berubah.

Aku hanya mau Hyung bisa jadi seperti dulu lagi. Menjadi calon kakak iparku, aku mau diatur asal kau bisa menyayangiku sebagai keluarga hyung"

"Aku bisa menyanyangi tapi bukan sebagai saudara Kim Jongjin." Jawab Ryeowook langsung dengan mantap membuat Jongjin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya mematikan puntung rokoknya setelah satu hisapan terakhir

"Nah itu masalahnya, jelas kan semuanya?

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Itu masalahnya hyung. _Hyung_ bilang kita tidak akan jadi keluarga. Geurae, kalau begitu aku pun tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengikuti nasihatmu, iya kan? Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran hyung. Aku permisi." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jongjin langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian disana tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa lagi. Wookie hanya memandangi punggung Jongjin yang semakin menjauh tanpa berniat menahannya juga, dia tau anak itu masih emosi..

Agak tidak mengenakkan memang, baru saja mereka bertemu setelah sekian tahun, tapi mereka harus bertengkar lagi seperti ini.

Hahh… Ryeowook hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang kalau sudah menyangkut masalah ini. Ia perduli pada Jongjin, tapi susah sekali membuat orang nya ini sendiri untuk mengerti.

Tidak jauh-jauh juga dengan yang satunya lagi.. Akan sama susahnya untuk menghadapi kakak nya Jongjin juga. Kedua orang ini.. Ryeowook tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari Kim bersaudara kalau ia sudah berada di Seoul. Cepat ataupun lambat Ryeowook harus menghadapinya.

OoooO

" _Hyung"_

 _"Hem"_

 _"Kapan kamu dan Jongwoon hyung pertama kali bertemu sih? Aku tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa pacaran"_

 _"Aku dan Jongwoon?"_

 _"Heeh"_

 _"Kami... Bertemu karna... Temanku tinggal di satu gedung dengannya di tahun pertama"_

 _"Oh iya, aku dengar… Karna Jongwoon hyung sedang merokok, lalu dia sering memberi akses untuk hyung bisa masuk kan?" tanya Jongjin dengan semangat._

 _Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil_

 _"Ne itu benar..."_

 _"Waww... Lalu lalu? Kalian kenalan? Lalu pacaran?"_

 _"Yap, tidak langsung sih... Jadi sering melihat wajah satu sama lain saja.. Lalu barulah kami berkenalan"_

 _"Wawww daebak" ujar Jongjin dengan kagum._

 **Grep. Deg deg deg.** Jantung Ryeowook berdegup dengan keras saat ia membuka mata setelah bermimpi _random_ seperti barusan; Sebuah ingatan masa lalu yang kembali menghantuinya. Pria ini menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sendiri mencoba menenangkan diri.

 _Hah… karna tidak sengaja bertemu Jongjin hari ini… Ingatan tersebut tiba-tiba kembali.._ Ryeowook melihat kearah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua, Ryeowook kembali menutup mata dan selimut mencoba tidur kembali beristirahat setelah terbangun karna mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata tersebut. **  
**

 **Esok harinya atau Minggu siang pukul 11**

Dua orang pria yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen milik Kim Ryeowook tersebut sudah sibuk mengobrol selama 1 jam terakhir. Keduanya tidak berhenti bergantian bicara dengan santai diselingi tawa kecil disana sini, sampai..

 **Ting tong**

Suara bel tiba-tiba terdengar memotong pembicaraan mereka, membuat yang sedang berkunjung maupun yang punya rumah juga sedikit kaget sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Kamu sedang menunggu tamu?"

"Aniyo. Biar kulihat dulu, sebentar ya."

"Eung. Geuromyeon."  
Pria ber-rambut coklat tersebut menangguk lalu Ryeowook pun bangkit dari duduknya berjalan ke pintu masuk depan.

"Hyunnggg" baru Ryeowook membuka pintu, taunya Kyuhyun yang datang, langsung menghampirinya dan berpelukan sekilas.

"Aku baru selesai rekaman jam 4 tadi pagi.. Produser kubawel sekali minta ulang teruss... Subuh tadi aku baru pulang dan langsung tidur. Hyungie sudah makan?"

"Sudah.. Masuklah Kyu..." Ryeowook sontak hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur ini. Wajahnya masih polos tanpa _make up_ tebal, hanya mengenakan kaus rumah biasa dengan rambut sedikit berantakan.

"Aku lapar hyung... Aku masak disini saja ya... Aku buatkan bubur untuk kita berdua gimana? Yah?"

"Heeh... Sini masuk dulu. Ada temanku sedang berkunjung Kyu..." Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan untuk masuk menemui Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya didepan sofa.

"Omo. Oh, annyonghaseyo." Kyuhyun sedikit kaget karna ia kira di rumah Wook hyung sedang tidak ada orang jadilah ia bicara keras-keras. Taunya sedang ada tamu lain di apartemen ini..

"Annyonghaseyo.. Lee Sungmin imnida" seorang pria tampan dengan senyum ramah menyapa Kyuhyun juga dan menyodorkan tangannya.  
Kyu pun menyambutnya dengan baik dan mereka bersalaman

"Annyonghaseyo... Cho Kyuhyun imnida..."

"Sungmin adalah temanku Kyu. Tadi kami sedang ngobrol-ngobrol saja sebelum kamu datang"

"Ohhh..."  
Baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bertemu teman Ryeowook lagi seperti kali ini. Dan Sungmin ssi ini... Orangnya rapi sekali. Gaya berpakaiannya terlihat _smart_ dan mahal walaupun tidak berlebihan. Membuat Kyu merasa sedikit bingung sendiri.. Omo temannya Ryeowook hyung kenapa orang kaya semua. Pertama Jongwoon ssi lalu Sungmin ssi.. Pikir Kyuhyun sendirian dalam hati.

"Emm.. Geurae aku mau mulai masak dulu ya hyung" Kyuhyun yang masih menggandeng lengan pacarnya ini beralih lagi pada Ryeowook untuk segera menjalankan niatnya tanpa menunda

"Eung. Sini, kamu butuh apa saja" Ryeowook memberi kode pada Sungmin sebentar untuk menunggu dan temannya itu tidak masalah sama sekali.

Kyuhyun memang kadang memasak di dapur apartemen Ryeowook saat mereka hendak makan malam bersama, sudah tidak aneh melihat Kyu yang menguasai dapur tersebut.

Selama 5 menit Kyu dan Ryeowook lanjut berinteraksi berdua didapur. Membicarakan mau buat bubur apa.. Nanti malam mereka mau nonton film apa.. Kemarin Ryeowook melakukan apa saja.. Dan semua itu juga diamati dengan seksama oleh Sungmin dari ruang tengah. Terlihat sekali kedekatan dua orang ini yang tercium dan terlihat dengan jelas tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi.  
Setelah selesai bicara sedikit dengan Kyu, barulah Ryeowook kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemui Sungmin lagi.

"Mian Min, membuatmu menunggu. Sampai mana kita bicara tadi?"

"Ani, gwenchanayo. Santailah, take your time"

Ryeowook kembali pada Sungmin lagi sembari Kyuhyun mulai memasak

"Ryeowook-ah"

"Ne?"

"Kyuhyun itu.. Kekasihmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati, diikuti Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri yang tidak gatal.

"Hahah.. Eung. Baru beberapa bulan terakhir Min-ah" akhirnya Ryeowook mengaku juga, membuat Sungmin langsung berekspresi 'tuh kan sudah kutebak'. Kelihatan sekali Kyuhyun bersikap tidak biasa atau tidak selayaknya teman saat berada disamping Ryeowook.

"Dia itu artis, kan?"

"Nee... Bagaimana kau tau?" Wook jadi mendongakkan kepalanya lagi saat mendengar ucapan temannya ini barusan

"Geuromyeon... Dia sering muncul di tv. Wahhh aku tidak menyangka kau akan pacaran dengan artis Wook hahaha"

Ryeowook hanya menggulum senyum tipis penuh arti

"Kami berawal dari teman Min.. Dia tinggal di apartemen sebelah, hanya kaki berdua yand ada dilantai ini."

"Ohhhh... Algesseo. Geurae, oh ya.. Hei! lanjutkan ceritamu tentang Jongjin."

"Hmm.. Yaa begitu saja sih, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin dan begitulah..."

Sungmin menyengir sendirian lagi.

"Dia masih rebel seperti dulu?"

"Masih. Bahkan lebih parah sekarang Min, aku dengar dari Hyunno. Bahkan dia sudah mulai balapan lagi"

"Ckckck... Kim bersaudara masih mengharapkanmu Wook. Kau tau itu, kan" ujar Sungmin

"Ne algesso"

"Aku tau kalian akan bertemu lagi cepat atau lambat setelah kamu kembali ke Korea"

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir lagi sekarang setelah kau sekarang sudah mendapatkan penggantinya Jongwoon." Ujar Sungmin dengan hati-hati sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengorek-ngorek dapur.

"Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar pengganti Jongwoon Min" balas Ryeowook dengan tenang memberitahu teman lamanya ini.

"Aku tau dan aku mengerti... Masalahnya, Jongwoon yang belum mengerti..."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ia bicarakan denganmu?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit curiga. Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Jongwoon adalah teman sepermainan. Mereka semua mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik bahkan hingga hari ini.

"Aniyo... Kami tidak terlalu sering contact." Jawab Lee Sungmin "Ini hanya saranku, hati-hati saja, kalau kamu memang tulus menyayangi Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai ada salah paham konyol diantara kalian karna kau-tau-siapa"

"Dia pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu" sela Ryeowook langsung

"Tidak.."

"Katakan saja padaku apa yang sebenarnya Min.."

"Beneran tidak ada apa-apa... Kalian berdua temanku Wook. Aku tau benar apa yang kalian masing-masing akan lakukan, jadi aku hanya mengingatkan saja... Ne?"

Jongwoon tidak pernah rela melepas Ryeowook, sedangkan yang dicari juga tidak akan pernah kembali kepadanya; dan masalah tersebut tidak pernah terselesaikan dengan tuntas. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir Jongwoon mengalah dikarenakan jarak diantara mereka saja, tapi sekarang Wook pun sudah berada di Seoul. Sungmin sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nantinya..

"Geurae, gomawoyo." Ryeowook ikut menangguk mengerti.

"Aku senang kalau temanku bahagia. Sungguh. Ceritalah kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu"

"Geuromyeon. Kau juga Min"

OooooO

 _Suatu sore di Gedung apartemen Ryeowook_

 **Ting.**

Baru beberapa langkah Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba langkahnya harus terhenti saat melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri tegap seperti menunggu seseorang didepan pintu apartemennya sendiri.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kehadiran seseorang yang tidak diundang ataupun diharapkan kehadirannya tersebut, ia lanjut berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"ehm." Wook hanya berdehem tegas membuat pria tersebut menyadari kehadirannya dan berbalik badan. Masih dengan kedua tangan diletakkan disaku celananya, Jongwoon hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu nya sejak tadi.

"apa kabar?" Tanya pria ini singkat kepada Ryeowook mengisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"baik. Ada perlu apa kamu kesini?"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Badan Ryeowook sudah sakit semua setelah seharian mengajar dan melakukan hal lainnya. Sungguh dia sudah tidak _mood_ sedikitpun untuk meladeni Jongwoon lagi.

"hanya ingin berkunjung. Boleh aku masuk?"

"aku sudah lelah. Mianhae, lain kali saja."

Dengan tenang Ryeowook melewati Jongwoon hendak memencet _passcode_ rumahnya untuk masuk.

"apa sudah ada pacarmu didalam makanya aku tidak boleh masuk?"

Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya sekilas dan menjawab tanpa berbalik badan.

"tidak ada siapapun didalam, dan itupun sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Jongwoon-ah. Aku duluan."

Ceklek. Baru selangkah Ryeowook memasuki apartemennya, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya dengan cengkraman di pundak kanan Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbuat yang macam-macam Kim Ryeowook. Jadi itu seleramu, sejak kapan kamu memacari artis murahan itu dibelakangku, hah?"

Ryeowook langsung berbalik meraih cengkraman tangan Jongwoon dibahunya, membuangnya ke udara dan membalas dengan singkat.

"Mau aku menjalin hubungan dengan siapa itu bukan urusanmu lagi Kim Jongwoon"

Nada Ryeowook sudah meninggi tapi pria bermata sipit ini masih mencoba tenang

"Tentu saja itu adalah urusanku. Bahkan Jongjin saja sudah menemukanmu dengan sendirinya, iya kan? Ck. Sampai kapan pun kamu tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari aku, Ryeowook-ah.." Jongwoon masih mengelak sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ penuh arti. 

Sayangnya, ancaman Jongwoon walaupun sudah membawa nama adiknya ternyata masih tidak ber-efek juga pada Ryeowook.  
"Terserah kamu mau bicara apa Jongwoon ssi... Apapun itu aku tidak perduli. Camkan itu. Annyong."

Dalam lima detik Wook langsung melangkah mundur lalu menutup pintu apartemen tersebut rapat-rapat tepat dihadapan Kim Jongwoon lagi –untuk kesekian kalinya.

OoooO

 **Minggu depannya di Apartemen Kyuhyun  
**

"Hyunggg" Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang men-cuci piring selesai mereka makan malam mereka hari ini.

"Hem"

"Handphone mu ada 5 miscall. Dari Kim Jongjin." Handphone Wook yang diletakkan dimeja tidak berhenti bergetar dari tadi. Membuat Kyu sampai penasaran sendiri dan mengeceknya langsung.

"Oh. Biarkanlah. Gomawoyo Kyu." Setelah mengeringkan tangan, Ryeowook mengambil handphone pribadinya tersebut tapi ia tidak menghubungi Jongjin kembali. Hanya ia biarkan saja panggilan tidak terjawab tersebut diam disana.

"Kim Jongjin itu siapa hyung? Temanmu?" 

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk berdua disofa setelah semuanya sudah rapi dan bersih; Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak makan berdua seperti ini. Dengan jadwal Kyu yang semakin padat membuat keduanya jadi lebih sering ber-komunikasi lewat handphone masing-masing saja.

"Em. Dongsaengku."

"Ohhh..." Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Apa dia.. Ada hubungannya dengan Jongwoon ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati akhirnya, mencium ada yang tidak beres dari nama Kim Jongjin tersebut. Sepertinya mirip dengan Kim Jongwoon yang adalah…

"Iya, Jongjin adalah adiknya Jongwoon. Maaf, aku belum pernah cerita padamu ya."

Kyuhyun reflex langsung mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar nama Jongwoon disebut. _Jongwoon yang mantan pacarnya Wook hyung itu kan?!_ Kyu masih ingat dengan jelas pertemuan mereka saat itu –beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jongwoon yang mantan kekasihmu itu?"

"Hahaha iya Kyu. Wae?" Ryeowook tidak terlalu merasa ada yang salah dan masih menjawab dengan santai.

"Kamu masih dekat dengan adiknya?!" nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi dengan sendirinya, biasa cepet panasan orangnya, hehehe..

"Tidak dekat… baru seminggu yang lalu aku tidak sengaja bertemu Jongjin, Kyu. Kami bertukar nomor telefon makanya dia bisa menghubungiku." Ryeowook mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun sekilas sembari menjelaskan.

"Hyung..! kamu belum pernah bercerita tentang kamu sendiri dengan Jongwoon. Kenapa dia terus meninggalkan pesan seperti ini? Kenapa dia selalu mencarimu?" Kyu mulai penasaran lagi.

Yap, bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menemukan nama Jongjin dan Jongwoon di handphone Ryeowook. Beberapa kali saat tidak sengaja memegang handphone kekasih-nya Kyu bisa menemukan belasan misscal dan pesan dari Jongwoon walaupun Ryeowook tidak pernah balas, makanya Kyuhyun masih diam walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Jangan hiraukan hal seperti itu Kyu…."  
Seperti biasa Ryeowook hanya menjawabi dengan tenang, tapi Kyu belum puas akan balasan seperti itu.. Keduany jadi sama sama terdiam sejenak.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Kyu. Sekitar.. 10 tahun yang lalu mungkin, atau lebih..." tambah Ryeowook akhirnya, seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Kyuhyun yang masih memikirkannya. Baru Kyuhyun mau langsung bertanya..

"Oh ya?" Kyu sedikit kaget mendengarnya

"Iyaa… waktu itu aku masih kuliah.. S1 di London"

Ryeowook jadi terlanjur menceritakan semuanya walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sebenarnya sudah malas membahas hal seperti ini. Hahh…

"Kalian satu kampus, hyung?"

"Heeh. Satu kampus dan satu jurusan"

"Berapa lama... Kalau boleh aku tau hubungan kalian berjalan?"

"2... 3 tahun?" Wook menjawab dengan malas dan hanya ingin mengakhiri sesi tanya jawab ini dengan cepat. Kyuhyun memang cepat atau lambat harus tau tentang Jongwoon.. Tapi Ryeowook tidak ingin kedua orang ini mengenal satu sama lain terlalu banyak, ia tidak ingin menyeret Kyuhyun kedalam apapun sisa masalahnya dengan Kim Jongwoon, itu saja. Sedangkan.. Kyuhyun sendiri mem-poutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar saat mendengar jawaban sang hyung tersebut.

 _3 tahun... Lama sekali. Aku saja mengenal hyungie baru selama beberapa bulan terakhir.._ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Oh... Kenapa kalian putus?" Kyu masih saja belum selesai ingin tau dan terus lanjut menginterogasi.

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun lagi dan memainkan rambut halus penyanyi ini sedikit demi sedikit.

"Saat hampir lulus kuliah kami putus karna dia memilih orang lain"

Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat Ryeowook langsung

"Apa kalian sempat nyambung lagi sejak itu? Karna sekarang pun... Sepertinya dia masih mengejarmu.." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ani... Entahlah, aku juga bingung darimana dia tau tempat tinggalku dan lain lainnya. Dia memang orang yang cukup aneh" balas Ryeowook dengan santai-nya seakan hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat sepele.

"Kau tau kalau dia itu adalah CEO dari Kim corp kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ah. Agak panjang kalau aku ceritakan semunya sekarang..." Ryeowook lagi tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan dengan tegas "Tapi kehidupanku dulu di London saat sangatlah berbeda dengan yang sekarang Kyu, jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir.. aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tergiur pada seorang Kim Jongwoon, tak peduli apapun yang dia bisa lakukan nantinya. Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir."

"Berbeda bagaimana, hyung"  
Ryeowook yang sudah berniat menutup pembicaraan, malah membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin penasaran.. Hah… Wook pun akhirnya jadi lanjut bercerita lagi.

"Dulu…. 3 tahun aku tinggal di London tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku menggunakan public transport sama sekali…"

"Wow"

"Ayahku adalah seorang pengacara. Ia ditugaskan di Inggris jadi adik adikku juga ikut sekolah di sana juga sedangkan aku kuliah di London. Aku adalah tipe remaja yang manja waktu itu." Ryeowook mulai membuka semuanya. "Aku banyak menghabiskan uang untuk main tapi nilaiku tetap bagus. Itulah yang membuatku sombong"

"Lalu?"

 _Pantas saja Jongwoon ssi menyukai Ryeowook hyung. Mereka datang dari derajat yang sama..  
_  
"Lalu... Entahlah. Banyak yang berubah dalam waktu singkat pada waktu itu. Aku mendaftar S2 di kota lain dan sejak itu gaya hidupku berubah. Teman mainku di London tidak ada yang melanjutkan ke tempat yang sama, dan saat disana, aku berubah menjadi lebih normal heheheh" ujar Ryeowook sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Normal? Maksud hyung apa? Hahaha" Kyu jadi ikut tertawa melihat Wook hyung tertawa seperti itu

"Hahahah kedengarannya aneh memang, tapi beneran, kau tau saat itu pergaulanku berubah, titik balik aku menjadi dewasa, dan jadilah aku baru menyadari oh kadang, apa yah, ada waktunya untuk menikmati masa mudamu tapi juga ada saatnya untuk berhenti"

Ryeowook sambil tersenyum masih melanjutkan

"Dulu aku hanya menikmati kesempatan dan kemampuanku, tidak tau harus dipakai untuk apa. Aku menghabiskan banyak uang, tetap nilaiku sempurna jadi orang tua ku tidak komplain.  
Mobilku mentereng, semua teman menghampiriku dan memperluas jaringan, beberapa masih menjadi teman baik hingga sekarang. Tidak terlalu buruk memang, tapi saat keluar dari London, saat keluar dari zona nyamanku, itu juga yang mengubahku untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi"

"Ohhh"

"Sejak itu aku tidak mau membatasi diriku dengan sesuatu lagi Kyu. Lakukan lah apa yang mau kamu lakukan kalau kamu rasa itu adalah sesuatu yang benar. Aku percaya kau pun begitu Kyuhyun ah, semua orang mempunyai ceritanya masing masing. Selama tidak ada yang fatal, aku kira tidak pernah ada salahnya dengan melakukan kesalahan."

Dari hanya bercerita Ryeowook malah jadi tambah memberikan petuah bagi Kyuhyun, hahahah. Obrolan keduanya pun akhirnya lanjut ke hal-hal lainnya tidak hanya jadi tentang masa lalu Ryeowook saja. Kyuhyun masih banyak ingin tau tentang pribadi nya Ryeowook juga... Sang hyung sudah banyak membantunya dan selalu memberikannya dukungan, ia juga ingin sama bisa membalas perhatian Ryeowook tersebut; walaupun saat ini hanya bisa terbatas karna ia sendiri pun dengan sibuk. Tapi Kyuhyun berjanji, ia tidak akan melepaskan seseorang seperti Ryeowook yang sangatlah berarti baginya sampai kapanpun.

OoooO

 **Flashback**

Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah.. :

Ryeowook dulu sekolah di _boarding school_ yang sama dengan Jongwoon. Di gedung tempat tinggal nya Jongwoon sering keluar untuk merokok, yang adalah tempat tinggal temannya Ryeowook juga, jadilah Wook sering main kesana.

Saat itu, saat usia keduanya masih 17 tahun. Dengan mudahnya Jongwoon nembak Ryeowook lalu mereka berpacaran dan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Tidak ada rencana apa-apa diawal sejak kedua orang ini menjalin hubungan. Mereka pikir hanya akan jadi pacaran asal lewat saja, tapi kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu. 

Ryeowook menumpukan perasaannya belajar mencintai Jongnwoon dan ternyata mereka cocok. Karna ketulusan Ryeowook itulah, yang mengubah Jongwoon dan menarik Jongjin keluar juga. Kalau Ryeowook datang ke apartemen mereka Jongjin tidak lagi mengurung diri dikamar, melainkan langsung mengganggu pasangan tersebut dengan senang hati. Jongjin bisa cerita banyak tentang keluarganya, tentang keluh kesahnya, menanggap Ryeowook sudah seperti anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, dalam waktu singkat dia sudah berarti banyak bagi Kim bersaudara. Dengan menyukai Jongwoon, itu mengubah Jongwoon jadi pria yang setia dan semakin mencintai Ryeowook tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongjin yang juga jadi mau diatur oleh pria ini. Ryeowook tidak langsung melarang Jongjin bermain sana sini. Tapi ia bersikap lebih seperti kakak, karna ia sendiri juga main seperti Jongjin tapi Ryeowook tau batasannya. Dan inilah yang perlahan ia ajarkan pada Jongjin. Wook juga mendengarkan dan memperhatikan Jongjin seperti nam dongsaeng nya sendiri. Mengciptakan ilusi bagi Jongjin dan Jongwoon yang masih sama-sama muda saat itu kalau mereka akan menjadi keluarga dengan Ryeowook. Wook hyung menikah dengan Kim Jongwoon, Jongjin akan menjadi adik kesayangan Wook selamanya. Hanya itu yang diinginkan Jongjin sejak dia remaja dulu. Ryeowook hyung adalah seseorang yang spesial bagi pria ini.

Egois memang. Kedua kakak beradik ini memang sudah terlahir menjadi egois karna kurangnya kasih sayang dari orang terdekat mereka. Kesalahannya lagi, tidak cuma egois tapi Jongwoon juga kadang adalah seseorang yang bodoh.  
Walaupun ia mencintai dan membutuhkan Ryeowook, Jongwoon tidak menyadarinya dan meanganggpanya enteng. Bertolak belakang dengan Ryeowook yang selalu memakai perasaan. 3 tahun hubungan mereka berjalan, tibalah saatnya Ryeowook dan Jongwoon harus lulus kuliah, dan disinilah jalan mereka mulai berbeda.

Ryeowook berniat untuk melanjutkan sekolah; Dengan nilai-nilainya yang sempurna Wook mendapat tawaran di universitas terbaik, yang kalau ia tolak, pria ini tidak akan bisa mendapat tawaran itu lagi sampai kapanpun itu. Dan kesempatan ini juga berarti 1 tahun lagi ia akan habiskan di Inggris. Sedangkan bagi Jongwoon, pria ini tidak mau mereka terpisah jarak. Ia mengecilkan kemauan Ryeowook karna bagi pria ini tidak penting Ryeowook mau kuliah lagi atau apapun itu. Mereka hanya perlu menikah, dengan itu saja ia bisa menjamin Ryeowook bisa hidup bahagia. Titik.

Kembali lagi ke egoisme, ya Jongwoon memang sangat egois. Terlampau egois hingga memudarkan rasa cintanya sendiri yang seharusnya membuat pria ini untuk bisa mengerti apa mau orang yang disayanginya sendiri. Jongwoon dibutakan oleh keinginan dan keperluannya semata. Melarang Ryeowook untuk pergi, tapi bukan dengan cara yang baik-baik.. Sedangkan bagi Ryeowook sampai saat itu, Jongwoon bukanlah pilihan. Ia hanya ingin melanjutkan studi nya hanya setahun… Satu tahun tanpa mengganggu hubungan mereka. Hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk Ryeowook.

Tapi .. sejak itulah juga semuanya mulai menjadi berantakan. Disaat Jongwoon menjadikan Ryeowook pilihan... Bahkan tidak memilih pacarnya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, hal tersebutlah yang melukai Ryeowook terlampau dalam.  
Sejak terlampau sering bertengkar, singkat cerita Jongwoon dekat dengan orang lain. Seorang teman mereka juga yang bernama Hyukjae. Jongwoon membuat Hyukjae sebagai tempat pelariannya semata untuk membuat Ryeowook cemburu, untuk membuat Ryeowook takut, sebagai wujud pembelaan dirinya menunjukkan kalau ia bisa hidup tanpa Ryeowook (walaupun ujungnya tidak).

Sedangkan disisi lain Ryeowook menanggapinya dari sisi yang berbeda. Ryeowook mempunyai pribadi yang lebih dewasa dari Jongwoon maupun Jongjin. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu perasaannya pada Jongwoon tidaklah main-main, tapi saat Jongwoon berpaling padanya hanya untuk orang lain. Itu semualah yang menghancurkan semua -semua cintanya pada seorang Kim Jongwoon.

Karna kelakuan Jongwoon yang hanya bermain -berpikir ia bisa menyukai orang lain selain Ryeowook lah yang menghancurkan semua memori mereka selama 3 tahun terakhir. Jongwoon tidak mengerti betap hancurnya perasaan Ryeowook saat itu.

Singkatnya lagi, disaat Ryeowook sudah bisa melupakan semuanya, beberapa bulan sejak mereka putus, barulah gantian Jongwoon yang merosot dan jatuh dititik terendahnya dikarenakan kepergian Wook dari hidupnya.  
Akumulasi kesedihan, kekosongan, kerinduannya pada seorang Kim Ryeowook akhirnya barulah membuat Jongwoon berpikir dengan jernih lagi kalau ya. Dia memang hanya mencintai Wookie nya seorang. Persetan dengan Hyukjae atau orang orang lain yang hanya menjadi pelampiasannya semata.

Jongwoon baru sadar kalau ia tidak butuh mereka semua, ia hanya butuh Ryeowook, walaupun sudah terlambat. Gantian Jongwoon yang bersedih, depresi menangis memohon Ryeowook untuk kembali kepelukannya selama berhari-hari.

Ironis bukan, satu pertemuan kecil menghasilkan cinta yang bersemi selama 3 tahun kedepan. Tapi lalu saat ke-egoisan itu datang dan menguasai pemikiran seseorang, jadilah hanya air mata dan penyesalan yang terlahirkan oleh mereka semua.  
Ya, bukan cuma Ryeowook dan Jongwoon saja. Bukan cuma air mata Wook maupun Jongwoon yang mengalir dan merasa tersakiti. Tapi Jongjin juga. Tanpa sadar bukan hanya hubungan cinta yang dirajut oleh Ryeowook dan Jongwoon, tapi hubungan tersebut juga menjadi harapan mimpi bagi Jongjin muda yang masih naif.  
Saat hubungan itu hancur, harapan Jongjin pun juga pupus sudah. Makanya, dikarenakan semua itulah masalah antara Jongjin dan Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi jelas.

Ryeowook adalah pria yang memegang prinsip. Sekali ia disakiti dan bilang tidak akan kembali, selamanya ia tidak akan kembali. Pria yang Jongwoon cintai ini bukanlah lawan yang lembek dan mudah didominasi. Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Karna kalau Ryeowook juga tidak sekuat ini diawal tidak akan pernah dia bisa membuat Kim bersaudara terikat padanya. Tapi karna satu kesalahan, karna satu ke-egoisan, sudah lahirlah juga keegoisan pride Ryeowook untuk tidak bisa mencintai Jongwoon lagi.

Bukannya Ryeowook gengsi, tapi sungguh ia sudah tidak mencintai Jongwoon lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Luka yang ditorehkan pria itu terlalu dalam dihatinya, membuat Ryeowook tidak akan berubah pikiran.  
Lain dengan rasa sayangnya pada Jongjin. Ia sungguh menyayangi nam dongsaengnya itu dengan tulus dan peduli padanya. Tapi tidak mudah membuat Jongjin mengerti, percaya, dan membuatnya mengikuti saran Ryeowook lagi. Mereka sekarang bukanlah siapa-siapa satu sama lain.

Harapan Jongjin untuk menjadi keluarga dengan Ryeowook sudah hilang dan tidak akan kembali. Ia kehilangan calon keluarganya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengaturnya. Jadi untuk apa lagi ia bersikap baik? Tidak ada yang peduli padanya, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Tidak seorang pun, termasuk Ryeowook hyung selama ia belum mau menerima Kim Jongwoon lagi. Itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Jongjin selama ini.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon datang dari latar belakang yang cukup mirip. Ayah Wook adalah pengacara yang ditugaskan di Inggris. Sedangkan Jongwoon sejak usia 14 tahun sudah dikirim ke Inggris untuk belajar disana.

Wook dan Jongwoon sama-sama menjalani gaya hidup yang cukup bebas selama masa kuliah mereka. Party, club, main, dalam batasan yang wajar. Jongwoon dan Jongjin berasal dari keluarga yang _broken_ _home_. Ayah dan Ibu mereka selalu bertengkar tapi tidak bercerai agar tidak merusak status atau reputasi keluarga mereka. Jongjin maupun Jongwoon dibesarkan tanpa rasa kasih sayang. Mereka hanya diberi uang dan uang untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau sejak kecil. Terdengar sangat klise memang, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya, dan... Masih banyak chaebol yang dibesarkan didalam keluarga yang terihat mewah namun sebenarnya kosong didalam seperti itu.

Sedangkan, disisi lain Ryeowook sendiri dibesarkan didalam keluarga normal, dan sebagai anak sulung Wook mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan secara natural.

Saat Jongjin juga di Inggris dan berada di kota yang sama dengan Jongwoon, disanalah Jongjin mengenal pacar kakaknya dan menyukai Ryeowook sebagai sosok kakak ideal. Karna Jongjin masih dibawah umur Ryeowook lah yang menemani anak ini di club, mengingatkannya untuk belajar, jangan sampai gagal ujian sampai menyelesaikan kuliahnya sampai akhir.

Jongjin menyaksikan kandasnya hubungan Ryeowook dengan Jongwoon secara tidak langsung. Ia tau betapa paham mereka yang tidak bertemu, Jongwoon yang memaksa dan mencari pelarian. Disitulah semuanya kembali berantakan. Ryeowook dan kakaknya putus. Wook pindah kekota lain untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, lalu Jongwoon juga desperate mendapatkan Wook lagi walaupun gagal. Sampai akhirnya Jongwoon ditarik kembali ke Korea karna ia harus menggantikan peran ayahnya di perusahaan.

Sejak kembali ke Korea Jongwoon seperti tidak sepenuhnya hidup kembali. Tekanan untuk terus menjadi bayang-bayang ayahnya tidak pernah berkurang, sedangkan tidak ada lagi orang yang mendukungnya seperti Ryeowook. Berkali-kali pacaran tidak ada yang sepengertian Ryeowook. Makanya sampai sekarang pun Jongwoon masih ngotot. Hanya mengingingkan Wook seorang. 

**Flashback off**

OoooO

Beberapa minggu sejak peluncuran album terbaru Kyuhyun, sebelum terlelap Ryeowook iseng membuka internet untuk mencari nama Cho Kyuhyun di beberapa artikel berita dan melihat para komentar netizen yang paling banyak di 'like'. Ryeowook iseng ingin memonitor perkembangan pacarnya satu ini.. Ia tau lagu terbaru Kyuhyun kembali menjadi nomor satu di berbagai chart dan kesibukannya terus bertambah. Tapi Ryeowook juga ingin tau bagaimana perasaan para fans Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

 **Kyuhyun oppa akan segera comeback! Kyaaaa yess tidak sabar menunggu nya. Hwaiting Kyuhyun oppa!**

 **Wawwww even the teaser sounds good already. I'm sure this album will hit number 1s on charts again. Yeoksi from a singer like Cho Kyuhyun kkk**

 **I knew it since his last musical our oppa has been working hard preparing this album and concert. *sob sob. Thank you oppa for working hard. I like the song so much**

 **My heart feels a lot warmer when I heard the song. Wowww Kyuhyun oppa still daebak even after all this time**

 **The mv, the song, the album, the performances, are all just perfect. Ckckck the interaction almost made me tearing up. Never expected Kyuhyun oppa to be this great in hosting concerts. Daebak oppa kkk**

 **Wawww the medley of old songs combined with new songs at the concert is really great. I love the arrangement, Kyu oppa must have been working hard on this, thank you oppa**

 **Is it just me or Kyuhyun oppa is really cheerful nowadays? He keeps laughing at the concert and sang so sincerely omg oppa we love you even more from now on**

 **Kkk it's good to see Kyuhyun oppa promoting on tv. Though he doesn't need any further promotion but seeing his interaction closer is so good**

 **Kyu oppa is so cheerful nowadays. I wonder what change him to be like this now lol**

Ryeowook hanya tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat komentar diatas berlanjut kepada komentar di berbagai artikel lainnya, termasuk tentang Kyuhyun yang menjadi bintang tamu disebuah acara _talk show_.

 **Kkk look at that blushing face. Is he really not dating anyone now? I can't believe in it lol**

 **Looks like Kyuhyun oppa is dating someone now. I am wondering who is the lucky woman hhaha**

 **Idols are generally dating idols. Sunbae with hoobae most probably. Remember Kyuhyun oppa once said he likes younger, cute type of person?**

Satu artikel membahas Kyuhyun menjadi bintang tamu di acara tersebut dan ditanyakan oleh para MC mengenai pacar, tapi Kyu terus mengelak dengan menjawab 'tidak'. Yang lucunya adalah ekspresi wajah nya dan pipi yang memerah, membuat para MC terus menggoda dan reaksi Kyu tersebut dianggap 'imut' oleh para netizen.

Ryeowook masih lanjut membaca.. Hahha, tentu saja Kyuhyun ber-status tidak punya pacar… Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun mengumumkan kalau ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang biasa.. Bukan maksudnya membohongi fans, tapi pasti jadinya rusuh lagi kalau berita tersebut sampai bocor. Sayang seorang artis kepada fans dengan saying kepada pacar tentu saja berbeda.. Ryeowook bisa mengerti itu.

Makanya ia sendiri pun tidak keberatan dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu dianggap 'single', Ryeowook mengerti hal tersebut diperlukan karna pekerjaannya yang menuntut begitu; beda lagi kalau Kyuhyun sedang berada diluar pekerjaan.

 **Kkk yes I remember he's pointing out to Seulgi almost directly. Time flies. They've become the real sunbae and hoobae now kkk**

 **Are they close? Some fans spotted them talk to each other at the backstage sometimes. I wonder what is exactly happening between them kkk**

 **Awwww true! Remember few years ago Kyuhyun oppa used to blush like this when he mention about Seulgi? Seulgi seems like expressing her interest to him as well in every interviews kkk**

 **If they are really dating they'd make a really prefect couple**

 **True they're quite a match to each other actually kkk**

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sendiri menanggapi komentar para netizen tentang Kyuhyun. Hah... Memang benar-benar kalau menjadi idola... Banyak sekali spekulasi sepihak yang beredar..

Tapi Ryeowook senang melihat respon positif yang didapatkan oleh Kyuhyun seperti ini... Baru pertama kali ini ia menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seorang publik figur seperti Kyuhyun.. Tapi.. lagi, dengan sendirinya dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu entah sejak kapan Ryeowook bisa beradaptasi dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun yang sangatlah baru untuknya. Kyuhyun yang manja, ceria, sedikit memberikan warna dalam kehidupan Ryeowook yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia dapatkan; Karna sejak awal mereka bertemu pun tidak ada yang ditutu-tutupi diantara keduanya. Wook menyapa Kyuhyun dengan tangan terbuka, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Ryeowook menutup browser di handphone nya setelah membaca komen netizen yang sudah pada mulai ngelantur baginya mematikan lampu dan segera tidur. Hahh... Geurae, Wook jadi ikut bahagia kalau Kyuhyun pun sudah bisa tenang..

 **TBC!**

Jangan lupa review ne~ gomawoyo..


	7. Chapter 7

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 7**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Jongjin**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer:**

 **Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, masing-masing karakter pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin** _ **fanfic**_ **cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..**

 **Pairing: WookKyu/Ryeohyun**

 **Author's note:**

Akhirnya update juga, terima kasih sudah baca dan menunggu ne, walaupun author lama update.

Mungkin ada yang bingung? Kenapa lama banget thor updatenya. Jawaban saya hanya karna.. hmm pertama jujur cerita ini lebih gak mudah ditulis dibanding My Love for You, saya juga lagi kehilangan mood nulis biasanya, mungkin karna udah jarang liat muka Ryeowook kali ya di _twitter_ (adanya Kyuhyun mulu tolong haha) karna Ryeowook hilang gak muncul-muncul, jadi kehilangan inspirasi buat nulis . Jadi ya itu mungkin itu salah satu faktor, kedua waktu dan tempat juga.

Tapi… tetep yang bikin author lanjut adalah _review_ kalian yang baik-baik _: Leny chan, Sophie857, lickanovia2, hyunnie02_ hehe walaupun gak banyak tapi baiiikk sekali review kalian _author_ jadi tersentuh (hehe)

Semuaaanyaa mau banyakin RyeoHyun nya yaa. Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini masih kebanyakan Jongwoon nya nee. Niat _author_ udah fokus ke Ryeohyun tapi ujung-ujungnya masih banyak Kim bersaudaranya. Sabar yaa biar ceritanya langsung ke inti cepat selesaii. Nanti _author_ banyakin RyeoHyun di _chapter_ selanjutnya, My Love For You dan cerita lainnya.

Oh ya saya gak bisa nulis dua cerita berbarengan, jadi setelah _upload_ ini baru lanjut MLFY, semoga gak lama karna ceritanya jauh lebih ringaaan.

Maaf kebanyakan ngomong, oke

Sekali lagi gomawo neee. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Maaf kalau berantakan dan banyak typo dan pengulangan. Selamaat membaca!

OoooO

 **Seoul pukul 10 malam**

Sebuah SUV hitam berhenti tepat di lobi apartemen Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook, dari bangku penumpang didepan turunlah seorang pria tinggi ber-rambut _brunette_ acak-acakkan, dengan mata ngantuk tertutuo sunglasses hitam, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung, memencet tombol lift dan menunggu sambil menguap.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun barulah berubah dan langsung memasang senyum termanisnya saat melihat Ryeowook sudah menunggu didepan lift berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya saat pintu tersebut terbuka. Kyu langsung melangkah maju dan bercengkramah akrab dengan pacarnya satu ini, mereka berpelukan sekilas berlanjut Ryeowook mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Apa kabarmu? Capek, oh?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Capek hyungg... Mianhae membuatmu menunggu! Ayo kita masuk"  
Kyuhyun langsung menggaet lengan kanan Ryeowook lalu mereka masuk ke apartemen Ryeowook yang sudah dingin karna AC ditengah musim panas seperti ini. Kyu perlu meluruskan kakinya sejenak.

"Bagaimana latihanmu? Lancar semuanya?"

Selagi Ryeowook mengambil minuman, Kyuhyun duduk di bangku meja makan sambil celingak celinguk seperti biasa.

"Eung. Semuanya berjalan mulus hyung. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?! Sudah selesai _paper_ terakhirnya?"

"Hehe. Hampir... Sudah di _submit_ Kyu.. Tinggal tunggu revisi" Wook pulang pagian hari ini karna sudah tidak dikejar _deadline_ lagi, sambil menunggu Kyuhyun ia sejak tadi berkerja dirumah, dengan mengenakan kaus dan celana tidur santai.

"Waww bagus dongg!" Kyuhyun langsung cengar cengir sendiri mengetahui Wook hyung sudah tidak _stress_ lagi tentang pekerjaannya atau proyek terakhirnya.

Kyu maupun Ryeowook sama-sama tau kesibukkan atau aktivitas masing-masing: Ryeowook dengan karir menulisnya juga Kyuhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan konser terbarunya.

"heeh.. Kamu sudah makan?"

"sudah.. makan siang… hehe" sahut Kyuhyun dengan bercanda.

Walaupun lelah, tapi kalau sudah ketemu Wook hyung entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi masih sajaa punya energi untuk bercanda entah darimana.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil dan membelai puncak kepala Kyuhyun lagi.

"geurae, mandilah, setelah itu kita makan bersama, oh?"

"okee!" jawab Kyuhyun gerak cepat mengiyakan tawaran pacarnya satu ini.

ooo

Saat Kyuhyun kembali, Ryeowook masih memanaskan sup atau kimchi jigae mereka, menunggu mendidih, jadilah sembari menunggu makanan siap Kyuhyun iseng kelayapan main ke dalam-dalamnya apartemen Ryeowook tersebut. Sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung..

Memasuki ruangan kerja Ryeowook, di meja kerjanya terlihat penuh beberapa tumpukan _booklet booklet_ yang jumlahnya mencapai puluhan

"Hyung.. ini semua kertas ujian?!" Kyuhyun reflex bertanya dengan lantang karna penasaran.

"Iyaa.. Jangan dipegang Kyu... itu semua ujian muridku.. Jangan sampai berantakan yaaa" jawab Ryeowook dengan cukup lantang dari dapur memastikan agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya, seperti sudah tau pria ini pasti penasaran sekali dengan apa isi dari beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan tersbut. Ryeowook hanya tidak ingin pekerjaan nya yang dibawa pulang malah jadi berantakan. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati, iya kan?  
Sedangkan; yang diberitahu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan membalas.

"Iyaa hyunggg" jawab Kyuhyun sambil ia lanjut mengamati isi meja kerja Ryeowook yang cukup penuh namun masih tertata rapi selagi menungg. Dimeja tersebut tertata tumpukan yang sudah diperiksa, ada juga yang belum. Ada laptop kerjanya Ryeowook.. _Draft_ _paper_ yang sedang ditulis Ryeowook.. Cangkir teh yang sudah sisa dan mendingin..

Kyu tau, memang akhir-akhir ini adalah masanya anak kuliah pada ujian dan Ryeowook seminggu ini sibuk menilai kertas ujian para muridnya. Kyu iseng mengintip isi booklet jawaban tersebut, melihat isi beberapa lembarannya dan hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.  
Semua isinya pakai bahasa inggris.. Banyak sekali kata-kata, grafik dan angka.. Haih... Sama juga dengan _draft_ semua papernya Ryeowook hyung.. Semuanya pakai bahasa inggris... Mana aku bisa mengerti.. Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kalau sedang menunggu Wook gantian memasak seperti ini Kyu selalu iseng menggerayangi tempat kerja Ryeowook agar bisa tau lebih banyak tentang pacarnya satu ini, karna kalau tidak ditanya, Ryeowook hyung itu jarang bercerita...

Sejak mereka pacaran, baru Kyuhyun tau juga kalau Ryeowook hyung ternyata punya 2 adik. Satu laki-laki satu perempuan, dan adik perempuan-nya sudah menikah dan berkerja sebagai dokter, usianya sepantaran dengan Kyuhyun sendiri. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, adik bungsu Wookie hyung, Hyunno menjadi pengacara dan melanjutkan kantor milik ayah mereka.

Sampai saat ini Kyu belum berkesempatan bertemu dengan satupun dari keluarga Ryeowook tersebut. Oh iya, adik perempuannya Ryeowook memang tinggal di Jepang bersama suaminya, jadi tinggal si bungsu saja yang tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Seoul, secara Ryeowook sudah tinggal mandiri secara terpisah.

Kyuhyun juga jadi tau hobi favorit Ryeowook selama ini: _traveling_. Wook mengoleksi _potcard_ dan magnet dari berbagai kota dan negara yang jumlahnya sudah sangaaat banyak. Kyuhyun selalu iri kalau sudah melihatnya lagi... Ia juga ingin ke Eropa dan menjadi pelajar normal. Selama ini, ia keluar negeri kebanyakan untuk tur konser saja. Memang sih, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah sampai ke Amerika dan juga bisa jalan-jalan disela-sela konser.. Tapi ya tetap saja... Intensitasnya tidak terlalu sering dan tidaklah sebebas kalau dia sudah bukan menjadi artis lagi.. Sejak kenal dengan Ryeowook hyung, melihat hal-hal seperti itu dari dekat semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk vakum dari dunia bernyanyi atau keartisan... Beruntung Kyu bertemu Ryeowook yang membuat semangat hidupnya bangkit kembali. Wook punya pengalaman yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan, Kyuhyun juga ingin ikut menjalani hidup normal dan mengejar apa yang ia mau selain menjadi public figur... Makanya, mungkin itu jugalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun jadi cocok dalam banyak hal.

Tak lama Kyuhyun melihat-lihat, beberapa menit kemudian makan malam keduanya sudah siap, jadilah Ryeowook dan Kyu menyantap makan malam mereka berdua sebelum masing-masing beristirahat, lalu esok harinya kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing lagi. 

OoooO

 **Minggu depannya di Seoul, Jumat pagi**

"Kyuu ayoo.." panggil Ryeowook untuk kesekian kalinya sembari bersender di pintu masuk apartemen Kyuhyun, menunggu sang empunya rumah yang belum juga keluar-keluar sejak tadi.

"iya hyung…" akhirnya setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya yang namanya dipanggil-panggil keluar juga; Kyuhyun mengenakan topi dan baju trainer biasa dengan mata ngantuk dan rambut seperti biasa, masih sedikit berantakan.

Setelah Kyuhyun muncul Ryeowook yang sudah tidak sabar lagi langsung menyeret penyanyi satu ini keluar untuk turun dengan lift. Pagi-pagi seperti ini Kyuhyun masih baru setengah sadar, masih dalam proses pengumpulan nyawa, hehe.

Tiba dilantai bawah, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesuatu yang sudah dibawa nya sejak tadi.  
"Hyung.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Hehe"

"Apa ini? Waa gomawoyo." Ryeowook refleks meraih kotak tersebut dan langsung membukanya penasaran.

"Dalam rangka apa kamu memberikanku hadiah?" Tanya  
Ryeowook menemukan sebuah dasi biru masih rapi tertata didalam kotak tersebut.

Kado itu sebenarnya sudah beberapa minggu didiamkan begitu saja didalam kamar Kyuhyun sejak ia gagal memberikannya duluu sekali sebelum mereka jadian, barulah sekarang ia ingat dan mengeluarkannya untuk Ryeowook.

"Aniyo.. Tidak dalam rangka apa-apa hyung. Memangnya tidak boleh memberikan pacarku sendiri hadiah tiba-tiba seperti ini? Hem?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja di sebelah lengan Wook sembari mereka berjalan pagi menuju sebuah _coffee shop_. Ryeowook seperti biasa hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil dan lanjut berjalan menyeret pacarnya satu ini menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Salah satu aktivitas _date_ kesukaan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun adalah keluar pagi seperti ini, saat Ryeowook selesai _jogging,_ Kyuhyun kadang ikut lalu mereka bisa makan pagi bersama, dan juga ngobrol keliling taman tanpa terlalu banyak orang yang melihat. Karna Kyuhyun semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini ia jadi jarang bangun pagi lagi, beruntung hari ini ia bisa bangun pagi dengan paksa menghampiri Wookie karna sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kamu tidak ngantuk? Tidurlah lagi sana gih habis ini" Ujar Ryeowook khawatir Kyu kelelahan selagi mereka menikmati kopi masing-masing

"Aniyo.. gwenchayo hyung... Hari ini jadwalku cuma ke Jeju saja kok" balas Kyu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, menyambut sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi menembus kaca toko.

Sudah lama ia tidak jalan berdua dengan Ryeowook seperti ini, kesibukannya semakin hari hanya semakin menjadi-jadi bertambah terus, kalau kerap ditunda, belum tentu ia bisa bertemu Wook Hyung selama ini hari-hari berikutnya.

"Oh ya?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala dengan polosnya

"Heeh, manajerku baru memberi tahu kemarin, jadwal syuting iklannya dimajukan jadi besok pagi…"

"Baguslah, berapa lama kamu akan di Jeju? Sabtu depan adalah hari pertama solo konsermu kan"

Hari ini masih hari Senin, tapi Ryeowook sudah ingat jadwal terpenting Kyuhyun apa saja

"Nee betul! Yeeeey hyungie inggaattt hehehe" Kyuhyun akhirnya sepenuhnya bangun dan cengengesan kegirangan saat mendengar Ryeowook tau betul semua aktivitas penting didalam semua pekerjaannya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa-tawa sendiri -lagi melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya 2 hari hyungg di Jeju, hanya syuting iklan bersama hoobae ku sekalian _photoshoot_ lalu aku langsung kembali.."

"Ohhhh siapa hoobae yang syuting bersamamu itu?"

"Seulgi namanya, hyung"

"Ooooo…" _Seulgi.. Sepertinya nama nya cukup familiar_ … pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Dia adalah hoobae ku sejak dulu, kami berasal dari satu perusahaan yang sama"

"Ohhhh… Arraseo, kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama dulu, baru kamu beres beres dan berangkat ke Jeju nanti, bagaimana?"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kembali bergandengan tangan keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut menuju tempat lainnya untuk sarapan sekalian kearah pulang.

"Eung" Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk lagi, ikut aja maunya Wook hyung apa.

"Oh ya, terima kasihh dasinya Kyu, aku suka sekali"

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Ryeowook barusan membuat Kyuhyun merasa ikut senang, lalu ia refleks bertanya lagi untuk memastikan, dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hyung suka?"

"Iyaaa…"

"Hehehe aku senang kalau kamu juga suka" ujar Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas.

 **Cup**

"Nanti setelah aku pulang kita bertemu lagi ya hyung"

"Iyaaa... Selesaikanlah dulu pekerjaanmu. Fighting."

"Hehe, fighting" 

OooooO 

Senin depannya,di satu pagi yang cerah seperti biasa Ryeowook menyalakan TV dan membaca koran selagi mengisi perutnya sebelum berangkat kerja. Berita pagi menayangkan berita ter _up to date_ mulai dari bidang politik, ekonomi, masalah dalam negeri dan lainnya. Namun, satu hal yang tidak biasa hari ini adalah saat Ryeowook mendengar satu berita saat ia sedang membuat kopi, membuat pria bermata sipit ini langsung hengkang sejenak dan melihat ke depan layar TV langsung untuk menyimak kabar tersebut.

 **"Model sekaligus aktris Choi Ji Min 2 hari yang lalu baru saja melaporkan kasus pelecehan seksual yang ditujukan kepada salah satu Elit Perusahaan Broadcasting Kim Corp berinisial JJ. Anggota keluarga Kim yang diketahui berusia 28 tahun ini juga dilaporkan atas perlakuan kekerasan minor selain pelecehan, dengan barang bukti pertama yang sudah dilampirkan bersama pelaporan. Perusahaan agensi Ji Min memang sudah dikenal dekat dengan perusahaan broadcasting Kim Corp sejak awal karirnya beberapa tahun lalu.  
Pihak dari Kim corporation sampai saat ini baru mengkonfirmasi kalau terlapor Kim JJ sudah menerima panggilan, dan akan segera memproses atau mengikuti tuntutan hukum yang akan berlaku. Belum ada konfirmasi lebih lanjut dari kedua belah pihak, karna keduanya masih memilih untuk bungkam suara dan menghindari media."  
**  
Ryeowook langsung mematikan TV begitu berita tersebut selesai, lanjut mengecek di Koran atau surat kabar; Membalik beberapa halaman dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Ryeowook juga menemukan artikel yang sama persis isinya disana. Hah... Ternyata benar saja, ternyata sejak kemarin berita tersebut merebak ke publik.. Ryeowook kurang lebih sudah bisa menebak siapa pria berinisial JJ yang diberitakan di berita tersebut. Jongjin… Firasat Ryeowook entah kenapa langsung terasa tidak terlalu baik, refleks Wookie langsung meraih _handphone_ nya dan meng-dial nomor _handphone_ Jongjin..

Tut... Tut... Tut..  
3 kali Ryeowook terus mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor yang sama selama ia diperjalanan ke kantor, tapi hasilnya masih sama..

Tidak diangkat. Tidak ada jawaban setelah ia coba berkali-kali _. Entah dimana keberadaannya anak itu.. Kenapa berita seperti ini bisa bocor ke media? Kim corp selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah terlibat dalam kasus apapun…_ pikir Ryeowook sendirian dalam hati selagi menyetir.

Sejak pertemuan mereka yang kemarin, Ryeowook memang tidak pernah bertemu Jongjin lagi secara langsung. Mereka hanya ngobrol lewat pesan teks atau telepon, Wook tidak bosan-bosan mengingatkan Jongjin untuk mengurangi bermainnya. Semua orang terdekat Jongjin memang sudah tau ia seperti apa, sampai saat ini tidak bosannya anak itu masih bersenang-senang. Sejak kembali ke Seoul, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Jongjin dulu dikarenakan friksi diantara keduanya yang masih tidak terlalu baik dan belum bisa terselesaikan. Taunya, belum Jongjin bisa berubah, malah keadaannya menjadi semakin runyam saat berita seperti ini bisa-bisanya tersebar luas di berita nasional.

Selama 2 hari setelahnya, berita tersebut masih terus hangat-hangat nya di pemberitaan; Kabar simpang siur masih tersebar, gugatan model tersebut pada Jongjin adalah tambahan dari sekian kasus pelecehan yang ditujukan dari atau kepada artis.  
Pihak Kim Corp masih bungkam sedangkan pihak penggugat menyatakan akan menyerahkan semua prosesnya kepada pihak yang berwenang dan akan berusaha mencari keadilan lewat jalur hukum untuk membela artis yang berada dibawah naungan perusahaan mereka.

Ryeowook terus mencoba menghubungi Jongjin walaupun tidak membuahkan hasil, ia merasa perlu tau tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kemarin saat mengobrol dengan orang tuanya, Ryeowook sudah bisa mengkonfirmasi kalau benar JJ itu adalah Jongjin. Appa nya Ryeowook turun tangan langsung menjadi pengacara Jongjin karna benar lagi adanya, anak itu benar-benar mendapatkan gugatan sekaligus tuntutan. Tapi appa pun belum bisa bicara langsung dengan Jongjin sampai sekarang, entah dimana keberadaan anak itu, masih tidak jelas. Ibu nya Ryeowook pun sudah menanyakan langsung kepadanya apakah Jongjin baik-baik saja; hampir semua orang yang mengenal Ryeowook tau kalau ia sangat dekat dengan laki-laki berinisial JJ yang ramai diperbincangkan publik tersebut.

Di sore hari Rabunya selesai Ryeowook mengajar, saat mengecek _handphone,_ taunya sudah ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Jongjin.  
 **  
Hyung tolong aku. Hari ini appa dan umma pulang dari Jepang, hyung. Aku mohon datang lah kesini. Aku membutuhkanmu.  
**  
Bukannya merasa panik, Ryeowook malah merasa sedikit lega mendapatkan pesan singkat berisikan seperti itu dari Jongjin.

'Aku membutuhkanmu' bukanlah dua kata yang aneh dikeluarkan dari Jongjin. Ryeowook lega mengetahui anak itu setidaknya masih baik-baik saja. Selama 2 hari terakhir ini walaupun Ryeowook diam tapi bukan berarti ia tidak khawatir, hanya saja pria ini tidak tau lagi harus mencari Jogjin dimana selain melalui nomor pribadinya langsung.

Hari itu juga, selesai berkerja Ryeowook tidak langsung kembali kerumah melainkan langsung putar arah menuju kompleks elit perumahan keluarga Kim bersaudara tinggal. 

OooooO

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kim."  
Saat turun dari mobil Ryeowook langsung disambut oleh _butler_ kediaman keluarga Kim, Jung ahjussi yang sudah mengabdi di rumah tersebut selama puluhan tahun. Sudah lama sekali Ryeowook tidak berkunjung kerumah ini, tapi tidak banyak juga yang berubah sejak ia terakhir kali menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Rumah besar ini masih terawat, asri, mewah, tapi terasa hampa. Yang terasa berbeda di kungjungannya kali ini adalah aura tegang yang sangat terasa bahkan sejak didepan pintu utama. Para pelayan jarang terlihat, Ryeowook menyapa Jung ahjussi sebentar lalu segera bergegas masuk, itupun tidak diikuti oleh pria berusia separuh baya tersebut. Ryeowook memasuki rumah utama sendirian dan menemukan anggota keluarga Kim lengkap berada disana, sayangnya tidak dalam posisi menyenangkan.

Nyonya Kim, ibu nya Jongwoon dan Jongjin terduduk di sofa dengan mata berkaca-kaca sedangkan Jongjin berlutut dilantai dihadapan ayahnya yang berdiri tegap. Jongwoon pun ada disana juga, berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka; Sudah terlihat dari kejauhan mulut Tuan Kim terbuka, suara teriakannya terdengar samar-samar dari kejauhan.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

"Anak tidak tau diuntung! Sudah puas kamu mencoreng nama baik keluarga lagi, iya?!" Hanya suara menggelegar dari Kim ahjussi mengisi kesunyian dirumah mewah tersebut.

 **Plak**.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengepalkan sebelah tangannya melihat Tuan Kim menampar Jongjin sekali lagi tanpa ampun. Bisa ditebak ini bukanlah yang pertama. Si bungsu hanya menopang tubuhnya dengan berlutut dihadapan dari sang ayah

"Ahjussi" Walaupun terasa sedikit tidak pantas, Ryeowook langsung menginterupsi setelah pukulan panas mendarat di sebelah pipi Jongjin tersebut. Wook melangkah maju menghampiri Jongjin dan menyuruhnya bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk pada kepala keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ah"

Tuan Kim yang sedang murka amarahnya jadi tertahan sebentar melihat seorang pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, bahkan sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri sejak belasan tahun lalu; Ia kenal baik dan sangat menyukai Ryeowook. Semua anggota keluarga Kim menyukai Ryeowook, tanpa terkeciali.

"Annyonghaseyo ahjuss Maaf aku bertamu disaat yang tidak tepat, dan cheosonghamnida sudah menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian"

Ryeowook melihat kewajah Jongjin sekilas menemukan memar disebelah kiri wajahnya, tebakannya benar, bukan sekali Tuan Kim menampar anak ini.  
Ekspresi wajah Jongjin masih datar, sangat datar. Tidak jauh berbeda dari Jongwoon tadinya saat menonton, dan hanya berubah menjadi sedikit terhentak saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook ke dalam rumah tersebut

"Tapi aku datang kesini sebagai kakak nya Jongjin... Ahjussi tau sendiri kami sudah dekat sejak dulu kan? Bolehkan kami bicara berdua dulu, ahjussi? Ijinkanlah aku bicara empat mata dengan Jongjin, aku mohon."

Wook tau si bungsu Kim ini belum membuat pembelaan apapun dihadapan ayahnya. Hubungan mereka tidak pernah dekat, sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Jongjin tidak pernah suka pada ayahnya, ia hanya menghormatinya, dan disaat seperti ini, sampai Jongjin dipukul sampai mati pun, ia tetap tidak akan mau buka suara dihadapan Tuan Kim. Salah atau tidak salah, ia tetap membutuhkan pembelaan, dan hanya Ryeowook yang berani membelanya.

"Kamu tau apa yang anak ini sudah lakukan Ryeowook-ah?!" Suara Tuan Kim dengan nada tinggi kembali menggelegar mengisi seluruh rumah

"Aku tau ahjussi"

"Anak ini, sejak dulu tidak pernah bisa diatur! Kerjanya hanya bermain saja! Senang-senang saja! Dan sekarang membuat masalah lagi bahkan membawa nama perusahaan!"

"Aku mengerti ahjussi"

Ryeowook tau benar Tuan Kim sedang naik pitam, tidak akan ada gunanya menolak untuk mendengarkan.  
"Aku hanya bertanya apa yang wanita katakan itu benar?! Tapi dia seperti orang gagu, tidak menjawab sedikitpun!"  
Ryeowook masih berdiri tegap disamping Jongjin mendengarkan Tuan Kim mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya terdahulu sampai tuntas.

Ayah dan ibu Jongjin tadinya masih berada di Jepang, hanya karna kabar ini membuat mereka pulang. Karna posisi Jongjin di perusahaan, embel embel Kim Corp juga terbawa di permasalahan dan pemberitaan, walaupun Tuan Kim adalah pemilik saham terbesar dan menjabat sebagai pemegang kuasa sekaligus pemimpin utama, tetap saja hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk dan akan tidak akan bisa dilupakan dalam waktu singkat begitu saja.

"Aku mengerti ahjussi, berikan kesempatan kami bicara sekali saja. Aku bisa pastikan Jongjin akan segera bicara langsung dengan Appa, untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini secepatnya"

Tuan Kim masih terus lanjut memarahi Jongjin dihadapan Ryeowook sampai selesai, barulah Ryeowook menambahkan lagi dan memohon untuk menghentikan semua ini untuk sementara.

"Geurom, aku beri waktu satu minggu. Untuk kamu bertemu dengan pengacara, dan segera bereskan kasus ini secepatnya!" bentak Tuan Kim kepada Jongjin tepat didepan wajahnya,  
baru beliau segera hengkang untuk duduk di sofa menyusul istrinya dan juga menenangkan diri.

Setelah ayahnya pergi, Jongjin tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah, diikuti Ryeowook yang menyusul dibelakangnya. Kim Jongwoon yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam dan menonton hanya bisa memandangi pundak adik semata wayang nya dan mantan kekasihnya tersebut semakin menjauh keluar dari rumah, tanpa ia sendiri bergerak sedikitpun dari sana. Masih ada umma nya yang masih syok mendengar kasus Jongjin seperti ini; Dan setidaknya Jongwoon sudah tau ada Ryeowook yang menjaga adiknya selama ia tidak ada.

"Ya! Kim Jongjin!"  
Panggil Ryeowook dengan suara lantang setibanya mereka keluar dari pintu dalam utama. Jongjin masih melenggang dengan cepat tidak tau mau kemana. Pria bermata sipit ini baru berhenti dan membalikkan badannya hanya untuk bicara dengan sang hyung kesayangan setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil lebih dari satu kali.

"Apa?" Jawabnya dengan suara parau karna sudah ber jam-jam ia tidak bicara sama sekali, hanya bisa menahan emosi selama berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Mau kemana kau? Masuk dan kembali ke kamarmu. Kita bicara berdua disana" perintah Ryeowook dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun tercetak didalamnya.

"Hyung masih menyuruhku tinggal dirumah ini setelah semua yang appa lakukan padaku? Iya?!"

"Kim Jongjin..!"

"Aku tidak mau berada disini lagi hyung... Aku sudah muak dengan semua yang ada didalam sana..." Jongjin kembali berbalik badan dan lanjut berjalan lagi, disusul Ryeowook yang akhirnya mengulurkan tangan menahan bahunya agar mereka bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan berdua

"Kamu yang meminta aku kesini kan? Kamu sendiri yang meminta bantuanku, sekarang apa? masih mau kabur? Kamu kira kabur bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?!"

"Cih. Siapa yang kabur hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin berada disini lagi. Hyung juga yang mau bicara denganku kan? Ayo kita bicara berdua, asal bukan disini tempatnya" balas Jongjin ketus pada Ryeowook, lalu berlanjut mereka berdua menaiki mobil Wook pergi dari kediaman Kim tersebut dengan Ryeowook sendiri yang menyetir dan Jongjin duduk disampingnya.

Hari sudah malam, dan sudut bibir Jongjin masih bengkak. Ryeowook langsung memutuskan untuk menyetir pulang agar bisa mengompres luka pria disampingnya ini dulu.

"Masuklah" Ryeowook membukakan pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar mempersilahkan si bungsu Kim untuk masuk.

Keduanya masih hanya terdiam, dikelilingi tensi Jongjin yang masih tinggi, maka Ryeowook pun mengerti dan membiarkan anak ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri dulu.

Wook mengeluarkan es dan handuk, juga air hangat membersihkan luka memar dimana ujung bibir Jongjin sampai berdarah. Hah... _Entah apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum aku datang..._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati. 

ooo

Selagi menunggu pesanan makan malam untuk tiba, Ryeowook dan Jongjin duduk berhadapan berdua diruang tengah.

"Bicaralah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu" ujar Ryeowokk dengan lugas membuka pembicaraan

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, hyung"  
Jongjin yang masih mengompres hanya menjawabi dengan ketus.

"Cih. Aku membawamu kesini untuk mempermudah keadaan, bukan untuk semakin mempersulit semuanya. Kalau kamu tidak ingin bicara, silahkan kembali kerumahmu dan kembali menjadi orang gagu, Kim Jongjin" balas Ryeowook dengan tidak kalah ketus akhirnya, membalasi Jongjin; Ryeowook yang dulu sudah kembali lagi. Dan benar saja, ucapannya tersebut sukses membuat sang dongsaeng terdiam dan tidak mengelak lagi. Bukan pertama kali Jongjin membuat masalah, bukan pertama kali Ryeowook menyelamatkannya. Ikatan diantara mereka sudah bukanlah sesuatu yang baru dibangun.

Jongjin hanya menghela nafas panjang keluar, terdiam sejenak lalu baru mulai bicara lagi setelah sudah mulai bisa menenangkan isi kepalanya sendiri.

"Dia pacarku hyung, mantan pacarku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu…"

"kalian putus 3 tahun yang lalu?" kalimat Jongjin sangatlah ambigu agak sulit untuk diartikan.

"aniyo.. kami putus nyambung selama 3 tahun.."

"lalu?"

"aku tidak tau.. Kami memang sering bertengkar, tapi aku tidak pernah melecehkannya!"

ujar Jongjin masih menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Ryeowook.

"lalu apa mengenai kekerasan? Apa kamu memukulnya?" desak Ryeowook terus antara percaya tidak percaya Jongjin bisa melakukan hal semurah itu, tidak seharusnya ia pernah sekalipun memukul wanita. 

Jongjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih sedikit menunduk.

"secara sadar tidak pernah hyung.. minggu lalu aku mabuk dan kami bertengkar.. Sumpah aku pun tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya maunya wanita itu"

"bertengkar seperti apa? Kamu memukulnya? Kau tau kalau dia berani melapor, itu artinya dia punya barang bukti Kim Jongjin"

Desak Ryeowook terus karna kali ini ia sudah benar-benar marah, hampir sama marahnya seperti Kim ahjussi tadi. Bedanya, Ryeowook kecewa bukan karna Jongjin yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga, tapi kecewa atas kegegabahan-nya yang bisa-bisanya melakukan tidakan seperti itu. 

Semakin didesak, bukannya membuat Jongjin semakin terbuka, ia malah semakin diam dengan ekspresi seperti menahan sesuatu. Ryeowook menatap wajah sang dongsaeng dalam-dalam dan akhirnya mengerti.. Dia hanya tidak bisa bicara hari ini. Ryeowook kembali mengambil nafas dalam dan akhirnya berkata

"geurae, bicaralah denganku besok lagi. Makan lalu istirahatlah dikamar tamu." Perintah Wook dengan tegas lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamar menyalakan AC, dan lainnya, meninggalkan Jongjin duduk diruang tengah sendirian.

Text message:

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Jongjin menginap ditempatku malam ini. Jangan khawatirkan dia.  
**

Ryeowook dengan setengah hati menyimpan nomor Jongwoon lagi di handphone nya dan bergegas membereskan kamar tamu untuk dipakai Jongjin.

ooo

 **Ting Tong.**

Bel apartemen berbunyi membuat Ryeowook refleks meninggalkan beres-beresnya sebentar dan pergi kedepan untuk membuka pintu.

Saat keluar kamar diruang tengah sudah kosong tidak ada orang, karna taunya…

"Ryeowook hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun dari luar pintu saat Ryeowook muncul di bagian depan.

Ternyata Kyuhyun yang datang, dan ia sudah dibukakan pintu oleh… Jongjin

"oh Kyu" Wookie langsung bergerak mengenahi Kyuhyun dan Jongjin yang sama-sama terdiam dan hanya saling memandangi berdua. Jongjin cekatan sekali langsung membuka pintu saat suara bel baru saja terdengar.

"aku membawakan ini untukmu. Di… dia siapa hyung?"

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut saat yang membuka pintu bukanlah Ryeowook langsung; Saat ia bertanya apa Ryeowook ada dirumah pun pria bermata tajam itu hanya diam dan memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun merinding sekilas.

"dia dongsaengku, Jongjin. Kamu mau kemana? Ayo kita bicara diluar"

Tidak ingin suasana menjadi semakin panas, Ryeowook langsung melangkah keluar dan menarik pintu untuk tertutup dibelakang punggungnya. Wook dan Kyu jadi mengobrol sebentar diluar, karna Kyu hanya mengantarkan oleh-oleh yang ia bawa dari Jeju dan harus pergi untuk menghadiri jadwal radio.

Ryeowook pun jadinya juga tidak cerita soal Jongjin dulu karna Kyu sedang terburu-buru untuk mengisi jadwal pekerjaannya. Setelah turun kebawah, Kyu juga baru kepikiran sendiri..

 _Jongjin… Jongjin… hmmm siapa ya.._ Ia sepertinya kenal dengan nama itu tapi tidak terlalu ingat.

 _Jongjin.. ahhh! Aku ingat! Kim Jongjin!_

Akhirnya Kyu baru sadari.. _ohhh adiknya Kim Jongwoon itu… Pantas sama dinginnya seperti kakaknya… ckckck…_ batin Kyuhyun. _Kenapa dia masih berada dirumah hyung malam-malam begini?_

Ooo

 **Ceklek**

Cuma sekitar 2 menit kemudian, Ryeowook kembali masuk kedalam apartemen sembari membawa makanan yang ia pesan, saat mengantar Kyuhyun, pas sekali ia bertemu dengan ahjussi yang mengantar makanan.

"jadi itu pacar barumu, hyung?" baru saja ia masuk, langsung disambut ucapan ketus dari Jongjin lagi yang masih duduk manis di sofa.

"tidak ada urusannya dengamu, Jongjin-ah.." Ryeowook masih menanggapi dengan kalem dan mengacuhkan nada bicara Jongjin yang sinis saat menyebut Kyuhyun. Dari tatapan matanya saja sudah Ryeowook bisa tangkap dengan jelas kalau Jongjin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun; makanya ia membawa Kyu untuk menjauh sejak awal.

"tentu saja urusanku, kalau dia adalah pacar hyung favoritku." Balas Jongjin penuh arti sembari menghampiri Ryeowook dimeja makan.

Ryeowook memilih diam untuk tidak lanjut berdebat lagi. Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau Jongjin harus membawa masalah mereka bertiga dengan Jongwoon lagi; sekarang yang penting adalah menyelesaikan masalah pribadi alias skandal anak ini dulu.

Wook dan Jongjin menyantap makan malam mereka dalam diam lalu Ryeowook menunjukkan kamar tidur tamu yang akan ditempatinya. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah lengkap, Wook sendiri pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk segera membersihkan diri.

Jongjin kesini tanpa membawa apa-apa, hanya ada _handphone_ dan dompetnya, bahkan membawa pakaian satu pun tidak; Jadilah Ryeowook yang meminjamkan beberapa pakaiannya untuk dipakai Jongjin sementara.

ooo

Selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil air putih di dapur dan hendak mematikan semua lampu tengah. Walaupun malam belum terlalu larut, biarlah ia dan Jongjin masing-masing berisitirahat di kamar masing-masing, baru mereka bisa bicara dengan pikiran jernih lagi esok hari.

Tapi, sebelum Ryeowook kembali kekamarnya sendiri lagi, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, iseng Wook menyempatkan melirik kearah meja depan-nya sekali lagi: tempat biasa ia meletakkan kunci mobil. Dan ternyata benar saja perasaannya, kunci mobilnya ternyata sudah tidak lagi ada disana, digantikan dengan secarik kertas putih berisi tulisan tangan bertuliskan:

 **Aku pinjam mobilmu untuk balapan, hyung.**

 **Jangan mencariku, aku akan pulang malam nanti.**

 **Annyong.**

 **Kim Jongjin..**

Aishhhh Ryeowook langsung menyumpah serampah dalam hati sambil meremas secarik kertas tersebut dan membuangnya tepat kedalam tong sampah dalam sekejap, lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya lagi untuk berganti baju.

Arghhh anak ini, benar-benar ingin menguji emosinya…. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Haishh.

Entah didorong insting atau perasaan yang tidak enak, Wook tidak duduk diam saja atau menunda-nunda sedikitpun, dengan cekatan Ryeowook langsung menghubungi adiknya, Hyunno yang adalah temannya Jongjin untuk bertanya didaerah mana biasanya anak itu ikut balapan liar. Ryeowook juga mengambil taksi kerumah orang tuanya dulu dan meminjam salah satu mobil disana, secara mobil sedan bermerek Jerman miliknya sedang 'dipinjam' secara sepihak begitu saja oleh Jongjin.

 _Lihat saja, akan kuberi pelajaran pada anak satu ini.. ck.._ Ryeowook semakin emosi dan sudah tidak sabar untuk menyeret dongsaengnya yang gemar membuat masalah ini kembali kerumah untuk segera ia ceramahi.

Saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Ryeowook dengan SUV _Range Rover_ nya sudah menyetir selama setengah jam dengan kecepatan maksimal hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah daerah industri di pinggir Seoul, dekat Incheon. Ryeowook pergi menuju tempat yang adiknya beritahu; Memasuki daerah dimana puluhan mobil _sport_ terpakir disana. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini saat ia datang, _race_ sedang tidak berlangsung disana. Walaupun banyak mobil; suasana tidak seramai normal, orang-orang hanya berkumpul disatu tempat disatu ujung jalan, dimana Ryeowook masih bergerak kearah sana dan perasaannya mulai terasa semakin tidak enak.

Kalau kerubungan orang tersebut berkumpul disana, pasti ada sesuatu.. pasti ada kecelakaan atau apa.. Ryeowook bisa menebak, setelah parker pria bermata bulat ini langsung keluar dan mengikuti arah keramain dan menyeludup masuk kedalam puluhan manusia yang menggerubungi sesuatu. Banyak orang disekitarnya berbisik-bisik berlomba-lomba menonton 'sesuatu' yang ada didepan sana, Ryeowook bertanya kanan kiri sembari terus mendekat kearah lokasi kejadian, dan ternyata benar saja, ada kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi di tikungan tajam pinggir jalan layang atau flyover menuju garis finish mereka.

Semakin dekat, semakin tercium bau ban terbakar dan Wook mulai bisa melihat garis polisi terpasang dengan sebuah ambulans disana. Dalam hati sembari terus berjalan diantara puluhan manusia Ryeowook terus berdoa dalam hati agar orang yang kecelakaan itu bukanlah Jongjin.

 _Feeling_ nya yang kurang enak tidak bisa dibohongi.. Tapi Wook juga terus berdoa agar hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang semakin ia mendekat ke tempat tabrakan.

Tak lama kemudian, semakin Ryeowook mendekat, semakin kelihatan lah semuanya, dan… benar saja semua skenario terburuk, paling buruk yang sudah Ryeowook siapkan dibagian terbelakang kepalanya. Mata Ryeowook langsung membesar saat melihat kalau mobil yang menabrak pembatas jalan itu adalah sedan hitam miliknya, mobil yang setiap hari ia bawa ke kantor sudah dalam keadaan tidak semulus biasanya, dan kita semua pun sudah tau dengan jelas kalau begitu siapa kira-kira orang yang berada didalamnya; walaupun saat Ryeowook tiba kursi pengemudi sudah kosong karna korban sudah diselamatkan. Wook refleks langsung menengok kesekitar dan hampir.. saja pintu Ambulans sedikit lagi sudah akan tertutup saat ia tiba di garis terdepan.

Ryeowook dengan cepat langsung menghampiri dan mencegah ambulans tersebut untuk jalan dan mengatakan pada petugas kalau ia adalah saudara sang korban kecelakaan. Tanpa pikir panjang petugas pun langsung mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk dan ikut dengan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Didalam ambulans semua hal yang paling tidak diingankan Ryeowook menjadi nyata, Jongjin terbaring disana dengan darah mengucur dikepalanya, sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Wook sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.. Ia sendiri masih syok dan hanya bisa terdiam, terus mencoba tenang dan mencerna hal-hal kenyataan dihadapannya ini satu persatu. Suara siren ambulans dengan para petugas yang sibuk membalut kepala Jongjin membuat perjalanan tersebut terasa sangat-sangat cepat bagi Ryeowook.

Tiba dirumah sakit Jongjin langsung dimasukkan ke ruang penanganan UGD, dan Ryeowook menunggu diluar untuk mengisi data dan lainnya. Cuma satu pesan yang Ryeowook bisa tuliskan pada Jongwoon, untuk memberikan kabar; dan Ryeowook hanya bisa berharap agar ia bisa membaca pesan tersebut secepatnya.

 **Datanglah ke rumah sakit XXX sekarang juga. Kalau kau baca pesan ini aku mohon datanglah.**

OooooO

 **TBC!**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 8 part 1**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Jongjin**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer:**

 **Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, masing-masing karakter pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin** ** _fanfic_** **cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..**

 **Pairing: WookKyu/Ryeohyun**

 **Author's note:**

Tadinya ini semua satu chapter, mau ulpload dari siang di website gagal terus, taunya kepanjangan, jadi harus dibagi 2 chapter 3 bagian hehe.

Terima kasih sudah baca!

Koreksi: Haloo, maaf _reader_ nim dan chingu deul tadi pagi di _upload error_ lagi (susah banget ini nge post 10.000 words hehe) silahkan baca dan _review_ nee *bow

OooooO

Tiba dirumah sakit Jongjin langsung dimasukkan ke ruang penanganan UGD, dan Ryeowook menunggu diluar untuk mengisi data dan lainnya. Cuma satu pesan yang Ryeowook bisa tuliskan pada Jongwoon, untuk memberikan kabar; dan Ryeowook hanya bisa berharap agar ia bisa membaca pesan tersebut secepatnya.

 **Datanglah ke rumah sakit XXX sekarang juga. Kalau kau baca pesan ini aku mohon datanglah.**

Tidak lama, 10 menit kemudian, _handphone_ Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdering, panggilan masuk dari Jongwoon.

"dimana keberadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Jongwoon dengan nada tinggi saat Wook baru saja mengangkat telponnya.

"di rumah sakit. Datanglah kesini sekarang juga, jebalyo.."

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Siapa yang sakit? Apa kamu terluka?"

Jongwoon bisa membaca dari suara Ryeowook kalau ada yang tidak beres disana

"Jongjin.. Jongjin kecelakaan… Dia ada di UGD sekarang. Kesinilah sekarang juga"

"shiiiitt… Aku akan tiba disana secepatnya"

tut tut tut…. Setelah mengumpat Jongwoon langsung mematikan sambungnya teleponnya kembali meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian, hanya bisa berdiri menunggu di depan ruang UGD.

 _Hahh.. Ya Tuhan,,, masalah apa lagi yang harus menimpa mereka semua dalam waktu sesingkat ini…._ Dalam hati Ryeowook hanya bisa menyumpah-nyumpahi kelakuan bodoh Jongjin sekaligus berdoa agar anak itu bisa selamat dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sembari menunggu Jongwoon datang, Wook juga membalas pesan Sungmin yang menanyainya apa ia sudah bertemu dengan Jongjin. Tadi Ryeowook memang sempat menghubungi Sungmin menanyakan didaerah mana biasanya Jongjin main. Sungmin sama dekatnya seperti ia dengan Kim bersaudara, dan benar saja tempat rujukan Hyunno dan Sungmin sama, dan disitulah Jongjin kebut-kebutan dan mengalami kecelakaan.

Setelah diberitahu Jongjin baru saja masuk UGD, Sungmin pun langsung ikut berangkat menyusul ke rumah sakit dimana ia berada sekarang.

Bermenit-menit menunggu akhirnya seorang dokter keluar juga saat Ryeowook masih menunggu sendirian, meminta wali dari pasien untuk menanda tangani surat operasi kecil yang harus dilakukan pada Jongjin. Ryeowook mengurus semua administrasinya lalu datanglah Jongwoon dan Sungmin bertemu dengannya.

Saat Jongwoon datang, Ryeowook sendiri pun sudah tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa.. Mereka hanya bisa sama-sama terdiam dan menunggu kabar dari dokter.

ooo

 **1 jam setelahnya**

"Bagaimana Jongjin?" Tanya Sungmin saat ia tiba didepan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon yang duduk menunggu dalam diam.

"Masih di operasi" jawab Ryeowook lalu bangkit berdiri dan menarik Sungmin untuk bicara diluar.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook mencoba membuat temannya ini rileks sejenak. Huhhh tentu saja Ryeowook masih _shock_ menemukan kecelakaan seperti itu dalam waktu sesingkat ini.. Diujung baju Wook saja terkena sedikit noda darah.. Ryeowook butuh teman bicara.. makanya itu Sungmin datang untuk menemainya

"apa lukanya fatal? Apa kepalanya sampai bocor?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mereka berdiri berdampingan di pinggir koridor yang kosong berdua

"tidak terlalu fatal, tapi dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Dokter baru saja mulai operasi dan menjahit… baru akan selesai beberapa jam lagi."

"hfttt. Anak itu…. " Sungmin pun sudah sampai kehilangan kata-kata sendiri menghadapi semua kelakuan Jongjin.

Ryeowook menceritakan semua yang baru saja terjadi termasuk bagaimana ia menemukan Jongjin yang ditampar oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Ck…." Sungmin menggelengkan kepala sekilas sedikit tidak mengerti atas sikap pria yang ia kenal sudah cukup baik itu ambil "Kalaupun semua laporan itu benar... Sebenarnya ayahmu bisa membereskan semuanya itu dalam sekeja... Bungkam saja media lalu mereka akan berpaling ke berita lain dengan mudahnya, selesai kan"

"Masalahnya sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau apa hal itu benar atau tidak Min. Jongjin sendiri belum mau bicara... Itu yang membuat ayahnya marah"

"Dia tidur dengan belasan wanita Wook, he's a player, tidak ada yang tau siapa yang benar siapa yang salah. Intinya dimata hukum ayahmu pasti bisa membantu: tinggal memberikan kompensasi, menyelesaikan persidangan, meminimalisir hukuman yang diberikan untuk Jongjin. Selesai. Ayahmu masih jadi pengacara keluarga mereka, kan?"

Ryeowook memilih diam dan tidak membantah ucapan Sungmin tersebut walaupun ia tau kalau tidak seluruhnya dari pernyataan tersebut benar adanya.. Ryeowook jadi teringat lagi cerita Jongjin sebelum dia kecelakaan. Hahh… kenapa harus diperpanjang lagi seperti ini sih…

"Ne"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang yang penting hanyalah keselamatan anak itu "

"Ya kau benar" balas Ryeowook singkat sembari masih terus termenung dan sibuk berfikir sendirian didalam pikirannya.

Disaat orang lain mengkhawatirkan nama baik Jongjin, citra nya yang tercoreng dan lainnya, sejak pengakuan Jongjin focus Ryeowook pun sudah tidak lagi mengarah kepada hal tersebut. Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin, soal media itu gampang, begitu juga dengan pengadilan; semuanya bisa di manipulasi dengan uang. Yang tidak bisa diubah hasilnya dengan uang adalah masalah mental dan pribadi Jongjin sendiri. Ia bilang Ji Min itu adalah mantan pacarnya selama 3 tahun? Jadi tidak mungkin kalau mereka tidak pernah saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Ryeowook tau karakter Jongjin seperti apa, kalau wanita hanya ingin menginginkan hartanya, tidak mungkin dia bertahan 3 tahun walaupun dipenuhi putus-nyambung sekalipun. Lalu kenapa model itu bisa-bisanya melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi dan sampai keluar di media? Apa ia memang hanya menginginkan uang nya saja untuk merusak hidup Jongin? Wook bahkan sudah mencari profil model tersebut dan Choi Ji Min adalah model yang sukses terkenal, ia jarang muncul di layar kaca tapi selama 8 tahun karirnya sudah merambah dunia internasional. Bahkan ia pertama bertemu dengan Jongjin saja sebelum mereka sama-sama kembali ke Korea. Hmmm..

Masalah seperti ini sangatlah aneh.. Ditambah lagi Jongjin yang belum juga siuman.. Ryeowook merasa perlu –wajib mencari tau untuk memberitahu semua yang sebenarnya kepada Kim ahjussi. Kalau Jongjin memang salah, ataupun tidak, permasalahan ayah dan anak ini harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin, bukan dengan emosi.

"oh ya, Kalau bisa jangan menonton TV dulu ya, Wook"

"huh? Kenapa?"

"Aniyeyo... Tunggulah sampai kau pulang dan istirahat dulu…" tambah Sungmin lagi

"Aku belum baca berita akhir-akhir ini... Ada apa sih?" mendengar Sungmin berkata seperti itu, semakin terasa aneh bagi Ryeowook.

"Ada berita pacarmu mengalahkan beritanya Jongjin. Bacalah pelan-pelan, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, oke?"

Sungmin menepuk sebelah pundak Ryeowook pamit lalu langsung berjalan pergi menuju parkiran, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kembali kelantai atas rumah sakit.

OoooO

Kembali diruang tunggu, Ryeowook langsung mengecek berita di bagian _entertaiment_ dan ternyata benar kata Sungmin, baru hari ini ternyata keluar... tadi pagi.. Tentang Kyuhyun.. Orang yang sangat ia kenal.. Sedang merebak isu rumor pacaran-nya dengan Seulgi, seorang penyanyi idola juga yang satu perusahaan dengan Kyuhyun.

Berita tersebut memaparkan bukan hanya _text,_ tapi juga foto bukti keduanya terlihat di Jejudo, potongan wawancara Kyuhyun menyebut Seulgi sebagai tipe idamannya dulu, dan bukti-bukti kedekatan mereka lainnya selama satu tahun terakhir. Kadang di konser, dan lainnya Ryeowook masih lanjut membaca..

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan meng _scroll_ kebawah melihat komentar-komentar dari artikel berita tersebut.

 ** _Wawww my favorite couple is here. Kyuhyung and Seulgi really match with each other_**

 ** _The pretty girl meet the handsome one 3 Seulgi is a nice hoobae, no wonder Kyuhyun like him. Kyu even come to Jeju earlier to have the same schedule with here. Kyaaa_**

 ** _Kkk Kyu came to Jeju earlier than schedule so they can shoot together. It's really fishy, there must be something between them_**

 ** _Ever since the girl hasn't even debuted yet Kyu has put so much attention to her, no wonder they're dating for real now. O well they match each other well though. Kyukyu Seulgi fighting._**

Sambil menunggui Jongjin Ryeowook terus membaca beberapa artikel yang menyangkut Kyuhyun selama beberapa menit lamanya, hingga ia sendiri akhirnya lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sendiri.

Hahh... Media sedang heboh meng-spekulasi kedekatan pribadi Seulgi dan Kyuhyun yang 'katanya' lebih dari sekedar senior dan junior. Mereka memang membintangi satu iklan produk yang sama, sejak iklan itu keluar banyak yang memuji kecocokan keduanya saat bersanding bersama. Ditambah lagi Seulgi juga datang saat peluncuran album Kyuhyun sebagai bentuk dukungan, lalu jadwal mereka yang diubah jadi _photoshoot_ berbarengan di Jeju, menambah curiga atau entah darimana dan bagaimana berita itu bisa menyebar luas.

Ryeowook tidak mengerti permainan di dunia _showbiz_ seperti ini, apakah memang sudah biasa skandal seperti ini keluar? Atau hanya untuk menaikkan popularitas saja?  
Berita kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan orang lain kali ini jauh berbeda dibanding saat Kyu pacaran dengan Minho dulu. Seulgi dan Minho sama-sama _idol_ tapi Seulgi kalah populer, fans fanatik nya belum terlalu banyak dan menjadi kebanggan tersendiri mengetahui _bias_ mereka pacaran dengan _idol_ ber reputasi mentereng seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini fans nya Kyuhyun juga mendukung, bukan mengeritik seperti dulu; mereka senang melihat Kyuhyun yang lebih aktif sekarang, lebih ceria, dan mereka berasumsi kalau itu semua dikarenakan hubungan pribadi idola mereka dengan... Yap, Seulgi.

Sejak Kyuhyun pergi ke Jejudo, Ryeowook belum banyak _contact_ lagi dengan Kyu sendiri. Ia sibuk menghadiri rapat dan revisi, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih sibuk lagi; ditambah lagi sejak skandal Jongjin keluar, itu semua sukses mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dari hal-hal lainnya diluar sana. Juga disusul kecelakaan ini juga, jadilah Ryeowook masih berada disini sekarang. Jadi totalnya, sejak skandal hubungan Kyuhyun-Seulgi merebak, Kyu dan Ryeowook belum sekalipun sempat mengobrol banyak lagi.

Setelah membaca semua berita ini pun Ryeowook juga jadi merasa _awkward_ , tidak tau harus menghadapi nya seperti apa. Ia tau Kyuhyun masih mempersiapkan konser solo nya Jumat ini..  
Bohong kalau Ryeowook tidak merasakan apa-apa dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal melihat wajah Kyuhyun di banyak koran dan berita gosip.  
Fotonya yang ditaruh bersebelahan dengan foto Seulgi, foto foto _photoshoot_ kedua orang itu tersebar luas disusul puluhan pujian.  
Hah... Melihat keadaan seperti ini, Ryeowook jadi teringat perkataannya Kangta Hyung, seorang sepupu nya yang tidak sengaja sudah mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun sekitar sebulan yang lalu.  
Saat itu Wook dan Kyuhyun sedang jalan berdua dan bertemu dengan Kangta, Ryeowook memperkenalkan Kyu sebagai kekasihnya dan sepupu nya tersebut langsung mengeritik pekerjaan Kyu sebagai publik figure

 **Flashback**

"Kamu mau sampai kapan memacari artis seperti itu... Umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi Wook,, kapan mau seriusnya kalau kamu terus bermain-main seperti itu"

"Hehee kau ini sudah seperti umma ku saja hyung"

"Aku serius.. Lihatlah betapa terkenalnya pacarmu itu. Hidupmu tidak akan sama lagi kalau publik tau kalian menjalin hubungan, belum lagi kalau dia masih terus menjadi artis"

"Kami belum membicarakan apapun yang serius hyung... Aku juga tidak terburu-buru.. Soal pekerjaan, aku juga tidak mau mengatur dia jadi apa. Aku tau benar konsekuensinya kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengannya... Tapi mau diapakan lagi kalau ternyata kami cocok dan aku menyukainya" jawab Ryeowook dengan tenang dan bijak membuat KangTa terdiam sendiri mendengarnya

"Iyaaa aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Kau tau sendiri hidup sebagai artis di negara ini itu tidak mudah. Makanya aku sangat kaget saat mengetahui kalian sedekat itu.. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai orangnya Wook, hanya memberitahumu kalau berpacaran dengan artis itu tidak mudah, dan aku tau kamu bukan tipe yang cuma main-main dalam menjalin hubungan."

"Ne, tidak ada yang tau juga hyung, aku tidak mau bicara banyak untuk saat ini"

"geurae, aku mengerti kalau itu keputusanmu. Tapi ….termasuk hebat loh Kyuhyun itu bisa merebut perhatianmu, jarang aku menemukan orang yang bisa disukai olehmu, apalagi dalam waktu singkat seperti ini "

"Hahaha bisa saja hyung"

Ryeowook sampai lupa sendiri dengan apa rencana Kyuhyun dalam waktu dekat sejak kontraknya tersebut selesai nanti. _Mungkin Kyuhyun berubah pikiran dan akan terus menjadi artis..._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati. Geurae, seperti perkataannya seperti dulu, ia tidak akan melarang Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan pekerjaan yang ia inginkan.  
Tapi ada benarnya juga ucapan KangTa hyung... Ia harus segera membicarakannya lagi dengan Kyuhyun

 **Di hari lainnya, Suatu percakapan Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun**

"Apa rencanamu 2-3 tahun kedepan?"

"Emmm berhenti menyanyi... Aku mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru"

"Oh ya? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak mau lanjut jadi artis Kyu? Aku kira kamu menikmatinya, beriteraksi dengan fans selama ini"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka sih hyung. Aku senang berpromosi lainnya, tapi diusia seperti ini aku juga ingin mengejar mimpiku sendiri dan menjalankan apa yang benar-benar aku suka."

"Memang apa yang kamu benar-benar inginkan?"

"Aku tidak mau terus menjadi idol... Aku lebih ingin fokus ke musikal... Dengan menjadi artis terus kehidupan pribadiku sendiri pun juga terganggu hyung.. Aku ingin hidup normal, menikah dan punya anak, tapi itu yang jangka panjangnya hehe"

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan.  
"Memang apa mimpimu yang jangka pendeknya?"

"Emmm... Belajar di luar negeri; merasakan hidup diluar negeri dan belajar music"

"Aku kira kamu sudah lupa akan keinginganmu yang satu itu, hahah" Ryeowook kembali iseng menimpali cerita Kyuhyun sekilas

"Aniyeyo... Hanya tertunda saja hyung... Aku belum bisa bebas sekarang.. Tidak sampai masa kontrakku benar-benar selesai... Tapi aku sudah berfikir matang-matang juga, album ini akan menjadi album hiatusku, setelah ini selesai aku tidak ada kewajiban jadi penyanyi lagi"

"eung. Jadi apa rencanamu terdekatnya hem?"

"Mmm menyelesaikan tur... Dan mungkin mencari info untuk belajar diluar negeri"

"Mungkin?"

"Iya, hehe"

"Kenapa mungkin lagi?" Kyu sudah tidak kaget lagi saat Ryeowook bertanya, Wookie hyung paling tidak suka dengan kata 'mungkin', Kyu tau itu.

"Aku tidak mau jauh darimu..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada nada bicaranaya yang tiba-tiba langsung melembek dan sok imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sendiri *digampar fans Kyuhyun hahahah

Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa tidak tersenyum kalau sudah melihat Ryeowook yang sudah seperti ini.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kalau aku ke Austria pasti hyung tetap akan ke Seoul…. Aku tidak mau jauh darimu... Ujar Kyuhyun takut-takut sambil menatap kedua mata bulat Ryeowook dalam-dalam, sedangkan Wook hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan"

"Kita bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh kyu…" Ryeowook mencoba memberi pengertian pada pacarnya satu ini

"Gak mauuu... Aku tidak mau putus hanya karna masalah jarak hyung"

"Siapa yang bilang kita harus putus... aku tidak mau kamu tidak mengambil kesempatan hanya karna masalah sekecil ini Kyu"

"Ini bukan masalah kecil.. Kamu tau aku tidak pernah main-main dengan hubungan kita"

"Iya aku tau..." Ujar Ryeowook disusul dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah kecil pria ini lagi "tapi aku juga tidak mau status hubungan kita malah jadi menahan mimpimu sejak dulu.. Mengerti, oh?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung... Aku tidak ma.."

"Ssst Cho Kyuhyun.. Dengarkan aku" belum sempat Kyuhyun selesai, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memotong duluan sambil terus bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kalaupun kamu ke Austria, aku tetap disini dan hubungan kita masih bisa tetap berjalan, aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

Kyuhyun kembali mem poutkan bibirnya

"Dari mana hyung bisa yakin" balas Kyu langsung dengan cepat

"Dengarkan aku dulu... Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Kyu... Sedangkan, keinginganmu untuk ke Austria itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan persiapan kurang dari sebulan Kyu.  
Yang aku mau, kalau kamu memang meginginkannya, kejarlah hal tersebut, aku bisa menunggu." Ryeowook sungguh benci mengucapkan hal klise seperti ini, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, dan ia merasa perlu utuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun, ia ingin Kyu mengerti.

Jarak bukanlah masalah untuk Ryeowook, ia percaya kalau mereka memang tidak cocok ya memang tidak cocok saja, kalau memang jodoh, ya jodoh saja. Ia ngotot mendukung Kyu pergi karna ia tidak ingin orang yang disayanginya terikat hanya karna sebuah status hubungan, kalau pun ia ya g bafuz melakukan sesuatu ia akan meminta kyuhyun mengerti, maka itu ia pun juga duluan mengerti akan apa yang perlu diraih oleh Kyu saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam terlihat berfikir sejenak

"Ngggg hyung yakin?"

"Yakin..."

Kyuhyun malah semakin cemberut mendengar Ryeowook yang merelakannya pergi semudah itu

"Tapi aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari hyuung..!" Lagi, terdengar klise memang, tapi memang itu lah kenyataannya, kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta, ya wajar kan kalau jadi sulit dipisahkan. Itu jugalah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kita kan masih bisa bertemu Kyu.. Tenanglah.. Ne?"

Ryeowook iseng melebarkan pipi Kyuhyun kesamping dengan kedua tangannya agar membuat pria ini bisa tersenyum, dan ternyata benar saja. Setelah bercanda sejenak suasana diantara keduanya akhirnya mulai bisa mencair lagi

"Kalau begitu, kalau sampai aku diterima dan jadi ke Austria hyung harus janji banyak hal padaku ya"  
Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam

Ryeowook sontak tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Orang biasanya berkata janji satu hal, hanya Kyu yang bisa mengancamnya untuk berjanji banyak hal sekaligus

"Hahah apa Cho Kyuhyun"

"Pertama, hyung tidak boleh selingkuh"

"Heeh"

"Kedua, Hyung tidak boleh putus kontak denganku"

"Heeh"

"Kamu tidak boleh sibuk sendiri dan menghilang"

"Mana pernah aku menghilang darimu" gumam Ryeowook sekilas tapi Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan

"Terus, hyung harus mengambil conference yang banyak di Eropa... Kalau kamu ke Eropa kamu harus mengunjungiku di Austria"

Ryeowook tertawa lebar mendengarkan permintaan Kyu yang terakhir satu jni. Ia mengacak rambut _brunnete_ Kyuhyun dengan sayang

"Hahaha iya Kyuhyun aku bisa berjanji kalau sudah menyangkut hal itu.  
Belajarlah dengan giat, nanti kita jalan-jalan bersama di Eropa ne"

"Yeeeay kalau yang itu aku mau heheheh"

"Haish.. Dasaaar kamu ini"  
 **  
Flashback off**

ooo

TBC!


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 8 part 2**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Jongjin**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Author's note & disclaimer:**

 **Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, masing-masing karakter pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin _fanfic_ cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..**

 **Pairing: WookKyu/Ryeohyun**

 **Author's note:**

Tadinya ini semua satu chapter, mau ulpload dari siang di website gagal terus, taunya kepanjangan, jadi harus dibagi 2 chapter 3 bagian hehe.

Terima kasih sudah baca!

OooooO

 _"Hahaha iya Kyuhyun aku bisa berjanji kalau sudah menyangkut hal itu._  
 _Belajarlah dengan giat, nanti kita jalan-jalan bersama di Eropa ne"_

 _"Yeeeay kalau yang itu aku mau heheheh"_

 _"Haish.. Dasaaar kamu ini"_  
 _ **  
Flashback off**_

ooo

 _Hffft.. belum Kyuhyun keluar negeri saja sudah ada masalah seperti ini.._ pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.  
Sekarang Ryeowook baru mengerti bagaimana rasanya... Haruskah ia bicara dengan Kyuhyun? Tapi bicara apa? Hah.. Mungkin besok-besok perusahaan mereka bisa mengeluarkan konfirmasi kalau berita itu tidak benar... Atau tidak?

Jangankan persoalan Kyu dengan semua pemberitaan dan spekulasi fans diluar sana.. Jongjin saja sampai saat ini belum juga siuman.. Hfftt.. Kenapa semuanya harus berbarengan seperti ini.. Ryeowook befikir keras dalam hati: Ia sudah punya kesibukannya sendiri, lalu muncul masalah keluarga Kim, ditambah Kyuhyun juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya, baik di balik maupun di layar televisi maupun pemberitaan; dan semua hal tersebut, semuanya.. ada hubungannya dengan satu orang: Kim Ryeowook.

OooooO

 **Pukul 3 pagi di Rumah Sakit**

"Untukmu" saat Ryeowook masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba disodorkan satu cup kopi hangat kearahnya, dari Jongwoon.

Wook menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis "Gomawoyo"

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku menjaga Jongjin" Ujar Jongwoon membuka pembicaraan.

Ryeowook hanya memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil memejamkan mata sejenak.. Sungmin sudah pamit pulang duluan sejak satu jam yang lalu karna bagaimana pun besok juga masih hari kerja, ia masih harus masuk kerja dan ngantor seperti biasa.

"Eum, sama-sama" balas Ryeowook singkat diikuti keheningan diantara mereka lagi sejenak

"Appa dan umma ku baru rujuk kembali akhir-akhir ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di Jepang, tapi harus kembali ke Seoul karna kabar tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Makanya appa marah besar."

Jongwoon bercerita dan Wookie masih mendengarkan dalam diam..

Hah.. Ingin rasanya ia tidak perlu tau tentang semua ini.. Karna, kalau ia sudah tau pasti Ryeowook akan perduli lalu jadi ikut memikirkannya, sedangkan isi kepalanya saja sudah terasa sangat penuh, melebihi penuh pada saat ini.

"Jongjin tidak pernah mau bicara denganku tentang masalah pribadinya. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Apa dia sudah bicara banyak denganmu?" Jongwoon masih melanjutkan walaupun Ryeowook tidak banyak membalas

"Eum. Baru sedikit." Lagi Wookie menjawab seadanya. Bukan karna ia menghindari pria dihadapannya saat ini, tapi juga karna Ryeowook udah terlalu lelah untuk membicarakan sudah yang tidaklah terlalu penting. Hari nya terasa sangat panjaaaaang hari ini, dan belum juga selesai hingga sekarang.

Untunglah sebelum kantuknya semakin menjadi-jadi, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon dibangunkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka disusul perawat dan dokter yang keluar menandakan selesainya operasi yang sejak tadi dijalani oleh Jongjin.

"Operasi sudah berjalan dengan lancar. Pasien masih belum siuman, kita tunggu sampai 12 jam kedepan. Untuk saat ini bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa dengan perawatan insentif sampai pasien sadarkan diri" ujar sang Dokter diikuti hembusan nafas lega dari Ryeowook maupun Jongwoon.

Keduanya membagi tugas mengurus admin lagi dan menunggui Jongjin juga. Banyak alat masih terpasang dan kepalanya masih di perban. Beruntung tidak ada luka yang terlalu fatal karna dia masih mengenakan _seatbelt_ dan juga karna sistem keamanan mobil yang cukup baik. Jongwoon pun sudah menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurus lokasi kejadian sekaligus mengangkut mobil Ryeowook dan lainnya.

Menyelinap keuar dari rumah Ryeowook, seperti yang bisa ditebak Jongjin ikut balapan bersama teman-teman nya lagi dan ngebut-ngebutan dengan kecepatan pol. Tapi mobil yang dibawa nya kali ini bukanlah mobil _sport_ atau yang sudah diganti mesin. Saat dibawa kecepatan maksimal, Jongjin malah kehilangan kontrol dan akhirnya membuang kekiri, menabrak pembatas jalan layang, yang lagi beruntung membuat mobilnya tidak jatuh terlalu dalam.

Hinggga pukul tiga lewat Ryeowook masih duduk menjagai Jongjin diruang rawat inapnya

"Ryeowook-ah, pulanglah istirahat. Biar kuantar keapartemenmu"

Wookie jadi tersadar saat suara Jongwoon menyapa telinganya, ia melirik jam dan benar saja, sudah memasuki pagi buta tanpa ia sadari. Sudah hampir subuh sebentar lagi.

"Jongjin?"

"Dia aman disini. Tidak ada taksi jam segini. Pulanglah, biar aku yang menunggunya hingga siuman." Ujar Jongwoon yang ada benarnya juga.

Tidak ada kendaraan jam segini, Ryeowook pun sedang tidak ada mobil; tidak ada pilihan lain selain Jongwoon yang mengantarnya kembali ke Seoul.

ooo

Selama di perjalanan sekitar setengah jam Jongwoon dan Ryeowook masih sama, saling terdiam dan tidak banyak bicara dengan satu sama lain. Hanya lagu di radio yang terputar mengisi jarak diantara keduanya.

Setengah jam setelahnya, mobil yang dikendarai Jongwoon pun kembali memasuki area Seoul, jalanan yang kosong membuat perjalanan mereka sangat mulus dan setibanya di area apartemen, Jongwoon mengantar Ryeowook turun dan masuk hingga kedepan elevator.

"Istirahatlah, terima kasih sekali lagi. Sudah membantuku dan Jongjin." Ujar Jongwoon tentu saja sadar kalau ia berhutang banyak pada pria dihadapannya ini; Pria hebat yang selalu dicintainya, sayang sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas masalah cinta.

"Eung, sama-sama. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa. Besok sore aku akan kesana lagi" balas Ryeowook lalu segera, memencet lift dan segera masuk untuk menuju lantai kediaman apartemennya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan Wookie sudah aman, Jongwoon pun kembali ke mobilnya sendiri juga dan kembali menyetir mereka berdua sadar sejak tadi ada sepasang mata dari atas sana yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

ooo

Sambil mengucek mata, saat baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar elevator, langkah Ryeowook terhenti saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Berdiri tegap dengan tangan di dada. Satu hal yang muncul dipikiran Ryeowook, kenapa dia masih bangun jam segini?

"Ryewook hyung" Panggil Kyuhyun langsung.

"Oh, Kyu. Kenapa kamu masih bangun jam segini? Tidurlah, masih malam. Aku juga perlu istirahat, ne"

"Hyung kemana? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?"

"Aku hanya menunggui Jongjin Kyu.. Dia kecelekaan mobil.. tidak mungkin aku tidak menungguinya sama sekali"

"Kecelakaan? Kapan dia kecelakaan?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ryeowook barusan, baru belum kemarin ia melihat Jongjin masih sehat walafiat di tempat ini. "Dan.. dan hyung pulang dengan Jongwoon ssi.. ini bukan malam lagi, tapi sudah pagi hyung!"

Kyuhyun jelas-jelas melihat mereka turun berdua bahkan Jongwoon ikut masuk kedalam gedung. Ia masih ingat betapa Jongwoon masih menyukai Wookie hyung. Kenapa bisa ada dia lagi, kenapa mereka pulang berdua di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? _Kemarin Jongjin.. sekarang Jongwoon.. besok siapa lagi?_ Batin Kyuhyun sedikit kedalam hati; normal kalau ia kesal dan cemburu. Masalahnya, Kyuhyun tidak tau apapun yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu 12 jam ini. Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi harus ditangani Ryeowook tanpa ia ketahui.

"mobilku dipakai balapan oleh Jongjin, ia kecelakaan dan baru selesai operasi 1 jam yang lalu, tidak ada taksi di jam segini, Jongwoon hanya mengantarku pulang karna cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang ada disana Kyu, for God's sake.." nada bicara Ryeowook sedikit meninggi dengan sendiri nya dan tanpa ia sadari karna secara _natural_ tentu saja Ryeowook merasa lelah. Lelah fisik maupun mental. Semua nya terjadi beruntutan… Mengejar Jongjin, mobilnya yang hancur, membawa Jongjin kedalam ambulance, menunggui nya; ditambah lagi dengan beban mental karna mengetahui tambahan pemberitaan kasus Seulgi dengan kekasihnya sendiri yang ia baru baca beberapa jam lalu juga. Wookie sendiri tidak sadar jadi emosi saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang datang mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini; Disaat seharusnya Kyuhyun juga yang perlu menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Ryeowook, tidakkah ia tau kalau namanya sedang banyak disebutkan diberita sana?

"kenapa hyung yang jadi membentakku? Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kamu tidak pulang semalamam.." Kyuhyun semakin ngotot dan semakin merengut kesal. "kenapa kamu harus mengurusi Jongjin lagi? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang membantunya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun.. aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang.

Jebalyo, berikan aku waktu istirahat, kita bicara lagi nanti. Oke? Sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu, ini sudah pagi.." _Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pemberitaanmu di media, jadi berhentilah bertanya yang macam-macam_.. Itulah poin Ryeowook sebenarnya tapi ia tidak sampaikan. Hanya sikap dingin yang keluar dari pria ini secara sadar karna lelah sekaligus ya itu, rasa mengganjalnya yang belum bisa tersampaikan.

Mendengar ia yang disuruh pergi seperti itu akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun menyerah walaupun ia tentu saja, masih, bahkan bertambah merasa kesal sendiri

"geurae kalau kamu tidak mau bercerita. Terserah hyung mau melakukan apa"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik badan dan pergi kembali masuk ke apartemennya. Diikuti Ryeowook yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, juga masuk dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

 _Nanti akan kubereskan semuanya Kyuhyun, Jongjin-ah.. Beri aku tambahan waktu sejenak, oke?_ Pikir Ryeowook sambil menutup mata di ranjang, lalu sedetik kemudia pria ini langsung tertidur lelap masuk ke alam mimpi secara instan.

 **OooooO**

 **Hari Sabtunya, CoEx Seoul**

Setiap kali break ditengah _rehearsal,_ Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari _handphone_ nya terus, membuka kunci mengecek telefon genggam tersebut, melihat apakah ada pesan, telepon, atau bentuk notifikasi apapun yang berasal dari Ryeowook hyung.

Setengah hari sudah lewat dari siang, tapi nihil... Masih kosong. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun yang berarti tiba di handphonenya. Kyuhyun terus rajin mengecek setiap ia sempat dan hanya menemukan fotonya berdua dengan Ryeowook yang menjadi foto lock screen handphone kesayangannya tersebut.

 _Hah... Kenapa tidak ada kabar sedikitpun... Kenapa Wook hyung tidak mencariku sedikit pun? Apa dia masih marah?  
_  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa mem-pout kan bibirnya setiap teringat akan hal itu.

 _Apa dia sibuk sekali merawat Jongjin? Memang anak itu masih belum siuman juga? Ini hari Sabtu... Seharusnya Hyungie ada disini untuk mendukungku... Kenapa dia bahkan bertanya sedikit saja pun tidak sama sekali? Kenapa kamu sangat menyebalkan hyung..._ Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati disela-sela waktu luangnya sejak siang hingga sore lagi.

Seharian Kyuhyun belum tersenyum.. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karna deg-degan, kepalanya sakit harus menghafal banyak lirik lagu dan _script_ percakapan, hatinya terasa mengganjal dan tidak tenang karna belum mendengar kabar dari Ryeowook hingga sampai sekarang.

Kalau Kyuhyun tidak menguatkan hatinya, kalau ia masih cengeng seperti dulu, sudah pastinya ia akan sudah menangis saat ini juga, dan hanya akan merusak semua make up nya. Tapi tidak.. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berubah. Tekadnya sudah bulat dalam hati.

 _Jalanilah satu persatu Kyu... Hufft selesaikan konser hari ini, lalu baru yang lainnya lagi. Fighting_! Kyuhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk semangat seperti bagaimana Ryeowook hyung selalu menyuruhnya untuk semangat. Hah... Ia merindukan hal itu.. Ia merindukan dukungan Hyungie yang belum didapatnya... Di luar Kyu mencoba tegar, tapi dalam tetap saja hatinya berteriak keras-keras, pria ini kangen pada Ryeowook...

 _Menyebalkaan... Hyungie menyebalkan.. Juga Kim bersaudara itu.._ Kim Jongwoon.. Kim Jongjin.. _Sama saja._ Kyuhyun meruntuk dalam hati selagi beristirahat di sofa ruang tunggu sendirian. Didalam hati kecilnya Kyuhyun juga tau, ia sadar dan merasa dirinya jahat sekali masih sebal pada orang yang sudah tertimpa kecelakaan seperti Jongjin. Tapi ia juga sebal... Kenapa pacarku yang selalu harus dibawa-bawa... Kenapa Ryeowook jadi emosian... Memang sih ia tau saat ini sedang beredar berita pemberitaan tidak bermutu level dewa bagi Kyuhyun yaitu skandal pacaran nya dengan Seulgi.. huhh.. Bercanda ya.. Kapan pernah sekalipun mereka jalan berdua? Para wartawan itu memang sukanya hanya mengarang berita saja.. Dan lagi.. Apa, skandal nya Jongjin dengan model itu juga? Tidak tau apa mereka kalau Jongjin sedang kritis dirumah sakit dan dijagai oleh pacar Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya!

Ingin sekali Kyu rasanya memberitahu kan kepada semuanya tentang kebenaran dibalik ini semua. Andai saja ia tidak harus jaga _image_ demi konser dan promosi... Andai saja ia tidak sesibuk ini... Sudah ingin ia seret Wookie hyung dari mengurusi masalah orang lain dan lebih perduli pada masalah mereka sendiri; Masalah kalau ia tidak suka kalau Wook hyung dekat-dekat dengan keluarga Kim lagi! Uuuhhhhh

Kepala Kyu semakin pening setiap mengulang-ngulang hal tersebut dalam hati. Tapi satu hal tidak disadari Kyuhyun... Pria ini tidak sadar kalau bukan cuma masalah Jongjin yang membuat perdebatan diantara mereka. Kyu tidak tau kalau skandal rumor hubungan nya sendiri dengan Seulgi pun membawa efek bagi Ryeowook sendiri... Mungkin Kyu sudah terbiasa dengan wajahnya terlihat disetiap surat kabar, artikel berita _headline_ dan berita gossip. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untuk Ryeowook.. Bagaimana rasanya punya pacar tapi pacarmu itu malah dianggap oleh orang dari seluruh negara sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lainnya? Bukan hanya itu bahkan mereka juga memuji kecocokkan pacarmu dengan orang lain itu dan berusaha sekuat tenaga memasangkan mereka seperti pasangan sempurna. Walaupun tidak ada konfirmasi, juga tidak ada penolakan, membuat orang semakin curiga dan memuji pacarmu dengan orang lain -tersebut. Hal satu ini lah yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Belum pria ini sadari kalau inilah yang Ryeowook rasakan akhir-akhir ini... Ryeowook emosi bukan hanya karna Jongjin, tapi juga karna semua pemberitaan tersebut yang secara tidak langsung mempengaruhinya.  
Hah... Andaikan kedua orang ini bisa saling mengerti...

"Kyu, penonton sudah mulai masuk _venue_ , siap-siap ya. 50 menit lagi." Ujar manajer Kyuhyun dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit lalu langsung menutupnya setelah pemberitahuan tersebut selesai terucapkan.

 **Brak**.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang dan meminum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya menyiapkan suara, fisik dan mentalnya sebelum konser hari pertama nya ini dibuka.

Hufffttt... Kyu hanya duduk disofa dan sudah membuang handphone nya jauh-jauh sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dan berhenti berharap lagi. Percuma mengharapkan sesutu yang tidak datang-datang... Batin Kyuhyun antara kesal dan pasrah tidak mendengar kabar dari Ryeowook.

 **Tok tok**

 **Ceklek**

Baru 10 menit ditinggal manajer nya Kyu taunya sudah kembali lagi ke ruang tunggu tersebut.

"Kyuhyun, ada yang mecarimu"

Pria ber-rambut _brunnette_ yang sudah siap dengan kostum pembukaan konsernya ini langsung menengok ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria dengan wajah familiar melangkah masuk saat dibukakan pintu oleh manajernya sendiri.

"Masuklah Ryeowook ssi, aku tinggal dulu ya"

Entah apa balasan Wook hyung pada manajer, Kyuhyun sudah tidak konsentrasi untuk mendengarkan lagi. Refleks Kyu hanya bangkit berdiri menghampiri pria tersebut yang membawakan serangkai bunga cantik yang besarrr di tangan kanannya. Keduanya masih terdiam. Hanya mata bulat Kyu yang terlihat berbinar-binar dan mulutnya yang mengaga sedikit

Ryeowook menyodorkan buket bunga tersebut kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Untukmu"

Kyuhyun langsung mem-poutkan bibirnya dihadapan Ryeowook; sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi pria ini, haha.

"Aku kira kamu marah padaku." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan setelah mengambil alih pegangan bunga tersebut

"Aku memang marah padamu. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan dukunganku padamu. Jangan _nervous_ , _perform_ lah sebaik mungkin di panggung nanti, ne?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kyu yang taunya sudah menggadeng tangan kirinya saja. Mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut Wookie, Kyu terdiam sebentar baru lima detik kemudian langsung semakin mendekat dan mencium pipi sang hyung, lalu memeluknya erat.

Cup. "Gomawoyo hyungie..." Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya disebelah pundak Ryeowook. "Aku mencintaimu.." Gumam Kyuhyun masih selagi mereka berpelelukan erat. "Saranghae hyung... Tapi kamu belum menyadarinya..."

"Arratdaa..." Aku mengerti. balas Ryeowook sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Aniyo..." Mendengar jawaban singkat Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk.

"Hyung tidak tau betapa takut aku kehilanganmu." Kyuhyun mulai mem poutkan bibirnya seperti biasa. "Jongwoon punya semuanya melebihi aku, Ryeowook ssi. Dia mencintaimu. Dia bisa membahagiakanmu. Dia tau semuanya tentang kamu. Sedangkan aku... Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang hyung. Aku bisanya hanya menyusahkanmu saja. Aku tidak percaya diri selama masih ada Jongwoon dihidupmu Hyung.. Dia bisa memberikan semuanya untukmu, sedangkan aku... Aku hanya selalu memberatkanmu."

"Tidak perlu bicara seperti itu! Aku menyukaimu bukan Jongwoon, sudah. Itulah yang terpenting untuk saat ini."

"Hyung hanya menyukaiku. Sedangkan aku mencintaimu" ditengah ekspresi Ryeowook yang sudah sangat serius, Kyu hanya membalas dengan bergumam sambil mem pout kan bibirnya lagi persis seperti anak kecil minta permen, sukses membuat Ryeowook tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha. Arraso, saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu." Cup. Ujar Ryeowook lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka sekilas. Inilah Kyuhyun yang ia kenal, Kyuhyun yang hanyalah miliknya. Cho Kyuhyun yang terlampau manjaaa dan posesif terhadap apa yang dia punya.

"Nado." Cup. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Ryeowook lagi lalu lanjut ber cuddle ria dengan sang kekasih sebelum naik panggung.

"Semangatlah ne, aku menunggu didepan"  
15 menit sebelum mulai, Ryeowook harus segera kembali ke bangku penonton agar Kyuhyun bisa siap-siap dengan tepat waktu

"Ne hyung, gomawoyoo" Kyu masih menggandeng kekasihnya ini mengantar sang hyung ke batas _backstage_

"Fighting!"

"Fightingg"

ooo

Tidak Kyuhyun sadari kalau sore hari tadi Ryeowook mengirim pesan yang ia tidak baca sampai konser sudah berakhir, berisikan sebuah pesan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak malam

 **Rehearsal dan persiapkanlah semuanya dengan baik.  
Aku akan datang sore nanti. Fighting.  
**  
Well, yasudahlah.. Yang penting Ryeowook ujungnya datang dan membuat Kyuhyun berhenti uring-uringan selama dipanggung.. Tipikal Ryeowook yang tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Kyuhyun selagi ia harus menjalankan apa yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Ryeowook tentunya bukannya lupa, ia ingat dan seperti apa yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, kalaupun mereka ada masalah, bukan berarti Ryeowook bisa berhenti mendukung kekasihnya ini.

OooooO

 **TBC!**

Brb nulis My Love For You~

Jangan lupa review ne, gomawoyoo


	10. Chapter 9

**JOIN HANDS CHAPTER 9**

 **Cast: Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Jongjin**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Genre & Warning: Drama. Yaoi.**

 **Pairing: WookKyu/Ryeohyun**

 **Author's note:**

Edisi update kilat versi ngebut! Pertama mianhae untuk semua reader karna author meninggalkan cerita ini begitu lama. Author sampai shock sendiri ngeliat tanggal last updatenya. Maafkan ne. Author nunda nulis ini terus karna cerita ini adalah salah satu yang paling sulit untuk ditulis entah kenapa.

Nah kenapa author tiba-tiba memutuskan update kilat seperti ini? Karna. Senin kemarin saya baru sadar besok (hari ini Kyu) udah mau konser solo lagi jadi author langsung nargetin cerita ini selesai maksimal Jumat malam (baca: subuh).

Kenapa? Karna author gak mau dibilang idenya ngopi album dan konsernya Kyu kali ini. Ide cerita ini ada dikepala author dan ada di draft handphone sejak at least 3 bulan yang lalu. Jadi saya mau selesaiin semuanyaaaa. Supaya jangan bilang duh thor dapet inspirasi karna Kyuhyun comeback ya

(just info saya bukan fans Kyuhyun, malah jiwa kompetitif saya tumbuh kalau denger Kyuhyun comeback)

Jadii.. ya itu, gak pengen dbilang ngopi aja sih. Kadang kesel dapet ide sesuatu terus taunya kejadian sebelum ceritanya publish, kan dikirain gak kreatif. (oke ini gak penting)

Sekalian bayar hutang juga supaya cepat lunas hehe. Semingguan author cuma ngerjain tugas kuliah dan nulis fanfic jadi pleaseee review oke!

Cerita ini udah terlalu belibet dan author berusaha menutup semuanya dalam satu chapter. Maafkan kalau banyak kekurangan, tapi please kasih tau opini kalian oke?!

Mungkin banyak typo pengulangan dan terlalu cepat alurnya. Selamat membaca!

OoooO

"Hyung kok tidak bilangg akan dataaangggg" konser sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang setelah berganti kostum, Kyuhyun sudah seperti bayi koala yang menempel di induknya yang berjalan. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan menempel kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menonton konser Kyuhyun dari samping dan kadang juga berada di _backstage_ sampai semua acara selesai. Karna sejak bertemu Kyuhyun belum bisa banyak dekat-dekat, jadi baru sekaranglah Kyu bisa bermanja manja ria pada hyung merangkap pacar tersayangnya ini.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang lah, Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook hanya menyengir sambil menyusuri koridor menuju ruang tunggu, dengan pundak sedikit berat sebelah dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang sedang senderan disana.

"Aku kira kamu masih marah..." rajuk Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi imut atau aegyo maksimalnya hanya bagi Wook seorang.

"Aniyeyo... kemarin hanya sedang sibuk saja... makanya aku tidak sempat mengontakmu dan tidak ingin mengganggumu juga lagi, mianhae" balas Ryeowook.

Kyu bisa lihat kalau Ryeowook tidaklah mengarang ngarang. Terlihat sekali dari lingkaran hitam dimatanya dan ekspresi wajahnya walaupun sang hyung masih tersenyum. Hmm hari-hari kemarin ini terlewatkan dengan cepat memang.. mengingat banyak yang harus Wook hyung lakukan, ini dan itu. Sayang saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengikuti atau menamaninya, karna ia pun punya kewajiban yang ia tidak bisa tinggalkan: konser ini misalnya. Tidak mungkin Kyu mengorbankan ratusan fans nya hanya karna masalah pribadi kan? Untung saja Ryeowook hyung orangnya pengertian jadi masalah mereka tidak terlalu berlarut-larut..

"Ahh hyungie kasihan..." cup Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas "aku yang harusnya minta maaf hyung.."

"Minta maaf kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa menemanimu disaat saat seperti ini."

"Gwenchanayo.."

"Eum. Ppo ppo" pinta Kyuhyun dengan manja lagi membuat Ryeowook maju mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan berbalaskan dengan Kyu lanjut mengecupi pipi hyungie nya lagi.

"Jadi. Apa saja yang sudah terjadi kemarin. Ayo cerita padaku hyung!" Kyuhyun dan Wook masih bergandengan tangan berjalan menyusuri lika lika bagian belakang gedung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Jongjin sudah siuman... dan pacarnya juga sudah mencabut tuntutannya"

"Iya aku lihat beritanya di TV.." gumam Kyuhyun "hyung masih menjenguknya?"

"Heeh, masih beberapa kali hingga kemarin." Jawab Ryeowook dan terbalaskan dengan Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas lega, tapi disisi lain ia masih terlihat kurang senang juga.

"Waeyoo? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" dalam sekejap Kyuhyun entah kenapa jadi manyun lagi.

"Bertemu dengan Jongwoon terus dong kamu. Dia pasti senang." Cibir Kyuhyun

"Haishhh kamu ini berfikir yang macam-macam saja..." Ryeowook langsung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sekilas. "tidak begitu juga lah…."

"Ryeowook hyung, Kyuhyun-ah" Belum sempat Ryeowook selesai berbicara, saat tiba didepan ruang tunggu utama, tidak disangka-sangka ada kehadiran seseorang yang Kyu dan Ryeowook tidak pernah duga akan tiba dihadapan mereka saat ini juga.

Yap, yang datang adalah Kibum, menyapa dengan suara khasnya kepada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sekaligus yang saking asiknya ngobrol tadi sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanya sana sekali dari jauh.

"Oh, Kibum-ah. Annyong!"

Kyuhyun langsung maju untuk menyapa Kibum setelah cukup lama rentan waktu mereka tidak bertemu. Yaampun tiba-tiba sekali sekarang dia ada disini lagi.

"Annyong… chukkaeyo. Untuk konser dan album mu, Kyuhyun-ah! Maaf aku terlambat memberikan ucapan selamat makanya aku cuma bisa datang kesini saja. Konsernya sangat keren Kyu, chukkaeyo!" Kibum mebawakan satu buket bunga dan langsung menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun, dan mereka berdua pun asik bercengkramah akrab berdua.

"Wawww gwenchanende, gomawoyooo Kibum-ah. Jeongmal jeongmal gomowoyo!" Kyu dan Kibum pun langsung bertukar peluk hangat lagi dengan cerita,

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! Kamu pasti sibuk ya, Kibum-ah" ujar Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hehe iya Kyu, sekarang pekerjaan utamaku adalah editor semua _coverage_ berita di Jepang terus. Aku hanya pulang saat akhir pekan ke Seoul"

"Wawww kerennya" Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dengan pesatnya perkembangan karir Kibum.

Keasikan ngobrol berdua juga sampai membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaan Ryeowook lagi disana selama beberapa menit pertama.

"Oh, Ryeowook hyung! Kamu datang hari ini juga!" sapa Kibum mengajak Ryeowook untuk mendekat juga pada akhirnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan menyapa teman lamanya ini

"Iya Bum. Bangawoyo. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu" Ryeowook memeluk Kibum sekilas sambil tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Ne…. Kebetulan sekali bertemu disana Hyung! Kamu duduk dimanaaa? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali selama konser tadi?" Tanya Kibum langsung dan hanya bisa dijawabi dengan senyum kaku oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun selama beberapa detik pertama,

"Ahh.. ne aku juga tidak melihatmu sama sekali. Mungkin terlalu banyak orang Kibum-ah, hingga kita tidak bertemu sama sekali" jawab Ryeowook sedikit berbohong kecil, karna… kenyataanya Wook sejak tadi tidak duduk di bangku penonton sama sekali karna ia punya akses _backstage_ dari sebelum hingga sesudah acara. Tapi tentu saja tidak enak kalau Wook harus mengatakannya langsung kepada Kibum seperti itu. Karna… bagaimana pun juga Kibum belum tau status hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kalau Ryeowook berkata yang sebenarnya pasti akan terasa janggal.

"Ohh. Iya sih, tadi penuh sekali. Konsermu sangat ramai Kyu hampir semua tiketnya full booked! Untung aku masih bisa mendapatkan satu yang hari ini, hahahah"

"Hehe gomawoyo Kibum-ah" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyengir sendirian

"Hari ini konser terakhirmu kan Kyu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum sebagai bentuk perayaannya"

"Ohh.. boleh juga. Dengan Ryeowook hyung juga kan, Bum?"

"Eung. Tentu saja. Hyung kamu sedang lenggang kan? Ayo kita makan malam dan minum bertiga, bagaimana" Kibum dengan semangat langsung menggagasi pertemuan mendadak mereka malam itu.

"Boleh juga. Aku mengikut kalian saja." Jawab Ryeowook dengan santai

"Yeyy. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat setelah Kyuhyun siap-siap, pasti banyak sekali cerita yang sudah aku lewatkan selama berada di Jepang, ne?"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum _awkward_ dan mengikut pada maunya Kibum saja walaupun hal ini tentu saja diluar dugaan keduanya. Dan akhirnya malam itu pun mereka makan malam bertiga, lalu lanjut sedikit minum untuk merayakan konser dan album Kyuhyun dan bercerita tentang apa saja yang terlewatkan di beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Malam itu, seperti biasanya, persis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, terlewatkan dengan sangat menyenangkan. Kyu dan Kibum bertukar cerita hampir tidak ada habisnya, tidak ada yang berbeda dibanding saat mereka terakhir bertemu. Yang berbeda sekarang hanyalah.. Kibum tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah berpacaran.

OooooO

Setelah rangkaian konser Kyuhyun berakhir, setibanya di apartemen Kyuhyun langsung meng- _upload_ foto selcanya dengan buket bunga yang diberikan Ryeowook ke SNS nya besertakan sebuah pesan kecil didalamnya.

 **"To all my fans. Thank you for all the love and support. I hope you all enjoy the night as much as I do.  
And for that one person who always support me and have my back. Saranghanda, gomabdayong~ *heart *heart"  
**  
Sebuah pesan sederhana yang cukup _straightforward_ , membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kecil saat membacanya di satu unit apartemen sebelah sana. Yap, tidak banyak yang tau memang siapa sebenarnya satu orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tersebut, Walaupun nyatanya sudah jelas orang itu adalah Ryeowook tentu saja. Buket bunganya dari Wook hyung, orang yang selalu mendukungnya dari awal juga selalu Ryeowook. Sampai _image_ Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat ini semua adalah atas jasa dukungan Ryeowook secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung.

Tapi… sayangnya, tidaklah semua orang tau dan menyadari akan hal ini, dan asumsi publik malah terarah kepada hal yang lain-lain karna postingan Kyuhyun yang terdengar manis tapi cukup fenomenal ini. Para fans penasaran dan menconba menebak-nebak siapa satu orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tersebut. Apa Kyuhyun oppa sudah benar-benar pacaran? Agensi nya pun sampai saat ini belum membantah ataupun mengkonfirmasi rumor yang beredar. Tapi lihatlah post terbaru ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun oppa memang benar-benar sedang kasmaran kan? Dengan siapa? Itulah satu pertanyaanya. Seulgi kah? Benarkah Kyuhyun pacaran dengan Seulgi?

 **Kyaaaa I am really happy for you too oppa. You must be feeling really delightful now! I hope all the best for your relationship with Seulgi unni**

Waww such a romantic couple here. It's like Kyu confirming the rumor by posting this kind of message kkk

Is it for Seulgi? That one special person? If yes then she's really lucky. I don't know that Kyu oppa could be this romantic lol

Update SNS Kyuhyun menyebar secepat kesuksesan konsernya semalam, para netizen langsung berbondong-bondong meninggalkan komentar dan melanjutkan berspekulasi setelah merasa diberi "petunjuk" oleh idolanya seperti ini. Hasilnya, pemberitaan di media pun bukannya jadi mereda tapi malah jadi terus menjadi-jadi. Berita kedekatan Seulgi dengan Kyuhyun menguap lagi, menjadi topik panas walaupun semua itu sebenarnya hanyalah berdasarkan asumsi belaka saja.

OooooO

Hari-hari selanjutnya pun terlewatkan dengan Kyuhyun memulai promosi albumnya, mulai dari single pertama mengisi di semua acara musik, menjadi bintang tamu di beberapa variety show dan juga menghadiri acara brand yang Kyuhyun bintangi iklannya di Seoul dan sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun sibuk tapi komunikasinya dengan Ryeowook pun tidak pernah putus. Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya tentang Jongjin dari awal dan memberi tahu hingga detil keadaannya sekarang, meyakinkan kalau sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih terkendali, dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu khawatir, Ryeowook maklum dengan kesibukannya ber promosi dan toh semua usaha Kyu itu tidak ada yang sia-sia. Album Kyuhyun sukses keras, mendapat sambutan yang positif baik dari fans ataupun non fans. Dengan mudahnya single utama Kyu merajai chart dan berminggu-minggu Kyu terus mendapatkan tempat pertama di berbagai acara musik saat itu.

Setelah masa suram kemarin, Ryeowook memang sudah bisa benar-benar bernafas dengan lega selama hari-hari belakangan ini. Saat Jongjin siuman kemarin, satu hari setelahnya saat Ryeowook sedang menjenguk Jongjin, datanglah seorang wanita cantik menghampiri Jongjin dengan ekspresi sangat khawatir dan terburu-buru.

Persis seperti drama, dan Ryeowook sedikit berasa seperti sedang menonton sinetron saat itu. Yap, wanita cantik yang datang itu adalah selebriti atau model yang diberitakan menuntut Kim Jongjin di pengadilan. Dia langsung menghampiri kerumah sakit saat mendengar "kekasihnya" kecelakaan.

Ryeowook awalnya sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana wanita ini sepertinya sangat perhatian sekali dengan Jongjin. Bukannya ia yang membuat headline dengan menuntut mantan kekasihnya ini? Tak lama kemudian wanita cantik itu memperkenalkan diri dan mulai bercerita atau menjelaskan semuanya.

Ternyata, cerita awalnya semua dimulai dengan hubungan special diantara Jongjin dan wanita ini. Mereka putus nyambung karna sifat Jongjin yang masih hobi bermain dan bersenang-senang, tapi mereka terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain, atau apalah itu hingga hubungan keduanya bisa berjalan hingga bertahun-tahun. Singkat cerita, 2 bulan lalu mereka bertengkar hingga putus kontak dan wanita ini baru menyadari kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak Jongjin. Karena panik dan impulsive, model ini didorong agensinya untuk membawa berita ini ke media, untuk memancing Jongjin maju dan bertanggung jawab karna awalnya wanita ini takut Jongjin akan melepas tanggung jawabnya dan tidak percaya kalau janin tersebut adalah anak mereka.

Laporan awal ke kepolisian pun sebenarnya bukanlah pelecehan atau kekerasan, model ini mengajukan diri sebagai saksi melaporkan Jongjin atas kasus perkelahian dan balapan yang melibatkan Jongjin didalamnya. Wanita ini ingin mencari perlindungan pihak ketiga yang legal untuk meyakinkan kedekatan hubungan mereka agar Jongjin mempunyai tekanan untuk bertanggung jawab; tapi… nyatanya yang bocor dimedia adalah berita yang dilebih-lebihkan. Pelecehan seksual dan kekerasan minor, yang bukanlah dilaporkan antara Jongjin dengan kekasihnya tapi antara Jongjin dengan orang lainnya di club malam.

Belum sempat semuanya terjelaskan, seperti domino, efeknya sudah lari kemana-mana, Jongjin kecelakaan, perusahaan Kim tercoreng namanya, dan wanita ini semakin histeris karna takut kehilangan Jongjin juga.

Drama? Sangat.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri saat mendengar semua cerita dari wanita beserta manajernya ini. Semua karangan media, bagaimana kabarnya berhembus kencang dalam sekejap dan membuat semuanya ini terjadi dalam sekejap. Ck, Ryeowook sudah benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi dengan industri entertainment dan media massa di negara ini. Dengan mudahnya rumor beredar dan menghancurkan image seseorang tanpa ada bukti dibaliknya.

Kalau suda seperti ini, baru pelan-pelan agensi sang model mengklarifikasi semuanya satu persatu, tidak semuanya terjelaskan dengan lengkap memang, tapi semua rumor yang salah itu langsung dibenarkan dan otomatis memperbaiki nama perusahaan juga.

Ryeowook sungguh bingung dengan drama satu ini. Karna kenyataannya wanita ini pun sangat sangat menyayangi Jongjin sampai detik ini juga. Ia hampir terisak saat melihat Jongjin terkapar dirumah sakit. Tiap hari ia datang menemani Jongjin, tapi kenapa ia bisa bersikap se impulsive itu hanya karna satu hal kecil? Hfftt…

Mengetahui semuanya, ayah dan ibunya Jongjin pun juga datang dan berkomunikasi langsung dengan pihak agensi dan keluarga wanita atau model yang adalah kekasih Jongjin ini. Tuan Kim yang emosinya sudah mereda akhirnya bisa tenang dan berhenti menyalahkan anaknya sendiri. Jongjin dan model tersebut pun akan segera menikah sebagai solusinya, dan Jongjin sendiri pun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sejak pertama kali ia membuka mata dan melihat Ryeowook hyung dihadapannya.

Ia banyak salah pada Ryeowook tentu saja, Jongjin tau dan menyadari hal itu sepenuhnya. Hanya maaf dan penyesalan yang ia bisa berikan, dan semua itupun diterima dengan besar hati oleh Ryeowook karna Wook menyayangi Jongjin seperti adiknya sendiri.

Ryeowook tidak menyesal sudah diseret-seret ikut terlibat didalam "skandal" dadakan sepert ini. Kalaupun ia tidak bertemu Jongwoon sekarang pun, Jongwoon akan terus mencarinya juga. Malah Ryeowook bersyukur dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara serius dan memberi nasihat kepada Jongjin secara langsung.

Ryeowook mengajak Jongjin bicara berdua, antara namja dengan namja dan memberikannya pengertian, pelajaran dan saran akan apa yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat ini. Sebagai hyung Ryeowook tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi atau sesuatu yang lebih parah harus terjadi lagi. Dengan tulus ia memberi saran pada Jongjin dan kali ini Jongjin mendengarkan.

Ryeowook tau Jongjin kurang kasih sayang, dan ia tidak pernah keberatan untuk memberikannya. Yang Ryeowook garis bawahi hanyalah mereka tidak harus menjadi keluarga untuk perlu perduli dengan satu sama lain. Walaupun Ryeowook punya Kyuhyun ia tetap bisa membantu Jongjin. Walaupun ia tidak berakhir dengan Jongwoon, bukan berarti Wook akan berhenti peduli kepadanya. Dan Ryeowook berharap Jongjin mulai sekarang benar-benar akan bisa mengikuti sarannya untuk menjalani hidup dengan lebih benar lagi. Tidak mudah memang, tapi tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk berubah, iya kan?

OoooO

Selama kira-kira seminggu Ryeowook bulak-balik menjenguk Jongjin dirumah sakit, setiap hari itupun juga pertemuan Ryeowook dengan Jongwoon tidak terhindarkan lagi.

Ryeowook berusaha menjaga jarak diantara keduanya dan menghindar, tapi bermain kukejar kau tangkap selamanya pun tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan sampai selamanya.

Setiap hari Jongwoon masih terobsesi padanya, berusaha menarik Ryeowook kembali masuk kedalam hidupnya

"aku antarkan pulang"

"tidak perlu"

Dua kalimat yang selalu terulang sama setiap harinya. Jongwoon mengerahkan segara cara untuk memenangkan hati Ryeowook lagi, dengan langsung maupun tidak langsung, dari tidak memaksa hingga setengah memaksa. Hingga membuat Ryeowook sendiri merasa sangat jengah dengan semua ini.

ooo

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Jongwoon-ah"

Di minggu kedua sebelum Jongjin keluar dari rumah sakit akhirnya Ryeowook mengajak Jongwoon untuk bicara berdua secara pribadi untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia sudah lelah dikejar tidak ada habisnya seperti ini, dan Ryeowook pun tidak bisa terus membiarkan ini terjadi.

"Wae? Kenapa kamu harus selalu menolakku?" tanya Jongwoon lagi untuk kesekian kalinya

"Karna ini tidak akan pernah bisa berubah sampai kapanpun. Kim Jongwoon"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongwoon tidak mengerti kenapa hal se simple ini tidak bisa diubah. Sesulit itu kan hanya untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook kembali padanya?

Ryeowook menghela nafas dalam sebelum mulai berbicara  
"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Jongwoon-ah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan sekaranglah saatnya kamu bisa memaafkanku juga." Ujar Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan

"Kalau kamu sudah bisa memaafkanmu, kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal Wook"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasti

"Semuanya sudah tidak seperti dulu Kim Jongwoon. Dulu aku marah kepadamu. Aku sakit hati makanya aku menolakmu. Saat itu aku belum bisa memaafkanmu, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah beda! Kita tidak bisa memulainya bukan karna keegoisanku semata, tapi karna memang ini benar-benar tidak akan bisa berjalan."

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku kenapa ini tidak bisa berjalan saat kita bahkan belum mencobanya!" balas Jongwoon langsung.

"Jalan kita sudah beda Jongwoon-ah. Saat dulu kita sama-sama egois dan memutuskan untuk berpisah, entah itu memang takdir atau bukan, tapi selama bertahun-tahun setelahnya itu semualah yang sudah merubah semuanya. Kita sudah menjadi orang asing dari bagian hidup masing-masing. Jangan keraskan hatimu dan terus mengelak dari fakta tersebut" ujar Ryeowook dengan suara agak parau, terlampau lelah untuk terus mengulang ulang hal yang sama.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja Wook"

"Karna kamu belum memaafkanku" ujar Ryeowook lagi sambil mengehela nafas keluar

"Memaafkan apa?! aku mencintaimu!" balas Jongwoon dengan setengah membentak

"Kamu belum bisa memaafkan aku dan dirimu sendiri Jongwoon-ah. Saat kita putus, saat aku terus menolak mu untuk kembali. Kamu terus menyimpannya sampai sekarang"

"Karna aku mencintaimu…"

"Itu bukan cinta Jongwoon-ah" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih terus menatap mata hitam Jongwoon yang menyala secara langsung "Dua orang yang saling mencintai, akan tau banyak tentang diri pasangannya masing-masing. Jarak sudah memisahkan kita selama bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah tidak mengenalmu lagi, begitu juga denganmu. "

"Tidak bisakah kita memulainya lagi?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi

"Tidak bisa. Dan penolakanku kali ini tidak sama dengan kemarin Kim Jongwoon. Dulu aku menolak karna aku belum bisa memaafkanmu. Sekarang aku menolak agar kita tidak menghabiskan waktu kita lagi masing-masing. Banyak yang berubah selama ini Jongwoon-ah. Berpisah memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah tapi fakta tersebutlah yang membuat kita jadi sekarang ini. Aku tau kamu pun punya kehidupanmu sendiri sebelum aku kembali ke Seoul kan? Nikmatilah hidupmu kembali dan buka hatimu lagi Jongwoon-ah. Jangan hanya karna kehadiranku disini, memaksamu untuk berambisi mengontrol semuanya lagi"

"Ryeowook…"

"Tidak semua harus berjalan sesuai yang kita mau Kim Jongwoon. Mengerti lah itu. Dulu keinginan kita sama. Hidup kita berdekatan, aku mengenalmu dengan baik makanya kita saling mencintai. Saat ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, saat kita berpisah, memang itu menyakitkan tapi aku tidak mau menyesalinya, begitu juga yang aku harapkan darimu…"

Ekspresi Jongwoon langsung terlihat kosong saat Ryeowook berkata seperti barusan

"Sebegitu besarkah kamu mau aku melupakan semuanya?"

"Kim Jongwoon, 8 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar!"

"Itu karna kamu yang selalu lari dariku!"

"Iya aku tau! Dulu aku lari darimu dan itu salahku. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Sekarang semuanya sudah beda makanya aku memintamu untuk memaafkanku!  
Maafkan aku dan maafkan dirimu sendiri Jongwoon-ah. Jangan memperburuk keadaan lagi. Ada Jongjin, ada orang tuamu yang ingin mengenal Jongwoon yang dulu. Aku mohon, jangan tutup dirimu hanya karna aku. Jebal." Ujar Ryeowook lagi dan kali ini sukses membuat Jongwoon bungkam seribu bahasa.

Jongwoon hanya mendengus kesal dan menunduk setelahnya, dengan kedua tangan masih berada disaku celananya pria karismatik ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook setelah mereka sama-sama terdiam selama 2 menit lamanya.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Jongwoon tanpa penjelasan apa-apa lagi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian disana.

 _Hahhh…._

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menyender pada tembok rumah sakit sebentar. Akhirnya satu hal itu bisa terlontarkan juga dari mulutnya. Satu hal yang selalu Ryeowook simpan, sesuatu yang ia harap Jongwoon bisa mengerti dengan sendirinya. Tapi, setelah semuanya sudah mulai belarut-larut seperti ini, saat Jongwoon tidak kunjung mengerti, dengan terpaksa Ryeowook lah yang harus mengungkapkan semuanya.

Perasaannya terasa campur aduk saat bicara dengan Jongwoon tersebut; 5 menit yang sangat intens. Sejarah hubungannya dengan Jongwoon memang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilupakan, tapi saat ini sudah tibalah saatnya bagi keduanya harus benar-benar saling melupakan. Ryeowook tidak bisa egosi meninggalkan Jongwoon begitu saja walaupun ia sendiri bisa merasa bahagia saat Jongwoon menderita. Yang Wook inginkan adalah agar mereka berdua bisa sama-sama bahagia, dengan tanpa harus mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi. Karna Ryeowook pun percaya Jongwoon akan menemukan penggantinya yang bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri saat ini; Seseorang yang tulus mencintainya. Dan kalau saat itu sudah tercapai, barulah Ryeowook pun bisa bahagia sepenuhnya bersama orang yang ia cintai sendiri.

 **A long time has passed**

 **But you're still unable to**

 **Walk forward.**

 **[You're] the most afraid of learning with whom he's holding hands.**

 **You cannot accept it.**

 **Love and hate, right and wrong, past instances of kindness and grudges, affection and animosity,**

 **No matter how deeply [you] look into [such things], [you] still cannot see through them.**

 **[You] cannot let [yourself] off.**

 **The past does not pass; the future is too late.**

 **[You] pose the question of love to the heavens and to the earth,**

 **But even then [you] cannot get any sense out of it.**

 **[You've] parted ways, stopped loving. Darling,**

 **The end result is already out.**

 **Commemorating the unhappy,**

 **How is that worth it?**

 **Don't resist letting [your]self off. [If] the past does not pass, the future [will] be too late. There is only love or no love, not right or wrong. Hurry and give the next "someone" a chance. It is hard to come by and also hard to give up. The tears Within the eyes; Wipe them dry. Yesterday's toil writes tomorrow's blessed joy.**

OoooO

 **Di suatu malam di Seoul**

"Yo, Ryeowook-ah, apa kabarmu" Sungmin menhampiri Ryeowook yang sedang duduk sendirian disalah satu sudut bar, ikut mengambil gelas baru dan mulai minum menemani Ryeowook langsung. Sama-sama sibuk membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak terlalu sering bertemu. Sejak kecelakaan baru sekarang mereka bertukar sapa lagi.

"Baik. Apa kabar Min?" tanya Ryeowook balik

"Bagaimana Jongjin.? Aku dengar model itu mengcabut gugatannya dari kepolisiaan?"

"Ne, itu benar. Mereka sudah damai, kemarin mantannya... Pacarnya... Menjenguk Jongjin langsung setelah mendengar dia kecelakaan.."

"Oh ya? Model itu langsung kan?"

"Heeh. Dia menceritakan semuanya, ternyta hanya salah paham dan... Yah begitulah" Ryeowook tidak merasa penting untuk menceritakan detilnya pada Sungmin. Toh sepertinya Sungmin tidak akan tertarik juga. Ia kurang lebih sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kira-kira

"Ckckck... Drama.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

"Yah begitulah... Kisah cintanya yang membawa skandal.. Hanya karna pemberitaan di media. Menghancurkan semuanya. Orang tuanya Jongjin marah-marah, dia kecelakaan dan lain-lainnya." Gumam Ryeowook

"Em. Kau benar" Sungmin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sendirian "Eh, Kudengar Kyuhyun juga melihatmu pergi bersama Jongwoon"

"Ne" Wook mengangguk lagi

"Apa dia marah?"

"Eung, tentu saja ... Kyuhyun sempat marah"

Sungmin langsung tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya

"Dia pasti cemburu dengan Jongwoon"

"Em, begitulah. Cemburu,, salah paham..."  
Ryeowook terus menengguk minumannya selagi bercerita.

Obrolan kedua sahabat ini berlanjut tentang satu hal dan lainnya, menit demi meni terlewat hingga percakapan mereka akhirnya kembali tiba di satu topik yang Sungmin memang sudah ingin tanyakan sejak tadi

"Wook" panggilnya

"Eung"

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Apa?'

"Apa kamu mengikuti berita? Tau kan... Soal pemberitaannya Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini?"

"Yang mana? Dia sedang sibuk-sibuk akhir-akhir ini" tanya Ryeowook balik karna Kyuhyun memang selalu ramai mengisi berita. Ia tidak terlalu yakin berita mana yang Sungmin sebenarnya maksud

"Tentang rumor hubungannya dengan penyanyi wanita itu..."

Ryeowook hanya memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan mendengarkan. Ia tau jelas apa yang Sungmin maksud.. Seulgi….

"Dan juga post SNS nya setelah konser… Bunga itu darimu, kan?" tebak Sungmin

"Eung" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk

"Dia sangat berterima kasih padamu... Tapi banyak orang yang salah menginterpretasikan hubungan kalian" keluh Sungmin dengan nada tidak senang

"Dia selebriti Min.." ujar Ryeowook bukannya membela, tapi hanya memaparkan fakta.

"Aku tau... Tapi jujur, apakah kamu tidak resah melihat pemberitaan seperti itu? Kalian dekat saat Kyuhyun sedang tidak aktif, aku tau itu.. Tapi sekarang saat dia kembali populer, kamu sendiri yang jadi terkena imbasnya lagi"

Ryeowook masih lebih banyak terdiam dan hati-hati dalam berbicara.

"Jujurlah padaku Ryeowook-ah, walaupun tidak banyak tapi kau tau kamu pasti merasa cukup kecewa juga, iya kan? Melihat pacarmu diberitakan seperti itu?!" tanya Sungmin akhirnya dengan cukup blak-blakan.

"Molla…" jawab Ryeowook dengan langsung dan sejujur-jujurnya; Karna memang ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ryeoeowok tidak bisa membaca isi perasaannya sendiri karna ada beberapa hal yang ia harus lakukan disaat bersamaan. Cemburukah ia pada Kyuhyun? Kalaupun iya, apa yang harus Ryeowook lakukan? Menyalahkan _agency_ nya? Menyuruh Kyu berhenti jadi artis? Tidak mungkin kan.

Logika dan nalar pikiran Ryeowook menekan isi hati kecil nya sendiri, mungkin ia kecewa, atau tidak? Entahlah, jawabannya terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan. Yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersabar.

OoooO

 **Di waktu lainnya di Seoul**

"Hyungiee aku gagal lagii" Kyuhyun menarik kursi kosong disebelah Ryeowook, mengajaknya berbicara saat Ryeowook sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya membaca berita disebuah website.

"Gagal apanya Kyu?" Wook mengesampingkan laptopnya sebentar untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun yang datang kepadanya berkeluh kesal dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Ielts... Tes bahasa inggrisnya... Nilai ku masih kurang…" ujar Kyuhyun

"Hah... memangnya berapa nilai yang kamu dapatkan kali ini?"

"6.0 hyung.. Kurang 0.5 poin lagi…" Kyuhyun menyodorkan handphone nya dan Ryeowook melihat langsung hasil yang baru saja Kyuhyun terima melalui email tersebut.

Hahhh…. Wook hanya menghela nafas panjang sejenak saat melihatnya

"Hmm... 6 berarti tidak ada kemajuan dari 3 bulan lalu Kyu..."

"Heeh..." jadi ini ternyata penyebab Kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini memang Kyuhyun mengambil kursus bahasa inggris untuk mempersiapkannya menjalani ujian yang akan bisa membuatnya memenuhi kualifikasi untuk belajar teater di Austria.

Yap, walahpun Kyuhyun masih aktif menyiapkan album, bernyanyi dan berpromosi, selama ini juga Kyu disela-sela waktunya tetap serius mempersiapkan studi nya yang akan datang ke daratan Eropa sana. Didorong keinginannya sejak dulu dan dukungan Ryeowook yang selalu meyakinkannya, sekarang Kyuhyun masih dalam tahap berusaha untuk mencapai tingkat kualifikasi yang dibutuhkan.

"hffft,,, Kamu bagaimana sih, masa sudah 3 bulan skornya masih persis sama begini seperti belum mengambil kursus.." setelah terdiam sebentar Ryeowook mulai mengeluh kecil mengomentari hasil ujian Kyuhyun ini, membuat Kyu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya medengarkan

"Yang serius dong kyu... Kalau begini terus kamu tidak akan mendapatkan _offer_ , sebentar lagi sudah Juli, kalau sampai kehabisan tempat bagaimana..." timpal Ryeowook lagi

"Aku sibuk, hyung..." balas Kyuhyun mengingatkan kepada Ryeowook lagi betapa padat semua aktivitasnya akhir-akhir ini. Live, radio, menjadi bintang tamu, fansgining event, badan Kyu sudah hampir remuk dan ditambah ia masih harus belajar sendirian lagi? Kyu merasa dirinya sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi..

"Aku tau kamu sibuk Kyuhyun, tapi berusahalah juga untuk yang satu ini. Kamu mau menghabiskan 2,5 tahun di Austria karna harus mengambil kelas bahasa tambahan?"

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng

"Kalau begitu ayo dong yang serius saat ujian Kyu... Jangan kurang tidur lagi saat kamu mengerjakannya, masa harus ulang berapa kali lagi kalau hasilnya tidak bertambah seperti ini terus..."

"Algesoyo hyung..." Sudah lelah mendengarkan, Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab dengan penuh penekanan.

Ryeowook masih mendengus kesal kecewa melihat hasil yang berada di tangannya. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk fokus dan benar-benar konsentrasi belajar. Ryeowook tidak ingin Kyu gagal lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, dan melihat hasil kerja keras Kyuhyun yang tidak ada perkembangan ini membuat Ryeowook menggeretakkan giginya terlihat sedikit kesal, karna ia tidak suka orang yang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah. Maunya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun harus bisa memenuhi komitmen yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya, tapi.. Kyu menanggapi reaksi hyungnya dengan berbeda dan sontak merasa terusik saat melihat Ryeowook terlihat sangat kesal seperti saat ini

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah padaku si hyung. Aku kan baru gagal sekali, kenapa harus jadi semenyebalkan ini, nada bicaranya denganku.." keluh Kyuhyun langsung

Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang konsenterasi membaca jadi berpaling kepada Kyuhhun yang barusan berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tidak marah... Aku hanya memberitahu saja, jangan sampai hal ini terulang, waktu dan kesempatanmu sudah tidak banyak Kyuhyun"

"Iya aku tau, tapi hyung mengucapkannya dengan nada menyebalkan. Apa kamu marah padaku? Apa ada yang disembunyikan? Beritahu saja hyung."

"Tidak ada Kyu, memang nada bicaraku begini sejak dulu.." sanggah Ryeowook masih mengelak

"Nada bicara hyung tidak begitu..! Nada bicaramu tidak pernah seperti ini hyung..! Bicaralah, ceritakan padaku, jangan memendamnya sendirian saja.." Kyuhyun mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres atau sesuatu yang Ryewoook hyung sembunyikan darinya

"Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook masih berusaha mengelak, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak sabaran

"Kenapa kamu ngotot sekali aku pergi? Apa ini karna Jongwoon ssi, iya kan?!  
Aku masih berfikir berulang-ulang kali antara mau melanjutkannya atau tidak, tapi hyung selalu menyuruhku lanjut sekolah teater. Tidakkah hyung sadar dengan begitu kita harus LDR selama 2 tahun? Memangnya Hyung mau jauh-jauh dariku secepatnya?" akhirnya Kyuhyun langsung membabi buta melampiaskan isi pikirannya mentah-mentah kepada Ryeowook langsung.

"Justru supaya kamu hanya perlu 2 tahun di Austria, kamu perlu serius Kyu. Aku memarahimu agar nanti jangan gagal lagi. Jangan menggampangi nya, nanti kalau harus ditambah kelas bahasa lagi dan jadi 2,5 tahun kamu mau, iya?!" Ryeowook membalas dengan nada tidak kalah tingginya

"Kalau begitu hyung harusnya mengajariku, bukan memarahiku! Hyung jago bahasa inggris kenapa tidak pernah mengajakku belajar bersama! Kenapa malah menjenguk Jongjin saja.."

"Kyuhyun, jangan bawa-bawa Jongjin lagi…" Ryeowook terlihat semakin geram

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang hyung selama jauh darimu.. Ada Jongwoon disini. Dia bisa merebutmu kapan saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa dengan kepergianku, ini malah memberikan peluang untuk dia memutuskan hubungan kita. Baru hal sepele seperti saja hyung sudah mulai emosi denganku… Bagaimana dengan nanti?!" Ryeowook mencoba meredakan emosinya sejenak saat mendengarkan celotehan Kyu tersebut dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sedikit kecewa kepadanya akhirnya menyadarkan Ryeowook kepada keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"geurae, aku minta maaf kalau hyung jadi emosian. Tapi kalau pun aku jadi seperti ini, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jongwoon atau siapapun Kyuhyun…."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun langsung mendongak meminta penjelasan

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya menghindar untuk berbicara

"Sudahlah... Pokoknya aku ingin kamu berusaha dengan giat. Sudah, itu saja mauku,oke?"

"aniyo… Beritahu aku hyung kenapa kamu berubah hyung... Jangan membuatku penasaran!"

Kyuhyun meraih sebelah Ryeowook menahannya pergi. Pembicaraan ini harus diselesaikan hingga tuntas.. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa merasa tenang kalau belum terselesaikan

Tadinya Ryeowook tidak ingin bicara, tapi kalau ia tidak terus terang, akan selamanya juga masalah ini terus diperpanjang..

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu untuk Jongwoon Kyu. Kalau sifatku akhir-akhir ini mendingin, ini adalah efek dari smeua pemberitaan media tentangmu dan Seulgi.."

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan semua isi perasaannya yang sebenarnya

"Hyung mencintaimu. Tapi wajar kalau aku juga cemburu dengan pemberitaan kalian yang meluas seperti itu kan? Kamu tidak tau rasanya Kyu"

Ryeowook sebenarnya benci untuk mengungkapkan hal seperti ini. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau ini adalah alasan yang valid. Kenapa juga harus terpengaruh dengan berita di media masa? Ryeowook pun tidak ingin menghiraukannya. Sekeras mungkin ia coba melupakannya tapi selama itu juga Ryeowook sadar kalau ia tidak bisa.

Ia terganggu dengan berita seperti itu. Ryeowook terusik dengan semua pemberitaan yang menyambung-nyambungkan pacarnya dengan wanita lain. Memuji-muji mereka, memasang-masangkan mereka, disaat satu dari orang tersebut adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi disaat yang sama Ryeowook juga jadi tidak merasa mengenalnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung.." Kyuhyun kembali menunduk saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

 _Iya, ini memang salahnya sebagai artis.. Salahnya menjadi penyanyi… Karna statusnya ia tidak bisa pacaran dengan Wook hyung dengan bebas… Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat rumor-rumor itu menerjang.._

Hiks.. Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mulai membasah dan pandangannya mulai memburam

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu, Kyuhyun. Uljima. Berhentilah menangis." Ryeowook mulai panik dan menyesali ucapannya tadi. Ia mengelus ngelus lengan Kyuhyun untuk menghibur kekasihnya satu ini.

"Yang aku ingin katakan adalah sekalipun kita putus. Sekalipun kamu berakhir dengan siapapun itu, aku tidak akan pernah kembali dengan Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun" puji Ryeowook

"Tapi… tapi Jongwoon ssi itu nyata hyung.. Jongwoon selalu ada berada didekatmu, sedangkan Seulgi itu tidak nyata. Itu hanya pemberitaan dimedia. Kami sudah tidak pernah bicara ataupun bertatap muka… jinjjaro..." Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan mencoba untuk membuat Ryeowook bisa mengerti. Melihat Kyu yang seperti ini pun sukses membuat Ryeowook langsung melembek dalam sekejap

"Arrayo... Arrayo.. Kyu, aku tau. Makanya hal itu jugalah yang membuat aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini langsung kepadamu. Aku merasa bodoh cemburu pada hal yang tidak nyata seperti itu. Aku merasa bodoh karna hyung tau itu hanya gosip tapi disini masih terasa mengganjal dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol sikapku yang mendingin karna aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ryeowook mulai membelai pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan pelan agar Kyu mengerti.

Hiks hiks… tapi bukannya berhenti, Kyu masih terus saja..

"Uljimaaa" Ryeowook memegangi kedua pundak Kyuhyun menyuruhnya berhenti menangis. Sungguh, ia paling tidak suka membuat orang menangis.

"Saranghae hyung... Aku hanya mencintaimu... Aku takut kehilangan kamu..." gumam Kyuhyun samar-samar karna mulai tidak jelas pria bersuara emas ini bicara sambil terisak didalam rengkuhan Ryeowook.

Hiks hiks…

"Hey.. Sudah kubilang.. Jangan menangis Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah hyung bilang berkali-kali kan hentikan tangisanmu. Himnaeyo…." Ryeowook tidak mau Kyuhyun terus menjadi pria yang cengeng seperti ini

Hiks hiks hiks. Huaaaa...Tapi, semakin disuruh berhentu bukannya membaik, tangis Kyu malah semakin meledak menjadi-jadi menghiraukan semua ucapan Ryeowook ditelinganya.

"Ck. Kau ini. Grep." Dengan cepat akhirnya Ryeowook meraih wajah Kyuhyun, menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipi chubby tersebut sekilas lalu wajahnya semakin mendekat untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ryeowook benar-benar sudah kehabisan cara bagaimana harus menyegel tangis pacaranya ini lagi. Hanya dengan mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut lah solusi terbaiknya. Hanya dengan cara ini Wook bisa menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun.

Mata bulat Kyu sedikit terbuka karna kaget dengan sikap Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba seromantis ini. Bibir keduanya bertemu dan saling memagut dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa tenang dan berhenti mengisak.

Ryeowook benar benar harus mulai mencari cara lain untuk bisa menghibur kekasihnya yang cengeng satu ini. Ck. Cho Kyuhyun….

"maafkan aku, ne?" Ryeowook mendekap Kyuhyun erat didalam dekapannya, memeluknya dengan hangat

"ne.. maafkan aku juga hyungie…." Gumam Kyu sambil menyandar di dada Ryeowook dan keduanya terdiam sejenak selama beberapa menit.

"oh iya hyung, satu lagi…"

"apaa…?"

"Ajari aku bahasa inggris hyung..." pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eye_ nya memelas kearah Ryeowook

"hahah. Iya nanti aku ajari."

"Janji?"

"Janji Cho Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum lembut

"yeay! hehe"

 _OoooO_

 _Hyung tidak bisakah kamu mengklarifikasi skandal itu? Aku dan Seulgi tidak punya hubungan apa-apa._

Management tidak pernah meng konfirmasi atau mengeluarkan klarifikasi Kyuhyun-ah. Itu adalah spekulasi dari fans mu sendiri

Ya tapi kenapa tidak disangkal, itu kan bukan kebenarannya

Buat apa Kyu... Tidak perlu lah hal seperti itu

Aku kan juga punya pacar yang sebenarnya hyung. Ada Ryeowook hyung... Kami tidak merasa nyaman akan pemberitaan seperti itu

Kalau dia sudah tau pekerjaan mu sebagai artis, sudah seharusnya sejak awal dia bisa menerima konsekuensi nya Kyu... Seharusnya dialah yang mengerti

Sajangnim... Aku mohon..

Sudahlah.. Perusahaan tidak akan membuat statement apa-apa Kyu.. Lambat laun juga rumor tersebut akan pergi dengan sendirinya...

 _Kyuhyun pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengeluh sendiri karna ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

 _Mianhae hyung… Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mencobanya…_

OoooO

Beberapa minggu setelah konser Kyuhyun, Kibum Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama kali, di apartemen Kyu kali ini sebelum Kibum kembali ke Jepang lagi. Karna cuma sampai minggu besok ia bisa cuti.

Walaupun Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah mencoba bersikap se normal mungkin, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri sikap Kibum mulai terlihat sedikit berubah malam itu; Ia menyadari kedekatan Kyu dan Ryeowook yang sudah tidak normal, dan walaupun keduanya tidak menunjukkan secara langsung tapi Kibum tau jelas perbadaannya, dan cukup kelihatan kalan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan diantara mereka bertiga.

Dari tatapan Kyu kepada Ryeowook, nada bicaranya, dan semuanya, Kibum bisa menyadari perbedaannya. Tapi pria ini masih memilih untuk diam agar tidak merusak suasana makan malam diantara mereka.

Selesai makan Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan beberapa botol soju dari pendingin dan membukanya satu persatu. Canda gurau diantara ketiganya mengalir hingga malam larut dan Kyuhyun harus tidur duluan karna ia ada _schedule_ besok pagi.

Karna sudah kepalang tanggung minum di apartemen Kyuhyun, Kyu mempersilahkan Wook hyung dan Kibum lanjut saja. Jangan sungkan dan mereka bisa pulang kapan saja atau pun menginap disini malam ini. Maklum; Ruangan tengah apartemen itu cukup mewah, ada sofa bed nyaman dan karpet serta matras krcil yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun kalau saja mereka akan menginap.

Ryeowook tidak bergerak dari tempatnya saat Kyuhyun masuk kekamar duluan agar tidak menambah kecurigaan. Tapi Kibum melihat dengan jelas dari kilatan mata Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook hyung nya; Tatapan itu berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang diberikan seseorang kepada.. kekasihnya.

Satu jam kemudian botol soju kosong terus bertambah dan Ryeowook juga Kibum masih terus ngobrol menyandar di sofa berdua. Bicara tentang ini dan itu… Mulai dari pekerjaan, teman lama, hubungan pribadi dan lain lainnya

"Haha sepertinya banyak sekali yang terjadi sejak kamu kembali ke Seoul beberapa bulan yang laly hyung" ujar Kibum sambil menyanggah kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan bertatapan dengan Ryeowook langsung dihadapannya.

"Ne... rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali aku berada disini. Padahal baru beberapa bulan terlewat" balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum masam. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin Kibum menyambutnya kembali ke Seoul.

"Apa ada hal lainnya yang aku lewatkan hyung? Apa hanya itu saja semuanya?" Tanya Kibum melanjutkan percakapan dengan wajah memerah karna sudah cukup banyak minum, dan pertanyaan tersebut sempat membuat Ryeowook pause untuk berfikir sejenak

"Apa lagi yang kamu ingin ketahui memangnya?" Tanya Wook dengan santai

"Hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun.. sepertinya kalian sangat dekat. Apa kalian hanya teman hyung? Jujurlah kepadaku" ujar Kibum dengan hati-hati lagi ditengah keheningan malam itu yang hanya diisi oleh suara percakapan keduanya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang keluar sejenak mendengar Kibum bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

 _Hah... sudah saatnya kah ia menceritakan semuanya?_

"Ne, kami sudah lebih dari teman, Kibum-ah" jawab Ryeowook dengan tenang dan Kibum terlihat sedikit tergesiap mendengarnya.

Sedikit kaget, tentu saja. Sebuah pengakuan yang ia tidak ingin dengar tapi akhirnya kata-kata itupun keluar juga

Kibum hanya tersenyum sarkasme dan menengguk satu shot lagi

"Sejak kapan hyung? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah membeitahuku?"

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit sekilas dan menjawabi lagi

"Baru beberapa bulan Bum. Maafkan kami... tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya darimu" ujar Ryeowook dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah tau juga kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini, mana pernah Ryeowook sangka ia dan Kyuhyun akan berpacaran saat pertama Kibum meperkenalkan mereka.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Kibum tidak menjawab lagi dan ia hanya duduk semakin merosot disofa. Menyandarkan kepalanya di ganjalan bantal empuk dan sedikit menunduk sendirian. Ryeowook bergera mendekat untuk mengecek kalau Kibum tidak apa-apa.

Dan ya, nyatanya Kibum memang baik-baik saja, ia hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tersenyum pahit setelah mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan seperti ini

"Kalian keterlaluan hyung, menyembunyikan semuanya dari aku" keluh nya sambil bergumam singkat

"Maafkan aku Kibum-ah"

Kibum hanya bisa mendengus kecil mendengarnya

"Kenapa harus Kyuhyun hyung? Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang didunia ini kau memilih dia? Kenapa kau memilih dia yang baru kau kenal daripada aku yang selalu ada disampingmu?" Kali ini Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ryeowook langsung. Mata hitamnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, lama kelamaan terlihat semakin basah dan memerah.

"Aku mengangumimu hyung. Aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik agar pantas dan mempunyai alasan untuk _hang out_ denganmu. Aku berusaha keras untuk itu hingga mengcapai sukses di karirku... "

Hiks... dan akhirnya air mata itupun megalir turun di sebelah pipi Kibum langsung.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan pria lain karna aku menunggumu. Jowahaeyo hyung. Tapi kau tidak pernah menganggapku. Kau bahkan memilih dia daripada aku. Wae hyung? Wae? Apa aku kurang tampan? Hem? Apa aku kurang baik untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

Semakin memasuki akhir kalimat gumaman Kibum makin melemah dan tubuhnya melungsur kedalam pelukan Ryeowook saat tangis pria ini pecah sepenuhnya.

"Hiks... Kenapa kau tidak pernah memandangku hyung... Hiks hiks..." Kibum terus mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg air matanya didalam dekapan Ryeowook karna ya, Wookie pun secara sadar memeluknya dengan erat. Menempatkan wajah Kibum untuk bersandar dibahunya; Dalam diam mendengarkan suara isakan temannya ini yang cukup menyayat hati nya. Saat dirasakan pundaknya sudah basah Ryeowook mengambil tissue dan meraih wajah Kibum didalam genggamannya.

"mianhae Kibum-ah. Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengelap pipi Kibum yang berurai air mata.

Hanya maaf yang bisa ia ucapkan. Hanya ini yang Ryeowook bisa lakukan untuk Kibum karna ia tidak melakukan lebih untuk membalas perasaan sahabatnya ini. Ryeowook tidak mau -tidak bisa berpura pura demi menjaga perasaan nya dengan berbohong. Seperti ini menyakitkan memang, dan cuma waktu yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

Semua yang diucapkan Kibum benar, Ryeowook juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh pada orang yang lebih cepat dikenalnya. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menangkap semua perhatian Kibum tunjukkan kepadanya selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya?

 _Ya, aku memang bodoh…_ Sesal Ryeowook. Kalau sejak dulu ia menyadarinya mungkin tidak akan menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Apalagi disaat ia mencintai teman Kibum sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kalau... Terlalu banyak kalau memang, jita kita terus mau melihat kebelakang. Tapi tidak... Setidaknya Kibum sudah mengungkapkan semua perasaannya sekarang, daripada tidak sama sekali. Ryeowook tau Kibum pun pasti sudah jauh lebih lega walaupun ia menceritakkan semuanya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Ya, mabuk hingga Kibum mendekat meraih wajah Ryeowook, mengecup bibir hyungnya dan menahan wajah Wookie agar tidak dilepaskan.

Ciuman pertama dan mungkin terakhir antara Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Ryeowook tau dia sudah menyerah. Ia tau benar karakter temannya satu ini. Maka itu Ryeowook tidak menolak saat Kibum menciumnya. Hanya kecupan ringan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Hingga..

Bruk. Akhirnya Kibum sendiri tumbang, tertidur pulas dan Ryeowook hanya bisa membenarkan posisi tidurnya disofa dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut agar tidak kedinginan.

Hftttt… Ryeowook menghela nafas dalam melihat keadaannya seperti ini sekarang.

 _Maafkan aku chingu ya. Tapi aku yakin kamu pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku Kibum-ah._ Batin Ryeowook dan ikut tiduran di lantai beralaskan matras tipis malam itu.

Walaupun tidak enak, setidaknya kesalah pahaman mereka sudah tuntas semua. Ryeowook tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama, mengulur sesuatu dan beranggapan waktu akan memulihkan semuanya. Karna… ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri kalau hal seperti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Seperti Jongwoon dan Jongjin misalnya. Hmmm. Setelah semenit dua menit berfikir akhirnya Ryeowook ikut terlelap sendiri dengan cepat karna ia pun sudah kelelahan juga.

ooo

Esok paginya saat bangun Kibum merasa tidak enak sendiri dan suasana diantara ia dan Ryeowook terasa agak _awkward_. Kyuhyun sudah pergi duluan karna ia ada pekerjaan dan sudah dijemput manajer pagi-pagi. Kibum antara sadar dan setengah tidak sadar akan percakapannya dengan Ryeowook kemarin, tapi ia dan Ryeowook sama-sama bersikap dewasa dan menanggapinya dengan kepala dingin. Walaupun kaget dan kecewa, Kibum tau ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa juga.

Ia tidak punya hak ataupun keinginan secuil pun untuk merusak hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Pengakuannya kemarin hanyalah untuk bentuk ekspresi perasaannya yang terpendam saja. Ekspresi terkejut nya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah sedekat itu dengan Ryeowook hyung dibelakangnya.

Hah.. tapi bagaimana pun pertemanan itu tetap lebih penting, kan? Ryeowook dan Kibum menyantap makan pagi mereka bersama lagi untuk meluruskan semuanya. Menyepakati kalau mereka akan tetap suportif akan satu sama lain, dan Ryeowook maupun Kyu dan Kibum berjanji akan tetap saling mendukung satu sama lain apapun yang terjadi kedepannya.

"Chukkae hyung-ah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun adalah tipemu, haha. Aku duluan!" Ujar Kibum terakhir sebelum ia masuk kemobilnya sendiri, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa tertawa sendiri sambil melepas kepergian Kibum.

 _Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bisa menyukai tipe orang yang seperti itu.._ pikir Ryeowook membalasi dalam hati.

OoooO

Sejak hari itu hidup Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun berjalan dengan cukup normal lagi. Setelah satu persatu kesalah pahaman selesai, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sama-sama bisa merasa lega, baik diantara keduanya saja dan yang menyangkut dengan orang lain seperti Kibum dan Jongwoon juga. Jongwoon tidak pernah mencari Ryeowook lagi sejak hari itu, mungkin dia marah, Wook tau. Tapi Ryeowook juga percaya kalau suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan bisa bertemu dan berteman lagi. Walaupun mungkin bukan dalam waktu dekat sepertinya.

Sejak mengaku pada Kyuhyun kemarin Ryeowook pun jadi lebih bisa mengelola emosinya dengan baik. Ryeowook belajar mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri, agar tidak ada sedikit hal apapun lagi yang ia sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun, dah hal tersebut pun membuatnya merasa lebih tenang juga sekarang. Berita dan rumor yang beredar sudah tidak mempengaruhi Ryeowook lagi, ia memilih fokus pada kehidupan nyata mereka saat ini dan menepati janjinya, mengajari Kyuhyun bahasa inggris secara langsung disela-sela waktu senggang mereka dengan penuh canda tawa agar Kyuhyun bisa melewati ujiannya dengan baik.

ooo

 **Beberapa hari setelahnya**

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan disofa untuk beristirahat dan menonton TV berdua

"Kibum-ie... Dia sudah tau hubungan kita hyung" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka topik pembicaraan setelah melihat postingan Kibum berada di bandara hendak kembali ke Tokyo sana.

"Ne…" jawab Ryeowook dengan datar

"Dia menyukaimu hyung"

"Ne,, arrayo" Ryeowook masih menjawab dengan tenang

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau?" Kyuhyun berbalik kesamping untuk melihat Ryeowook langsung, meminta penjelasan.

"Malam kita makan bersama kemarin. Saat kita minum dan setelah kamu tidur. Kibum mulai mabuk dan mengungkapkan semuanya.."

"Mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu?"

"Eung, ya."

Kyuhyun merengutkan bibirnya membayangkan Kibum dan Ryeowook berduaan di apartemen ini seperti posisi mereka sekarang. Perasaan tidak aman dan cemburu menerpa Kyuhyun seketika.

"Lalu kamu menerimanya?" Sambung Kyuhyun dengan nada meninggi.

"Tentu saja tidak lah.. kamu ini bicara apa sih... Hem?" Ryeowook mengaitkan tangan mereka dan bertatapan mata dengan Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya seakan berkata 'Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu.'

"Aku takut hyung..." Gumam Kyuhyun sejujur-jujurnya pada Wook hyung

"Wae? "

"Aku takut hyung memilih dia. Tapi disaat bersamaan aku juga takut kehilangan Kibum sebagai temanku.. Bagaimanapun aku seperti merebutmu darinya... Kita bisa kenal sejak awal karena Kibumie" Kyuhyun menjelaskan semua keresahan yang sempat menggeluti pikirannya

Tapi, dengan cepat juga Ryeowook membalas sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun sekilas

"Aku mengerti dan aku sudah bicara dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mengerti akan ketakutan mu tapi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan juga kan? Kami sudah bicara baik-baik dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Jangan biarkan ini membangkitkan ketakutan mu lagi seperti saat kamu kehilangan Changmin, oke? Aku tidak mau melihatmu menjadi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi kita hadapi bersama, mengerti?" ditutup dengan Ryeowook membelai surai lembut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Ne hyungie..." Kyu refleks kembali memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat dan seperti biasa ia bisa menemukan ketenangan dan kehangatan disana.

Sambil terdiam Kyuhyun juga jadi berfikir lagi kebelakang saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryeowook hyung pertama kalinya. Dari mereka hanya tetangga, hingga menjadi teman dan menjalin hubungan. Kyuhyun tau sejak dulu kalau sepertinya Kibum menyimpan perasaan kepada Wook hyung. Cukup terlihat dari perilaku nya saja... tapi ternyata Ryeowook memilihnya. Juga dibanding Jongwoon dan Jongjin, Ryeowook hyung masih memilihnya. Tapi apa yang aku sudah lakukan pada Ryeowook hyung?

Tidak mempercayainya, Kyuhyun juga sibuk dengan semua aktivitas promosi dan tour nya, ditambah gosip gosip yang beredari diluaran itu; Dan Ryeowook juga harus menanggung efek dari jalinan hubungan rahasia mereka. Mereka juga tidak bisa _nge_ date di tengah hari di tempat umum selayaknya pasangan lainnya, semua karenanya..

Kyuhyun sontak mendekat, semakin mepet kearah Ryeowook dan memeluk pacaranya sambil makin erat sambil keduanya duduk berdampingan disofa

"Hyugie saranghae" cup. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Ryeowook dan bersandar didadanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang menggebu gebu ini. Ryeowook seperti biasa membalasi dengan mengecup kening Kyuhyun juga dan memeluk pundaknya erat.

Kyu merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Ryeowook nya. Ia juga merasa nyaman setiap Ryeowook marah dan menegurnya karna ia percaya itu semua hyung lakukan untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Setiap sedang berjauhan atau diluar kota saat Kyu merindukan Ryeowook mereka hanya bisa telfonan untuk melepas rindu masing-masing. Makanya saat Kyu sedang ada waktu lenggang seperti ini waktunya ia gunakan baik-baik untuk Ryeowook hyungie nya. Untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Ryeowook seorang.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Ryeowook dan merangkak sedikit naik. Bertemu dengan wajah Ryeowook dan mengalihkan pandangan Ryeowook dari layar _handphone_ untuk melihatnya sejenak. Kyuhyun membelai wajah Ryeowook sekilas lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kedua bibir tipis itu bertemu dan Ryeowook pun membalas pagutannya, bahkan mulai mengambil alih kepemimpinan ciuman mereka setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Kyuhyun ingin seperti ini selamanya, ia ingin bisa berada disamping Ryeowook selamanya. Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini.. ia pun masih perlu bersabar.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Nado"

OoooO

 **Tokyo - Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Sambil bersenandung di kamar hotelnya Kyuhyun iseng membuka notebook nya dan menulis beberapa kalimat secara acak. Setelah telfonan dengan Ryeowook hyung tadi mood nya seperti bias langsung membaik, dan tiba-tiba menginspirasikannya untuk menulis secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Dua jam kemudian, draft beberapa paragraf kalimat sudah tertuliskan, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri setiap melihatnya. Hah... kalau ia bisa merangkai kalimat ini menjadi lagu, setidaknya ini bisa menjadi hadiah untuk seseorang. Bisakah ia merangkainya menjadi lagu? Hmmm.. Kyuhyun jadi merasa tertantang sendiri setelah bergelut sejenak dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Minggu minggu selanjutnya pun terlewatkan seperti biasa. Sekarang sudah memasuki masa tur Asia, jadi setiap akhir pekan Kyuhyun akan keluar negeri untuk menjalankan tur , di hari lainnya ia bisa beristirahat sekaligus berlatih untuk penampilan selanjutnya, bertemu dengan Ryeowook hyung dan juga kadang Kyuhyun kembali ke studio di perusahaannya untuk mengelola, menciptakan nada-nada untuk lagu yang ia ingin ciptakan ini.

Setelah demo awalnya selesai, dan setelah berpikir sejenak, akhinrya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengajak sajangnim nya bertemu disuatu siang untuk mengajukan sebuah penawaran, meminta agar label nya bisa menerbitkan satu mini album tambahan lagi untuk Kyuhyun di bulan Juni ini sebelum kontraknya berakhir di akhir bulan Juli nanti.

Penawaran yang agak mendadak memang; Apalagi tidak biasanya Kyuhyun yang meminta pekerjaan. Mengenai kontrak, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk tetap tidak memperpanjang, tentu saja. Walaupun ia sudah kembali 'diterima' di masyarakat luas dan kembali meraih popularitas, Kyuhyun tetap bertekad bulat untuk setidaknya keluar dari perusahaan yang sudah membesarkan namanya selama 10 tahun belakangan ini.

Tapi.. walaupun tiba-tiba, bos salah satu perusahaan musik terbesar di Seoul tersebut akhirnya menerima proposisi Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk memberikan ijin agar proyek tersebut bisa berjalan. Kyuhyun senangnya bukan main, tentu saja. Ia bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari produser langganannya untuk mengelola lagu yang ia tulis minggu lalu lebih lanjut.

Bukan hanya mini album, Kyuhyun juga meminta mini konser kecil selama 2 hari di perusahaan mereka sebagai _showcase_ untuk mini album ini. Kyu tidak akan berpromosi di tv tv karna rentan waktunya sangat singkat. Tapi setelah _meeting_ panjang bos nya, Kyuhyun akhirnya setuju dengan rencana yang mereka buat bersama.

Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun bisa mulai mengolah dan merekam lagunya, hanya 5-6 track disela-sela tur Asianya. Beberapa bulan lagi setelah tur Asia selesai, Kyuhyun bisa fokus finishing album tersebut, membangun konsep dan _photoshoot_ lainnya. Saat sudah selesai, awal bulan Juli mini album Kyuhyun bisa rilis, lalu akan diadakan _showcase_ atau mini konser untuk Kyuhyun memperkenalkan semua _track_ yang ada di mini album terakhirnya ini. Sebelum ia benar-benar _resign_ dari perusahaan,

Perusahaan Kyuhyun sangat mendukungnya dan langsung memberikan semua fasilitas yang tersedia. Seperti produser, mencari lagu, jadwal pemakaian studio, dan lainnya. Sajangnim yang mengorbitkan Kyuhyun sejak remaja ini pun tentu saja tidak bisa menutup mata dari talenta Kyuhyun dan ketenarannya yang sangat tinggi akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja membangun karir selama 10 tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Kyu punya banyak fans loyal dan perusahannya menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Mereka pun yakin promosi Kyuhyun kali ini bisa maksimal hingga hari-hari terakhir nanti, dan bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk Kyuhyun meninggalkan sebuah album perpisahan untuk para fans nya sebelum ia vakum sejenak dari dunia keartisan ini dalam waktu dekat.

OoooO

Bulan demi bulan terlewatkan dengan cukup cepat diisi degan kesibukan Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook masing-masing, tapi hubungan mereka masih berjalan lancar seperti biasa.  
Saat tes bahasa inggris sekali lagi, nilai Kyuhyun naik 0,5 poin dan nilai itu pun cukup untuk membuatnya diterima di sebuah sekolah teater di Austria. Tidak mudah memang mempersiapkan semuanya, Kyuhyun seringkali galau bukan hanya karna ia akan meninggalkan Korea, tapi karna ia akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Ryeowook juga.

Kyuhyun tidak suka LDRan seperti ini, tapi selalu Ryeowook yang mengingatkannya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hanya 2 tahun. Kita bisa bertemu lewat video call Kyu. Anggap saja seperti wajib militer. Setelah itu kembalilah ke Seoul dan semuanya akan normal, oke?" Hanya kalimat itulah yang Ryeowook ulang-ulang setiap kali Kyuhyun berkeluh kesah galau gulana.

Perkataan Ryeowook hyung memang ada benarnya sih, Kyuhyun juga percaya pada hyung nya karna mereka berdua pun sudah sama-sama dewasa. Ia percaya pada Ryeowook begitu juga Ryeowook mempercayainya. Kyu tau Ryeowook tidak pernah berfikiran sempit makanya ia membiarkan Kyu meraih apa yang diinginkannya. Semakin hari Kyu hanya bisa terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk siap memasuki hubungan seperti ini. Kalau pun tidak LDR toh masih akan ada tantangan lain yang menimpa mereka, jadi Kyuhyun percaya untuk menhadapi nya saja. Sekarang sebelum pergi makanya Kyu hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersama mereka sebaik-baiknya saja. Dan Kyuhyun punya satu rahasia yang belum ia ungkapkan kepada Ryeowook juga.

ooo

Saat bercerita kalau ia sedang mempersipakan album baru, seperti biasa Ryeowook mendukung Kyuhyun 100% sepenuhnya. Saat saat mundurnya Kyuhyun dari dunia tarik suara ini memang sudah Ryeowook dan Kyu sudah rundingkan sebelumnya. Kyu pernah kepikiran menggelar fan meeting terakhir untuk berpamitan dengan para fans nya, karna bagaimana pun tentu saja para fans itu sangatlah berarti bagi Kyuhyun hingga saat ini. Tapi karna Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat album, rencana bergeser menjadi showcase, dimana disana juga nanti Kyu akan mengklarifikasi kenapa dia tidak melanjutkan kontrak dengan label perusahannya ini.

Ryeowook yang sudah mengetahui seluk beluk pekerjaan Kyu pun tidak merasa aneh lagi. Dua bulan ini pun karna tur Asia Kyuhyun selalu berada diluar negeri setiap akhir pekan, baru kembali Senin atau Selasanya lagi lalu Kyuhyun harus masuk studio dan berlatih lagi. Keduanya sibuk memang, Ryeowook juga harus mengajar Senin sampai Jumat jadi mereka hanya bisa bertemu di malam hari saja. Untungnya dengan apartemen bersebelahan Kyu dan Ryeowook bisa menikmati quality time mereka sambil beristirahat dirumah. Bertukar cerita dan lain lainnya.

Untuk proyek yang satu ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan Ryeowook untuk mendengarkan lagunya duluan. Kyu hanya memberi preview lagu yang diberikan produser lain tapi lagu itu bukanlah single utamanya. Kyu juga tidak bercerita kalau ia sendiri yang menulis beberapa lagu di album ini. Ia ingin semua ini menjadi surprise. Surprise bagi fans nya, dan surprise bagi Ryeowook juga.

ooo

Musim berganti dan akhirnya bulan yang dinanti-nantikan Kyuhyun pun tiba juga. Setelah mengolah konsep dan semuanya, Kyu mulai syuting MV dan _photoshoot_ untuk cover albumnya. Semua lagunya sudah selesai dan album siap dicetak.

Label nya mulai mengeluarkan teaser comeback dan menjual tiket showcase. Seperti prediksi awal, rekasi pasar sangat baik. Tiket showcase Kyuhyun sold out karna para fans merasa sangat antusias, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun comeback tanpa break secepat ini.

Tapi.. disamping itupun tetap, berita desas desus pembaharuan kontrak Kyuhyun juga tidak lepas menjadi bahan guncingan di media masa. Banyak yang mempertanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun belum memperbaharui kontraknya juga, ada yang memprediksi Kyu akan pindah ke label kompetitor juga. Selama itu juga Kyuhyun dan perusahaan tidak memberikan konfirmasi apa-apa. Mereka memilih bungkam dan baru akan memberitahu kalau Kyu tidak memperbaharui kontrak setelah album Kyuhyun rilis nanti.

Kyuhyun fokus mempersiapkan energinya untuk showcase ini, setelah semuanya selesai jadwalnya pun perlahan-lahan mulai merenggang. Tidak terasa ia sudah tiba di waktu yang Kyuhyun sempat idam-idamkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masa-masa terakhir ia menjadi penyanyi, bulan-bulan terakhir ia teringat kontrak. Kyuhyun ingin menikmati semuanya dengan baik. Ia terlibat cukup dalam untuk aransemen musik untuk mini konser kali ini, semuanya sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan dengan baik untuk menyapa fans nya kembali di Seoul dalam hitungan hari nanti.

OoooO

 **Hari H konser Kyuhyun di CoEx Seoul**

Seteleh beberapa lagu pembuka, masuk lah ke sesi kedua acara dimana Kyuhyun akan mulai memperkenalkan konten dari mini album terakhirnya ini.

"Ne... sebelumnya… aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi.. jeongmal jeongmal kamsaheyo untuk semua fans yang sudah datang malam ini. Kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku selama 10 tahun belakangan ini. 10 tahun yang lalu aku hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun biasa yang ingin menjadi penyanyi, dan mimpi itu bisa tercapai berkat dukungan dan cinta dari kalian semua." Kyuhyun membungkuk 90 derajat sambil tersenyum lebar saat melihat ratusan fans nya datang membawa light stick, banner, place card dan lainnya. Sambil mengelap keringatnya sejenak Kyuhyun mulai bercerita sebagai sesi narasi sebelum ia menyanyikan single utamanya.

"Sekarang….. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, ne?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sendiri dan dibalas dengan reaksi yang tidak kalah meriah dari para fans seperti biasa

"Seperti yang video tadi sudah jabarkan juga, karena dukungan kalian semua. Karirku sebagai penyanyi bisa terus berlanjut hingga sekarang"

"Hem.." Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dan mulai bercerita dengan serius "Sejak hari pertama aku debut bersama Changmin dan Jonghyun, kami selalu bersyukur akan dukungan dari semua fans hingga aku masih bisa berdiri disini sekarang."

"Emm... seperti yang kalian ketahui, album solo ku terakhir kemarin adalah album yang cukup spesial dibanding yang lainnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sendiri setiap kali mengingatnya

 _Neeee!_ Ujar para penonton dengan kompak

"Karena….. di album tersebut, aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali bernyanyi dan menggelar konser untuk kalian semua.."

 _Neeeeee!_

"Selama 5 10 tahun terakhir ini… bisa dibilang terlewatkan dengan sangat tidak mudah bagiku. Ada banyak kesempatan dimana aku ingin berhenti berkerja dan menarik diri dari dunia permusikan. Kalian semua juga tau ada satu, dua hal lainnya yang membuatku down dan depresi di beberapa senggang waktu kemarin." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan jujur, membuat suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mellow saat para penonton mendengarnya

 _Neeee… Himnaeyo! Kyuhyun oppa hwaitiinnngg!_

Mendengar beberapa fans menyeletuk berteriak kepadanya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri.

"Heheh. Nan gwenchanayo untuk saat ini, hehe. Jongmal gwenchanayo." Kyuhyun tertawa lagi sambil berucap kalimat tersebut dengan nada serius untuk menjelaskan kalau ia baik-baik saja, dan agar para fans nya tidak perlu khawatir untuk sekarang, membawa sedikit canda sebelum Kyu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Ne…. singkat cerita, ada beberapa alasan yang membuaktu tidak sabar untuk kembali aktif bernyanyi, karna dengan berada disini aku bisa merasakan cinta dan perhatian para fans kalian semua yang kalian curahkan kepadaku.

Tapi…. yang tidak kalah penting dari itu juga adalah, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang selalu mendukungku saat aku sedang berada dibawah. Ada satu dua orang spesial yang belum mengenalku dengan terlalu baik, tapi sangat mempercayaiku dan mendukungku dengan penuh untuk kembali kesini. Kembali bernyanyi untuk kalian semua.

Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah sempat untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku kepada orang tersebut; maka itu dengan mini album ini, dengan lagu ini, aku menulis nya untuk kalian semua: fan deul dan untuk orang tersebut. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku sejauh ini, terima kasih sudah menangis dan tertawa bersamaku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan lugas

"Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini sebenarnya, yang aku bisa katakan hanyalah, saranghamnida. And I sing this song to you."

Dan Kyuhyun pun mulai menyanyikan main track dari mini albumnya tersebut. Lagu pertama yang liriknya ia tulis di kamar hotel di Tokyo. Yang nada-nadanya terciptakan saat ia menunggu Ryeowook hyung pulang kerja di apartemen nya. Sebuah lagu yang sangat sederhana dan _easy listening_. Dengan lirik yang sangat berarti dan hangat disetiap baris katanya.  
 _  
If you wave to me, I can do it  
If you believe in me, then I can smile  
If you call out to me, I'll run to you whenever and wherever  
We will able to meet  
Even in thick darkness, I can find you  
I can see each and every one of your eyes  
With all my heart, always for you  
I'll shout and call out to you, I'll sing for you  
_

000

Setelah selesai sesi selanjutnya pun masih terus berjalan, lagu kedua, lagu ketiga, hingga memasuki track selanjutnya yang Kyuhyun akan perkenalkan

"ne… Lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu kedua yang aku tulis liriknya. Dan lagi, lagu ini juga cukup spesial, karna lagi aku menulis lagu ini, untuk kalian semua" ujar Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya kepada seluruh fans yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

 _Wuaaaaaa_  
Para fans terus berlanjut histeris tidak sabar menantikan cerita oppa mereka

"Tapi, sebelumnya aku juga ingin memberitahukan sesuatu dulu. Karna.. Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, akhir akhir ini banyak pemberitaan tentang…. Mengapa aku belum memperbaharui kontrak sampai saat ini juga."  
 _  
Neeeee!_

"Alasanku bungkam sampai saat ini adalah karna aku ingin memberitahukan untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada kalian semua yang ada disini, kenapa Cho Kyuhyun yang sebagai penyanyi akan vakum sejenak dari dunia menyanyi ini. Dunia yang aku sukai dari dulu sampai sekarang, yang mengubahku dari seorang remaja menjadi pria dewasa yang sebenarnya"  
 _  
Andweeeee!  
_ Suasana _venue_ langsung menjadi ricuh saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan vakum dari dunia permusikan.

"Hehe tunggu tunggu, biarkan aku jelaskan dulu semuanya, hehehe" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengendalikan keadaan

"Aku ingin menceritakan alasannya kepada kalian.." Kyuhyun mulai bercerita "Yeorobendeul, kita semua baik dulu ataupun sekarang, setiap orang di dunia ini pasti pernah mempunyai mimpinya masing-masing yang kita ingin raih, ne?"

 _Neee….  
_  
"Ne, begitu pun juga dengaku. 10 tahun lalu menjadi idol adalah mimpiku, tapi disamping itu ada mimpi lain juga yang aku korbankan karna tentu saja, tidak semua hal kita bisa raih bersamaan dalam satu kurun waktu yang singkat."  
 _  
Neee…_

"Maka itu. sekarang... Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, yang sudah meraih mimpi pertamaku, aku merasa inilah waktunya untuk aku meraih mimpiku yang selanjutnya. Sesuatu yang ingin aku lalukan sejak bertahun tahun yang lalu"  
 _  
Andweeeee_

Suasana kembali ramai tapi Kyuhyun masih terus melanjutkan bercerita  
"Sejak dulu aku ingin belajar vokal dan drama di luar negeri. Sekarang, kesempatan itu datang dan aku tidak bisa menyia nyiankannya lagi. Hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang diputuskan dalam kurun waktu yang singkat…"

Sambil bicara Kyuhyun tertawa kecil untuk menutupi matanya sudah mulai berkaca kaca

"Walaupun aku sudah menginginkannya sejak 2 tahun terakhir, tapi disamping itu tentu saja tetap ada beberapa hal juga yang sempat membuatku ingin mundur. Ini bukanlah keputusan yang mudah, bukan hanya untuk kalian saja, tapi bahkan untuk diriku sendiri pun begitu."

Suasana haru pun mulai menyelubungi konser tersebut karna Kyuhyun bercerita dengan tulus dan penuh emosi didalamnya.

"Tapi... ada satu orang yang sama…. Orang yang selalu mendukungku untuk kembali menyapa kalian lagi lewat musik, orang yang sama tersebut jugalah yang membuatku memutuskan untuk vakum dari dunia ini untuk sementara waktu"  
 _  
Andweee!_  
Reaksi fans tentu saja masih menentang Kyuhyun untuk pergi

"Orang itu selalu mendukungku untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Saat aku takut, beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia yang meyakinkan dan mengingatkan ku kalau kalian semua disini masih menunggu aku untuk menyapa kalian semua di panggung ini. Sekarang, saat aku sudah meraihnya, dia juga yang mendukungku untuk naik ketahap selanjutnya agar aku bisa meraih mimpi mimpi lainnya yang belum sempat tercapai sampai sekarang."

Semakin bercerita mata Kyuhyun sendiri pun semakin memerah

"Keputusan ini... ternyata tidaklah semudah yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Aku juga tau ini mendadak, maka itu aku ingin mengucapkan maaf sebelumnya. Tapi ketahuilah kalau aku hanya akan pergi untuk 2 tahun saja. Dan 2 tahun kemudian, aku akan kembali dengan menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih baik dari sekarang"

 _Andwee oppaaaa… Uljimaaa! Kyuhyun oppa himnaee!_

Mata Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah berair sekarang, gabungan antara emosi sekaligus melihat ekspresi sedih para fans, sontak membuat Kyuhyun menyingkir ke pinggir panggung sejenak sambil ber chuckle kecil untuk mengambil tissue dan mengelap matanya yang sudah memanas.

"Cheosongheyo, karna aku kalian pun jadi ikut-ikutan menangis seperti ini…."  
Kyuhyun mencoba meyembunyikan air matanya sendiri dan bersikap normal pada para fans, tapi para penonton pun sudah banyak yang ikut menangis juga, beberapa terus mengelu-elukan namanya memberikan dukungan agar Kyuhyun bisa tegar

"Tapi ne, aku janji akan kembali entah itu melalui album, musikal, atau bentuk yang lainnya. Kamsahamnida." Tambah Kyuhyun sambil menormalkan deru nafasnya sendiri lalu membungkuk 90 derajat kearah semua fans bergantian dan para fans pun semakin ricuh mengetahui kalau album ini adalah album terakhir Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu.

Suasana haru biru semakin menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan semua penontonnya disana. Kyu berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis lagi, tapi melihat para fans nya yang memasang raut wajah sedih pun semakin membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak kaget dan merasa terharu sekaligus bersyukur sudah bisa didukung oleh mereka semua tanpa terkecuali.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menambahkan lagi.

"Untuk sekarang, aku akan mengejar mimpiku sendiri. Dan aku harapkan kalian semua disini pun bisa menggunakan kurun waktu tersebut untuk sama-sama berusaha menjadi sepertiku juga, untuk meraih apa yang kalian inginkan sendiri melalui cara kita masing-masing.

Aku menulis lagu ini untuk mengingatkan hal tersebut; Sesulit apapun itu tantangannya, cobalah, beranikan diri kalian untuk keluar dari zona nyaman kalian masing-masing. Dan aku juga berharap 2 tahun lagi, 3 tahun lagi nanti saat aku kembali. Beberapa dari kalian bisa teringat kembali akan hari ini…. dan saat melihat kebelakang, kalian semua bisa merasa bangga akan apa yang sudah kalian capai selama kurun waktu yang singkat ini. Hanya itu yang aku ingin sampaikan melalui lagu ini. Saranghambida, yeorobendeul!" Kyuhyun membuat tanda Love dengan seluruh tubuhnya lalu mulai mempersiapkan untuk menyanyikan lagu selanjutnya,

 _Close your eyes, I really want to take you to my star, see the scenery I view_  
 _The trees grow love, the river flows memory_  
 _Anything is possible the only thing left is your approval_

 _Hold your breath, I really want to take you away from here_  
 _There's no need for airplanes_  
 _You only need to be more bold, the outside world loves you even more_

 _Let go of the weapons you hold in your hands_  
 _Let go of history behind you_  
 _Because the black hole in which I live_  
 _Has never felt gravity_  
 _Has never understood what was down on earth_

 _Close your eyes, I really want to take you to my star, see the scenery I view_  
 _The trees grow love, the river flows memory_  
 _Anything is possible the only thing left is your approval_

 _Hold your breath, I really want to take you away from here_  
 _There's no need for airplanes_  
 _You only need to be more bold, the outside world loves you even more_

OoooO

Selagi Kyuhyun bernyanyi diatas panggung, Ryeowook hanya melipat tangannya didada dan menonton dari samping baris pertama penonton; Menyelip diantara beberapa kru disana sehingga tidak menonjol tapi ia bisa melihat semua _stage act_ Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Suasana sangat ricuh tentu saja setiap Kyuhyun menyebut 'satu orang tersebut' dan perasaan Ryeowook terasa menghangat setiap mendengarnya. Ryeowook bisa tebak kira-kira siapa itu. Dan ia sangat sangat tersentuh sekali saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu yang sangat indah tersebut kepada fans nya, untuk semua orang yang selalu mendukungnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini Ryeowook tidak bisa tidak merasa bangga akan kekasihnya satu ini. Saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat tertutup, wajahnya tirus dan kurus, sekarang Kyu jauh lebih chubby dan jauh lebih ceria. Kerja kerasnya membuat album kemarin pun tidak sia-sia. Dengan bakatnya Kyu menyentuh hati ribuan fans nya diluar sana dan Ryeowook bangga akan hal tersebut. Ia senang melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, bukan karenanya, Ryeowook tidak pernah menanggap kalau ia berjasa sendirian dalam mengubah , karna Kyuhyun jugalah yang mau membuka hatinya, maka itu mereka bisa sama-sama berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Bahkan lebih dari itu, Ryeowook juga memiliki perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Mereka memang sama-sama tidak sempurna; Tapi Ryeowook pun tidak kalah bersyukurnya dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun yang menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya terpaku pada dia saja. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun saja. Beberapa bulan sudah terlewat dan cukup banyak yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi apapun itu Ryeowook tetap menyukai Kyuhyun nya yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berpura-pura lagi, Kyuhyun yang jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan tugasnya adalah untuk memberikan dukungan moral pada Kyukyu nya. Untuk membiarkannya terbang mengepakkan sayapnya lebih tinggi lagi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di depan nanti, baik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebaknya. Yang mereka tau adalah mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain dan akan menjaga perasaan ini selama mungkin, sampai waktunya tepat nanti saat keduanya akan berkumpul kembali.

OooO

Beberapa jam kemudian konser pun akhirnya selesai dan semua nya berlangsung dengan lancar. Hari pertama sudah selesai dengan sukses, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih melegakan dari fakta tersebut bagi Kyuhyun.

"Chukkae Kyuhyun-ah"

Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan kearahnya

"Hyuungggg" Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat dan melongsor kedalam pelukan Ryeowook dan mereka berpelukan erat. Sangaaat erat sampai Ryeowook bisa membawa Kyuhyun berputar-putar.

"Chukkaeyo sayang. Konsernya sangat sukses tadi" puji Ryeowook sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Tapi.. kali ini Kyuhyun malah mempoutkan bibirnya saja. Tidak terlalu senang dengan apa yang Ryeowook hyung pertama katakan padanya.

"Hyung tidak mau berterima kasih padaku?!" Cibir Kyuhyun sambil manyun bergelayut manja pada Ryeowook nya seorang

"Hahah. Terima kasih apa?" Ryeowook pura-pura tidak tau

"Lagu itu... aku tulis untukmu tau!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil memukul dada Ryeowook ringan memberikannya hukuman

"Aku menulis dua lagu itu untukmu saat aku sedang tur. Aku membuat mini album ini juga untuk itu. Konser ini pun untuk itu!" Lapor Kyuhyun membuka kartunya meminta perhatian dari sang hyung

Ryeowook hanya bisa cengegesan tertawa jahil mendengar cerita Kyuhyun barusan

"Iya... gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah. Lagunya sangat bagus. Terima kasih sudah menuliskannya untuku"

"Sini peluk aku" Ryeowook kembali merentangkan tangannya untuk Kyuhyun memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya

"Apa hyung menyukai lagunya?" Gumam Kyuhyun dibalik telinga Ryeowook

"Ne... tentu saja. Aku sangat sangat menyukainya. Gomawoyo sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu hyung..." gumam Kyuhyun lagi membuat Ryeowook ber chuckle kecil

"Heeh... nado baby.." Ryeowok mengecup kening Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan perasaannya

Cup.

"Eung. Ppo ppo" pinta Kyuhyun

Cup cup. Ryeowook mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat dua kali lalu Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan kesempatan untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka, masih mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya lagi. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berciuman dalam, saling memagut untuk menyalurkan perasaannya masing-masing. Cinta dan kasih sayang yang sudah berakumulasi sejak mereka pertama bertemu di lift hari itu.

Kyu dan Ryeowook datang dari 2 dunia yang sangat bertolak belakang, tapi keduanya menyatu untuk sama-sama berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Saling mendukung, saling percaya, dan saling mencintai tentunya.

Tidak banyak yang Kyuhyun bisa berikan memang, hanya dua lagu yang ia bisa tulis bagi Ryeowook hyungnya, tapi ia harap Ryeowook menyukainya. Sebesar Kyuhyun selalu mencintai Ryeowook hyungnya seorang.

OoooO

"Kyunniem di media mulai besok mungkin bisa ramai tentang orang spesial yang kamu sebut terus itu... Kamu tidak khawatir berkata seperti itu dimuka umum?"

"Ani, gwenchanayo hyungie... toh aku sudah tidak jadi artis lagi. Mulai sekarang aku tidak perlu menutupi sedang pacaran dengan siapa lagi. Hehe"

Cup. Kyuhyun mencuri cium dari pipi Ryeowook lagi sembari mereka bergandengan berjalan pulang ke arah rumah.

"Haish kamu ini..." balas Ryeowook sambil terkekeh sendiri juga.

 **Will you be the one who loves me**

 **Will you be the one to say I do**

 **When I ask you If you'll stay forever**

 **Like the other guys who ask you to**

 **Cos' they love you more and more each day**

 **Just as I do**

 **END ~** (bersambung di Epilog)

Untuk yang mau tanya. Kenapa End thoorrr? Saya memang gak pernah meniatkan cerita ini untuk berakhir bahagia, karna niatan menulisnya bukan tentang hal itu. Tapi gantung endingnya? Iya memang gantung kok, tapi author udah ada rencana epilog untuk menjelaskan kehidupan WookKyu nanti.

Tapi lagi, ini tergantung reaksi para reader juga. Saya sangat mengapresiasi kalau kalian baca dan komentar dengan jujur. Jadi jangan lupa, review lagi ne. Kamsahamnidaaa, annyong!


End file.
